Le cycle de la Lune Bleue
by Annily
Summary: Une femme se réveille, amnésique, à l'entrée de Hogwarts. Ni Moldue ni Sorcière, totalement désemparée, elle va susciter autour d'elle la plus grande méfiance, mais va néanmoins être accueillie par Dumbledore qui sent qu'un danger bien plus grand menace.
1. Egarée

Bonjour à tous, inscrit(e)s et non inscrit(e)s, mais réuni(e)s ici dans la passion de la lecture et des découvertes des nombreuses fictions en tout genre ! Avant de vous faire découvrir la mienne, je tenais à me présenter un peu…  
Cela fait un peu plus d'an que j'ai entamé mon quart de siècle, et je suis actuellement "encore et toujours" étudiante (la fin de mes études étant attendue avec une hâte infinie!), dans une des écoles vétérinaires.  
Depuis quelques mois, les cours et surtout le travail au sein des cliniques de l'école me prennent beaucoup de temps, ce qui a malheureusement considérablement réduit mon rythme d'écriture – et je ne pense pas que cela ira en s'arrangeant lorsque je serai entrée dans le monde du travail...  
"Le cycle de la Lune bleue" est ma toute première fiction. C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé à imaginer puis à transcrire sur le papier il y a un peu plus de quatre ans (j'avais alors 22 ans… pas si jeune que ça pour un début finalement…^^). Lors de l'écriture de mes premiers chapitres, j'étais loin d'imaginer que cette histoire prendrait tant d'ampleur, aussi bien sur le papier que dans ma vie! Aujourd'hui, 26 octobre 2010, j'ai écrit et tapé plus de 200 pages sous Word et mon histoire est bien loin d'être finie. Durant ces quatre ans, mon style s'est modifié ; il a évolué et s'est personnalisé, mais je suis encore loin d'avoir acquis la délicatesse véritable de la plume que possède chaque écrivain. Malgré cela, cette histoire reste mon œuvre, mon chef-d'œuvre à mes yeux, et j'espère simplement qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tiens à préciser qu'une grande partie de cet univers, avec un certain nombre de ses personnages, ses ambiances, ses lieux, appartiennent à la très célèbre écrivain . En revanche, l'héroïne de cette fiction, ainsi que d'autres personnages qui n'interviendront que plus tard dans l'histoire, proviennent de ma propre imagination. Leurs noms, leurs caractères, leurs aptitudes et leurs actions sont tous de ma propre création.

* * *

_Résumé_ : Une jeune femme se réveille un jour devant les grilles de Poudlard (nommé Hogwarts dans l'histoire). Elle n'a ni souvenirs, ni passé, et chacun des professeurs se montre assez méfiant et froid à son égard.  
Ni Moldue, ni Sorcière, elle va pourtant être recueillie par Dumbledore, dont il confie à Rogue - qui ne manquera pas une occasion de lui témoigner son antipathie - le soin de veiller sur elle.  
Tous sont bien loin de se douter de l'importance qu'elle va représenter au sein du Monde Magique. D'autant plus qu'elle ne semble pas être totalement inconnue pour certains...  
L'histoire débute lorsqu'Harry entame sa 4è année, alors que se prépare le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

* * *

**Egarée**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Un air lourd se chargeait en poussières humides au-dessus d'une immense prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Semblable à toutes les autres depuis le début du mois, cette journée s'achevait dans la grisaille et une atmosphère maussade, annonçant le début de l'automne. Le temps n'était pas encore à l'orage, mais le soleil demeurait caché derrière un nuage obstiné. Cependant, ses rayons restaient assez vaillants pour balayer, quoique faiblement, l'immensité de cette prairie alternativement couverte de terre sèche et de hautes herbes fanées, qui pliaient sous un vent fébrile, sauvage…

Allongée sur le côté, Annily ouvrit faiblement les yeux ; ces hautes herbes cachaient son corps presque entièrement, et l'une d'elles lui caressait négligemment le front. Au loin, comme dans un songe, elle entendit le sifflement d'un oiseau ; une légère rafale de vent vint s'engouffrer au travers de cette flore sauvage, faisant voler quelques feuilles mortes, puis le silence revint. Annily respira profondément et se retourna sur le dos en papillonnant des yeux ; elle sentait la terre s'effriter et se dérober sous son corps engourdi. Elle ne parvenait pas à prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait sale, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et de poussière. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement ; la tête lui tournait. Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains, ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se rappeler quelque chose… puis elle les rouvrit et regarda les alentours. Devant elle s'étendait à perte de vue cette immense prairie fanée, désolée, inquiétante même, car de sa hauteur, la jeune femme n'en voyait pas les limites. Annily resta un instant ainsi, à regarder devant elle, perdue dans ses réflexions, et sentant par moment un vent tiède venir caresser son visage puis mourir dans la hauteur des brins d'herbe. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses souvenirs perdus, de se rappeler un détail, n'importe quoi… en vain ! Elle restait totalement désorientée, noyée, perdue dans cette immensité !

Elle ne savait trop que faire… Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Annily se décida à se lever. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sans pour autant retrouver la mémoire. Un sentiment de panique s'emparait progressivement d'elle au fur et à mesure que l'engourdissement s'estompait. Une fois encore elle jeta un regard vers l'horizon, elle ressentait un pénible sentiment d'abandon.

Ignorant totalement quelle direction prendre, la jeune femme fit quelques pas devant elle ; ses pieds nus tatillonnaient la terre, comme s'ils recherchaient une sensation connue. Ses pas hasardeux lui firent faire plusieurs mètres sans qu'elle rencontre âme qui vive. Annily progressait lentement tel un spectre, les yeux hagards plantés dans la terre, tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient en plein centre d'une brume noire épaisse. En cet instant elle n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose : se réveiller une nouvelle fois, loin, très loin de cette terre hostile. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Annily sursauta et recula brusquement d'un pas ; un immense portail imposant se dressait devant elle, clos. De part et d'autre s'étendait un mur sans fin et recouvert par un lierre morne et triste. Une fois le premier moment de stupeur passé, Annily se rapprocha et l'observa plus attentivement : ce portail gigantesque était aussi haut que large, avec des barreaux en fer forgé très épais, et maintenu par d'imposantes colonnes de pierre ornées de sangliers ailés. Il semblait antique, abîmé par le temps, mais monté ainsi il gardait toute sa puissance ! Annily se rapprocha un peu plus, agrippa les barreaux glacés, et regarda au-delà sans comprendre…

De l'autre côté du portail s'étendait à perte de vue cette même végétation tout aussi austère. Annily, le cœur battant, porta la main jusqu'à la poignée ; elle s'attendait à un contact aussi glacial que celui des barreaux, à un bruit de ferraille brisant ce silence persistant, mais à sa grande surprise elle sentit une douce chaleur couler sous ses doigts et se répandre dans tout son corps, ce qui la rassura et la réconforta un peu. Sous sa pression encore hésitante, la poignée céda sans plus de résistance. L'immense portail s'ouvrit alors avec majesté, sur une allée rocailleuse mangée par la végétation. Annily resta quelques instants encore devant l'inconnu, sans le moindre mouvement, regardant droit devant elle, avant de se décider. Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle s'engagea sur l'allée inégale, sans s'apercevoir que le portail se refermait silencieusement derrière elle…

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... Je pense qu'il tient plus du prologue que d'un véritable chapitre...

Je ne peux cacher que j'attendrai avidement des commentaires de la part de ceux qui me liront, au fur et à mesure que progressera mon histoire. Qu'ils soient bons ou critiques, peu importe, tant qu'ils restent constructifs, pas trop accablants non plus, et surtout qu'ils m'aident à progresser dans cet univers. N'hésitez pas non plus à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, je leur fais impitoyablement la chasse, mais il y en a toujours qui malgré tout échappent à mon œil de lynx lors de mes relectures ! ^^


	2. De l'autre côté du Portail

Bonjour tout le monde !

Il m'a été signalé dans une review que je rencontrais des problèmes de ponctuation… (merci à toi Alienor) Apparemment, lors de l'import de mon texte, je perds un certain nombre de points-virgules, et mes phrases en deviennent totalement indigestes ! Je m'en excuse, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette perte de ponctuation. Il faut dire que j'ai eu certains problèmes lorsque j'ai publié mon premier chapitre, mes edit n'étant plus pris en compte à partir du moment où mon document est enregistré une première fois. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très très forte en anglais ; j'ai réussi à m'en sortir jusque-là, mais là, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne peux pas relire chacun de mes chapitres après les avoir enregistrés sur fanfiction, pour vérifier si toutes les ponctuations s'y trouvent… cela me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps ! Je vais essayer d'utiliser la fonction "recherche", afin de trouver plus rapidement tous les points-virgules de mon texte, et les rajouter dans celui importé... (je redoute déjà mes chapitres de plus de 12 pages...). J'ai tenté d'éditer mon permier chapitre, mais cela ne semble pas avoir fonctionné. A voir...

Quoi qu'il en soit (et veuillez excuer ce bavardage bien que nécessaire), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**De l'autre côté du Portail**

Annily marchait depuis quelques minutes sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Elle avançait avec précaution, observant le paysage environnant et inchangé, tandis que le soleil déclinait progressivement dans son dos. Cette immensité sauvage demeurait inquiétante : toujours ces mêmes plantes fanées, jaunies, parfois brûlées en certains endroits ; toujours cette même terre aride et poussiéreuse ; toujours ces pentes rocailleuses, sans vie. Ce lieu paraissait complètement abandonné, livré à lui-même. Le vent également devenait hostile. Annily frissonna. Elle ramena sa veste en toile sur ses épaules et respira profondément. Elle ne devait surtout pas céder à la panique. La jeune femme jeta un rapide regard derrière elle ; devait-elle retourner sur ses pas ? Avait-elle pris la bonne direction ? Mais la direction de quoi ? Et d'où venait-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'à cette prairie ? Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente, allongée sur cette terre de poussière ? Une foule de questions incohérentes se bousculait dans sa tête, tels des monceaux de bois morts en pagaille après une violente tempête. Au milieu de cette totale confusion, son prénom ne cessait de surgir des méandres de sa mémoire ; seulement, il surgissait seul, entraînant tout juste à sa suite le nombre de ses printemps ; mais aucun détail supplémentaire n'était resté accroché à ses lettres… Elle s'appelait Annily, elle avait 22 ans, mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là.

L'imposant portail était loin à présent. Et cette végétation pailleuse l'angoissait. Il lui semblait pourtant que la nature changeait de visage au fur et mesure de sa progression, mais son esprit brumeux était encore trop tiraillé par l'angoisse pour le réaliser pleinement. Sa mémoire cherchait désespérément un chemin parmi les ténèbres, tandis que ses pas hésitants la portaient à présent sur un large sentier sablé, bordé de liserés fleuris. L'air sentait l'herbe fraîche ; des collines se dessinaient au loin. Le paysage prenait peu à peu forme et vie. Jusqu'alors perdue dans ses songes privés de passé, ne sachant plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle marchait ainsi, Annily n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué ce nouveau décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux ; elle prit soudain conscience de ce sable ferme sous ses pieds, et releva la tête. Sur sa gauche, une immense forêt, dense et sombre, avait fait son apparition ; elle semblait continuer au loin sur de nombreux hectares, et finir derrière l'une de ces collines verdoyantes. A nouveau elle balaya l'horizon du regard ; au bout du chemin, droit devant elle, se dressaient plusieurs tours et tourelles de pierre de ce qui semblait être un château. Annily sentit son cœur bondir ; un signe de vie, enfin !

Annily accéléra le pas ; elle ne pouvait dire depuis quand elle s'était éveillée, là-bas… ; d'après l'inclinaison du soleil doucement masqué, l'après-midi semblait déjà bien avancé. A présent, le château s'était entièrement dévoilé à ses yeux. Il était d'une splendeur indescriptible, construit en pierres sombres qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec la couleur verdoyante du paysage, des monts et des prairies dont il semblait dignement être le souverain. Annily n'avait jamais vu de château semblable, du moins pas dans tous les coins de France qu'elle avait connus au cours de ses 22 ans d'existence. La France… étrangement le souvenir de son pays s'était lui aussi logé dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire. Mais se trouvait-elle seulement sur le territoire français ? Ce paysage était si… insolite, tellement différent de ce qui engendrait habituellement le confort et le bien-être dans l'esprit de la jeune femme…

Certainement plus ancien que le portail qui en gardait fidèlement l'entrée, le château paraissait avoir conservé une vie indestructible et éternelle. Il était surmonté d'une multitude de tours et tourelles qui semblaient avoir proliféré au fil des années, ce qui lui donnait un aspect particulièrement… grandiose ! Annily n'aurait su trouver un mot plus juste pour décrire ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle songea brièvement à tous les passages secrets, souterrains ou muraux, que le château devait renfermer dans ses recoins les plus obscurs. Ses innombrables fenêtres derrières lesquelles ondoyaient des lumières chaleureuses, lui donnaient un air bienveillant et particulièrement accueillant. Oui, ce château de nulle part semblait avoir une attraction magique sur elle ; il la fascinait à tel point qu'elle en avait momentanément oublié ce qui la tracassait depuis qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil brumeux. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus il lui apparaissait d'une beauté sans pareil ! La jeune femme pouvait à présent en admirer les sculptures d'une impressionnante beauté, qui régnaient en suzerains sur les colonnes de pierre, sous les fenêtres et de part et d'autre des innombrables balcons de l'édifice ancestral.

A présent la jeune femme n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Elle aperçut une porte immense à doubles battants, construite dans un bois robuste qui reflétait une couleur dorée sous les pâles rayons du soleil ; chaque battant était soutenu par de lourdes lames de fer, et finement sculpté. Encore perdue dans sa contemplation, ne sachant toujours pas où elle allait, Annily monta les quelques marches de pierre et s'arrêta sur le perron, face à la porte. Cette entrée close et puissante qui se dressait soudain devant elle ne tarda pas à la ramener dans l'instant pénible qu'elle éprouvait depuis son réveil. Elle hésitait maintenant à se présenter ainsi, sans histoire, sans passé, au maître de maison qui, pour elle, restait un parfait inconnu, peut-être peu disposé à l'écouter ou lui apporter son aide. La porte du château ne possédait pas de quoi annoncer sa présence : ni anneau, ni cloche, quant à songer à y trouver une sonnette… Annily se retourna, quelque peu inquiète, et regarda en direction du Grand Portail qu'elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir ; se pourrait-il qu'il y eût un interphone à l'entrée de la propriété, et qu'elle soit passée à côté sans y penser ? Elle n'y avait pas songé et venait probablement de violer les lieux ! La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers l'imposante entrée et tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son perceptible ne parvint jusqu'à elle. Elle hésita encore un court instant, jeta un dernier regard aux alentours – toujours pas la moindre présence –, prit une profonde inspiration, et porta la main jusqu'à la poignée. De même que le portail, la porte céda lentement sous sa pression, et s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un vaste hall d'entrée plongé dans la pénombre. Un air frais et sifflant s'y engouffra aussitôt, conviant à sa suite quelques feuilles mortes dans un tourbillon. Annily contempla d'un œil distrait la danse éphémère des feuilles qui vinrent terminer leur course sur un sol dallé. La jeune femme ne se décidait toujours pas à entrer ; cet inconnu l'effrayait, elle avait la sensation poignante de s'être éveillée dans un autre pays, dans un autre monde… Mais la perspective de se retrouver seule dans la nature avec comme unique souvenir ces dernières 25 minutes, l'angoissait plus encore. Elle avança de quelques pas et pénétra enfin à l'intérieur, tandis que la porte se refermait lourdement à sa suite, la privant ainsi de la lumière du jour.

Annily se retrouva rapidement dans une atmosphère châtelaine. Le cœur battant, elle scruta le hall dans la faible pénombre. Les murs, finement tapissés, étaient aussi hauts que dans le cœur d'une cathédrale. Ils étaient longés d'une multitude de tableaux anciens, et portaient un alignement de torches enflammées qui projetaient sur le plafond en arcades, des ombres gigantesques dansant au gré des flammes. Le vestibule était désert, pourtant Annily entendait des chuchotements proches. Les yeux rivés sur ces tableaux étranges qui recouvraient presque entièrement les surfaces murales, elle progressait avec précaution, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Le feu des torches faisait valser des ombres et des lueurs orangées sur son visage. Elle percevait à présent des bruits éloignés qui résonnaient dans ce hall démesurément grand, comme un tapage lointain, des éclats de voix, des rires d'enfants… La tête lui tourna, elle posa sa main contre le mur pour ne pas chavirer. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Cela non plus elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais dans sa tentative d'éviter la chute de son étourdissement, ses doigts s'étaient rattrapés au cadre doré d'un tableau particulièrement grand, qui sous le choc bascula de quelques degrés sur le côté. Une voix toute proche et particulièrement indignée retentit aussitôt à son oreille. Annily se retourna vivement, mais personne ne semblait se trouver à proximité. Elle sentait son cœur cogner avec violence dans sa poitrine. La voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre de nouveau, un peu agacée cette fois :

- Eh oh, jeune fille ! Serais-tu malentendante ? Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état tu as rendu mon bureau impeccable ? Il serait peut-être temps de penser à réparer convenablement ta sottise !

Annily se retourna de nouveau, face au mur, l'air désemparé ; la voix mystérieuse semblait provenir du tableau bancal… Non, c'était impossible ! et pourtant… La jeune femme rapprocha son visage de la toile en plissant les yeux, concentrée sur ce que la pénombre lui permettait de voir. Elle y discernait un homme d'un certain âge, arborant une petite barbe argentée, avec des lunettes glissées sur le bout du nez ; il était vêtu d'un habit noir ou bleu marine, et coiffé d'un béret assorti surmonté d'une plume ; il tenait à la main une plume semblable et se trouvait près d'un bureau en désordre. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, cet homme peint sur la toile se mit à remuer et à parler, de cette même voix grave et fâchée :

- Redresse donc un peu mon tableau, que je remette de l'ordre dans mes affaires ! Il ne semble pas si lourd que cela tout de même ! Tu n'as pas besoin que je fasse venir le concierge pour réparer ta maladresse, non ?

Annily sursauta en poussant un cri difficilement étouffé qui se répercuta en écho dans le hall, et faillit tomber à la renverse ! Presque machinalement elle se pressa de redresser le tableau pour le remettre en place. Satisfait, le bonhomme ne fit pas plus attention à elle et lui tourna le dos pour s'affairer au rangement de son bureau.

Annily n'était toujours pas revenue de sa surprise ; elle restait là, à observer le fond de la toile en mouvement, ne parvenant pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux ! Elle commençait à douter du pouvoir de son imagination, qu'elle avait toujours eu assez développé… Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil aux tableaux voisins, elle constata avec un trouble grandissant qu'eux aussi étaient animés et pleins de vie ! Une multitude de personnages se mouvaient dans des décors divers, ils étaient seuls ou en compagnie, dans des portraits ou des paysages ; ils pratiquaient différentes activités, conversaient entre eux, certains même semblaient passer d'une toile à l'autre pour rendre visite à son voisin, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ! Mais aucun d'entre eux ne prêtait attention à Annily, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant chaque tableau pour examiner les différentes scènes rocambolesques qui s'offraient à ses yeux encore incrédules. Elle cherchait désespérément une explication rationnelle et sensée, mais à quoi bon vouloir à tout prix comprendre, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas elle-même de sa propre histoire ! Ses pensées profondes restaient obstinément perdues dans une brume épaisse, et ses tentatives pour y laisser filtrer un peu de lumière demeuraient décidément vaines, tandis que ce monde invraisemblable contribuait fortement à lui embrouiller l'esprit un peu plus. Annily se tourna vers le fond noyé dans l'ombre du hall toujours désert ; qu'allait-elle découvrir à présent… ?

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent précipitamment puis une porte claqua au fond d'un couloir derrière elle. Annily se retourna et tendit l'oreille, attentive, mais les pas s'éloignaient déjà. Sans accorder plus d'attention aux tableaux, elle pressa l'allure dans la même direction et emprunta le couloir, se faufilant silencieusement à travers les ombres vacillantes qui sillonnaient les murs au gré des flambeaux. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à repérer sur sa gauche une petite porte de service, restée entrouverte. Elle risqua un œil dans l'entrebâillement, mais ne repéra pas grand-chose, mise à part un sol carrelé multicolore. Discrète mais décidée, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un nouveau couloir éclairé et délimité par une huitaine de portes en bois, toutes identiques. La jeune femme referma derrière elle celle qui communiquait avec le hall d'entrée, mais cet accès ne semblait pas vouloir rester clos, car la porte se rentrouvrit aussitôt, sur deux petits yeux jaunes flamboyants, et qui, du ras du sol, observaient attentivement les mouvements de la jeune femme. Annily n'y prit pas garde et continua son exploration, tandis que les yeux reculaient lentement pour se fondre puis disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité…

Les huit issues étaient closes et ne portaient aucune indication. Ne sachant quelle direction prendre, Annily choisit au hasard la porte du fond, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Le couloir se trouva alors brusquement baigné de lumière, et un brouhaha de paroles et de rires envahit instantanément la pièce. A ses yeux se dévoilait une splendide cour intérieure, immense et verdoyante, semblable à celles que l'on trouvait dans les anciens cloîtres. Elle était contournée par un chemin de ronde en arcades, soutenues par des colonnes en pierre sculptées. Son milieu présentait un ensemble très harmonieux d'arbres fruitiers, de buissons de roses et de bancs ou petits murets en pierre, dispersés le long d'une rosace de promenades dallées qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux quatre coins. Dans cette cour, occupant tout l'espace, une centaine d'enfants et d'adolescents se promenaient, couraient, riaient à qui mieux-mieux ! Certains lisaient tranquillement, d'autres étaient plongés dans des conversations ou de profondes réflexions ; d'autres encore, des bâtons à la main, semblaient s'être investis dans des démonstrations pour le moins étranges, en agitant en tout sens leur petit bout de bois… A moitié masquée derrière l'embrasure de la porte, Annily resta un instant là à les observer, l'air quelque peu surprise ; elle leur trouvait un aspect assez particulier, sans pour autant parvenir à en déterminer la cause… Ces enfants, garçons et filles, devaient bien avoir entre 10 et 20 ans ; ils portaient à peu près tous des sacs en bandoulière dont certains, pleins à craquer, laissaient entrevoir de gros livres. Mais ce qui frappa la jeune femme fût leurs vêtements ; ils étaient tous affublés de la même manière et dans un style pour le moins étrange : une longue cape noire, attachée au niveau du cou, retombait le long des épaules pour recouvrir leur corps presque entièrement, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de leurs chaussures. De toute évidence, Annily se trouvait dans une cour d'école. Ne sachant plus quoi penser de toutes ces dernières découvertes enchaînées dans un laps de temps trop court, l'esprit bourdonnant emprisonné dans un brouillard épais, elle s'engagea sur le sol recouvert de petits cailloux blancs et brillants, qui crissèrent sous ses pieds, révélant ainsi sa présence.

* * *

_**La**_, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait immensément plaisir de découvrir ma première review dès le lendemain ! En fait, Annily ne peut pas encore apercevoir le Château, car elle se trouve au niveau de la grille, et j'ai considéré qu'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les tours du Château si loin (masqué par les collines, la végétation et autres…) J'espère que la suite te plaira…

_**Alienor**_, encore merci pour ton commentaire, et je suis vraiment navrée du désagrément occasionné par cette histoire de ponctuation. Je reconnais moi-même à quel point il est pénible de lire un texte sans ponctuation, et j'ai plutôt tendance, au contraire, à en mettre beaucoup trop ! lol ! Ce petit problème m'agace, car sans ces points-virgules mon texte perd considérablement en qualité. J'espère néanmoins que la suite continuera à te plaire…


	3. Un homme sombre et brutal

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je crois avoir trouvé un compromis concernant cette histoire de points-virgules… Par l'onglet "recherche" je les localise rapidement, et je les rajoute moi-même sur le document importé. Je préfère perdre un peu de temps dans ce travail, plutôt que de publier un texte indigeste (et vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis un tantinet maniaque, j'aime quand les choses sont bien faites ! ^^)

Je vais donc clore ce sujet afin de ne pas vous ennuyer davantage, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! Les prochains suivront assez rapidement, étant déjà corrigés, ensuite je serai contrainte de ralentir quelque peu le rythme car je n'ai toujours pas fini de rédiger cette longue histoire, ayant encore de très nombreuses idées en tête !

Bonne lecture ! et merci à ceux et celles qui ont commencé à me lire ^^

* * *

**Un homme sombre et brutal**

Annily progressait à pas lents au milieu de la cour et des élèves, tandis que des têtes étonnées se retournaient sur son passage. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, trop absorbée dans son propre brouillard ; elle sentait à peine les arêtes parfois saillantes des cailloux sous la plante de ses pieds. Ainsi suivie par des regards surpris et curieux, elle parvint jusqu'à une arcade abritant un petit muret de pierre, dans un coin reculé de la cour. Abasourdie par le chahut, elle se laissa tomber sur ce banc de fortune et se prit la tête dans les mains. Se calmer ! Réfléchir ! Ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique ! Mais ses pensées confuses refusaient de coopérer, comme si elles aussi s'étaient perdues en cours de route. Que faisait-elle là ? Quel était cet endroit ? Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Où aller ? Vers qui se tourner ? Des voix d'enfants se faisaient jour à travers ses réflexions désorientées, la déstabilisant plus encore. Le remue-ménage ambiant s'intensifiait, dissipant le flou sonore.

Subitement consciente de l'intérêt qu'elle devait susciter, s'inquiétant soudain de la manière dont les personnes alentours considéraient sa présence, elle releva les yeux et osa un regard en biais vers le fourmillement incessant des enfants. Les plus proches avaient cessé leurs activités et s'étaient rapprochés pour pouvoir l'observer tout à leur aise, en lui portant une attention quelque peu gênante : elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi devenue le centre d'intérêt et de discussion, paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, dans un endroit inconnu, étrange… différent ! La jeune femme détourna un instant le regard, de plus en plus embarrassée. Elle fixa sans le voir un gros scarabée noir, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si tout cela ne faisait pas partie de la réalité, de _sa_ réalité ! comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve sans queue ni tête tel qu'il lui arrivait de faire souvent…

Mais Annily fut rapidement tirée de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle releva vivement la tête et aperçut deux hommes qui traversaient la cour à pas précipités, fendant la foule des élèves qui s'écartèrent en les suivant du regard d'un air intrigué. L'un des deux hommes, un vieillard décharné, pointait un doigt tordu dans sa direction. Il stoppa sa marche et resta debout au milieu des élèves, le dos voûté et bosselé, lançant à la ronde des regards globuleux inquisiteurs. La bouche édentée scindant son visage acariâtre, il arborait un sourire satisfait empli de malveillance, tandis que son chat, qu'il tenait dans ses bras décharnés, tournait deux yeux jaunes vers la jeune femme. Le second homme, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, accéléra le pas dans la direction du doigt pointé. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, une longue cape sombre tournoyant violemment derrière lui au gré de sa démarche pressée. Il semblait passablement agité et furieux, et Annily constata avec effarement qu'il se dirigeait droit sur son muret de pierre, ses yeux flamboyant braqués sur elle. La jeune femme sursauta et se mit brusquement sur ses pieds ; elle contourna le banc de pierre et commença à reculer dans le sens opposé, sans quitter du regard cet homme qui, à présent, pointait un long bâton d'ébène dans sa direction. La distance qui les séparait se réduisait insensiblement. Dans une tentative de fuite, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir le long du chemin de ronde. Rapidement elle aperçut un accès dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte ; la jeune femme s'apprêtait à s'y engouffrer précipitamment, lorsqu'un éclair rouge vif lui passa devant les yeux et alla frapper la porte de plein fouet, qui se referma brutalement à moins d'une trentaine de centimètres de son visage. Le souffle court, Annily resta un instant figée, stupéfaite, le claquement de cette porte résonnant encore à ses oreilles ; puis elle fit volte-face et avança de quelques pas, en regardant désespérément de tous côtés à la recherche d'une autre issue de secours. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une impasse, acculée contre la porte, entourée sur sa gauche par un épais mur de pierres qui supportait d'un côté les arcades sur toute la circonférence. De ce côté-là, il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. Se retournant sur sa droite, elle fit face à des plants de rosiers, denses et épineux, qui lui bloquaient l'accès à la cour. Bien vite, elle repéra l'homme qui, courant toujours à sa poursuite, avait ralenti l'allure en la voyant ainsi prise au piège, à sa merci… ! Il tenait toujours ce morceau de bois devant lui. Des cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses épaules, encadraient son visage d'une pâleur accentuée par la fureur. Mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, sa voix fut étonnamment calme, douceâtre et grave :

- C'est terminé Mademoiselle ! Il est inutile de fuir ! Restez bien sagement où vous êtes, sans amorcer le moindre geste.

Prise de panique, Annily jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle ; elle repéra une grosse branche qui dépassait du buisson de roses, s'en empara aussi rapide que l'éclair, et le maintint devant elle, comme une arme, prête à frapper pour se défendre. L'homme au teint cireux grimaça un rictus méprisant ; il pointa de nouveau son bâton d'ébène sur la jeune femme, prononça un mot étrange et la seconde d'après, une nouvelle lumière rouge, sortie de la pointe de la baguette, alla frapper comme un éclair la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Seulement, cette attaque n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Annily ne ressentit absolument rien, aucune douleur, aucune sensation de chaleur, pas la moindre décharge ! Mais, paralysée par la stupeur et l'horreur de cet incroyable fait, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lâcha sa branche qui rebondit dans un bruit sourd sur le pavé. L'homme en noir, quant à lui, s'immobilisa un court instant, la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise devant le contrecoup inattendu de son geste.

- Comment…, pensa-t-il stupéfait, comment a-t-elle réussi à parer mon attaque ? C'est impossible ! Pas à cette distance ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était incapable d'esquiver mon sortilège de stupéfixion sans baguette, sans un geste, sans un mot… ni même sans une seule pensée ! Elle ne peut pas avoir un tel pourvoir !

Cependant, toujours prompt à réagir, il retrouva rapidement un visage de marbre, et reprit sa marche, plus posée mais toujours menaçante, dans la direction de la jeune femme. Annily n'était toujours pas revenue de sa stupéfaction. Sous le choc, affolée, désorientée, elle ne put que reculer jusqu'à la porte en bois, qu'elle n'eut même pas la force d'esprit d'ouvrir. Elle sentait le bois, le contact des pierres dans son dos, froides, inégales, infranchissables ! Plus que quelques secondes…

L'homme n'était à présent qu'à un mètre de la jeune femme cernée et terrifiée. Il s'était arrêté juste devant elle, et la dévisageait avec insistance. Annily eut la désagréable sensation d'être passée aux rayons X, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Il parut un instant décontenancé, mais brandit une fois de plus sa baguette en plissant les yeux. Annily tenta une ultime échappée en glissant d'un pas sur le côté, mais il para sa fuite en plaquant dans un geste prompt son bras tendu contre le mur.

- Où comptiez-vous donc aller ? lui demanda-t-il tranquillement. Vous n'espériez quand même pas nous quitter ainsi ? Vous semblez être suffisamment maligne, mais je vous conseille de rester sagement immobile pendant que je prends soin de vous attacher les mains, afin d'éviter toute autre tentative d'attaque de votre part.

Sur ces mots, il agita furtivement sa baguette et une corde râpeuse lui tomba dans son autre main restée libre, sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme.

- Et pas d'imprudence, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'extrémité de son bâton tout contre le cou de sa prisonnière terrorisée, car à cette distance il vous sera impossible de parer mon attaque !

Annily respirait difficilement ; elle voulut supplier, lui demander de la laisser partir, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Il semblait inutile et fou de vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit contre cet homme bien trop fort, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui obéir en joignant ses mains pour le laisser la ligoter. Voyant sa résistance, il lui saisit un poignet et la tira brutalement en avant. Elle trébucha et se raccrocha aux pans de sa longue cape noire pour ne pas tomber, poussant un cri de surprise. Elle tenta alors de s'écarter de lui et donna des saccades répétées pour dégager sa main prisonnière, mais il la maintenait fermement et la secouait comme un prunier. Elle sentit alors les longs doigts fins de l'homme enserrer davantage son poignet et lui enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau. Il lui faisait mal ! Il la terrifiait ! _Non ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !_ hurlait tout son être. Il la tirait toujours en avant, et lui avait saisi l'autre main pour tenter de lui passer le lien autour des poignets, qu'il maintenait réunis sans trop de peine. La corde râpeuse frottait sans pitié contre ses bras et lui brûlait la peau, y laissant des traces rouge vif. Malgré sa faiblesse, Annily se débattait comme une furie. L'homme ne parvenait pas à la maîtriser totalement. Voyant sa détresse, il la repoussa un peu rudement contre le mur et, passant un doigt sous son menton, lui releva la tête et l'obligea à le regarder. Annily plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un lac sans fond et sans lumière, d'un noir d'encre. Il rapprocha son visage tout près du sien et l'observa intensément. Il paraissait plutôt perplexe…

- Vous semblez bien pressée de nous quitter, Mademoiselle… Malheureusement pour vous, je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible. Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer jusqu'ici ?

Il avait parlé lentement, en détachant chaque mot. Annily ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien, si profond, si troublant. Elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot ; elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Le visage de l'homme se contracta sous l'exaspération.

- Allez venez ! aboya-t-il en la traînant de nouveau derrière lui.

- Non, je vous en prie, non ! réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix suppliante.

- Assez Severus !

Un homme beaucoup plus âgé venait de surgir derrière eux. Il portait une longue et large robe violet foncé qui lui tombait amplement sur les pieds ; sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau pointu dans les tons assortis. Une longue barbe blanche aux reflets argentés recouvrait le devant de ce costume pittoresque qui ajoutait à l'excentricité de cet endroit.

* * *

_**Kitsu**_, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que l'action ne te fera pas trop attendre, et que surtout, elle ne te décevra pas !


	4. Les sous sols du Château

**Les sous-sols du Château**

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Cette fille a pénétré par effraction dans l'enceinte de notre Ecole, malgré toutes les protections mises en œuvre, et pour le moment nous ignorons comment elle y est parvenue ! Je ne peux pas la laisser s'enfuir ! Nous ne savons absolument pas qui elle est, quelles sont ses intentions, ni quel est l'étendu de ses pouvoirs !

- Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir, répondit le vieil homme. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle ne nous ait donné une explication quant à sa mystérieuse présence ici.

Le professeur Dumbledore, comme l'avait ainsi nommé l'homme qui refusait toujours de lâcher Annily, observa la jeune femme derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes ; il semblait absorbé dans une profonde réflexion. Annily savait que son sort allait être décidé d'un instant à l'autre. Elle attendait, la respiration précipitée, mais elle avait cessé de se débattre ; elle sentait toujours la main de l'homme enlaçant son poignet, en constatant qu'il avait desserré son étreinte. Il la surveillait du regard, et attendait comme elle le verdict du vieux professeur.

- Amenez-là dans votre bureau Severus. Je vous y rejoins, le temps de prévenir les autres professeurs. Severus, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, ne soyez pas trop brusque avec cette jeune personne ; ce n'est pas ainsi que vous parviendrez à obtenir quelque chose de sa part. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu plus de douceur et de gentillesse…

Sur ses mots, le professeur Dumbledore leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna tranquillement. Annily le regarda partir avec quelque inquiétude, car elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec _lui_… En réalité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls ; tout autour d'eux, les élèves dans leur totalité s'étaient regroupés à proximité et avaient observé toute la scène, sans un geste, sans un mot ! Dans sa détresse, Annily avait totalement fait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait ! Elle prit enfin conscience de la centaine de paire d'yeux, certains craintifs, d'autres furieux, mais tous braqués sur eux, sur lui, sur elle ; elle songea avec amertume qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était intervenu pour lui porter secours. Malgré tout, elle remarqua avec surprise une certaine compassion dans leur regard, et une aversion évidente envers l'homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux :

- Allez-vous en, tous ! aboya-t-il. Retournez dans vos salles de classes ! Et en silence ! Vos professeurs vous rejoindront sous peu. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se tournant vers la jeune femme, je vous prie de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau. Après vous, Mademoiselle…

Et dans un mouvement ample de la main, il lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

Annily n'avait plus vraiment le choix. A présent, l'école entière était au courant de sa présence, et personne ne semblait décidé à la laisser repartir. Elle ignorait encore pour quelle raison elle avait suscité un intérêt si vif. D'un pas mal assuré, elle passa devant lui, et tous deux quittèrent la cour, à la suite des élèves qui s'étaient empressés d'obéir à cet ordre impérieux et sans réplique. Ils passèrent une autre porte en bois et traversèrent un hall immense, dont la hauteur était telle, que la jeune femme ne pouvait en apercevoir les limites. Il s'agissait de ce même lieu dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée lorsqu'elle était entrée, mais, hagard et déconcertée, elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit de le détailler davantage. Il donnait accès à une multitude de portes en bois disséminées sur tout le périmètre, et offrait des accès éclairés sur des dédales de couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans les gorges du Château. En face de la Grande Entrée s'élevait un immense escalier en pierre, majestueux par sa beauté architecturale ; il menait aux étages supérieurs, se scindant à chaque palier pour former une infinité de petits escaliers droits ou coudés, et partant dans tous les sens. En levant les yeux, Annily en aperçut quelques-uns pivoter dans les airs tels des girouettes, passant d'un palier à un autre dans un grincement sonore. Certainement un mécanisme hautement perfectionné, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. Mais la jeune femme avait le sentiment que ce Château allait lui dévoiler bien d'autres étrangetés, ne faisant qu'accroître son état de confusion. Elle poursuivit néanmoins son inspection rapide des lieux, pantoise. Les murs étaient longés et recouverts de tableaux vivants, ceux-là-mêmes qu'elle avait rencontrés lors de son arrivée. Ils égayaient les lieux par leurs couleurs, leur beauté artistique et leur inexplicable mouvement. Mais Annily ne put les observer davantage, car son « hôte », qui ouvrait à présent la marche, se déplaçait d'un pas rapide et leste, sa cape tourbillonnant dans son sillage. L'homme prit une torche flamboyante qui trônait près d'une fenêtre et ils s'engouffrèrent à travers l'une des issues, d'aspect plutôt lugubre et peu attrayante. Ils suivirent pendant de longues minutes un dédale interminable d'escaliers et de couloirs sombres, froids et humides, qui les menaient toujours un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs abyssales du château. Leurs pas résonnaient en écho sur le sol poussiéreux. L'air était glacial, les murs inégaux restaient privés de fenêtres. Enfin, l'homme s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois, maintenue par des barreaux de fer dont les extrémités étaient rongées par la rouille. Elle devait très certainement donner accès à son bureau, mais Annily ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'entrée d'une cellule carcérale. Déposant sa torche sur l'un des socles vides disposés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, l'homme leva sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un grincement sinistre.

- Entrez ! ordonna-il d'une voix tout aussi glaciale, en l'invitant d'un geste de main.

Annily scruta l'intérieur, son regard se perdant dans l'obscurité peu rassurante de la pièce. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers la lumière, mais elle refusa de céder à la panique et entra dans le noir.

- _Lumos_ ! lança-t-il à sa suite.

Aussitôt, des torches s'enflammèrent dans un souffle, diffusant des ombres ondoyantes et gigantesques contre les murs. Annily resta près de l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle : la pièce était assez grande, glacée et humide. Dans le fond trônaient un fauteuil et un vieux bureau surchargé de livres, de plumes et de parchemins. Juste derrière, cachée dans l'ombre se tapissait une toute petite fenêtre barricadée devenue inutile. Sur la gauche, dissimulant presque entièrement le mur, deux grandes armoires vitrées laissaient entrevoir des bouteilles de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes, allant de simples fioles remplies d'élixirs et de potions, aux bocaux opaques parfaitement alignés, qui renfermaient des herbes, des racines et des plantes, ainsi que des substances gluantes encore non identifiées. En les regardant plus attentivement, Annily crut y déceler des cafards morts, des viscères flottants, quelques lamelles d'encéphale ainsi qu'une agglutination d'yeux ! Ecœurée, elle ne voulut pas les observer davantage et tourna promptement la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur une vieille cheminée sans feu, sans joie, et noircie par les cendres. Elle ne devait pas être utilisée très souvent… Décidément, ce bureau était terriblement glacial, terne, sinistre et sans la moindre touche de chaleur – exactement à l'image de son propriétaire !

L'homme referma la porte, s'avança jusqu'au milieu de son bureau et se tourna vers Annily. La jeune femme était parcourue de frissons ; elle se serra près d'une torche et jeta de nouveau un regard glacé vers la cheminée dans l'espoir - fou - d'y voir apparaître un bon feu brûlant… mais rien ne se produisit. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui intima de s'asseoir ; un second fauteuil venait d'apparaître ! Annily regarda avec effroi le siège qui, l'instant d'avant, ne se trouvait même pas dans cette pièce, puis elle s'exécuta ; elle était épuisée. L'homme la laissa un instant contempler son domaine. Il l'observait, méfiant mais intrigué ; elle ne ressemblait pas aux jeunes filles de son âge. Appartenait-elle réellement au Monde des Sorciers ? Elle n'en portait pas les habits traditionnels. Les siens étaient même assez étranges… Certes, l'homme ne possédait pas de réelles connaissances vis-à-vis des habitudes vestimentaires chez les "Moldus", mais il était à peu près certain que ce qu'elle portait sortait de l'ordinaire : cette veste à la forme singulière et aux étranges motifs ; ce petit haut à bretelles, si fin, si léger ; ce curieux petit pantalon, trop bas de taille, trop court aux chevilles… Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas chaussée ? Ses pieds nus, maculés de terre et de poussière, blessés par la longue marche que la jeune femme avait effectuée pour parvenir jusqu'ici, semblaient vaincus par l'air glacial de la pièce. L'homme agita de nouveau sa baguette, et l'instant d'après il déposa devant elle une paire de souliers fourrés.

- Mettez-ça, ou vous allez tomber malade ! intima-t-il sèchement.

Annily avait si froid qu'elle n'osa protester, et glissa ses pieds meurtris à l'intérieur, ce qui ne tarda pas à adoucir quelque peu son inconfort. Sans la quitter des yeux, l'homme était retourné près de son bureau. Annily n'osait plus le regarder ; elle appréhendait de replonger dans ces yeux de charbon, dont la profondeur l'avait troublée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés si "proches" ! La tête lui tourna à nouveau ; elle avait faim, elle avait froid ; elle avait peur ! Peur de ne jamais retrouver les souvenirs de son passé. Peur de cet endroit insolite et totalement inconnu. Peur de ces gens étranges, qui manipulaient les objets d'une manière inconcevable, et qui surtout détenaient son sort entre leurs mains ! Peur de sa nouvelle condition dans ce monde invraisemblable, ce monde ou rien de tout ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, ne pouvait être vrai ! Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains, ferma les yeux et attendit.

Des pas résonnèrent bientôt dans le couloir. L'homme alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer quatre personnes ; le vieil homme était parmi eux. Annily releva la tête ; avec lui l'accompagnaient une femme d'un certain âge, l'air strict, les cheveux relevés en un chignon serré et vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude ; un homme maussade et claudiquant, au visage proprement hideux, cet ensemble disgracieux étant dû à un œil difforme, un nez incomplet, de nombreuses cicatrices apparentes et à une jambe de bois ; le dernier à entrer était un tout petit bonhomme barbichu pas plus haut qu'un enfant de 10 ans, et dont le sourire affable lui donnait des airs de papi-gâteau.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit le vieil homme d'un ton aimable. Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, je suis le Directeur de cette Ecole. Voici le professeur McGonagall, notre Sous-directrice, qui assure également des cours de Métamorphose ; vient ensuite le professeur Maugrey, qui enseigne depuis cette année la matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – nous changeons quasiment chaque année de professeur pour cette matière, mais je m'en explique toujours pas la raison – ; voici enfin le professeur Flitwick, qui assure les cours de Sortilèges et d'Enchantements. Ah ! j'oubliais ! je vous présente également le professeur Severus Rogue, qui inculque l'art des Potions à nos jeunes élèves.

Le Directeur attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme, mais voyant qu'elle persistait dans son silence, lui demanda :

- Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

Annily fit non de la tête.

- Bien que vous ayez compris qu'il s'agissait d'une école, vous ne détenez aucun autre renseignement sur cet endroit ? insista-t-il. Pas même une vague idée ?

La jeune femme réitéra son geste de dénégation.

- Vous êtes à Hogwarts, l'unique Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et la plus importante de toute l'Europe, répondit-il alors en toute simplicité. Maintenant que les présentations de mes collègues et de moi-même sont faites, nous aimerions que vous vous présentiez à votre tour…

Mais Annily était bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Le discours du vieil homme lorsqu'il avait annoncé les fonctions respectives de ses collègues, n'avait déjà eu aucun sens pour elle, mais le terme de « Sorcellerie » venait de dépasser son entendement, la cloîtrant dans un mutisme ahuri. Et cet endroit, tout aussi insolite, ce territoire d'invraisemblance et de non-sens, c'était donc… la Grande-Bretagne ? Elle réalisa soudain que tous ici, y compris le personnage du tableau, s'étaient adressés à elle en anglais ; comment ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue plus tôt ? Et comment avait-elle pu atterrir sur cette île, si loin de chez elle ? La mine déconfite, elle les regardait tour à tour, détaillant avec la plus grande perplexité leurs accoutrements étranges et leur bout de bois en main, les considérant tels des fous tout droit sortis d'un asile ! Elle se sentait flotter dans une réalité parallèle, surréaliste, et avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses esprits, sans compter sur sa mémoire qui s'éternisait dans l'oubli. La panique qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, avait momentanément déserté ses pensées, tant la situation lui semblait loufoque ! Devant son expression interdite, le Directeur jugea bon de mettre certaines choses au clair :

- Savez-vous pourquoi on vous retient ici ? On vous incrimine d'avoir forcé l'entrée de cette Ecole, d'une manière pour le moment inexpliquée, et dans un but… disons… encore non éclairci. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une quelconque proximité entre nos élèves et toute personne extérieure dont nous ignorons encore tout de l'identité. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions savoir qui vous êtes, comment vous êtes parvenue jusqu'ici, et pour quelles raisons…

Annily n'avait malheureusement aucune explication rationnelle à leur donner. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'ils croient à son histoire ? Apparemment, ils la soupçonnaient de quelque mauvaise intention de sa part ; seulement elle ne pouvait leur fournir aucune preuve de sa bonne foi. Elle n'avait de souvenir que son prénom, son pays, et son âge, mais elle restait également certaine que dans le Monde réel, _son _Monde, les tableaux étaient bien incapables de bouger et encore moins de parler ! Cependant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire confiance, et s'obstina dans son silence. Le Directeur comprit qu'il était inutile de la brusquer en l'accablant davantage.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes parvenue à entrer dans Hogwarts – car vous êtes passée par le Grand Portail de l'entrée, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur.

- … Je… J'ai poussé la poignée, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Il n'était pas fermé, alors j'ai pensé…

- Mensonges ! s'insurgea le professeur Rogue. Cette fille ne peut pas prétendre l'avoir ouvert avec autant de facilité ! Ce serait injurier votre Puissance !

- Calmez-vous Severus, intervint le Directeur d'un ton apaisant. Laissez-là nous raconter son histoire. Continuez, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Vous nous disiez qu'il n'était pas fermé… à clef, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui… Alors je suis entrée… Je m'étais égarée, j'avais besoin qu'on vienne m'aider. Alors j'ai pensé que je trouverais quelqu'un dans cette propriété. Je vous assure que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de créer des problèmes !

Annily sembla retrouver un peu d'assurance. Tout en parlant, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil le professeur Rogue, qui se rapprochait en la scrutant fixement, le regard inexorablement sceptique.

- Vous mentez ! lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, haineux.

- Severus, je vous en prie, s'interposa le professeur Dumbledore. Il serait plus judicieux de commencer par le commencement. Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

- ... Oui, fit-elle résignée. Je m'appelle Annily…

- Très bien Annily. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ?

- … Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne viens pas de votre pays… je suis Française.

- Française… répéta le directeur, pensif. En effet, vous semblez en posséder l'accent – quoique léger et fort agréable, j'en conviens. Hum hum… J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes parvenue jusque dans les alentours de Hogwarts.

Annily regarda les professeurs un court instant, persuadée que personne n'ajouterait foi à ses brefs souvenirs. Pourtant, songeant qu'elle n'avait finalement rien à perdre, elle leur lança un regard de défi – plus particulièrement destiné au professeur Rogue - et se jeta à l'eau :

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment je me suis trouvée devant votre portail ! Je me suis réveillée dans ce champ immense qui se trouve juste devant ; j'étais seule, et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'avant cet instant! Je vous jure, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que Rogue s'apprêtait à parler, que je ne me rappelle absolument pas comment je suis arrivée ici ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE ME RAPPELLE DE RIEN !

Dans son emportement, Annily s'était levée, tandis que le professeur Rogue avait de nouveau sorti sa baguette pour anticiper une éventuelle attaque, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle regardait ses interrogateurs avec une fureur soudaine ; ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux, tandis qu'elle tentait de les retenir.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi partir, acheva-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Puis elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise ; elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas quitter les lieux si vite.

L'assemblée gardait le silence ; chacun, plongé dans ses réflexions, observait la jeune femme d'un œil plus ou moins perplexe. Rogue fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

- Monsieur le Directeur, il faut que vous sachiez certaines choses assez… troublantes, avant que vous ne preniez votre décision quant au sort de cette fille. Lorsque je l'ai appréhendée dans la cour juste avant que vous n'arriviez à votre tour, j'ai usé du sortilège de stupéfixion qui l'a atteinte en pleine poitrine, cependant mon sort est demeuré sans le moindre effet, bien qu'elle n'ait eu recours à aucun sortilège de défense ! J'ai également tenté de lire dans son esprit à deux reprises, mais je n'ai absolument rien pu y déceler, pas la moindre pensée, pas le moindre souvenir… pas le moindre ressenti ! Je puis vous affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'Occlumencie, car sinon j'aurais perçu ses défenses : un mur ou une enveloppe m'interdisant la lecture de ses pensées... Mais il m'était tout bonnement impossible d'accéder à son esprit, quoi que j'entreprenne ! Cette fille semble avoir un pouvoir extraordinaire, un pouvoir qui dépasse tout ce que nous avons connu jusque-là !

- Peut-être pas Severus, répondit Dumbledore pensif. Il se peut qu'elle sache manipuler l'Occlumencie d'une manière différente… Quant au sortilège… ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils…

Le Directeur regarda tour à tour Annily et le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci pointa subitement sa baguette sur la jeune femme, et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de s'interposer, il lui lança un sort qui l'atteignit au front. Sous le coup de la surprise, Annily poussa un cri et par réflexe, se protégea le visage de son bras. Les autres professeurs se précipitèrent vers le point d'impact ; Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune femme tremblante, lui prit doucement le bras et l'éloigna de son visage. Il observa son front, stupéfait ; il n'y avait absolument rien ! Rogue abaissa sa baguette d'un air méprisant.

- Mais enfin, professeur Rogue, s'indigna le professeur McGonagall, que vous est-il passé par la tête pour attaquer ainsi cette jeune fille ? Que lui avez-vous donc lancé comme sortilège ?

- J'ai simplement tenté de lui incorporer un troisième œil, répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Mais, comme vous pouvez tous le constater, il ne s'est rien passé ! Absolument rien ! Pas la moindre trace d'un cil, pas le moindre soupçon de paupière !

Sur ses mots, Rogue prit sans douceur le visage d'Annily entre ses mains, lui releva une mèche de cheveux et lui tourna la tête de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse constater ses dires. Chacun resta stupéfait ! Jamais encore une telle chose ne s'était produite dans le monde de la magie ! Jamais personne n'avait pu éviter un quelconque sortilège, sans geste ou sans baguette, et lancé sur une si courte distance ! Le petit professeur Flitwick sautilla sur place pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose à la hauteur du sortilège lancé. Le professeur Maugrey restait éloigné, absorbé, une horrible grimace perpétuellement figée sur son visage ravagé ; seul son œil difforme s'agitait dans tous les sens en émettant un bruit robotisé désagréable. Le professeur McGonagall, ne pouvant toujours y croire, s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme effarée par cette attaque-surprise, et lui passa une main sur le front. Mais elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : sous ses doigts elle ne sentit absolument rien, si ce n'était un front un peu fiévreux. Elle s'éloigna en secouant négativement la tête, sans pouvoir fournir d'explication quant à cet événement extraordinaire. Le professeur Rogue se plaça devant Annily et, s'abaissant à sa hauteur, mit ses mains de part et d'autre du fauteuil ; il approcha son visage tout près du sien, et lui demanda, menaçant, en détachant chaque mot :

- Qui êtes-vous Mademoiselle? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour passer ce Portail clos, infranchissable, et protégé par les sortilèges les plus puissants ? Je veux des réponses, et tout de suite !

Annily était devenue très pâle ; elle avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Replongeant ses yeux dans le regard de charbon, elle se laissa engloutir dans les tréfonds de cette noirceur intense et captivante. A cette distance elle pouvait y discerner une lueur démente ! Malgré la pâle froideur de son visage et ses traits perpétuellement impassibles, en cet instant elle pouvait percevoir sa haine, sa colère, son profond mépris. Il la méprisait pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, pour tous les ennuis qu'elle allait leur apporter, pour la charge qu'elle allait devenir en ce lieu. Elle le vit entrouvrir les lèvres, lui murmurant presque imperceptiblement des paroles glaciales, emplies de menaces :

- Vous persistez dans votre silence ? A votre aise ! Je me charge donc de vous confondre devant témoin, à l'instant même.

Sur ces mots, Rogue se redressa et se saisit brusquement du bras gauche de la jeune femme, remontant la manche de sa veste qui recouvrait une peau fine. Effrayée, ne comprenant rien à cet agissement brutal, Annily tenta de se dégager, mais Rogue serra plus fermement son poignet et tira sur son bras afin de l'exposer à la vue de tous. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Maugrey, qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas bougé ni prononcé un seul mot, se penchèrent tous trois au dessus du membre prisonnier, mais ils furent rapidement détrompés : l'avant-bras gauche de la jeune femme ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, cette sinistre trace, douloureuse et noire, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom imposait cruellement à ses Partisans, qui, de par ce rituel, étaient reconnus comme des Mangemorts.

- Vous voyez, Severus, cette jeune personne ne fait pas partie intégrante de ses rangs – du moins pas pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer, et je pense qu'il est préférable de faire connaissance avec elle en douceur et sans jugement hâtif.

- L'absence visible de la Marque ne prouve rien ! insista Rogue en lâchant le bras d'Annily. Vous savez pertinemment qu'avant sa chute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé un moyen de marquer ses Partisans sans que l'Emblème du Mal paraisse. Les dernières personnes à avoir intégré _ses_ rangs portent cette Marque particulière, dont l'invisibilité leur a permis d'échapper à Azkaban.

- Vous oubliez que Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu voilà plus de 10 années…, fit remarquer le professeur de Métamorphose. A l'époque cette jeune fille était bien trop jeune pour avoir pu être enrôlée et marquée.

- Mais _sa_ baguette est restée aux mains des Mangemorts, et certains d'entre eux connaissaient la manière de procéder pour marquer les nouveaux Partisans tout en faisant disparaître la Marque ! Ces personnes "privilégiées" sont rares, j'en conviens, mais nous ne pouvons exclure le fait que cette fille puisse en faire partie, car elle a aujourd'hui l'âge d'être marquée !

- Comment savoir si cette jeune fille porte cette Marque invisible ? demanda alors Flitwick en ayant à hauteur des yeux le bras qu'Annily venait de recouvrir sous sa manche.

- Seul le Ministère est apte à la révéler, répondit Dumbledore. Ils emploient pour cela des baguettes construites dans un matériau bien particulier et qui contiennent des fils de soie très rares. Mais je ne compte pas faire appel à lui pour le moment.

- Vous avez tort ! maugréa Rogue en jetant sur Annily un regard empli de malveillance.

La jeune femme les observait, hébétée ; elle ignorait tout de cette "Marque" ainsi que de cette personne dont tous refusaient de prononcer le nom, mais elle était consciente qu'on la soupçonnait fortement d'appartenir à un groupement dangereux, susceptible de provoquer des troubles graves. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à l'accuser d'une telle ignominie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su les convaincre de sa bonne foi ? Et quel était donc le danger, au dehors, pour que ces gens l'accablent de la sorte ? Annily ne put supporter davantage ces soupçons injustifiés et ces accusations non fondées, mais graves. Elle sentit son sang bouillonner en elle, et s'exclama brusquement :

- Ecoutez, je n'appartiens à aucun groupement terroriste ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ; je n'ai absolument aucune mauvaise intention et je ne veux de mal à personne ! Je m'appelle Annily, j'ai 22 ans, je suis Française, et ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas faire tout ce que je vous ai vu accomplir avec votre sorte de baguette depuis que je vous m'avez trouvée là-haut ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien, j'ai complètement perdu la mémoire, à part ces trois détails je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus ni où, ni quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi ! Et ça, je vous assure que c'est une situation beaucoup plus difficile à accepter et supporter pour moi, que pour vous tous réunis !

Elle avait débité tout cela très vite, le regard principalement tourné vers Rogue, sans reprendre son souffle, sans permettre la moindre interruption de sa part. A présent elle avait mal à la tête, elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus répondre à personne ! Elle voulait juste s'allonger et s'endormir ! Dormir, pour oublier, pour tout effacer de son esprit, pour éteindre ces derniers instants d'invraisemblance et d'égarement… Dormir, pour ensuite pouvoir se réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar, retrouver sa vie et ses souvenirs… Dormir, pour fuir !

Rogue fut estomaqué par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, et perdit toute contenance.

- Vous… Comment osez-vous…

- Croyez-moi, s'il vous plait, coupa-t-elle simplement. Je vous ai dit la vérité.

Dumbledore amorça un geste apaisant vers son professeur de Potions. Rogue plissa les yeux mais ne rajouta plus un mot, le visage redevenu lisse et glacial.


	5. Une décision troublante

Bonsoir à tou(te)s! Avant d'entamer ce prochain chapitre, je souhaitais annoncer à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, et notamment à ceux et celles qui commentent mon histoire, que je vais créer une nouvelle "fenêtre-histoire" afin de répondre à chacune de vos reviews. Je trouve que c'est plus simple afin de s'y retrouver. Je ne répondrai donc plus à la fin de chaque chapitre (sauf pour toi Kitsu ce soir, car tu es la seule et dernière personne à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, et je n'ai pas encore créé cette page-spéciale-réponse-review ^^)

Voilou! rien d'extraordinaire, mais information nécessaire, afin que vous n'attendiez pas une éternité après les réponses suite à vos reviews! car je vous répondrai systématiquement, quoi qu'il arrive! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une décision troublante**

Il était temps pour le professeur Dumbledore de prendre une décision. Découragée dans ses vaines tentatives de convaincre, Annily ne songeait plus qu'à rester prostrée dans son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur l'âtre délaissé. Le directeur l'observa un instant, pensif, puis il prit la parole :

- J'aimerais vous poser encore quelques questions… Les dernières, je vous le promets, ajouta-il dans un sourire, voyant que la jeune femme soupirait avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

- Avez-vous compris dans quel genre d'école vous vous trouviez ?

- J'ai compris, mais je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. Je préfère même oublier tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu aujourd'hui, retourner dans mon champ et me rendormir. Je sortirais peut-être de ce rêve hallucinant, je me retrouverais chez moi, dans mon lit, avec ma bonne vieille réalité !

- Est-ce que la Magie vous effraie ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Je considère la Magie, ainsi que les Esprits et tout ce qui touche le paranormal de la même manière, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Tout ça ne peut pas me faire peur pour la bonne et simple raison que ça n'existe pas !

- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous tout ce que vous venez de voir ici ?

Annily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Malgré ses souvenirs effacés, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient toujours lutté contre l'irrationnel, l'invraisemblable et l'impossible ! Elle se sentait appartenir à un monde où chaque chose, chaque événement avait une explication logique et sensée ! Et pourtant… elle ne pouvait continuer de nier ce qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux ! Elle regarda alternativement chaque professeur et, abandonnant momentanément tout esprit cartésien, finit par demander :

- Vous êtes tous des… _Sorciers_ ? Vous possédez des _pouvoirs _? des pouvoirs _magiques_ ?

- Disons que nous sommes tous capables de pratiquer la Magie dans notre Monde, répondit simplement le Directeur.

- Mais de quel Monde s'agit-il ? Est-ce que vous insinuez que je ne suis plus sur la planète Terre ? Et quel jour sommes-nous exactement ? en quelle année ?

- Sur ce point je puis vous rassurer : vous êtes toujours sur notre bonne vieille Terre, et ce territoire, c'est l'Ecosse, non loin de la frontière anglaise. Nous sommes en 1994, le 17 Septembr…

Mais le professeur n'eut pas le temps d'achever. En entendant l'année, Annily s'était levée d'un bond ! Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Cela dépassait tout ce quelle avait pu imaginer ! En 1994… Une année qu'elle avait déjà vécue alors qu'elle avait 10 ans… Ce fut un tel choc, qu'elle entrouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'un seul son ne parvienne à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Annily jeta des regards éperdus autour d'elle, comme pour chercher un démenti, une preuve infirmant cette aberration ; comme pour se persuader d'avoir mal entendu !

- Ce… ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas possible… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi vous abuserais-je ? s'enquit Dumbledore, fort surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Parce que… Je… je n'appartiens pas à… votre époque… Je… je viens du futur ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Non, c'est impossible ! s'insurgea Rogue.

- Ça parait incroyable, et pourtant c'est vrai ! insista-t-elle. C'est… Je suis née en 1984, j'ai 22 ans ! Je me souviens… encore hier… avant que je ne me réveille ! on était en 2006 ! C'était l'année 2006 !

Sa voix se perdit dans un cri bouleversé ; elle demeura pétrifiée, une expression d'angoisse et de confusion figée sur son visage. Elle venait d'entendre beaucoup trop d'invraisemblances et de non-sens, pour pouvoir réaliser pleinement cette _vérité_ bouleversante ! Mais pouvait-elle vraiment le croire… ? Les professeurs eux-mêmes ne revenaient pas de leur surprise. Jamais la Magie n'avait permis à un corps vivant et réel de traverser ainsi les frontières du temps ! Les Sorciers avaient seulement la possibilité de se plonger dans des souvenirs, sans toutefois pouvoir les modifier, sans pouvoir se faire entendre ni révéler leur présence ! Ils pouvaient également, et dans de rares occasions, user du pouvoir des Retourneurs de Temps, qui leur permettaient de revenir 24 heures en arrière - et pas une seconde de plus ! Annily rompit ce silence pesant, lourd d'incrédulité et de doutes, et demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

- Est-ce que vous me croyez ? J'ai besoin de savoir si vous me faites confiance pour tout ce que je viens de vous dire ! Car si ça n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider à… à rentrer chez moi.

- Très bien Annily, répondit le Directeur. Votre histoire paraît en effet incroyable, mais je ne pense pas douter de votre honnêteté. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous comprendrez que, pour la sécurité de cette Ecole, nous devons vérifier certains faits que vous nous avez apportés ; par conséquent, nous allons devoir vous garder avec nous, pour le moment …

- Avec vous ? ici ? coupa-t-elle, interdite. Vous voulez dire que vous ne m'aiderez pas à rentrer chez moi, dans mon pays et mon époque ? que vous ne me laisserez même pas repartir ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'entendais, répondit-il toujours calmement. Nous vous aiderons à retrouver vos souvenirs pour pouvoir vous permettre de rentrer chez vous. Mais il s'avère nécessaire de découvrir ce que vous représentez ici, au sein des Sorciers et à cette époque précisément, car votre venue dans notre Monde reste exceptionnelle ! Elle ne peut pas être anodine, et nous devons en découvrir la raison. Vous-même Annily, vous êtes unique, car à notre connaissance il n'existe aucun être humain – qu'il soit Sorcier ou Moldu - sur qui la Magie n'a aucun pouvoir !

Annily réfléchit à ses propos, puis finit par dire en haussant les épaules :

- De toute évidence, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Si je peux espérer pouvoir compter sur vous pour quitter cette époque et toute cette folie…

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi, mais c'est à peu près cela, répondit le Directeur en souriant. Je suis certain que vous ne vous trouverez pas aussi mal parmi nous, que vous semblez le redouter. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rendre appréciable votre séjour parmi nous. Et je puis vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas assez de vos journées pour découvrir tout ce que Hogwarts recèle...

- Je vous remercie pour votre prévenance ! Malgré tout, je préfèrerais que toute cette histoire se termine au plus vite. Votre Château a l'air particulièrement joli, extérieurement c'est un édifice prestigieux et réellement imposant, mais je ne saurais profiter d'un tel lieu, aussi magnifique soit-il, quand je me trouve moi-même dans une situation si pénible. J'espère que je pourrai retourner chez moi rapidement, et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Est-il possible que la Magie et son univers fantastique n'éveille en vous aucun soupçon de curiosité ? demanda Dumbledore légèrement étonné.

- Mais si, bien sûr, la Magie, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, que beaucoup d'enfants ont rêvé de posséder un jour, je pense, mais… c'est que… Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour pouvoir… admettre tout ça, et m'habituer à cette situation !

- Je comprends, dit-il. Je pense qu'à votre place je serais bouleversé ! Mais vous verrez, vous vous y accoutumerez. Nos élèves de première année – qui ont tous 11 ans – apprennent l'existence de leurs pouvoirs parfois très tardivement, quelques jours avant leur arrivée à Hogwarts pour certains. Mais ils semblent tous accueillir leurs origines magiques avec beaucoup de facilité, et d'intérêt.

- C'est peut-être vrai, admit-elle, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je n'ai pas de Magie en moi ! Je suis différente…

- Oui Annily, vous êtes différente, mais vous ne ressemblez pas non plus aux personnes de votre Monde. Vous ne possédez peut-être pas de pouvoirs – il nous faudra réaliser quelques petits essais quand même, juste pour nous en assurer – mais vous avez cette capacité de contourner leurs effets, comme si vous étiez protégée par une immunité totale. Et ça, c'est une immense puissance qui fait de vous quelqu'un d'unique au monde !

Cet homme, ce grand Sorcier, savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait dans de telles circonstances, et Annily se sentit quelque peu réconfortée. Elle lui sourit timidement ; le Directeur lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste rassurant et paternel, et lui rendit son sourire. Il savait pertinemment que la mettre en confiance était le meilleur moyen pour lui faire accepter ses conditions et ce nouveau mode de vie.

Dumbledore la sentit soudain frissonner ; l'examinant de plus près, il la trouva pâle et exténuée. Annily sentait sa tête comme prise dans un étau et son corps était fébrile, douloureux. Le vieux Sorcier se tourna alors vers ses collègues qui ne disaient mot, attendant son verdict.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Annily de prendre un peu de repos, annonça-t-il. Nous établirons l'étendue de son immunité un peu plus tard. Voyons, où allons-nous vous installer… Je ne pense pas que le dortoir des filles de dernière année soit approprié dans votre condition ; en somme je préfèrerais ne pas vous mêler aux élèves pour l'instant. Ils en ont déjà bien trop vus tout à l'heure, et je pense que cette histoire va suffisamment alimenter leurs sujets de conversation pendant un certain temps. Il sera bon de leur expliquer tout cela un peu plus tard… Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère vous tenir à l'écart de la vie scolaire tant que nous n'aurons pas éclairci certains points. Vous devez savoir que cette école accueille plusieurs centaines d'élèves ; en ma qualité de Directeur, je suis responsable de leur sécurité et de leur bien-être. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais restreindre au maximum tout contact avec eux, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne doute pas de vos propos, Annily, soyez-en certaine ; seulement la confiance est un sentiment, une valeur qui s'acquière progressivement et que nous devons rarement considérer comme inné, surtout par les temps qui courent. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, car nous serons amenés à nous revoir souvent. Et lorsque nous serons parvenus à vous raccorder un début d'histoire, vous serez libre d'aller ou bon vous semblera, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête à nous quitter pour retrouver les vôtres.

- Mais où donc comptez-vous la loger Albus ? intervint le professeur McGonagall. Il n'y a pas d'autres chambres ici, que les dortoirs des élèves et les appartements des professeurs.

- Justement, répondit Dumbledore, je pensais que l'un de vous accepterait de la prendre en charge, chez lui.

Face à cette proposition inattendue, chacun garda le silence. Le professeur McGonagall vivait avec son mari ; ses enfants étaient déjà grands et avaient depuis longtemps quitté le cocon familial, mais il n'était pas rare de les voir revenir certains weekends ou pendant leurs vacances, et le professeur McGonagall n'était pas prête à sacrifier son intimité ni la chambre d'un de ses enfants. Le professeur Flitwick avait également une famille, aussi petite que lui certes, mais suffisamment nombreuse pour occuper tout l'espace ; ses chambres ne pouvaient accueillir une personne de plus. Il en était de même pour la plupart des professeurs ici. Quant au professeur Maugrey, il n'occupait qu'un logement de fonction provisoire, adapté et conçu pour une seule personne. Devant l'enthousiasme général, Annily espérait intérieurement qu'il leur serait impossible de la garder ici. Elle songeait tout juste à une éventuelle possibilité de quitter ces murs, lorsque, contre toute attente, une voix doucereuse brisa les réflexions muettes et les attitudes fuyantes :

- Moi ! J'accepte d'accueillir cette fille chez moi, et de _veiller_ sur elle afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux…

Le professeur Rogue s'était avancé et regardait Annily d'un air particulièrement satisfait et narquois. La jeune femme en resta bouche bée ! Il la détestait, c'était évident ! Pourquoi donc acceptait-il une telle charge ? Pourquoi s'encombrait-il d'une fille qu'il semblait mépriser au plus haut point ? Il lui avait fait une peur bleue lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'appréhender, et depuis elle le craignait farouchement car, quoique immunisée contre ses pouvoirs, il restait un homme, grand, fort et redoutable !

- NON ! cria-t-elle presque malgré elle.

- Mais vous laisse-t-on le choix ? lui répondit-il tranquillement.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une si mauvaise idée, ajouta Dumbledore. Avec le professeur Rogue, vous êtes certaine d'être en parfaite sécurité.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'emporta-t-elle, ébahie. Contre tout malfaiteur qui serait susceptible de rôder dehors, je n'en doute pas – puisque je ne pourrai pas sortir ! Mais vis-à-vis de lui-même, permettez-moi de rester sceptique ! Avez-vous oublié la façon dont il m'a traitée avant que vous n'interveniez ?

- Le professeur Rogue a simplement agi dans l'intérêt de cette Ecole. Il a pensé que vous représentiez une menace pour les élèves… Mr Rusard, notre concierge, vous a vue arpenter les couloirs du Château – à cette heure tous nos élèves étaient sensés se trouver dans la cour. Ignorant qui vous étiez, il en a immédiatement fait part au professeur Rogue, qui a perçu votre présence comme une intrusion, car vous aviez réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts avec une facilité déconcertante, alors qu'il était impossible d'y entrer sans y avoir préalablement été invité.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire ! Le portail n'était pas fermé à clef, il n'y avait aucune chaîne, aucun mécanisme de…

- Et c'est précisément ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, coupa sèchement Rogue. Cette Ecole est impénétrable ! Le Grand Portail et toutes les autres issues sont protégés par de puissants sortilèges, qu'il vous était normalement impossible de briser par le simple mouvement de votre poignet !

- Je ne veux pas remettre en cause la puissance de votre Magie, reprit-elle prudemment, mais comment expliquez-vous le fait que je sois parvenue à entrer sans aucun problème ?

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent et il les réduisit en deux fentes menaçantes, avant de répondre :

- C'est évident… !

- Non Severus, pas de conclusion hâtive, intervint Dumbledore. Je pense plutôt que nos mécanismes de protection n'ont pas plus d'effet sur elle que nos sortilèges lancés à son encontre. En réalité, je pense que tout acte de Magie se révélera inutile s'il doit s'appliquer de près ou de loin envers Annily.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, furieux, mais seule la jeune femme l'entendit.

- C'est ainsi décidé, conclut Dumbledore. Annily, vous habiterez chez le professeur Rogue jusqu'à ce que nous ayons éclairci certains points et trouvé un moyen pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour vos souvenirs, ajouta-t-il comme pour achever de la rassurer. Je suis certain que cette perte de mémoire a été occasionnée par le choc de votre voyage temporel. Bientôt, votre passé vous reviendra.

* * *

_**Kitsu**_, merci pour cette nouvelle review! j'espère que les prochains chapitres continueront de susciter ton intérêt! A bientôt!


	6. La Tour Nord

**La Tour Nord**

Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau de Rogue en silence, après un bref signe de tête approbateur, et rejoignirent leur salle de classe respective où leurs jeunes élèves les attendaient déjà. Dumbledore s'attarda un dernier instant et échangea quelques mots avec Rogue, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête impatient. Puis le vieil homme adressa un dernier sourire à Annily, et sortit. La jeune femme se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Rogue. Le sombre professeur se dirigea en silence vers la porte restée ouverte, puis s'arrêta soudain dans l'encadrement et se retourna lentement vers Annily, qui attendait, anxieuse. Il l'observa intensément, l'air parfaitement supérieur et austère, puis s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, le visage soudainement fermé à toute expression. Annily tentait de faire taire en elle son angoisse et son trouble. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle releva vers lui un visage empreint de défiance. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de lui tenir tête ; elle se sentait de plus en plus souffrante, elle était épuisée, au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerf. L'atmosphère de la pièce la glaçait jusqu'aux entrailles ; cette situation lui nouait l'estomac d'une manière insupportable.

- Comptez-vous passer le reste de la journée dans mon bureau, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale, ou allez-vous vous décider à quitter ce fauteuil et à me suivre ?

Résignée, trop lasse pour s'insurger, Annily se leva sans mot dire. Ses jambes vacillaient ; elle lutta contre un nouvel étourdissement et s'appuya contre le mur, cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'aider. Son désarroi semblait le laisser totalement indifférent. Il se contenta de s'effacer sur le côté pour la laisser passer, puis il ferma la porte de son bureau et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils parcoururent de nouveau les sombres galeries des sous-sols du Château. Sa baguette en avant utilisée comme une lampe-torche, Rogue ouvrait la marche d'un pas rapide, sa longue cape noire soulevant des nuages de poussière derrière lui. Il se retournait de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que la jeune femme le suivait toujours, docile et sans protestation. Ils traversèrent en silence le vaste Hall d'entrée, habité par l'écho incessant du babil murmuré de ses tableaux vivants. Voyant que la jeune femme ralentissait l'allure en jetant des regards furtifs vers la Grande Porte, Rogue lui empoigna le bras et la traîna derrière lui. Elle perçut à nouveau la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau, et ce geste, bien que rude et sans ménagement, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule, perdue dans l'angoisse de son passé. Car même si cet homme lui inspirait une profonde répugnance, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il était prêt à l'aider… il le fallait ! Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'à une porte close, construite dans du bois d'ébène. L'encadrement était surmonté d'un impressionnant mais magnifique serpent de taille, minutieusement travaillé dans la pierre et tourné vers ses visiteurs, la gueule ouverte, tel un gardien prêt à attaquer le moindre intrus qui aurait eu l'imprudence de s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Annily ne resta que peu d'instant contemplative en contrebas de cette surprenante sculpture, car Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et la poussa à l'intérieur. Ils débouchèrent dans un hall étroit, confiné et entièrement plongé dans une atmosphère bleuâtre qui émanait du reflet des murs et du sol. Cette porte devait certainement garder l'entrée d'une tour, car elle donnait immédiatement sur un escalier qui tournait en colimaçon sur des centaines de marches. Rogue s'y élança sans attendre et l'incita vivement à le suivre.

La montée fut rude ; les marches de pierres étaient inégales et glissantes, et le passage étroit. De temps à autre, les murs étaient interrompus par de petites fenêtres à barreaux croisés, à travers lesquelles Annily apercevait furtivement un bout de l'immense jardin encore baigné des derniers rayons du soleil.

Leur ascension lui parut interminable. A plusieurs reprises, Annily fit une halte pour reprendre son souffle, appuyée contre la paroi. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus fort et la soutenaient péniblement, d'autant plus que ses vertiges s'aggravaient au fur et à mesure de cette progression elliptique forcée. Mais elle ne devait pas défaillir, pas maintenant, pas devant lui ! Rogue n'avait de cesse de la surveiller continuellement du coin de l'œil. Il semblait s'impatienter de ces arrêts répétés, mais il ne dit mot et finit par ralentir l'allure.

Après un nombre incalculable de marches, ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à un palier menant à une porte unique, semblable à la précédente. Un nouveau serpent de pierre, cette fois lové en position de défense, les accueillit à gueule ouverte.

- Voici la porte de mes appartements, annonça Rogue sans même la regarder. C'est ici que vous resterez désormais, sous ma surveillance et mon entière responsabilité. J'attends de vous que vous respectiez chacune de mes décisions et obéissiez à chaque règle que je compte établir avec vous dès demain. Je ne tolérerai aucun écart de conduite, aucune forme de révolte ! Je ne permettrai pas le moindre désordre ! Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante de vous avoir sous mon toit, ajouta-t-il voyant que la jeune femme étouffait des soupirs courroucés. Il y a déjà beaucoup à faire dans cette école, et de surcroît votre venue a bouleversé beaucoup de choses. Sachez que chacun d'entre nous va devoir sacrifier de son temps libre pour tenter de _vous_ trouver une solution. Alors faite en sorte de ne pas rendre cette tâche plus pénible qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

Annily fut profondément affectée par cette rancœur injustifiée, qui émanait du ton de ce professeur antipathique et si peu accueillant. Son ton était rude, entièrement privé de douceur et de pitié. A nouveau, des larmes cuisantes lui montèrent jusqu'au bord des yeux, qu'elle garda obstinément rivés sur le sol pour les lui cacher. Pourquoi une telle aversion, une telle haine ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il tant insisté pour la prendre lui-même en charge et la loger, chez _lui _? Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Annily n'était qu'une jeune femme, simplement ignorante des coutumes de ce monde, et fragilisée par 22 ans d'un passé perdu au fin-fond de sa mémoire. Quel était donc son crime pour susciter tant de méfiance et de répugnance ? Qu'attendait-il réellement, cet homme au teint cireux et au regard flamboyant de malveillance quand il se posait sur elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas ; elle ne se trouvait ni dangereuse, ni coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Elle ne pouvait admettre que l'on puisse lui vouloir tant de mal. Du mal… était-ce véritablement ses intentions ? Que savait-elle de lui au juste ? Rien, si ce n'était son nom et sa profession. Annily sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer d'angoisse, tandis que son esprit analysait une situation jusqu'à maintenant inenvisagée : ce qu'elle voyait à présent, c'était un homme, un homme vif et fort, animé d'une détermination surprenante à vouloir la maintenir à portée de main. Et si c'était réellement « à portée de main » qu'il la désirait ? Non pas dans l'idée de la malmener, mais plutôt pour profiter de l'être féminin qu'elle pouvait représenter à ses yeux… Annily en était là de ses réflexions terrifiantes, et une panique incontrôlable l'assaillit subitement comme une braise qui s'enflamme. Rogue venait d'ouvrir sa porte ; il allait bientôt la forcer à entrer, l'enfermer avec lui dans un endroit isolé du reste de l'école. Il allait pouvoir faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voudrait, tout le mal qu'il représentait !

Annily ne put supporter pareille idée ; elle fit volte-face et s'élança sur les premières marches, haletante, sachant pertinemment le peu de chance qu'offrait sa fuite. En effet, elle n'avait pas descendu trois marches qu'elle se sentit violemment retenue par les cheveux, tirée en arrière et remontée vers le haut. Elle poussa un cri strident et porta les mains à son cuir chevelu pour tenter d'échapper à ses griffes, mais sa poigne était de fer. Il la ramena sans ménagement jusqu'à lui et lui plaqua une main cinglante sur la bouche. Elle tenta alors de le mordre, tout en continuant à se débattre avec l'acharnement du désespoir. Ce que voyant, Rogue lâcha son visage et lui enserra un bras vigoureux autour de la taille, de manière à lui emprisonner les bras. Il la traîna ainsi contre le mur, dans l'intention de l'acculer afin de favoriser sa prise et la maintenir plus fermement. Mais dans son élan, Annily trébucha et sa tête heurta violemment la paroi murale, ses bras immobilisés contre son corps n'ayant pu parer l'obstacle. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça les tempes et la cloua sur place. Etourdie, le souffle court, elle s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant Rogue dans sa chute, qui se courba en avant pour la retenir. Elle sentait son sang bourdonner à ses oreilles et entendit à peine le professeur lui intimer de se tenir tranquille. Elle restait immobile, à genoux sur le sol froid et humide, les yeux étroitement fermés, attendant que la douleur lancinante s'atténue.

Rogue la serrait toujours fermement contre lui, la soutenant à moitié par la taille, assez perplexe quant à son immobilité soudaine. Il prit conscience de la respiration précipitée de la jeune femme, il la sentit trembler et entendit un gémissement douloureux. Desserrant doucement son étreinte, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la retourna face à lui. Elle gardait la tête baissée, les paupières closes, les traits crispés par la douleur. Passant un doigt sous son menton, il l'obligea à relever la tête, délicatement. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et observa son front dans la demi-obscurité du couloir. Annily se laissa faire, trop douloureuse pour réagir. Rogue constata la présence d'une ecchymose naissante sous l'éraflure, d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient doucement le long de sa tempe. Sans perdre un instant, il pointa sa baguette sur la blessure mais, comme les précédents, le rayon lumineux qui en sortit ne produisit aucun effet. Annily rouvrit enfin les yeux ; elle vit Rogue occupé à faire apparaître un linge et à le lui appliquer sur le front. Il essuya le sang sur sa joue et tamponna la plaie, sans la brusquer.

- Regardez-moi, ordonna-il en passant de nouveau un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça va… répondit-elle, surprise par ces soins.

- Bien. Vous allez pouvoir me suivre plus sagement cette fois, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

La jeune femme se remit sur ses pieds en chancelant un peu ; son esprit vacillait.

- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander sur le ton du désespoir. Pourquoi est ce que vous tenez tant à me garder chez vous ? Je vois bien que vous me détestez ! Vous me haïssez depuis le premier instant où vous m'avez vue ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

Rogue la regarda un instant, impassible, avant de lui répondre de sa voix doucereuse :

- Vous pensez peut-être que je veux vous faire du mal. Sachez que vous êtes dans l'erreur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est découvrir qui vous êtes réellement et ce que vous nous cachez, car je reste persuadé que vous ne nous avez pas dit toute la vérité !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ! coupa-t-il froidement. Maintenant vous allez entrer dans cette pièce et commencer par vous reposer. Il est inutile de réitérer vos tentatives de fuite ! Et je ne veux plus entendre vos protestations ni vos cris, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, très clair, répondit-elle sèchement.

Puis elle passa devant lui et entra.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit hall, sombre et modeste. Il donnait accès à cinq ou six portes closes. Rogue ne s'attarda pas pour une présentation des lieux ; il ouvrit la première porte sur la droite et la conduisit immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Annily fut très surprise par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans cette pièce. La jeune femme se trouvait dans une magnifique bibliothèque, plutôt spacieuse, agréable, propre et rangée. Les deux murs latéraux étaient presque entièrement couverts d'étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient des livres de toute taille aux reliures de cuir multicolores, ce qui conférait à cet endroit un air avenant et serein. La salle épousait une forme singulière, moitié pyramidale, moitié circulaire, contours hérités de l'architecture de la tour. Elle était lumineuse et baignée d'une clarté rougeoyante, dont la source provenait d'une grande baie vitrée en arc de cercle qui occupait toute la surface du rempart frontal. Dans le fond, exposé à contre-jour, trônait un très beau bureau sculpté dans du bois d'ébène, dont la surface vernie était jonchée d'une fine pellicule de parchemins en désordre. Il était harmonieusement assorti avec une cheminée ancienne subtilement encastrée entre l'étagère de droite et la fenêtre, et dont le style ajoutait à l'élégance et au raffinement de la pièce. Enfin, au centre de ce vaste espace, un grand canapé en cuir vert et deux fauteuils du même ton reposaient sur un joli tapis ornementé de couleurs pâles, non loin des livres, du foyer et de la vue du parc, ce qui conférait à cette pièce un lieu certainement très agréable à vivre après une longue journée de travail.

Annily était réellement subjuguée par la beauté de cette bibliothèque, si différente de son propriétaire. Rogue entra à son tour, ses cheveux de jais et sa longue cape noire contrastant intensément avec les couleurs si belles des livres et du soleil. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la fit asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Vous resterez ici tout le temps que durera cette affaire, lui signifia-t-il.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir habiter ici même, dans une… bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Oui, vous avez parfaitement compris, lui répondit-il d'un ton narquois. Vous y passerez vos journées et vos nuits ! Cette salle de bureau sera à votre entière disposition. J'ai pensé que tous ces livres vous offriraient une certaine… distraction, pendant votre séjour parmi nous. Vous y serez très tranquille, personne ne vous entendra. Sachez qu'il est inutile de songer à me fausser compagnie ; la porte de ce bureau est en chêne et possède une serrure qui fonctionne de la même manière que dans votre Monde de Moldus! Et, à moins que vous ne sachiez voler, je ne pense pas qu'une fuite par la fenêtre soit réellement possible !

Rogue ponctua ses mots d'un sourire des plus satisfaits.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais… ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, des liens jaillirent devant lui dans une pluie d'étincelles bleutées et il les attrapa au vol. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, il la coinça dans le fauteuil, lui bloqua les jambes avec l'aide de ses genoux, et lui empoigna fermement les mains. Stupéfaite par cette nouvelle attaque, Annily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il posa une main vigoureuse sur ses lèvres. De son autre main, il lui enlaça fermement les poignets et les lui plaça au dessus de la tête, afin de laisser libre champ à une corde qui flottait un peu plus haut. Pouvant ainsi se servir d'une seule main, il lui ligota solidement les bras et les attacha à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, la privant ainsi de toute action. Annily se tortillait vainement pour lui échapper, mais il était en nette position de force. En quelques secondes, il la priva ainsi de tout mouvement avec une facilité déconcertante. Il tenait toujours sa main pressée sur la bouche d'Annily ; la jeune femme pouvait en sentir la chaleur et la puissance. Vaincue, effrayée, elle cessa de se débattre et, relevant vers lui un visage implorant, elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un son plaintif. Rogue se baissa à sa hauteur et desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne tolérerai ni vos cris ni vos jérémiades, Mademoiselle ! tonna-t-il. A présent, je vais retirer ma main… et j'espère qu'enfin vous allez consentir à vous taire ! Si je vous entends appeler ou protester, je vous bâillonne. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Annily fit oui de la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas davantage lui montrer l'inquiétude qu'il lui inspirait, se persuadant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple vengeance au regard de leur rencontre première, qu'il n'achevait là que ce qu'il avait tenté d'entreprendre dans la cour avant l'arrivée du Directeur. Mais elle devait se montrer prudente car il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de patience. C'était un homme désagréable, intransigeant, odieux et imbu de son pouvoir. Il paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à la malmener et la provoquer ; il allait lui rendre la vie dure. Mais elle ne devait plus lui donner l'occasion de l'humilier davantage.

- Bien, dit-il en abaissant son bras. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter sans faire d'histoire. Il y a certaines règles que je souhaite établir avec vous dès à présent, et je tiens à ce que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, et sans m'interrompre !

- Et pour ça, vous vous êtes senti obligé de m'attacher ? risqua-t-elle, non sans hargne.

- Taisez-vous ! intima-t-il. Nous n'en serions pas là si vous aviez su vous tenir tranquille. Cette blessure au front vous a-t-elle déjà fait perdre le peu de mémoire qu'il vous restait ? Sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous garder ainsi ligotée, et cela tout le temps que durera cette conversation ; je peux même pousser votre supplice jusqu'à demain matin !

Annily lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne supportait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Malheureusement, ainsi attachée elle restait totalement impuissante ; elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se tortiller vainement tout en écoutant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, cette bibliothèque restera le seul endroit que vous fréquenterez durant votre séjour parmi nous. Vous ne verrez personne, mis à part le directeur et les professeurs qui mèneront des investigations à votre sujet. Mais il vous est formellement interdit de parler avec les élèves, ou d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec quiconque ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour communiquer avec une personne extérieure à cette pièce, je vous bâillonne et vous attache jusqu'à la fin de vos jours dans notre Monde ! Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire, sachez-le !

Annily tremblait de rage. Sa fureur muette eut pour effet de diminuer momentanément le malaise que lui inspirait cet homme, provoquant en elle un profond sentiment de haine vis-à-vis de ce professeur pour le moins détestable.

- Dans les jours à venir, je vais très certainement être amené à vous conduire auprès du Directeur afin qu'il puisse vous poser certaines questions, poursuivit-il, ignorant délibérément les yeux furibonds de la jeune femme, se délectant même de la voir ainsi impuissante. Sachez que lorsque je vous y emmènerai, je n'aurai de cesse de surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes ! Si vous causez le moindre petit problème, ici ou dans le reste du Château, je vous promets que vous le regretterez amèrement…

Il avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, et avait rapproché son visage terrifiant tout près du sien pour tenter une nouvelle fois de cerner ses pensées, mais ne pouvant réellement les _lire_, puisqu'il ne lui était pas possible de pratiquer ses dons d'Occlumens avec elle. Toujours immobilisée, Annily le regarda sans ciller. Elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas l'irriter ; elle sentait que s'insurger ou le provoquer ne ferait qu'augmenter la hargne de cet homme cruel et impitoyable. La perspective de partager son toit au quotidien était bien loin de l'enchanter ; cependant, il ne lui avait pas laissé entendre que cette surveillance constante empièterait sur ses heures de cours ; elle ne l'imaginait pas non plus passer ses nuits avec elle pour garder un œil sur son sommeil… Ainsi, s'il la laissait tranquille durant les horaires scolaires, elle pourrait peut être connaître des moments un peu moins désagréables qu'elle ne les avait vécus jusqu'à présent.

Rogue avait terminé de lui infliger ses règles et ses sarcasmes ; il faisait les cents pas, les mains dans le dos, en fixant d'un œil perplexe la jeune femme toujours liée à son fauteuil. Annily ne disait plus rien ; la fatigue lui picotait les yeux et son regard un peu flou se perdait dans le vide. Elle commençait à ressentir une douleur sourde et envahissante, qui parcourait lentement l'hémisphère gauche de son crâne, désagrément dû au choc de la pierre contre son front. Finalement, Rogue tourna les talons et s'éclipsa sans un mot. La jeune femme fixa un instant la porte close, l'œil hagard. Elle sentit rapidement un profond désarroi s'emparer de son esprit affaibli et chamboulé par les nombreuses révélations de la journée. Désemparée, anéantie, elle fondit en larmes, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, la tête douloureuse, épuisée par cet après-midi éprouvant.

Le soleil déclinait à présent vers l'horizon, disparaissant lentement derrière la cime des arbres, laissant sur son passage des rubans sinueux et rougeoyants. La bibliothèque s'obscurcissait un peu plus à chaque minute, se laissant envahir par les ombres mouvantes des végétaux bercés par un vent nocturne. Elles progressaient telles des silhouettes sombres et sans forme, glissant silencieusement sur le sol, rampant le long des étagères, capturant l'éclat des reliures de cuir, empruntant les moindres recoins, sillonnant les murs jusqu'au lustre du plafond qui perdit sa dernière réfraction de lumière.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure ; la porte en chêne s'ouvrit lentement, sans un bruit. Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire entra, suivi par un autre homme plus âgé qui ajustait des lunettes en demi-lunes. Dumbledore s'approcha avec précaution de la jeune femme recroquevillée et toujours endormie dans le fauteuil. Il remarqua les liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets à l'accoudoir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retournant vers Rogue et lui lança un regard de reproche. Puis, concentrant de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla et lui posa une main sur le front. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la blessure. Elle ne semblait nullement inquiétante ; elle nécessitait cependant un nettoyage, une désinfection, et une solution apaisante. La douleur que la jeune femme ressentirait à son réveil n'allait pas être des plus confortables, de même que sa situation dans son ensemble, aussi Dumbledore souhaitait éviter toute négligence et lui épargner toute forme de désagrément. Le Directeur se releva et retourna vers Rogue, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, observateur, les bras croisés.

- Severus, cette jeune fille a grand besoin de vos soins ! lui annonça-t-il. Elle est fiévreuse et sa blessure au front doit être soignée. De plus, ajouta-t-il d'un air sévère, il me semble qu'un simple fauteuil n'est pas l'endroit des plus adaptés pour y passer une nuit. Je préfèrerais que vous l'installiez plus confortablement… sur votre canapé par exemple, à moins que vous ne vous dévouiez pour lui céder votre lit…

Rogue ne répondit pas à cette dernière proposition ironique. Il prit la fiole que lui tendait Dumbledore ; la potion qu'elle contenait avait été préparée par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Hogwarts.

- Je peux vous faire confiance quant aux soins que vous porterez à Annily ainsi qu'au confort dont elle va pouvoir disposer dès à présent, nous sommes bien d'accord Severus, s'assura Dumbledore d'une voix claire et ferme. Puisque vous vous êtes engagé à veiller sur elle, j'ose espérer que vous la traiterez comme n'importe quelle convive, non comme notre prisonnière.

- Mais bien entendu, Monsieur le Directeur, affirma Rogue dans un rictus.

- Je compte sur vous, elle aura besoin de toute votre attention, termina Dumbledore avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Celle-ci se referma doucement et Rogue entendit les pas du Directeur s'éloigner dans les escaliers de la tour. Puis le silence revint, parfois interrompu par la respiration précipitée de la jeune femme. Rogue s'approcha d'elle en silence, telle une ombre rampante. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants ; la lune plongeait sur son visage tourmenté des lumières bleuâtres qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Comme elle était pâle ! Son visage était encadré par de longues mèches brunes qui ondulaient le long de ses joues, plongeant avec grâce autour de ses épaules frissonnantes, avant de s'enfouir en boucles dans la courbure de son cou. Ses traits étaient empreints de fatigue et paraissaient encore plus blêmes sous la clarté de la lune. Malgré sa blessure au front et son air exténué, Rogue contempla un très court instant la beauté féminine de son visage. Elle paraissait si démunie, si fragile ainsi endormie, blottie en chien de fusil contre le dossier du fauteuil… Doucement, il approcha ses mains des siennes et dénoua les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets. Il lui souleva la tête avec précaution, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, glissa l'autre sous ses genoux ; sans l'éveiller, il l'attira à lui, la souleva délicatement et la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposa doucement, sans la réveiller. Les épaules d'Annily étaient parcourues de frissons ; n'ayant aucune couverture à portée de main, Rogue dégrafa sa cape et, dans un geste ample, il la lui posa sur le corps en prenant soin de lui couvrir les bras et les jambes. Puis il prit la fiole et lui en versa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres. Il fit ensuite apparaître un linge humide, et commença à essuyer la sueur fiévreuse de son front et de ses joues, si pâles. Il se rapprocha ainsi de la blessure qui avait cessé de saigner ; lui relevant une mèche de cheveux, il nettoya délicatement la plaie en y ajoutant le reste du contenu de la fiole. Repassant sa main sur le visage endormi, il constata que la fièvre commençait enfin à baisser. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut : le reflet d'un bijou, un pendentif à la forme particulièrement insolite… Il ressemblait à une croix, avec certaines particularités cependant : la branche supérieure, accrochée à la chaîne, formait une boucle ovée, tandis que celle de droite revenait vers son centre en décrivant un demi-cercle. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du professeur, fut le rayonnement lumineux que la croix projeta dans une teinte bleutée lorsque la lune vint éclairer le métal. Rogue passa ses mains autour du cou d'Annily, détacha son collier et lui retira le pendentif, qu'il rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Qui donc était cette fille, pour posséder un tel bijou ? Etait-elle au courant de cette lumière étrange qu'il émettait ? Rogue s'approcha de la baie vitrée, ressortit le pendentif et l'exposa sous les reflets de la lune. Aussitôt, un rayon bleu traversa la pièce en diagonal, et alla frapper le plafond en y projetant un bien étrange symbole. Le sourcil du professeur de potions grimpa de quelques centimètres sous le coup de la perplexité.

- Très intéressant, ce collier… songea-t-il.

Il remit le bijou dans sa poche et se pencha sur Annily. Avait-elle apporté d'autres secrets avec elle ? Qui était-elle réellement, pour ne pas craindre la Magie, alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, elle ignorait encore tout de son existence ? Soudain mu par une intuition, Rogue sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et jeta un sort quelconque à la jeune femme endormie ; il était tout à fait possible que ce collier, ainsi porté autour du coup, lui offre une puissante protection contre toute forme de Magie, ce qui expliquerait cette immunité insensée… Mais, comme les fois précédentes, l'éclair rouge qui sortit de sa baguette ne fut pas suivi de l'effet escompté. Annily demeurait une personne à part entière, elle ne se réveilla même pas sous le sortilège de Rogue.

Le sombre professeur la regarda dormir ; elle paraissait plus calme et plus paisible, maintenant que la fièvre était tombée. Que lui était-il donc arrivé, pour avoir effectué un tel voyage dans le temps, et pour avoir oublié 22 ans de sa vie ?

- Je reste persuadé que vous nous mentez Annily… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais je saurai vous percer à jour ! Je m'en chargerai personnellement…

Le regard de nouveau haineux, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte en chêne, qu'il prit soin de bien fermer à clé.


	7. Dissimulée aux yeux de tous

**Dissimulée aux yeux de tous**

Emergeant lentement de sa douce torpeur, Annily ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières sous la lumière du jour. Son regard encore embué de sommeil se posa sur un lustre scintillant dans un rayon de soleil, puis glissa le long d'un des murs et s'arrêta, hagard, sur une étagère remplie de livres. Une bibliothèque… L'esprit encore noyé dans le brouillard, la jeune femme tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs mais ne parvenait pas encore à reconnaître l'endroit. Son regard chavira jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée et se perdit dans l'immensité céleste. Cette parcelle de ciel ressemblait en cet instant à l'esprit de la jeune femme : vide, uniforme, sans fond et sans figure. Sentant un malaise familier s'emparer d'elle, Annily détourna les yeux et reporta son attention dans la pièce. Elle percevait, flottant contre sa peau, une étoffe douce et tiède qui couvrait son corps avec légèreté. Ses doigts caressaient le cuir ferme et lisse d'un grand canapé sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée allongée, là… La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté et son regard se posa sur une lourde porte en chêne. Dans un flash, elle revit cette porte s'ouvrir sur un homme aux traits disgracieux, au teint de cire, au regard froid, impénétrable…

Annily se redressa sur son séant ; elle se souvenait à présent très nettement de cet après-midi tumultueux de la veille, de cette révélation incroyable sur l'existence de la _Magie_, de cette école de _Sorciers_, avec son Directeur vieux, excentrique, quoique sympathique et chaleureux – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Elle se remémorait surtout cet homme brutal qui l'avait effrayée, malmenée, soignée puis ligotée sans qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son nom : le professeur Rogue… Elle revoyait, penché sur elle, son long visage pâle et sévère, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Noirs, comme l'iris intense de son regard. Intense et sans éclat… A deux reprises, elle s'était retrouvée happée, captivée par la profondeur de son regard ; elle en avait ressenti une étrange sensation… Cependant Annily n'avait pas eu le loisir de le détailler davantage, son esprit ayant déjà eu fort à faire avec son bon sens. Mais elle entendait encore résonner dans sa tête cette voix grave, veloutée, saisissante, quoique terriblement cinglante lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette journée rocambolesque était la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage, et ces cordes magiques qui la liaient au fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était endormie, harassée de fatigue. Le matin suivant elle s'éveillait libérée de ces liens, allongée dans un grand canapé, enveloppée dans la tiédeur d'une cape noire qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir vue disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en chêne. La jeune femme n'avait donc pas rêvé ; il avait réellement prit soin d'elle, après l'avoir traitée et malmenée avec une cruauté gratuite.

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle ; la bibliothèque resplendissait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle se tourna vers la lumineuse baie vitrée et aperçut un petit groupe d'oiseaux virevoltant joyeusement dans le carré de ciel bleu-pâle. Apparemment, la journée semblait déjà bien avancée. Combien de temps avait-elle donc dormi ? Etait-il revenu la voir ? Se trouvait-il encore là, dissimulé dans un coin, l'observant dans l'ombre tel un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie ? Annily mit rapidement pieds à terre et jeta des regards anxieux sur chaque recoin de la pièce : _personne_… constata-t-elle avec soulagement ; elle était seule. Se découvrant de la longue cape noire, elle tenta de se lever, mais rapidement la tête lui tourna et son regard se brouilla durant quelques secondes. Encore vacillante, elle ferma les yeux enserra ses tempes de ses mains pour calmer ses esprits et retrouver son équilibre. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur au front, ce qui eut tôt fait de raviver le pénible souvenir de sa lutte avec Rogue devant l'appartement du professeur, tout en lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Le professeur Rogue… si impressionnant… si hautain et sans la moindre compassion ! son regard avait été si sombre et si glacial, alors que ses mains avaient dégagé tant de chaleur ! Le cri d'un corbeau la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Mue par un pressentiment, la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte en chêne. Elle s'attendait à voir surgir Rogue d'un instant à l'autre, entrer dans la pièce d'un pas rapide pour lui adresser des paroles froides et cruelles, pour la dévisager avec haine, pour la questionner et la malmener sans aucune pitié ! Elle attendit un moment, assise sur le bord du canapé, l'œil fixé sur la porte close, mais personne ne vint. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à elle ni ne révélait la présence du professeur ou d'un autre Sorcier. Rogue devait très certainement donner ses cours de potion à ses élèves qu'Annily imaginait facilement terrorisés.

Finalement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Elle rapprocha son oreille contre le bois, mais elle n'entendait que le souffle de sa respiration. Un peu hésitante, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans grand espoir ; en effet, celle-ci était solidement fermée à clé, et le verrou semblait tenace ! Elle se trouvait bel et bien enfermée, séquestrée par un inconnu qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de lui déposer de quoi se nourrir – elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Tournant le dos à la porte, elle s'appuya un instant contre le battant, un peu désappointée et soucieuse. Elle commença alors une observation détaillée de sa prison ; n'ayant plus du tout sommeil, elle ne voyait pas d'occupation plus utile pour l'instant. Elle longea à pas lent l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque, détaillant chaque livre avec intérêt. Certains portaient des titres plus ou moins étranges, ou plutôt bien typiques de ce Monde, tels que : _La Puissance des Elixirs de l'Ombre_, ou _Les Potions universelles et leurs Pouvoirs sur le Vivant_, ou encore _Comment parer les Effets impardonnables avec une Potion de dernier Niveau_, _La Légilimencie : l'accès à la profondeur de l'esprit_, _La Magie noire et les Elixirs interdits_, _L'Occlumencie : apprendre à fermer son Esprit_, – il y avait de nombreux livres se référant à l'Occlumencie dont elle ignorait tout, et aux potions – et tant d'autres encore. Chaque grimoire était tourné vers la Magie ou la Sorcellerie – plusieurs semblaient se référer à la Magie noire – mais aucun ne semblait mentionner les humains n'ayant aucun pouvoir… Annily eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva absolument rien sur la Révolution Française, ou sur les différentes guerres mondiales… non, rien concernant les plus grandes inventions, découvertes ou exploits que l'Homme avait accomplis, rien non plus se référant à l'Histoire de Grande-Bretagne, de France ou du Monde ! Rogue paraissait s'y désintéresser totalement ! Les œuvres de médecine humaine ne semblaient pas non plus faire office d'intérêt ; de même que les livres de physique, de mathématiques, ou encore de droit… Et pas le moindre ouvrage littéraire ! La jeune femme réalisa soudain à quel point elle semblait insignifiante, dérisoire et sans importance aux yeux de ce Sorcier arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Elle se reposa pour la centième fois cette même question qui la laissait pour le moins assez perplexe : pourquoi cet homme aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait ressentir une telle aversion pour elle, avait-il accepté de la prendre sous son aile – si l'on pouvait présenter la situation de la sorte… ? Il ne prenait pas même la peine de la nourrir ; elle avait comme chambre une bibliothèque, comme lit un canapé – c'était certes mieux que les sombres cachots aperçus la veille -, comme seule compagnie tous ces livres qui n'avaient aucune signification rationnelle pour elle ! Annily était donc condamnée à vivre ici, prisonnière, sans pouvoir sortir et respirer l'air du jour, sans que personne n'ait le droit de lui rendre visite ni même lui parler. Elle était considérée comme une exclue, une étrangère, un parasite qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce Monde…

D'un geste rageur de la main, Annily repoussa ces réflexions pénibles dans un coin de sa tête. Son passé était pour le moment noyé dans l'oubli ; elle comptait bien profiter de cette nouvelle journée qui s'offrait à elle, des instants bien réels dont elle pourrait se souvenir, et qui allaient faire partie de sa vie pendant les semaines à venir. Elle allait pouvoir inscrire de nouveaux événements dans sa mémoire vide, des moments qui se promettaient d'être incroyables ! La _Magie_… Ainsi donc la sorcellerie existait vraiment ! Ainsi donc, tout était possible… Non ! Comment tout cela pouvait être possible ? La jeune femme parvenait encore difficilement à réaliser ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, elle avait du mal à accepter cette troublante réalité ! Qu'importe… Elle avait bel et bien vu, de ses yeux vus, des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir croire un jour ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Ce Monde, cette Ecole, tout cela était bien réel ! Annily s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un regard songeur sur les immenses terres verdoyantes qui s'étendaient devant elle dans toute leur splendeur. L'horizon était bleu et ne présentait pas un seul nuage. Les appartements de Rogue avaient été construits tout en haut de la tour Nord ; de cette hauteur, le panorama qui s'offrait tout entier à elle était vraiment magnifique. Tournant son regard vers la gauche, elle distinguait les rivages d'un lac calme et lisse, qui avançait par ondes imperceptibles jusqu'aux pieds rocailleux du château. Bordant les roseaux de cette étendue d'eau, une large route sablée s'éloignait du domaine à travers les champs et poursuivait son chemin droit devant elle, entre les arbres et les futaies. Annily la reconnut : c'était celle qu'elle avait empruntée, perdue et hagard, pour parvenir jusqu'ici. L'entrée du Château était donc juste sous ses pieds. Se penchant pour mieux voir, elle entrevit quelques élèves en robe noire qui se promenaient dans le parc. Elle releva les yeux sur la droite et discerna une immense forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue jusque derrière les collines. La jeune femme l'avait déjà remarquée en arrivant ici. Pourtant baignée par les rayons du soleil, elle paraissait si sombre, si sinistre, mais aussi pleine de mystères. Tout comme chaque mètre carré de cet endroit…

Détachant enfin son regard du paysage, Annily reporta son attention dans la pièce. Elle tenait déjà entre ses mains un grimoire rouge qui relatait l'_Histoire de la Magie_. Plusieurs autres titres avaient déjà attiré son attention… elle les lirait plus tard ; elle aurait malheureusement tout le temps pour ça, ne pouvant sortir d'ici. La jeune femme passa devant le bureau de Rogue ; il avait été sculpté dans un très beau bois d'ébène, aussi noir que les yeux de son propriétaire. Le meuble de travail était jonché de parchemins. Elle en parcourut quelques-uns ; ils étaient tous recouverts de compositions, de textes et de mémoires, et chacun portait une écriture différente : certaines étaient maladroites, illisibles, d'autres restaient correctes et bien soignées. Apparemment, il s'agissait des devoirs des élèves, que le Maîtres des Potions se chargeait de corriger avec un sadisme évident. En effet, Annily eut tôt fait de remarquer une nette préférence du professeur pour l'un des deux groupes ayant rédigé ce devoir… Chaque parchemin portait le nom de l'élève ainsi que le nom du groupe auquel il appartenait : soit Serpentard, soit Gryffondor. A première vue, pas une seule bonne note ne venait orner les parchemins – certains impeccables - des Gryffondor. En revanche, les Serpentard semblaient avoir été surestimés, et ce malgré les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe que la jeune femme avait remarquées en passant. La différence de notation était flagrante ! Annily secoua la tête et reposa les parchemins, quelle remit soigneusement à leur place. Elle ne voulait certainement pas être accusée d'avoir fouiné dans _ses_ affaires ! Il lui avait plus ou moins « donné la permission » d'emprunter tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, elle allait donc s'en satisfaire… pour l'instant.

Tout en lisant avec intérêt les premières pages du livre qu'elle avait choisi, Annily s'était confortablement installée dans un coin du canapé, repliant ses jambes contre elle, s'enveloppant toute entière dans la longue cape noire pour tenter de se réchauffer. Mais au bout de quelques pages pourtant passionnantes, elle releva la tête, soucieuse, se demandant amèrement combien de temps encore elle allait rester seule, ici, sans aucune autre visite, ni nourriture, ni autre distraction. Attendait-il ainsi qu'elle crie sa faim derrière la porte, le suppliant de lui donner au moins un peu d'eau ? Etait-ce une nouvelle manière de l'humilier davantage, un moyen pour la faire craquer, lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre alors qu'elle se savait innocente de ce dont on l'accusait ? Son état fiévreux de la veille avait intensifié sa soif, à tel point que c'en était devenu presque insupportable. La jeune femme tenta d'oublier un instant cette soif tourmenteuse, et s'obligea à replongea dans les écrits néanmoins captivants de son livre relatant l'Histoire de la Magie. Finalement, enveloppée par une douce tiédeur que lui procurait la cape, encore affaiblie par de légers vertiges et par la fièvre qui persistait faiblement, Annily ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Son sommeil agité fut de courte durée et, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le front en sueur, la soif était plus tyrannique que jamais ! Il lui semblait entendre de l'eau couler tellement elle avait soif ! La jeune femme se redressa subitement et tendit l'oreille… Non, elle ne rêvait pas ; des gouttes d'eau tombant l'une après l'autre dans un clapotement régulier, parvenaient en écho jusqu'à elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea tout droit vers l'étagère gauche de la bibliothèque. Elle scruta chaque recoin, entre les livres, mais ne découvrit aucun pan de mur, aucune porte cachée de ce côté. Pourtant, elle en était certaine : juste derrière ce mur, elle entendait faiblement mais distinctement une source d'eau couler. Soudain prise d'une intuition, elle attrapa à deux mains le rebord de l'étagère chargée de livres et qui pourtant semblait soudée au mur, et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit rapidement le pan du meuble s'ébranler, puis se mouvoir lourdement vers elle dans un grincement sourd, laissant filtrer un mince rayon de lumière. Annily stoppa un instant son geste, regarda derrière elle – personne ne semblait l'observer – et risqua un œil discret mais excité dans l'entrebâillement. Une pièce secrète ! Elle aurait pu s'en douter… Dans les vieux châteaux des siècles d'antan se cachaient bien souvent des passages dérobés, des couloirs ou des chambres dissimulés derrière des murs, dans les bibliothèques, les corridors ou les vieilles caves ! Elle se souvenait avoir lu déjà plusieurs histoires à ce sujet, à l'époque du Moyen-Âge, des chevaliers et des trésors enfouis. C'était des souvenirs d'enfant, des bribes de souvenirs suspendus dans le néant de sa mémoire, et qui ne raccrochaient aucun événement de sa vie en particulier…

Reportant son attention sur la porte masquée, elle l'agrippa de nouveau et la tira jusqu'à créer un passage assez large pour la laisser entrer. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la laissa ravie : dans l'encre de ses grands yeux se reflétait une jolie petite salle d'eau, scintillante, carrelée dans les tons blancs, turquoises et parmes, et baignée d'un millier d'éclats de lumière. Mais le plus surprenant était la présence d'une multitude de petites fontaines en céramique, encastrées et assemblées le long des murs telles des pyramides de réceptacles, qui luisaient elles aussi sous les rayons du soleil. En effet, chaque fontaine était incrustée d'une myriade d'émeraudes et de pierres noires, et présentait un ensemble de formes enchevêtrées tout à fait harmonieux. Annily entra, les yeux brillants. Le bruit de l'eau plongeant de vase en vase dans un clapotis cristallin lui emplissait les sens telle une musique enivrante. Elle s'avança vers la source la plus proche, et passa une main sous un mince filet d'eau ; elle en sentit la fraîcheur et la douceur, et la porta sans plus attendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis penchant sa tête en avant, elle se mit à genoux sur le carrelage et but ainsi jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Comme il était bon de sentir cette eau vitale, si fraîche, envahir son corps comme une avalanche de neige. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'engloutir des litres ! Savourant cette délicieuse sensation d'hydratation, elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long des rebords ondulants et lisse des fontaines, tandis que son regard scrutait le moindre détail de cette ravissante architecture thermale. Annily remarqua alors un petit muret carrelé dans les mêmes tons. Elle se leva et découvrit juste derrière un cabinet de toilettes nacré, parfaitement propre et fonctionnel. Les conditions de sa captivité s'amélioraient déjà un peu plus…

... ... ...

Lorsque Rogue regagna ses appartements et passa la voir, il était assez tard, et déjà la nuit était tombée sur le Château. Annily dormait sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit, un livre ouvert posé sur le ventre. Elle s'était recroquevillée sous la cape noire et frissonnait dans son sommeil. Rogue posa une main sur son front en sueur et, lui trouvant encore un peu de fièvre, versa entre ses lèvres quelques gouttes de la potion qu'il avait utilisée la veille. Puis il souleva délicatement le livre et le posa à côté d'elle sur la petite table basse.

- Hummm… _Histoire de la Magie_, lut-il à voix basse. Jusqu'à quel point notre Monde et notre Ecole semblent-ils vous intéresser… ?

Il l'observa un court instant, méditant sur ces réflexions qui le préoccupaient. Un coup d'œil en direction de l'étagère gauche lui révéla qu'elle avait découvert sa salle dérobée, que Dumbledore avait fait aménager ainsi durant sa première nuit ; actionner les fontaines d'eau à distance afin de l'attirer de ce côté avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! Un rictus aux lèvres, il se leva et quitta la pièce, lui laissant sa cape pour la seconde nuit. Demain, il verrait à lui fournir les vêtements, draps et autres objets nécessaires à sa condition de captivité.


	8. Enquête et suspicions

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre mettant en scène un nouveau personnage (un personnage de ma création), qui sera amené à réapparaître plus d'une fois au cours de l'histoire.

Pour les nouvelles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et que je remercie vivement, je tiens à préciser que je répondrai à leurs commentaires dans la fenêtre-histoire que j'ai créée à cette intention ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Enquête et suspicions**

En ouvrant les yeux après une nuit bien meilleure qu'elle n'en avait passé au plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Annily ressentit une faim bien plus tenace que la veille lui tirailler l'estomac. Malgré ces longues heures de sommeil, la jeune femme était épuisée et très affaiblie par ces petits pics de fièvre et le manque de nourriture. Elle avait froid et parvenait difficilement à se réchauffer. La cape un peu froissée de Rogue était mouillée de sa sueur ; Annily se sentait moite et crasseuse dans ses vêtements de plusieurs jours. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir enfiler des habits propres et frais, après avoir pris un bon bain chaud ! C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit sur le Maître des Potion, qui entra en s'avançant d'un pas tranquille, seul. Imperturbable, Rogue fixa la jeune femme, qui le regardait sans prononcer un mot, interdite.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Cette nuit semble avoir été meilleure que la première… Vous sentez-vous mieux aujourd'hui ?

- O… Oui…, répondit-elle, un peu surprise de cette attention. Ça va un peu mieux, merci.

- Bien, fit-il dans une moue légèrement dédaigneuse. J'espère que ces deux premiers jours passés ici vous auront permis de réfléchir… J'ose prévoir que vous allez accepter de vous montrer coopérative.

- Coopérative ? Mais je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais… Je vous ai dit la vérité !

- Il va falloir le prouver ! riposta-t-il, menaçant. Sachez que de nombreux éléments ne jouent pas en votre faveur…

- Quoi ? Mais quels…

- Il est inutile de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant ! coupa Rogue sèchement. Vous en aurez tout le temps plus tard.

Annily ne répliqua pas ; elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner un peu plus à chacune de ses luttes stériles avec ce professeur tyrannique, sans compter le mal de tête de la veille qui pointait à nouveau.

- Bien, reprit-il dans un murmure. Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, après ce petit jeûne. Je vais vous faire porter un petit déjeuner, après quoi vous essayerez les tenues que je vous ai choisies. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Directeur aujourd'hui.

Tout en parlant, il avait soigneusement déposé sur le dossier du canapé une robe noire de sorcier, une chemise de mi-saison, des sous-vêtements communs ainsi qu'une tunique grise.

- Que désirez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ? reprit-il un brin sarcastique. Un café noir, peut-être…

- Non, merci, répondit Annily, sur ses gardes. Si vous en avez, je préfèrerais plutôt un chocolat chaud…

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais agita sa baguette et aussitôt une tasse fumante de chocolat apparut sur un plateau, qui se posa en douceur sur la table basse devant la jeune femme. La tasse était accompagnée de scones – pâtisserie anglaise -, d'un petit pot de confiture et d'un verre de jus de fruits.

- C'est un jus à base de citrouille, précisa-t-il dans un rictus. Vous pouvez le boire en toute confiance, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous empoisonner.

Annily ne répondit pas, mais son humiliation augmentait chaque fois que cet homme désagréable et odieux s'adressait à elle. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et en jouissait pleinement. Mais elle avait si faim qu'elle ne pouvait plus longtemps soutenir une certaine dignité face à lui, et se jeta à corps perdu sur son petit déjeuner. Après avoir englouti le premier scone tel qu'il se présentait, elle en dévora un second encore tiède et généreusement tartiné de confiture, puis savoura un peu plus lentement le succulent chocolat chaud. Elle le sentait descendre telle une cascade de caresses brûlantes le long de sa gorge sèche, et réchauffer progressivement son corps. Pour finir, elle avala d'un trait ce fameux jus de citrouille, dont elle découvrait pour la première fois le goût. Alors qu'elle terminait ce repas qui lui redonnait quelques forces, elle releva les yeux et surprit Rogue qui la dévisageait, un brin amusé, son fidèle rictus méprisant figé sur ses lèvres. Décidée à faire de même, Annily le détailla à son tour. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le visage de cet homme était déplaisant, notamment lorsqu'il était accompagné de cet horrible rictus ! Son nez crochu, sa peau si pâle, ses traits empreints de dureté et de mépris, contribuaient à rendre l'expression de son visage plus détestable encore. Et de toute évidence, l'intérieur moral de ce professeur si antipathique semblait mériter des critiques identiques… Rogue était décidément un être méprisant et abject ! A cet instant, la jeune femme ressentit une telle aversion envers lui qu'elle détourna les yeux, écœurée, les pensées en fureur. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, ses seules beautés parmi tant d'aspects repoussants, étaient ses yeux, si sombres, si profonds, et sa voix grave et séduisante, la plupart du temps perçue dans un lent murmure. Malgré tout, cette voix si troublante était toujours particulièrement austère lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, et le regard d'encre était bien souvent empli de malveillance, de mépris et de haine ! Tout comme en cet instant… Sentant ce regard brûlant la scruter au plus profond de son âme, Annily s'écria presque malgré elle :

- Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pénible à la fin !

Surpris, Rogue fronça dangereusement les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, il se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant, et lui ôta des mains le plateau qu'il fit disparaître d'un simple geste. Puis il se pencha vers elle, les lèvres serrées en un trait fin et pâle, et lui dit d'un ton calme, à peine audible, en détachant chaque mot :

- Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, Mademoiselle ! Vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'une petite clandestine, qui a judicieusement su se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes ici chez moi, sous ma responsabilité, en attendant votre jugement ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position pour me donner des ordres, ni même exiger quoi que ce soit auprès de quiconque !

Annily le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant de colère. Malgré sa contrariété bouillonnante, elle jugea plus prudent de se contenir, et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il parvenait encore à l'effrayer et l'impressionner suffisamment pour conserver sur elle une certaine emprise. Il pouvait la réduire au silence par un simple regard, un simple murmure, sans même hausser la voix, à tel point qu'elle en perdait toute contenance.

_Je ne dois pas me laisser impressionner de cette manière_, pensa-t-elle avec force. _Il n'est rien pour moi ! Il n'est juste qu'un simple professeur, je ne suis pas son élève, il n'a pas plus de pouvoirs que mo… enfin… pas plus de pouvoirs juridiques en tout cas !_

Annily fulminait, mais se garda bien de le laisser paraître. C'est d'une voix calme que Rogue rompit le silence :

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il. Le Directeur souhaite avoir un entretien avec vous. Il me semble que vous avez encore bien des choses à nous révéler, Mademoiselle.

Exaspérée par ces sous-entendus répétés, la jeune femme serra les poings et se leva sans lui accorder un regard. Elle avait retrouvé des forces. Déterminée, elle se préparait à affronter ses juges qui allaient sous peu décider de son sort. Cet entretien allait être décisif. Elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante ! Rogue lui emboîta le pas, saisissant sa longue cape au passage.

Accompagné de sa collègue McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore attendait dans les couloirs du Château l'arrivée imminente de Rogue, parti chercher sa jeune captive depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Le visage habituellement calme et enjoué du Directeur paraissait plutôt préoccupé depuis une longue discussion de la veille. Le Maître des Potions apparut enfin au détour du couloir, le pas pressé, suivi de sa prisonnière dont l'appréhension était visible.

- Bonjour Annily, commença Dumbledore dans un aimable sourire. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Severus m'a dit que vous aviez eu un peu de fièvre ces deux dernières nuits…

- Ça va mieux, merci… surtout depuis que j'ai avalé quelque chose, répondit-elle en jetant un regard de côté à Rogue, qui demeura imperturbable – comme à son habitude.

- Les remèdes de Madame Pomfresh – notre infirmière – ont donc été efficaces, conclut-il, satisfait. Je craignais que nos potions, quand bien même préparées sans acte de Magie, n'aient aucun effet sur votre état de santé. Me voici rassuré. J'aimerais avoir un nouvel entretien avec vous Annily… Mais allons d'abord dans mon bureau ; les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall seront également présents.

Annily s'interrogeait sur ce que le Directeur pouvait bien avoir découvert de si important, événement auquel Rogue avait fait allusion lorsqu'il était venu la chercher… Elle se demandait avec angoisse s'il croyait encore à ses dires, s'il était toujours enclin à lui venir en aide afin de lui permettre de quitter ce monde, la mémoire retrouvée ou non. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à une imposante statue de pierre représentant une créature aux ailes déployées et à la bouche étrangement crochue. Elle gardait apparemment l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, mais la jeune femme ne distinguait aucune porte ou autre accès à proximité.

- _Pierre d'Opale !_ prononça alors Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, la statue se mit à bouger et tourner sur elle-même dans une lente rotation, laissant progressivement apparaître un escalier en colimaçon, qui s'élevait tel un escalator. Dumbledore s'y engagea tranquillement, suivi par le professeur McGonagall, qui prit place sur une marche, l'allure toujours aussi droite et sévère. D'un mouvement sec de la main, Rogue fit signe à Annily de les imiter, puis s'engagea à son tour sur une des dernières marches mobiles. L'escalier les conduisit ainsi jusqu'à une grande porte sculptée dans du chêne et maintenue par des lattes en fer forgé. D'un geste ample de la main, Dumbledore désactiva les sortilèges de protection et autres verrouillages de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément sur une grande pièce circulaire, dans laquelle il pénétra le premier, suivi par le professeur McGonagall.

- Entrez, invita-t-il en se tournant vers ses hôtes restants.

Rogue poussa Annily à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il agrippa ensuite la jeune femme au poignet et l'amena sans ménagement jusqu'à un fauteuil devant le bureau du Directeur.

- Asseyez-vous, intima-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, n'osant s'insurger sur la manière dont il la traitait depuis deux jours. McGonagall s'approcha à son tour du bureau, derrière lequel Dumbledore avait prit place. Mal à l'aise dans ce silence suspicieux, Annily attendait que les décisions tombent, lourdes et cruelles. Elle n'osait pas même lever les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle et admirer le décor particulier de cette pièce.

Assis dans son propre fauteuil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave :

- Annily, votre présence ici reste malheureusement un des plus grands mystères pour nous autres Sorciers. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à trouver une explication quant à votre protection inexpliquée contre la Magie. Pour le moment, vous demeurez comme « tombée du ciel »…

- Une clandestine et une menteuse manipulatrice ! intervint Rogue entre ses dents.

- Severus, soyez indulgent, le houspilla doucement Dumbledore. Souvenez-vous qu'un suspect, quel qu'il soit, reste innocent tant que nous n'avons pas prouvé sa culpabilité.

- A votre aise, répondit le Maître des Potions. Mais cette fille va nous attirer les pires ennuis si nous ne restons pas extrêmement vigilants et sévères ! Elle ne doit avoir droit à aucun traitement de faveur, amnésique ou pas ! Elle a déjà tenté de s'enfuir, et nous ignorons encore absolument tout d'elle. Il n'est même pas certain qu'elle nous ait dit la vérité sur son nom et ses origines – dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne possédons déjà que bien trop peu d'informations sur elle. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque de la laisser s'échapper !

Annily ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais un simple regard de Rogue l'en empêcha. Ainsi donc ils ne la croyaient pas !

- Annily, reprit le Directeur gravement, durant toute la journée d'hier, les autres professeurs et moi-même avons fait des recherches avec le peu d'éléments que vous nous aviez fournis…

Dumbledore fut interrompu par l'apparition d'une étrange petite créature grise-verdâtre aux yeux globuleux, aux oreilles de chauve-souris et à l'aspect bien misérable. La créature s'approcha furtivement du Directeur et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Bien, merci Feebly, répondit Dumbledore, tu peux le faire entrer.

La créature se retira dans une myriade de révérences, et disparut, sous les yeux hébétés de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes après, l'on frappait à la porte. Rogue alla ouvrir et laissa entrer un homme – très certainement un Sorcier, au vue de sa tenue vestimentaire – à la carrure imposante et au regard carnassier. Les nombreux plis de sa robe semblaient avoir emprisonné des années de terre et de poussière, particules sablées arrachées au sol durant des luttes acharnées. Sa main tenait bien serrée une baguette prête à l'emploi. Sans même saluer l'assemblée, l'homme parcourut la pièce des yeux et son regard cru s'arrêta inévitablement sur Annily.

- C'est elle ? demanda-t-il aussitôt d'une voix caverneuse.

- Oui Guilighan, lui répondit tranquillement Dumbledore, c'est bien la jeune Française. Annily, je vous présente l'Auror Guilighan Hawk, envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie.

- « Auror » ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Dans notre monde, expliqua le professeur McGonagall, ils sont chargés de faire respecter la loi, punir toute infraction, et surtout, de poursuivre les Sorciers pratiquant la Magie Noire.

- J'aimerais voir son bras gauche, interrompit brusquement l'Auror d'un ton autoritaire.

Par réflexe, Annily tenta de s'y soustraire, mais Rogue lui empoigna sans douceur l'avant-bras gauche et lui remonta la manche de force.

- Vous… me faites mal ! gémit-elle en opposant une résistance vaine.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos jérémiades ! siffla-t-il. Et cessez donc de vous débattre ! vous savez pertinemment que cette attitude est inutile avec moi !

Sur ses mots, Rogue tendit le bras nu de la jeune femme sous le nez de l'Auror, qui put l'examiner tout à son aise. Celui-ci dégaina sans tarder une seconde baguette fixée à sa ceinture. Plus courte celles des professeurs, celle-ci était incurvée et diaphane, et la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir dans ses entrailles une myriade de fils fins, qui s'entrelaçaient tels une toile d'araignée emprisonnée dans un bout de bois. L'une des deux extrémités de la baguette était affutée en biseau, comme la hampe d'une plume. Un fil s'échappait de l'ombilic inférieur, retenant sur son bord une gouttelette translucide. Sans plus d'explication, Hawk approcha cette extrémité fascinante mais non moins inquiétante de la peau d'Annily, qui se contracta.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

Le professeur de Potions esquissa un rictus à peine voilé, mais Dumbledore intervint :

- Soyez sans crainte Annily, ceci n'est aucunement douloureux. C'est à peine si vous percevrez une sensation de fraicheur sur votre peau. Mais je peux vous certifier qu'il n'y a pas le moindre danger.

Non moins rassurée, Annily accepta cependant de coopérer et détendit son bras, tout en fixant l'embout de la baguette avec quelque inquiétude. Sans plus attendre, Hawk apposa la baguette sur le bras exposé de la jeune femme ; dès que le fil de soie toucha sa peau, la gouttelette translucide glissa le long de son membre, suivie d'autres gouttelettes qui coulaient les unes à la suite des autres, de plus en plus nombreuses et rapides, se regroupant en file indienne, formant ainsi une dizaine de cordons cristallins, qui entourèrent rapidement l'avant-bras gauche dans une fluidité continue. Annily sentit promptement des petits picotements gelés parcourir la surface cutanée de son avant-bras, sans en affecter la chaleur intérieure. Captivée par la ronde des rubans aqueux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette incurvée ; celle-ci était devenue totalement transparente ; les fils à l'intérieur avaient disparus.

- « Revelas Tenebrarum », s'exclama alors l'Auror.

Puis il suréleva l'extrémité en biseau de quelques centimètres, sans rompre l'enchainement des fils de soie noyés dans les fluides mouvants. Progressivement, les filaments translucides prirent une teinte diaphane, s'opacifiant au fur et à mesure de leur progression, jusqu'à adopter une couleur de lait. Annily sentit alors le flux des gouttelettes s'inverser ; la baguette absorbait la procession aqueuse, s'opacifiant à son tour, tel l'albumen d'un œuf en train de cuire. Lorsque la dernière goutte, rattachée au dernier fil de soie, eut disparu à travers l'orifice inférieur, la baguette incurvée était devenue d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Annily, subjuguée malgré elle par cette expérience à laquelle elle venait d'assister en première ligne.

- Cela signifie que vous ne portez aucune trace invisible sur votre bras, répondit McGonagall dans un soupir de soulagement. Dans le cas contraire, les filaments aqueux ainsi que tout le contenu de la baguette, auraient presque instantanément pris une teinte noirâtre, et sa signification aurait été sans appel.

- Vous voyez, Guilighan, poursuivit Dumbledore, le résultat est incontestable : cette jeune fille ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait une quelconque emprise sur elle. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit responsable de son immunité contre la Magie. Il n'en a pas le pouvoir ; aucun sorcier ne l'a…

Hawk ne dit mot mais réprima une horrible grimace en entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce puissant Sorcier qui s'était approprié le Pouvoir et le Monde.

- Par sa violence, sa cruauté impitoyable et son excellence dans la Magie Noire, expliqua Dumbledore à Annily, Voldemort a su imposer une crainte poussée à l'extrême dans le Monde Magique. Il a été responsable d'un nombre incalculable de disparitions, de tortures, de massacres et de meurtres, et a rapidement instauré un règne de terreur durant de nombreuses années. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver anéanti par un enfant de un an, il y a de cela 14 ans. A présent, Voldemort a disparu, certains restent persuadés qu'il est mort… Je pense au contraire qu'il se terre quelque part, cherchant par tous les moyens à réunir les pouvoirs qu'il a perdus. Mais même si Voldemort a cessé ses affreux méfaits, certains de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts continuent à recruter des Partisans et faire le mal autour d'eux.

- Monsieur le Directeur, intervint Rogue, même si cette fille n'a – semble-t-il – aucun lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il reste cependant un mystère à élucider la concernant…

- Vous avez raison Severus, répondit-il tranquillement. S'il vous plaît Mademoiselle, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, pouvez-vous nous rappeler tout ce dont vous vous souvenez jusqu'à votre arrivée ici ?

- Heu… oui… oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en jetant un regard méfiant à l'Auror. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire. Voilà, je m'appelle Annily – et je n'ai pas menti sur mon nom ! – je viens de France, j'y ai toujours vécu il me semble… Mais je suis certaine de mon époque : il n'y a pas trois jours, j'étais encore en 2006 !

- Vous avez également ajouté avoir 22 ans, précisa le Directeur. Vous avez eu 22 ans en 2006…

- Oui, j'en suis certaine !

- Ainsi, reprit-il, à notre époque, c'est-à-dire en 1994, vous deviez avoir… 10 ans, si mes calculs sont exacts…

- Oui, c'est bien cela, affirma-t-elle après un bref calcul mental.

- Annily, continua-t-il gravement, hier, plusieurs professeurs et moi-même sommes allés jusqu'en France afin de rechercher une jeune fille de 10 ans portant votre nom – un prénom assez rare par ailleurs. Nous avons fait appel au Ministère français de la Magie afin d'optimiser nos recherches ; nous avons parcouru la France entière et visité le moindre petit village. Malheureusement, pas une seule fillette de 10 ans ne correspond à votre description, ni même ne porte votre nom. Pas une seule ! Il n'y a absolument aucune trace de vous, ni ici, ni ailleurs ! Pourtant soyez sûre que nous n'avons négligé aucun des maigres renseignements que vous nous aviez fournis !… Annily, reprit Dumbledore face au silence interdit de la jeune femme, je suis navré, mais vous comprenez que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous croire…

Annily était effondrée. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle regardait tour à tour les personnes présentes, qui la fixaient avec une intensité brûlante. La jeune femme se sentit soudain aussi désemparée que lors de son réveil devant les grilles de Hogwarts ! A présent, elle n'avait plus aucune chance ; elle ne pouvait leur fournir aucune preuve de sa bonne foi. Sa mémoire n'était qu'un trou noir, et cette situation oppressante ne l'aidait pas à récupérer un quelconque souvenir. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir un jour de ce cauchemar. Ils ne l'aideraient pas, ils ne la laisseraient jamais partir !

- Nous allons devoir prendre certaines dispositions nécessaires, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce. C'est pourquoi l'Auror Hawk est venu aujourd'hui…


	9. La gourmette

**La gourmette**

- NON ! s'écria Annily prise de panique, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER EMMENER !

Dans sa fureur, la jeune femme s'était brusquement redressée, envoyant valser son fauteuil derrière elle avec fracas. Hawk et Rogue s'étaient tous deux précipités sur elle et lui avaient chacun saisi un poignet pour tenter de la maintenir. Annily se débattit avec colère et donna une violente secousse qui fit lâcher prise aux grosses mains de l'Auror ; mais les longs doigts fins du Maître des Potions restèrent solidement serrés autour de son bras droit. C'est alors que Rogue sentit les formes régulières d'un métal contre sa paume.

_Un bijou_, pensa-t-il aussitôt. _Bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Elle en possède d'autres, certainement aux pouvoirs étranges ! J'aurais dû le vérifier la première nuit…_

Il souleva légèrement l'extrémité de la manche et découvrit un bracelet en argent, qui portait une inscription ; c'était un nom, _son_ nom : _Annily_ ! Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas menti – du moins pas sur son identité. Il ramena le bras de la jeune fille juste sous ses yeux et lui tourna le poignet de manière à scruter la moindre surface du bijou. N'ayant pas encore remarqué la manœuvre de Rogue, Annily perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la manche du professeur. Elle tenta de dégager son bras, tout en continuant à le dévisager avec stupéfaction. Mais Rogue ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ses protestations, ni aux regards interrogateurs de l'Auror. Il prit la plaque entre ses doigts et la retourna – non sans peine car le bracelet était tout juste adapté à la taille du poignet. Au dos était incrusté un symbole… un symbole qui lui était étrangement familier… Rogue l'observa attentivement ; oui, c'était bien le même ! il s'agissait bien de ce symbole calligraphié et extrêmement minutieux, que le faisceau bleu du pendentif confisqué avait reflété sous les lueurs de la lune ! Hawk avait profité de ce court instant pour faire apparaître des liens, et il tendait déjà la main vers Annily pour lui attraper le bras…

- Attendez ! s'écria Rogue ce qui fit sursauter l'Auror. Monsieur le Directeur, avant que Hawk n'emmène cette fille, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, si vous le voulez bien.

- Très bien Severus. Nous vous écoutons…

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé, rétorqua-t-il.

- Dans ce cas… Minerva, Guilighan, voulez-vous je vous prie, emmener Annily dans le couloir ? Je ne manquerai pas de vous rappeler après notre petit entretien. Guilighan, veuillez ne pas trop la brusquer ; cette jeune personne a déjà connu des moments particulièrement pénibles, il est inutile de lui en ajouter d'autres, quand nous avons la possibilité de les adoucir…

L'entretien ne dura qu'un court instant. Lorsque Dumbledore vint rouvrir la porte, son visage d'ordinaire bienveillant exprimait en cet instant une profonde perplexité.

- Guilighan, commença-t-il tandis que tous réintégraient le bureau en silence, je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services… pour le moment. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé, mais un élément nouveau, que je ne peux vous dévoiler pour l'instant, m'oblige à reprendre entièrement cette affaire en main. Pour ce qui est de votre rapport, ne vous souciez de rien ! je me chargeai personnellement d'apporter une explication auprès du Ministère. Je vais appeler Feebly afin de vous faire raccompagner.

A peine avait-il prononcé le nom de l'Elfe que la créature apparut en se confondant en révérences. Hawk ne paraissait pas véritablement enchanté d'être ainsi congédié si brusquement, mais il se garda bien de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il lança juste un regard défiant en direction d'Annily, puis il prit congé, sans prendre la peine de saluer les professeurs.

- Annily, continua Dumbledore d'une voix calme, ne craignez rien, nous ne vous laisserons pas emmener pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais m'assurer que vous nous avez vraiment tout raconté.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'emporta-t-elle en perdant patience.

- Donnez-moi votre bracelet Mademoiselle, intervint Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Ma gourmette ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Cessez donc de poser des questions, et faites ce que je vous dis ! intima-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Piquée, Annily s'exécuta et lui tendit le bijou sans mot dire. Rogue le prit et le donna de suite à Dumbledore, qui examina le nom, puis le dos de la plaque avec une extrême attention. Le Directeur s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme et lui avança le revers de la gourmette sous les yeux.

- Connaissiez-vous l'existence de ce symbole, et savez-vous ce qu'il représente ? demanda-t-il.

- Non… je veux dire, je savais qu'il était là, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment attaché d'importance à cette marque, répondit-elle après l'avoir attentivement observée. Elle doit probablement provenir du fabriquant… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ce symbole signifie.

Rogue lui prit les mains sans crier gare, et d'un geste prompt, lui retira les derniers bijoux qu'elle possédait encore : une jolie bague en argent surmontée d'une améthyste, qu'elle portait au majeur, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles aux formes spiralées, que le professeur n'eut aucun mal à ôter. Annily poussa un cri de protestation et porta instinctivement la main à son cou, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas son précieux pendentif.

- OÙ EST MON COLLIER ? s'écria-t-elle avec indignation. Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ? Et pourquoi me l'avez-vous pris ? pourquoi avoir saisi tous mes bijoux ?

- Voyons Annily, tenta le professeur McGonagall, essayez de rester calm…

Mais la jeune femme ignora rageusement le professeur de Métamorphose, et se tourna vers Rogue avec colère.

- C'est vous qui me l'avez dérobé, n'est ce pas ? accusa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Qu'êtes-vous en mesure de nous révéler sur ce pendentif ? demanda Rogue froidement, ignorant délibérément ses accusations.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? s'emporta-t-elle furieuse.

- Répondez à la question s'il vous plait Annily, intervint Dumbledore.

- C'est un bijou, juste un bijou ! finit-elle par répondre d'une voix presque suppliante. Mais j'y tiens énormément ! Ce pendentif a beaucoup d'importance pour moi ! Celui-là je ne l'ai pas oublié ; il fait partie de mes rares souvenirs, il appartient à mon passé.

- Êtes-vous certaine de ne rien pouvoir nous apprendre de plus sur votre si précieux bijou ? insista Rogue, menaçant. Sa provenance, son histoire, ou encore l'utilisation que vous pouvez bien en faire, et pourquoi vous semblez tellement y tenir…

Annily ne répondit pas tout de suite ; son regard fixait intensément mais sans le voir un vieux parchemin posé sur le bureau. Elle sentait celui des professeurs, brûlant et lourd, au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ecoutez, finit-elle par dire en relevant les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me poser toutes ces questions, puisque vous refusez de me croire ! Vous savez, je suis fatiguée de devoir me battre continuellement pour tenter de vous convaincre ! Mais c'est terminé à présent, car j'en ai assez ! marre, de vos insinuations, de nos accusations et de votre jugement ! Que vous me croyez ou non, finalement, ça m'est égal ! Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez ! ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que je me sente la conscience tranquille ! et qu'accessoirement je retrouve la mémoire pour pouvoir partir d'ici !

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton résolu et furieux. Sa voix, jusqu'à présent incertaine et sans timbre, avait adopté une étrange fermeté. Son visage était sévère et exprimait une profonde amertume ; de la colère aussi. Les yeux réduits en deux étroites fentes, Rogue continuait à l'observer, mais cette fois la jeune femme ne perdit pas contenance.

- Tout ce que je veux, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, c'est juste… récupérer ma vie d'avant… et quitter cet endroit où je ne suis finalement qu'une bizarrerie à mettre de côté…

Mais Annily ne put terminer sa phrase ; devenue soudain aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, elle sentit un brusque et puissant engourdissement envahir son corps puis l'aspirer vers le néant. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience et s'affala sur le sol, livide. Rogue, qui se tenait près d'elle, eut tout juste le temps d'amortir sa chute en protégeant sa tête du choc.


	10. Une grande faiblesse

**Une grande faiblesse**

_Non… ! … Pourquoi ? … Pas ça… pas moi…_

Elle ne voulait pas être arrachée aux siens, en aucune manière, à aucun prix ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait, _ils_ n'avaient eu de cesse de le lui répéter, depuis des mois ! depuis qu'elle savait… C'était son destin, celui que les _autres_ avaient choisi pour elle…

_Non, non, pas moi !_

Elle avait peur, elle avait mal… Et cette fumée… toute cette fumée… si dense et si noire…

_Non, ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie !_

Elle frappait de toutes ses forces contre cette vitre, qui la condamnait, pour toujours… Ils étaient là, juste derrière… la regardant partir sans plus rien faire… l'abandonnant derrière ces murs, la privant de _cette_ vie qu'elle ne reconnaitrait jamais plus…

_Ouvrez… ouvrez-moi…_

Elle perdait pied, vacillant contre les parois qui s'ébranlaient. Elle suffoquait ! Elle faiblissait, perdant jusqu'aux dernières forces de son désespoir ! Ces vibrations… si intenses… insoutenables…

_Je vous en prie ! ne m'abandonnez pas !_

Tout s'était mis à tourbillonner autour d'elle, de plus en plus vite, trompant ses sens, estompant les visages, brouillant ses souvenirs, qui s'éloignaient, s'éloignaient… Elle tentait de les retenir, mais un brouillard glacial gagnait son esprit, noyant à jamais ses derniers souvenirs dans l'oubli. Et tout disparaissait...

_Je vous en supplie… pas moi… pas moi… … Pas… moi…_

Et tout autour d'elle ne cessait de tourner et tourner, inlassablement, jusqu'à sombrer dans l'abîme…

… … …

Elle sentit qu'on lui passait doucement un linge humide sur le visage, mais son esprit restait encore confus. Le tourbillon qui l'aspirait persistait dans son rêve et la fumée ne se dissipait pas. Elle entendait des voix, des mots, mais ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens. Le linge revint une nouvelle fois sur son visage, doux, frais, léger, comme une caresse. Son cauchemar se consumait enfin, son esprit commençait lentement à refaire surface.

- Elle se réveille ! Allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, entendit-elle au milieu d'un bourdonnement.

Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche, et sa gorge était désagréablement sèche. Elle avait mal à la tête ; tout son corps était douloureux et fébrile. Mais quelqu'un était en train de prendre soin d'elle. Elle était allongée dans des draps doux et chauds ; un délicieux parfum d'herbes séchées lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, la lumière de la pièce semblait encore trop vive. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas se rapprocher.

- Comment va-t-elle ? entendit-elle demander juste au dessus de son lit.

- Mieux, répondit une voix féminine, elle a cessé de débiter ces mêmes paroles incohérentes. Mais la fièvre n'est pas encore entièrement tombée.

Annily sentit une main rêche passer sur son front, puis sur ses joues. La curiosité l'emportant, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Dans une demi-pénombre, elle distingua tout d'abord deux visages flous, qui prirent rapidement des contours plus nets et un aspect normal. La jeune femme reconnut le professeur Dumbledore, qui la regardait avec bienveillance et quelque inquiétude cependant. Le deuxième visage appartenait à une femme d'un certain âge, petite et rondelette ; elle portait une blouse blanche ainsi qu'une petite coiffe assortie, qui recouvrait des cheveux courts, bouclés et grisonnants. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui posa un nouveau linge humide sur le front. Annily tenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir mais la femme l'arrêta net en lui plaquant deux mains robustes sur les épaules, et en la forçant à se rallonger.

- N'y comptez pas, jeune fille, lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Vous resterez au lit jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez un peu de forces et qu'ensuite je vous donne la permission de vous lever !

- Vous devriez suivre ses conseils, Annily, ajouta Dumbledore dans un sourire amusé. Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière à Hogwarts, n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes lorsque ses malades refusent de lui obéir.

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard assassin mais ne répliqua pas, et reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa patiente. Elle lui fit boire une mixture à l'aspect étrange, à l'odeur peu affriolante et qui, dès l'entrée en bouche, lui procura un goût atrocement amer – ce même goût qu'elle avait ressenti à son réveil. Mais Annily n'avait pas la force de protester ; elle se sentait encore très fatiguée après des heures passées à cauchemarder ; elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose… dormir, sans rêve.

A son réveil, de longues heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée complètement, mais Dumbledore était resté auprès d'elle, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre relatant de _La vie des Moldus_. Toutefois, lorsqu'Annily ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, un brin égarée, il referma son livre et s'approcha vivement d'elle, un sourire rassurant et tout paternel sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir Annily, engagea-t-il en lui posant sa main ridée sur le front. Je constate que la potion de Madame Pomfresh a finalement fini par faire effet : votre fièvre est enfin tombée et votre visage a retrouvé un peu de couleurs. Néanmoins, vos traits sont encore bien fatigués.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- S… Si, répondit-elle, fouillant dans ses derniers - et seuls – souvenirs. Oui, je me souviens de… cet homme…, oui, cet Auror ; il voulait m'emmener… Puis… vous avez changé d'avis… Vous aviez pris mes bijoux ! Vous refusiez de me croire ! Et ensuite… ensuite… je ne sais plus, c'est le trou noir…

- Vous avez perdu connaissance, subitement, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, termina-t-il. Vous êtes restée ainsi inconsciente pendant huit jours, délirante et brûlante de fièvre. Il était impossible de vous sortir du sommeil, et vous ne cessiez de répéter des paroles incohérentes, qui pourtant semblaient vous bouleverser. Mais nous verrons ceci plus tard, quand vous serez reposée. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes habituellement sujette à des malaises fréquents…

- Non… non, je ne crois pas… Je ne sais plus…

- Est-ce que vous me reconnaissez Annily, questionna-t-il soudain en s'abaissant juste en face d'elle. Vous rappelez-vous qui je suis ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore. Et je n'ai pas non plus oublié que vous êtes un Sorcier, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton fataliste.

- En effet, admit-il dans un sourire. Et reconnaissez-vous l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

- Malheureusement oui, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je suis à nouveau chez le professeur Rogue, dans sa bibliothèque.

- Bien, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement soulagé. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas perdu davantage de mémoire depuis votre malaise. Madame Pomfresh va tenter de savoir ce qui s'est passé. En attendant, je crains que vous ne deviez prendre votre mal en patience, car vous allez rester allongée ici – chez le professeur Rogue – jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé toutes vos forces. Disons que l'on vous garde… en observation. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à faire tomber votre fièvre, et vous semblez encore très faible. Quelqu'un va rester avec vous…

- Qui ? interrompit-elle, refusant intérieurement l'intolérable idée d'avoir de nouveau affaire à son hôte.

- Je pensais à un Elfe de maison, répondit-il amusé, comme s'il avait saisi la pensée d'Annily.

- Un « Elfe de maison » ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Vous allez très certainement rencontrer quelques nouvelles créatures dans notre Monde de Sorciers, et qui sont inconnues dans le vôtre. Les Elfes de maison sont de petites créatures, très intelligentes et puissantes. Ils n'ont de cesse de nous rendre des services, et répondent toujours présents lorsque nous avons besoin d'eux. Mais vous en avez déjà rencontré un, il me semble… Feebly, vous souvenez-vous ? Lorsque l'Auror est arrivé…

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, préférant oublier l'intermède « Hawk » le plus vite possible.

- Très bien, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ainsi, lorsque vous aurez besoin de Feebly, vous n'aurez simplement qu'à prononcer son nom, et vous verrez qu'il apparaîtra aussitôt ! Cependant je vais mettre un second Elfe à votre disposition, _une_ Elfe pour être plus précis. Elle s'appelle Curtsey ; elle vous sera d'agréable compagnie, et vous rendra des services que seule une "dame" peut comprendre.

Annily resta quelques instants silencieuse.

- Et ensuite… demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour moi, quand j'aurai « _retrouvé des forces »_ ? Je veux dire… est ce qu'un second comité d'accueil se présentera avec une camisole de force ?

- Non Annily, rassurez-vous, lui répondit le Directeur. J'ai éloigné le Ministère de la Magie de toute cette histoire. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Et je vous promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à retrouver la mémoire ! Mais comprenez que je suis obligé de vous garder avec nous, comme nous l'avions auparavant établi.

- Ainsi vous refusez toujours de me laisser partir ! réalisa-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- Oui… ce sera ainsi tant que nous n'aurons pas découvert la raison de votre voyage temporel… D'autant plus que cette immunité extraordinaire que vous possédez peut attirer bien des convoitises ! Seule dans le Monde des Sorciers, en dehors des limites protégées de notre Ecole, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité ! Au sein de Hogwarts, vous ne risquez rien.

... ... ...

La semaine qui suivit se passa sans encombre ni autre événement extraordinaire. Les journées se succédaient, monotones et longues. Annily restait allongée la plupart du temps, trop faible pour rester debout plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Elle s'inquiétait de cet étrange état de faiblesse, mais elle s'était bien gardée d'en faire part au Directeur. Elle ne tenait plus à boire une autre de ces potions étranges et infectes ; elle ignorait tout de leur consistance et n'avait aucunement confiance en leurs effets.

Les Elfes de maison étaient de petits êtres courtois et tout à fait charmants ; ils prenaient soin de sa toilette, lui préparaient des repas exquis, faisaient le ménage dans la grande pièce et la salle d'eau, lui apportaient les livres de la bibliothèque susceptibles de lui plaire, tout en s'efforçant de répondre aux moindres de ses désirs – dans la mesure de ce qui leur était autorisé de faire. Ils tentaient d'occuper ses journées afin d'adoucir son ennui, la distrayant par leur incessant babillage et leur très grande imagination. Mais ils n'étaient pas des amis, ils ne pouvaient remplacer un être humain. Ils n'étaient que de petites créatures bizarres, hideuses et glauques, entièrement dévouées aux Sorciers dont ils étaient les plus humbles serviteurs. Leur soumission était totale et fidèle ; jamais ils ne se permettaient un ton ou un regard plus haut que celui de leur maître.

Au bout de cette longue semaine de convalescence, enfermée nuit et jour dans la bibliothèque, Annily commençait à trouver le temps bien long. Ses petits compagnons aux oreilles de chauve-souris l'ennuyaient finalement plus qu'ils ne l'amusaient. Ils ne la laissaient jamais seule, pas même la nuit ; ils semblaient la surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, avec leurs énormes yeux globuleux qui leur mangeaient la moitié de la face. Durant ces sept jours, ils l'avaient respectueusement mais fermement empêchée de quitter la bibliothèque, et gardaient toujours la porte soigneusement fermée à clef. La nuit dernière, la jeune femme s'était levée sans bruit et ses petits pas furtifs l'avaient conduite jusqu'à la porte ; mais avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'atteindre la poignée, Feebly s'était précipité sur son bras, tandis que Curtsey s'était résolument glissée entre elle et la porte. Puis les deux Elfes l'avaient éloignée de l'entrée en tirant sur ses bras, ses jambes, au risque de la faire trébucher, et l'avaient recouchée de force, tout en répétant d'une voix suppliante :

- Non, Mademoiselle, il ne faut pas ! Ce sont les ordres de notre maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la bibliothèque ! Vous devez rester couchée pour vous reposer ! Curtsey et Feebly sont là pour veiller sur vous !

Encore trop faible pour leur résister – ils étaient pourtant de très petite taille -, Annily s'était recouchée sur le canapé sans protester. Mais elle était parfaitement consciente de cette intense surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet depuis son dernier entretien avec Dumbledore. Durant cette semaine oisive, elle avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui avait déjà été dit... Ils avaient certainement dû découvrir quelque chose à son sujet, quelque chose en rapport avec son collier, ce pendentif si précieux qu'ils avaient refusé de lui rendre. A présent ils la séquestraient en lui collant deux gardiens qui, aussi gentils fussent-ils, remplissaient pleinement leur travail et la maintenaient prisonnière. Quant à Rogue, il ne daignait même plus lui rendre visite pour l'abreuver de ses sarcasmes, comme il l'avait fait durant les deux premiers jours après son arrivée au Château. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en portait pas plus mal ; elle ne pouvait supporter cette arrogance et ce mépris que Rogue ancrait sur son teint de cire, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard glacial sur elle. Lors de sa dernière confrontation avec le Directeur et son Conseil, elle avait remarqué cette satisfaction et cet air de triomphe à peine contenus, qu'il avait affichés lorsque l'Auror s'était apprêté à l'emmener de force. Il la haïssait à un point tel, qu'elle s'en trouvait encore profondément affectée, car elle plus que quiconque avait désespérément besoin de soutien, de réconfort, de compréhension et de douceur. Mais, bien loin de lui procurer une once de gentillesse, Rogue se complaisait à la martyriser moralement. Cependant Annily se trompait sur un point… Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, le professeur était revenu la voir, chaque nuit, durant son sommeil. Depuis près d'une semaine, lorsque la jeune femme s'endormait, épuisée, la fièvre reprenait systématiquement son corps, plus violente que la veille, augmentant son agitation et son délire. Pour chacune de ses divagations, Rogue était auprès d'elle, attentif, happant chaque parole, chaque mot qu'elle débitait, douloureusement, inlassablement, tandis que les Elfes s'affairaient autour d'elle et épongeaient son front brûlant. Elle répétait toujours ces mêmes phrases entrecoupées et incohérentes, comme une litanie déchirante. Même si Rogue ne parvenait toujours pas à en saisir le sens, ces mots semblaient refléter une infime partie d'un souvenir douloureux, enfoui au plus profond de son inconscient. Sa mémoire n'était donc pas totalement effacée ; elle était simplement oubliée, affectée par un drame mystérieux que la jeune femme semblait avoir vécu. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface lorsqu'Annily était en proie à une fièvre violente qui la plongeait dans la profondeur de son esprit tourmenté ; alors ses émotions les plus vives emplissaient son esprit et la vidaient de toute énergie. Quand enfin Annily sortait de ses cauchemars, couverte de sueur et plus fatiguée que la veille, il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de ses longs délires, qui cessaient au petit matin et durant chacune de ses longues journées, pour ne reprendre qu'au crépuscule, de manière inlassable et régulière. La récurrence de ses tourments était d'une certaine manière officieusement manœuvrée par Rogue, qui prenait soin de faire tomber sa fièvre au petit matin, avant son réveil, à l'aide d'un élixir qu'il préparait chaque soir avec un soin tout particulier, et que les Elfes de maison administraient à la jeune femme dès que ses pensées refaisaient surface... Cette potion permettait à Annily de trouver un peu de repos durant le jour, sans agitation ni état fébrile. Cependant l'une des particularités de cet élixir résidait dans la limite de ses effets, qui prenaient fin dès la tombée de la nuit, laissant place à un délire récursif. Rogue avait en effet besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé de la jeune femme. Aussi l'unique moyen qui lui semblait être le plus rigoureux était celui de laisser libre cours au monologue incompréhensible de la jeune femme lors de ses brusques hyperthermies. C'est pourquoi le Maître des Potions s'arrangeait discrètement afin que ses préparations curatives ne soient que temporaires, tout en accordant à la jeune femme un repos d'une douzaine d'heure, afin de ne pas l'affaiblir ni la torturer davantage.

... ... ...

- Elle parle constamment de cette porte qu'ils referment sur elle avec force, la cloîtrant dans un sas confiné ; puis le sas se remplit d'une épaisse fumée, qui l'enveloppe et la précipite dans un tourbillon, confia Rogue à Dumbledore.

- « Ils » ? s'étonna le vieux Directeur.

- Les « autres », répondit-il simplement. Il semblerait qu'ils l'aient obligée à partir brusquement, loin des siens – toujours d'après ses propres paroles. Puis ils la regardent s'éloigner, sans un mot, alors qu'elle se débat désespérément derrière cette porte en hurlant. Cela se passe ainsi pour chacun de ses rêves : la porte, la fumée, le puissant tourbillon…

- Apparemment, cette jeune fille a vécu un drame, engendrant un traumatisme violent qui l'aurait plongée dans une amnésie quasi totale.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se contenta seulement d'ajouter :

- La fièvre est tombée la nuit dernière ; les Elfes ne lui avaient pas encore administré mon élixir. Il semblerait que sa crise soit terminée, nous n'en apprendrons pas plus ainsi.

- Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Sans vous, je serais resté ignorant de l'état de santé si préoccupant d'Annily, et je m'étonne que Feebly ou Curtsey ne m'ait pas informé plus tôt de cette étrange… faiblesse.

- D'après ce que les Elfes m'ont rapporté, cette fille n'a pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche pour se confier ; elle se contentait de leur demander telle ou telle chose, les remercier, ou encore les congédier lorsqu'ils l'ennuyaient. Les Elfes ont échoué dans leur mission d'en apprendre davantage sur elle. Elle ne parlera pas !

- Je pensais avoir instauré un certain climat de confiance avec elle, répondit le Directeur en secouant tristement la tête. J'aurais espéré qu'elle me parle de ses angoisses, tant physiques que morales.

- De toute évidence, il lui faudra plus de temps, et surtout, un peu plus de… persuasion, avant que cette fille ne se décide à coopérer ! lança Rogue entre ses dents.

- Elle reste sous votre protection Severus, ne l'oubliez pas, avisa simplement Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, chacun méditant la pensée de l'autre. Puis Rogue se leva pour prendre congé. Mais avant de refermer la porte du bureau, c'est d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure qu'il ajouta :

- Je persiste à croire que son amnésie n'est que pure invention de sa part. Elle a parfaitement su jouer son rôle et tromper son monde, mais je ne suis pas dupe ! Ses intentions sont mauvaises, et vous avez tort de lui accorder votre confiance.


	11. La fuite

**La fuite**

- Mademoiselle désire-t-elle quelque chose ? demanda Feebly de sa petite voix fluette.

- Oui, j'aimerais manger un peu… je veux dire, autre chose que ces potions, ces soupes et toutes ces herbes curatives et amères que vous m'apportez depuis une semaine, répondit Annily.

- Ces remèdes ont été soigneusement préparés par le professeur Rogue, afin de soigner le mal qui ronge Mademoiselle depuis huit jours. Mademoiselle se sent-elle mieux aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit, et je me sens reposée. Je n'ai plus la tête aussi lourde, ni la gorge si sèche, et j'avoue avoir réellement faim. Je vous assure que je n'ai plus besoin d'autant de médicaments !

Les deux Elfes s'observèrent quelques instants en silence, l'air navré. Annily comprit que les petites créatures ne se risqueraient pas à aller à l'encontre des ordres établis par les Sorciers ; si elle avait une quelconque réclamation à faire, elle allait devoir s'expliquer auprès d'eux, voire directement auprès de son "hôte", ce qui était bien loin de lui plaire…

- Qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle désire manger pour son déjeuner ? interrogea Curtsey, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

- Si Feebly peut se permettre, intervint l'autre Elfe dans une révérence comique, Feebly peut proposer à Mademoiselle, un gratin de potirons sur une nappée de riz au thym, le tout accompagné d'un verre de lait ou de jus de citrouille.

- Ça me paraît vraiment très bon, répondit la jeune femme, l'œil brillant d'envie. D'accord, du riz et de la courge, ça me va. Heu Feebly, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, rattrapant de la voix l'Elfe qui s'éloignait déjà, j'aimerais te demander autre chose…

- Tout ce que Mademoiselle voudra !

- Pourrais-je te confier les vêtements que je portais quand je suis arrivée, afin que tu les fasses nettoyer ? On m'en a déjà apporté d'autres, mais j'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau vêtir les miens, qui pour le moment sont assez sales.

- Ce sera fait comme Mademoiselle le désire. Feebly s'empresse d'aller jusqu'aux cuisines pour veiller à la préparation du gratin, pendant que Curtsey portera le linge moldu de Mademoiselle à la buanderie.

Sur ces mots, les deux Elfes s'éclipsèrent simultanément dans une révérence à ras du sol, et Annily se retrouva seule, soulagée d'avoir pu les éloigner tous les deux pour un petit moment. Immédiatement, elle entreprit une inspection méticuleuse des murs, des meubles et même du sol, à la recherche de… elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi exactement, une autre porte masquée, un passage souterrain, une trappe, n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici. Elle devait agir vite ; elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle avant que les deux Elfes ne reviennent une fois leurs tâches effectuées. La jeune femme ne supportait plus d'être enfermée dans cette pièce confinée qui la coupait du reste du monde. Ces Sorciers, qui la gardaient entre ces quatre murs, ne lui avaient-ils pas parlé de « séjour », d' « hospitalité », de « protection » ? N'avaient-ils pas affirmé qu'elle était leur « invitée », qu'elle ne devait pas se considérer comme prisonnière ? Ils avaient tout bonnement su profiter de sa détresse et de sa naïveté. Ils étaient parvenus à faire main basse sur elle, tout en la mettant habilement en confiance, sans trop l'effrayer ni éveiller ses soupçons, abolissant ses dernières réticences, évitant soigneusement la moindre résistance, le moindre scandale. Elle se sentait trahie, prise au piège, transformée en une sorte de bête expérimentale et dangereuse, qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser échapper. Lorsque, errant seule dans la campagne, elle avait aperçu pour la première fois les tours du Château, elle avait ressenti un profond soulagement, elle y avait vu son unique lueur d'espoir… A présent, cette lueur s'était éteinte ; elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : s'enfuir ! Fuir cet endroit, le plus loin possible !

Les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque ne révélèrent aucune autre issue ; pourtant, Annily avait prit soin de retirer tous les livres étage par étage, afin d'en fouiller chaque fond. Cette tâche lui avait prit une bonne dizaine de minutes, et l'empressement des deux Elfes risquait de les faire réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Il lui fallait faire vite ! Laissant à terre les derniers livres qu'elle avait retirés à la hâte, la jeune femme scruta les moindres recoins de la cheminée – y compris l'intérieur, une colonne de pavés noirs haute d'au moins huit mètres et qui, de ce fait, ne présentait aucune issue possible. Elle s'attela ensuite à la fouille des tiroirs du bureau, balayant leur contenu sans aucune délicatesse à la recherche d'une clé ou d'un outil quelconque capable de faire céder le verrou. Mais n'ayant rien trouvé de satisfaisant, elle se précipita avec rage sur le canapé et envoya valser les coussins en velours aux quatre coins de la pièce. Echevelée, les mains agrippées au cuir de l'accoudoir, Annily releva la tête et tendit un instant l'oreille ; mais aucun bruit n'indiquait le retour imminent de ses deux gardiens. D'un bond elle se remit sur ses pieds et courut, haletante, jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau, qu'elle eut tôt fait d'explorer de fond en comble, sans découvrir la moindre petite porte secrète.

Désespérée, Annily retourna dans la bibliothèque et jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte en chêne. Un très mince filet de lumière filtrait en dessous ; cependant le trou de la serrure restait sombre… La clé qui scellait chaque jour sa captivité, se trouvait en cet instant sur la porte, de l'autre côté. Pourtant, Rogue la gardait toujours soigneusement avec lui, restant ainsi seul maître des visites – hormis les Elfes. Etait-il possible que le grand Maître des Potions eût oublié, pour cette fois – cette unique fois, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître – de fermer la porte à clé ? C'était certes fort surprenant de sa part, mais après tout pourquoi pas… Cela valait la peine de vérifier ! Annily se rua sur la porte et tourna la poignée. Le cœur battant, elle la sentit céder instantanément et le lourd battant, qui depuis dix jours la privait du monde extérieur, s'ouvrit sur le couloir de l'entrée qu'elle avait traversé de force le premier jour de son arrivée. La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas davantage ; elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Sans prendre le temps de rechercher ses chaussures, elle franchit le couloir à pas feutrés, et se précipita sur la porte noire qui donnait sur le palier haut de la tour. Les escaliers lui apparurent, lugubres et déserts. Sans attendre, la jeune femme dévala comme une folle les marches de pierres qui tournaient, tournaient, interminables et glaciales. Les jambes tremblantes, Annily courait à en perdre haleine, les pieds nus, le corps emmitouflé dans cette longue robe de sorcier que Rogue lui avait prêtée, et qui flottait au rythme de ses foulées précipitées. Par chance, la porte d'ébène au bas de la tour ne portait pas de serrure, et si Rogue avait l'habitude de jeter un sort afin d'empêcher toute effraction des lieux, Annily n'eut aucun mal à la franchir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta la tour Nord, ralentissant quelque peu sa course silencieuse, attentive au moindre mouvement, au plus petit bruit. Elle longea un dédale de couloirs froids et humides, les sens aux aguets, rasant les murs, guettant les ombres, se faufilant derrière les armures et les statues de pierres, réagissant au moindre courant d'air et se retournant sans cesse. Elle ignorait totalement où elle se dirigeait ; elle courait droit devant elle, ouvrant les portes au hasard, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une salle de classe bondée ou pire, dans le bureau d'un professeur, cherchant désespérément l'immense hall d'entrée par lequel elle était passée lorsqu'elle avait pénétré pour la première fois dans le Château. Par chance, sa fuite hasardeuse ne lui fit pas rencontrer âme qui vive ; les petites salles et les couloirs qu'elle traversa à la hâte étaient déserts, les professeurs et leurs élèves se trouvant actuellement en cours. Seuls les personnages des peintures vivantes, qui sillonnaient avec animation les pans muraux des vastes corridors, observaient d'un œil suspicieux la course furtive de la jeune femme, taisant leurs conversations sur son passage. Mais Annily n'y prit pas garde et se hâta vers une porte noyée dans l'ombre d'un porche. C'est alors qu'elle croisa un vieux chat Maine Coon aux longs poils gris, ternis et clairsemés par endroits – ce même chat qui se tenait avec des airs princiers dans les bras d'un vieillard décharné, le concierge de l'école, lorsqu'elle avait été appréhendée dans la cour. Le félin la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux jaunes. La jeune femme en fut parcourue de frissons ; leur lueur lui semblait malveillante et particulièrement hostile ! Annily resta interdite, incapable de faire un seul mouvement de fuite, craignant que le moindre geste de sa part ne provoque l'assaut féline, toutes griffes dehors. Ils s'observèrent droits dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité ; l'animal ne bougeait pas, assis en prince sur le côté droit de la porte. Face à cette immobilité, Annily sentit peu à peu revenir son calme ; elle n'avait jamais été très amie avec les chats, néanmoins celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à mener l'offensive. Mais il était sur son chemin… Deux choix s'offraient à elle : faire demi-tour, au risque de tomber sur un élève ou pire, sur un professeur – midi approchait ! – Ou bien forcer le passage. Le choix fut vite fait ; sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'animal et se mit à lui parler d'une voix très douce, presque suppliante :

- Chut petit chat… ne miaule pas, ne fais pas de bruit, je t'en supplie… Ne va pas avertir ton maître ! Je ne te veux pas de mal… Je ne suis pas une élève, je n'appartiens pas à ce Monde… Tu dois me laisser partir.

Elle tendit doucement la main vers lui et lui effleura le bout des poils, sans que l'animal fît mine de s'y soustraire. Puis elle se releva lentement, détourna son regard qui n'avait pas quitté les deux tâches jaunes flamboyantes et immobiles, et, passant à côté du chat, elle s'avança vers la porte, qu'elle poussa. Un rayon de lumière jaillit aussitôt et embrasa le corridor. La liberté, enfin ! Sans plus un regard en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Annily franchit le porche et s'enfuit dans l'inconnu à travers un petit chemin broussailleux. Assis devant l'entrée en maître des lieux courtois, l'animal aux yeux de braise la regarda s'éloigner en silence, ses deux lanternes félines rivées sur la porte qui se refermait, noyant peu à peu le corridor dans l'obscurité…

**… … …**

- Nous devons impérativement la retrouver ! aboya Rogue dans une colère à peine contenue.

Le Maître des Potions, suivi de Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall, descendait à grandes enjambées les escaliers de la tour Nord, qu'ils venaient de fouiller de fond en comble.

- Feebly est terriblement désolé, Monsieur le Directeur, ne cessait de s'excuser l'Elfe, dans de grandes lamentations. Feebly ne s'était absenté que pendant quelques minutes ! Feebly n'a pas réfléchi ! Il n'a pas pensé que l'un des deux Elfes devait rester pendant que l'autre allait chercher le déjeuner de Mademoiselle Ann…

- Cela suffit! s'impatienta Rogue. Vous ne deviez pas la quitter des yeux un seul instant ! Votre négligence risque de coûter cher à notre Ecole ! Sa fuite peut engendrer des événements dont vous ne pouvez pas même soupçonner la gravité !

- Severus, n'exagérons rien, tenta d'apaiser Dumbledore. Je ne la crois pas aussi dangereuse, comme vous semblez obstinément le croire et vouloir le prouver avec tant d'acharnement.

- Vous vous obstinez vous-même dans votre erreur, vous et votre inépuisable bonté ! lança Rogue les lèvres serrées. Mais il serait grand temps d'ouvrir les yeux ! La fuite de cette fille est la preuve de ce que j'avance, et constitue ses aveux !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lui répondit le Directeur d'un ton sérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, dehors, Annily est en danger, nous devons la retrouver impérativement avant la nuit.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Monsieur le Directeur ! cria d'aussi loin qu'il le put un petit homme efflanqué, au crâne dégarni et à la mine terne – Argus Rusard, le vieux concierge sournois de Hogwarts.

Il se précipitait tout droit sur les professeurs en claudiquant maladroitement, essoufflé, suivi de près par un chat Maine Coon – Miss Teigne, sa vieille et fidèle chatte, toujours à l'affût du moindre écart de conduite de la part des élèves.

- Qu'y a-t-il Argus ? s'enquit aussitôt Dumbledore. Allons, reprenez votre souffle, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

- Miss Teigne… articula difficilement le bonhomme défraîchi. Je… je l'ai trouvée sous le porche de l'aile 9, immobile devant la porte arrière du Château… celle-ci était entrouverte !

- Mais, s'étonna McGonagall, cette entrée n'était-elle pas protégée par un sortilège ?

- Précisément ! intervint Rogue, l'œil brillant. C'est donc par cette porte que cette fille s'est enfuie du Château ! Elle donne sur un sentier qui mène tout droit dans la Forêt Interdite !

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall, horrifiée. Le jour commence à décliner ; si nous ne la retrouvons pas avant la nuit, les créatures du crépuscule qui hantent cette forêt ne manqueront pas de flairer sa piste ! Elle ne s'en sortira jamais seule et sans pouvoirs !

- Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! intervint aussitôt Dumbledore. Nous allons demander à Hagrid et au professeur Maugrey de nous rejoindre, et nous allons tous partir à sa recherche ! Heu… Minerva, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, je souhaiterais que vous restiez à Hogwarts afin de fouiller le Château… Monsieur Rusard partira de son côté. Peut-être y trouverez-vous, avant notre retour, notre jeune amie perdue…

McGonagall approuva d'un bref signe de tête et partit immédiatement pour une exploration méticuleuse des moindres salles et recoins de l'Ecole. De son côté, l'équipe magique de Dumbledore, à laquelle venait de se joindre le professeur Maugrey avisé des derniers événements, se mit en route sans plus attendre en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Décontenancé, resté planté au beau milieu du couloir, Argus Rusard regarda les professeurs s'éloigner.

- Ma chatte… geignit-t-il, désappointé. Elle… elle n'est même pas venue m'avertir ! Elle a laissé une élève sortir du Château ! C'est… c'est la première fois… !

Les derniers rayons du soleil en déclin suivaient les pas des professeurs inquiets, et leurs ombres, ondulant au gré de leur marche silencieuse sur les graviers du sentier, s'allongeaient insensiblement derrière eux à chaque minute.

- Ne l'effrayez surtout pas, recommanda Dumbledore lorsqu'ils furent parvenus jusqu'à l'entrée sombre et touffue de la Forêt Interdite. Il est inutile de proférer des menaces, ni même de la mettre en garde sur les terribles dangers qu'elle encourt ; elle ne vous croira pas. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de l'effrayer davantage, encourant le fait qu'elle se dissimule à notre approche. Essayez plutôt de la mettre en confiance et de la rassurer. Mais je crains qu'elle ne persiste dans son refus de se montrer lorsque nous passerons près d'elle. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même, je crains que nous n'ayons déjà perdu le peu de confiance que j'étais parvenu à établir avec elle.

- Ne sachant pas où elle va, intervint Maugrey de sa grosse voix d'ours mal léché, elle doit progresser au hasard en marchant droit devant elle, sans plus réfléchir à ce qui peut l'attendre dans les profondeurs de cette forêt.

- C'est fort possible, répondit Dumbledore, mais nous ne devons négliger aucune piste, et fouiller les moindres recoins des sous-bois ! Ainsi, je propose ici même de nous séparer, afin d'accélérer nos recherches. Ah, voici Hagrid, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Garde-chasse, un homme colossal qui accourait de son pas lourd, suivi par un grand chien gris.

- Monsieur le Directeur, professeurs, salua l'homme gigantesque derrière une abondante barbe noire et broussailleuse. De quoi est-il question ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, commença Rogue d'une voix mièvre, qu'une jeune fille est entrée à Hogwarts d'une manière inexpliquée et parfaitement illégale, il y a de cela une dizaine de jours.

- Oui, répondit Hagrid, on m'a parlé de cette petite… Rusard est venu m'en toucher un mot le soir même.

- Cette « petite », que le Directeur a eu la bonté de recueillir, s'est échappée cet après-midi. Elle est parvenue à fausser compagnie aux deux Elfes de maisons qui en avaient la garde, et elle s'est embusquée dans la Forêt Interdite, en espérant, je suppose, y trouver une porte de sortie, et, qui sait, quelques complices alentours…

- La pauvre, s'attendrit Hagrid, faisant fi du ton sarcastique du Maître des Potions. Perdue seule dans la Forêt. C'est qu'elle n'est pas très sûre à la nuit tombée ; c'est à cette heure-ci que les Epeires Diadèmes géantes sortent chasser les…

- Nous nous passerons de votre cours – probablement passionnant - sur les Créatures Magiques, coupa sèchement Rogue. Il n'est plus temps d'inventorier les emplois du temps de chacune de vos bestioles !

- Nous pouvons solliciter l'aide des Centaures, proposa alors le Garde-chasse, nullement vexé. Ils connaissent la Forêt jusqu'à la moindre racine émergente.

- C'est une bonne idée Hagrid, approuva Dumbledore. Ainsi je vous laisse vous en charger, ils vous écouteront vous plutôt qu'un autre professeur, et accepteront peut-être…

- Bon, nous avons assez perdu de temps, intervint Maugrey dans un bougonnement. Je suis d'avis que nous commencions notre exploration des lieux.

- Vous avez raison, admit Dumbledore. Aussi, je vous souhaite à tous bon courage, et vous recommande de vous montrer extrêmement vigilants et prudents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Hagrid, Crockdur et moi aurons tôt fait de vous la ramener saine et sauve dans sa chambre ! Pas vrai mon chien ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son molosse, qui manifesta son contentement dans un aboiement tonitruant.

Après un dernier regard respectif, chacun s'engagea sur un sentier qui prenait une direction différente, baguette magique en main, les silhouettes des Sorciers se fondant dans l'ombre des troncs sinueux et denses de la Forêt Interdite.


	12. Dans la Forêt Interdite

**Dans la Forêt Interdite**

Annily avançait à pas précipités, slalomant de plus en plus difficilement entre les troncs difformes, s'écorchant les bras et les mains contre les buissons de ronces, trébuchant par endroits lorsque le passage devenait trop ardu, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les profondeurs obscures et denses de la forêt. Hors d'haleine, le cœur affolé, la jeune femme ne cessait de jeter des regards terrifiés sur les alentours sombres et hostiles, à la recherche d'une clairière, d'une arche rocheuse, d'un monticule creusé, d'un quelconque refuge pour la nuit. Mais seuls les sinistres Ténèbres répondirent à son regard empli de détresse. Cette terrible forêt ne paraissait décidément pas avoir de limites, et revenir en arrière semblait quasiment impossible ; elle avait parcouru trop de chemin, elle aurait été bien incapable de retrouver ses pas. Elle ne le désirait nullement, d'ailleurs.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière la haute cime des arbres ; ses derniers rayons osaient encore une timide percée parmi les troncs devenus de plus en plus nombreux, mais la lumière ne tarderait pas à disparaître, comme tout espoir de quitter un jour ce Monde… Les pieds glacés, frigorifiée, Annily y voyait à peine pour se diriger, le sol se noyant peu à peu sous une brume rampante et glaciale. A l'angoisse vint se joignit bientôt la terreur ! Que n'avait-elle davantage réfléchi ! S'enfoncer seule dans une forêt inconnue – très certainement peuplée de créatures magiques –, à la nuit tombée, sans boussole, ni eau, ni de quoi se réchauffer, était – elle s'en rendait compte à présent – une véritable folie, une erreur sérieuse qui, d'heure en heure, s'alourdissait de graves conséquences. Sa fuite irréfléchie risquait de lui coûter la vie, si Annily ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour se réchauffer et trouver un abri provisoire pour la nuit. La jeune femme prit soudain conscience de la gravité de sa situation. Elle arrêta sa course, le cœur cognant plus violemment dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration dolente se répercutait en écho dans la brume environnante, et ses jambes flageolantes la soutenaient difficilement. Luttant contre un étourdissement, Annily dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée de part en part ; un air sifflant et glacial s'y engouffrait par endroit, impitoyable, la faisant frissonner douloureusement, lui volant ainsi ses dernières forces physiques et morales. Ses pieds nus étaient cruellement écorchés et la faisaient souffrir, mais Annily reprit bientôt sa marche difficile. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le cœur de la forêt n'offrait plus de sentier naturel ni même un semblant de piste à suivre ; les ronces et les buissons envahissants étouffaient avec force le moindre passage accessible, retardant considérablement la progression de la jeune femme. Les moindres efforts d'Annily pour se frayer un chemin parmi les épines, étaient devenus extrêmement périlleux, chacun de ses gestes lui arrachant impitoyablement une larme de sang. En certains endroits, l'invasion de cette végétation épineuse et austère était telle, que le passage en était devenu impraticable, offrant une possibilité de se diriger excessivement restreinte. Depuis des années, d'innombrables ronces et lianes circonvoluées s'étaient répandues dans un formidable entrelacs, rampant dans toutes les directions, dressant des murs d'épines solides et infranchissables. Les bras relevés devant elle, Annily refoulait avec peine les branchages tortueux et importuns qui lui agrippaient l'étoffe et la peau, les écartant difficilement du passage dans un craquement sinistre.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps ; les ténèbres avaient englouti une bonne partie de la forêt. Quelques éclats blafards demeuraient cependant, prenant vie par endroit sous de rares brèches de l'astre lunaire. Repoussant un buisson rampant qui entravait sa marche et accaparait déjà son pied vulnérable, Annily fit un ultime pas en avant et sa main rencontra le vide. Soudain privée d'appui et du contact visuel, la jeune femme bascula en avant, s'étalant de tout son long dans les ronces et la terre. Etourdie par sa chute, la jeune femme resta quelques instants allongée, portant les mains à sa tête pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Apparemment elle n'avait rien de grave, si ce n'était quelques éraflures de plus et un nouvel hématome sur le front. Relevant la tête avec prudence, elle distingua alors, s'élevant dans l'obscurité, un arbre gigantesque dont le tronc énorme et creux formait un dôme obscur. Peu importait cette mauvaise chute à présent ; elle venait de découvrir un abri ! Annily rampa jusqu'à l'intérieur, traînant après elle un amas de feuilles humides qui se collaient à sa robe en lambeaux. La jeune femme se réfugia tant bien que mal jusque dans le fond aveugle de cet antre fortuit, rassemblant ses jambes endolories contre son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Le tronc était loin d'être confortable ni même avenant ; il semblait abriter une multitude de populations microscopiques et fort peu discrètes ; mais il avait l'avantage de la protéger de l'air glacial qui sifflait au dehors, ainsi que d'éventuelles créatures beaucoup plus imposantes et plus dangereuses. Au désarroi s'ajouta de nouveau l'angoisse et la panique ; Annily ne voyait plus comment se tirer seule de ce très mauvais pas. Frigorifiée, aussi désemparée qu'à son premier jour dans ce Monde insolite, elle s'endormit au milieu des débris de son refuge et des frémissements amplifiés des bestioles, qui emplissaient dans un écho sinistre l'atmosphère lugubre de la Forêt.

Le hurlement déchirant qui la tira brutalement de sa torpeur, transperça de part en part le silence morbide des bois, se propageant d'arbre en arbre en les percutant de plein fouet sur tout le périmètre, avant de s'évanouir dans un soupir lointain. Annily sursauta violemment et étouffa un cri de terreur. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine et toute couleur avait subitement quitté son visage. La jeune femme se redressa vivement et se figea, ses sens auditifs aux aguets décuplés par l'angoisse. Ce mugissement inhumain se répercutait encore tel un écho dans sa boite crânienne et la glaçait de l'intérieur. Il n'était à présent plus question de dormir. Annily se colla contre la paroi interne du tronc comme pour s'y fondre, et tenta de calmer sa respiration emballée pour la rendre aussi discrète que possible. De toute évidence, une créature rodait dans les environs et, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'une présence amicale – ce dont elle doutait fort –, la jeune femme ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'attirer jusqu'à son abri. Les genoux ancrés dans l'humidité des feuilles sous l'écorce du centenaire, elle risqua un regard à l'extérieur, tentant vainement de percer l'épaisse obscurité des bois. Un silence de mort s'était de nouveau abattu sur les alentours, les rendant plus hostiles que jamais. Mais ce calme inquiétant ne dura qu'un court instant, et un craquement tout proche ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – se rapprochait insensiblement. Agrippée à la paroi du tronc, les sens en alerte, Annily avait quasiment cessé de respirer. Elle se tenait là, prête à fuir à la moindre attaque, au moindre signe de danger. Au bruit du piétinement des feuilles et des brindilles qui jonchaient le sol, se joignirent des grognements sourds et un souffle rauque, puissant, puis tout ce tut soudain. Du fond de son abri, Annily distinguait l'ombre d'une manche et un morceau de fourrure. Une main apaisante glissa lentement dans les poils de la bête, tandis que la voix profonde d'une femme brisa ce silence suspendu.

- Fuis Annily ! Fuis-les, avant qu'ils ne te trouvent ! Ils te veulent du mal ! Ne les laisse pas mettre la main sur tes pouvoirs…

Surprise, effrayée, la jeune femme leva les yeux en direction de cette voix mystique et tenta d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une ombre, mais au-delà de la manche, elle ne distinguait toujours que le néant.

- Viens Annily, reprit la voix. Je peux t'aider à retourner dans ton époque et retrouver les tiens…


	13. Une étrange menace

**Une étrange menace**

Le soleil entamait sa lente ascension, émergeant de derrière la cime des arbres tel un disque safran dans un champ d'ivraie, lorsque les professeurs se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ, fatigués et l'œil morne. Ils avaient patrouillé toute la nuit, fouillé bon nombre de recoins de la Forêt, en vain. Pas une seule trace de la jeune fille en fuite ! Emmitouflés dans leur longue cape imbibée de gouttes de rosée, la mine déconfite, les professeurs reprirent en silence le chemin du Château, échangeant de temps à autre un regard alarmé, se retournant parfois vers les premiers arbres de la Forêt dans l'espoir – vain – de voir surgir une Annily saine et sauve. Dumbledore, rentré quelques instants plus tôt pour s'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall, se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-il aussitôt, McGonagall sur ses talons. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose, un quelconque indice qui rendrait compte de son passage ?

- Rien ! enragea Maugrey. Absolument RIEN ! Pas la moindre trace de cette gamine !

- Nous sommes pourtant allés jusqu'au repère d'Aragog, ajouta Hagrid, faisant référence à une araignée gigantesque qu'il avait recueillie et soignée dans sa jeunesse. Il n'a vu ni mangé aucun humain cette nuit…

- Les Centaures eux-mêmes n'ont pas aperçu l'ombre d'une jeune fille, renchérit Flitwick, qui s'était joint au groupe de cette investigation nocturne. A la demande expresse d'Hagrid, ils ont accepté de parcourir l'ensemble de leur territoire ; ils sont même allés jusqu'aux frontières du Vallon des Munschkeen…

- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu avoir l'imprudence de s'aventurer jusqu'à cet endroit scabreux ? interrompit McGonagall, horrifiée. Les Munschkeen sont réputés pour ne laisser aucune chance aux Sorciers ou Moldus qui ont eu l'audace de franchir leurs frontières ! Ils les lacèrent et les déchiquètent avec cruauté, puis les dévorent pour n'en laisser que les os…

- Rassurez-vous Minerva, intervint calmement Dumbledore. Le Vallon des Munschkeen est bien trop éloigné pour qu'Annily ait pu l'atteindre en une seule nuit de marche. Elle a très certainement dû trouver un abri, attendant que le jour se lève…

- Ou bien elle a rejoint un groupe de Mangemorts qui l'attendaient dans la Forêt ! avança soudain Rogue qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Êtes-vous toujours aussi convaincus de l'intégrité de cette fille ? Est-il donc si… inconcevable d'envisager le fait qu'elle ait pu trouver un moyen de transplaner hors de la Forêt pour regagner les « siens » ?

- Voyons Severus, répondit McGonagall, surprise, vous savez pertinemment qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts ! Dumbledore s'en est chargé personnellement.

- Justement, souligna-il de sa voix doucereuse, vous semblez oublier que les sortilèges n'ont aucun impact sur cette fille ; il était donc très facile pour elle de contourner celui-ci, aussi puissant soit-il. Le fait que nous ayons perdu toute trace d'elle nous oblige à reconnaître qu'elle a utilisé un sort – certainement de la Magie Noire – pour se volatiliser.

- Mais je croyais Annily incapable de pratiquer une quelconque magie ? intervint Flitwick.

- Quant à ceci, répliqua sèchement Rogue, nous ne pouvons pas encore l'affirmer.

- Allons messieurs, tempéra Dumbledore, il n'est plus temps de débattre sur cette affaire de Magie et de cette étrange immunité. De toute évidence, Annily n'est plus dans la partie de la Forêt Interdite attenante à Hogwarts.

- S'aventurer dans l'autre partie de la Forêt, hors des limites de Hogwarts, n'est pas sans réel danger Albus, souligna McGonagall avec sérieux. D'autant plus que le périmètre à couvrir est immense ! En admettant qu'elle n'ait pu transplaner, comment savoir dans quelle direction elle s'est dirigée ? Chaque heure qui passe nous ôte nos chances de pouvoir la retrouver.

Les Sorciers étaient parvenus jusqu'à l'entrée du Château, dont les habitants sortaient un à un de leur sommeil paisible, insouciants des événements de cette nuit.

- Nous poursuivrons nos recherches plus tard, se résolut Dumbledore. Annily doit quitter son abri et se remettre en marche si nous voulons appréhender les traces de son passage. Malheureusement, si nous ne la retrouvons pas avant ce soir, je me verrai contraint une fois de plus de faire appel au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne pourrai taire ces derniers événements plus longtemps.

- Voyons le bon côté de la chose, Albus, avança McGonagall. Une fois le Ministère averti, l'Auror Hawk serait prêt, je pense, à poursuivre les investigations au-delà de l'enceinte de l'Ecole, Il pourrait nous être une aide précieuse.

- D'autant plus que je ne sais pas si les Centaures accepteraient d'entamer de nouvelles recherches pour nous, adjoignit Hagrid en se grattant le poil. Même si je le leur demande le plus gentiment du monde, ils vont sûrement se cabrer et m'envoyer des mottes de terre en me tournant le dos !

- Merci à vous, termina le Directeur d'un air las, d'avoir consacré votre nuit entière à la recherche d'Annily. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous tous de prendre un peu de repos. Je me charge d'annuler vos cours pour ce matin.

Les professeurs acquiescèrent et reprirent sans plus attendre la direction de leurs appartements respectifs. Hagrid rejoignit sa cabane bâtie non loin de l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, suivi de Crockdur. Seul Rogue semblait s'obstiner à attendre devant les marches de la Grande Porte, les bras croisés, le regard braqué vers les premiers arbres de la Forêt.

- Vous aussi Severus, lui dit doucement Dumbledore, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour le moment. Nous devrons patienter quelques heures avant d'entreprendre de nouvelles recherches.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit sèchement Rogue, mais il me reste encore une petite chose à faire, et cela concerne Hagrid.

- Très bien Severus, obtempéra Dumbledore, nullement vexé par le ton habituellement austère du Maître des Potions. Ainsi je vous laisse à vos occupations, j'ai moi-même diverses dispositions à prendre pour plus tard…

Rogue regarda un instant le Directeur s'éloigner, les bras croisés, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la cabane de Hagrid, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui dans des petits claquements secs. Hagrid se montra à la porte dès que Rogue eut frappé.

- Professeur Rogue, s'étonna le demi géant derrière son imposante barbe noire. Que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous devriez aller dormir un peu…

- Plusieurs de vos Centaures ont perçu quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la Forêt. Lors de mes investigations cette nuit, cinq d'entre eux ont croisé ma route, taisant leur échange et leurs inquiétudes aussitôt après avoir remarqué ma présence J'ai besoin de vous pour en requérir quelques-uns. Il me faut de toute urgence m'entretenir avec l'un d'eux.

- Certainement professeur, répondit Hagrid, je vais chercher Firenze ; lui seul acceptera de vous parler. Vous savez que les autres sont fort peu enclin à engager la discussion avec les Sorciers – mis à part moi – surtout depuis que…

- Je me passerai de vos commentaires au sujet de cette affaire, coupa sèchement Rogue. Contentez-vous de m'amener ce Centaure, il y va de la protection de notre Ecole.

- Bien professeur, répondit Hagrid, qui ne s'offusquait jamais du ton agressif de son collègue. Je pars à sa recherche. A cette heure-ci, il doit probablement traîner du côté des Grombrosiers, en quête de crins de Licorne…

Rogue ne l'écoutait déjà plus et le regardait s'éloigner, perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

... ... ...

Faisant les cents pas devant les premiers arbres, le front plissé, les lèvres serrées, Rogue attendait le retour de Hagrid avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Le Centaure, que le garde-chasse était parti chercher, semblait avoir d'importantes informations à divulguer, il en était certain. Lors de son investigation dans la Forêt, Rogue avait brièvement croisé un groupe de ces créatures mythiques, qui parlaient avec un affolement certain d'un monstre rôdant depuis plusieurs jours sur leurs terres. Mais, trop pressé pour prêter une quelconque attention à leurs propos, Rogue avait poursuivi sa route. Il avait plus tard réalisé la méfiance des Centaures lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient aperçu ; pourquoi donc s'étaient-ils tus à son approche ? Rogue souhaitait en savoir plus, espérant établir un lien – aussi infime soit-il – avec la disparition d'Annily.

Rogue attendait depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes, enrageant intérieurement, lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions ; un cri de terreur venait de briser le silence matinal. Le Maître des Potions se tourna immédiatement vers la Forêt, sa baguette magique pointée droit devant lui ; un bruissement désordonné de branchages et de feuilles que l'on écartait se rapprochait insensiblement. Le professeur fit quelques pas en avant ; ses yeux s'étaient réduits en deux fentes étroites et ses minces lèvres pâles s'entrouvraient déjà pour lancer un sortilège d'attaque. L'extrémité de sa baguette étincela, mais ce qu'il vit sortir des bois l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Le visage et les mains éraflés, la robe en lambeaux, Annily accourait droit sur lui, le visage empreint de terreur. Rogue se ressaisit rapidement et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Annily, comme prise d'une soudaine lucidité, stoppa net sa progression et, levant des yeux terrifiés sur le professeur, sembla hésiter à poursuivre sa course folle dans sa direction ; mais un regard affolé derrière elle lui fit bientôt reprendre son escapade effrénée. Surpris, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Annily s'effondra dans ses bras, la respiration saccadée et tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Je… vous en… supplie, l'implora-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Ils arrivent… Ils sont juste… derrière moi ! Ils me… veulent…

Mais Annily ne termina pas sa phrase ; elle fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlé, si violent que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle se sentit aussitôt soutenue par le bras vigoureux de Rogue, qui la serra plus fermement contre lui. D'un geste ample, il l'enveloppa dans l'ombre de sa cape, la masquant aux yeux de « ceux » qui se rapprochaient ; de son autre main, il leva sa baguette sur l'orée de la Forêt redevenue silencieuse, prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Mais les sous-bois semblaient avoir retrouvé leur calme ; rien ne paraissait vouloir surgir de derrière les premiers bocages. Pourtant Rogue restait sur ses gardes, cachant Annily toute entière sous sa cape et la réchauffant de son corps. Il sentait les sanglots et les tremblements douloureux de la jeune femme s'apaiser doucement, bien que péniblement. Hagrid ne tarda pas à réapparaître, suivi de Firenze, l'unique Centaure qui avait accepté de le suivre jusqu'ici.

- Ah professeur, dit Hagrid, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué Annily dissimulée sous l'habit. Pardon d'avoir été si long, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver les Centaures ; ce matin ils avaient emmené leur clan jusqu'au Lac de Lynn. J'ai dû suivre leurs traces, avec l'aide de Crockdur – il a un sacré bon flair, ce chien ! – pendant une bonne demi-heure…

Rogue réprima un geste d'impatience devant le bavardage incessant du garde-chasse. Il fixait le jeune Centaure, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus.

- Professeur Rogue, poursuivit Hagrid, voici Firenze ; mais vous vous êtes déjà croisés je crois…

- En effet, répondit brièvement Rogue.

Sans plus de formalités, le Maître des Potions entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Que savez-vous de cette créature qui rôdait la nuit dernière dans la Forêt ?

Surpris par cette question directe et par le ton pour le moins agressif du professeur, le Centaure hésita à répondre ; ces êtres mythiques restaient toujours très réservés lorsqu'il s'agissait de dévoiler ce qu'ils voyaient ou entendaient ; ils conservaient précieusement les moindres secrets de la Forêt, et apportaient rarement leur aide aux humains.

- C'était une créature aux intentions redoutables, consentit-il finalement. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, elle a décimé la tribu des Centaures qui vivaient par delà les Monts d'Argas, ne laissant que peu de survivants. Son dessein était de voler le sang de Licorne et de l'amener à son Maître, afin de lui offrir l'Immortalité mais aussi la Malédiction de cet acte impardonnable. Mais les Elfes de Lynn ont porté secours aux Centaures et ont débarrassé le monde de cette créature maudite, pendant de longues décennies.

- Apparemment, ironisa Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, il semblerait que cette créature soit de retour parmi nous. Savez-vous qui était son Maître ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore aujourd'hui, répondit Firenze

- Ben, intervint Hagrid, c'est peut-être… heu… Lui, enfin, je veux dire… Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Non, infirma Rogue dans un murmure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de créature. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il rudement en se tournant vers Firenze, je suis convaincu que vous ne nous avez pas tout révélé. J'éclaircirai ce mystère une autre fois. Annily a été retrouvée, je dois de suite la mener à Dumbledore.

Sur ses mots, Rogue écarta sa cape, dévoilant la jeune femme sous les yeux ébahis de Hagrid. Firenze la fixa intensément, une expression indescriptible sur son visage. Rogue le remarqua aussitôt, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car le Centaure fit soudain volte-face et s'enfuit à travers la Forêt dans un bruit de galop effréné. Hagrid suivit des yeux la dérobade subite de son ami, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

- Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche l'a piqué, dit-il en se grattant la barbe hirsute. Hem… J'espère que vous avez pu obtenir les renseignements que vous vouliez, professeur, car je ne crois pas pouvoir le ramener aussi facilement cette fois. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que vous ayez retrouvé la jeune fille. Elle a l'air bien mal en point, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Une nuit entière dans la Forêt Interdite doit certainement y être pour quelque chose, suggéra Rogue d'un ton sarcastique, tandis qu'il se dégageait, laissant Annily glisser doucement vers le sol.

- Sa robe est entièrement déchirée et trempée, insista le garde-chasse, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts avec plus d'attention.

Assise dans l'herbe au milieu d'un tas d'étoffes suintantes, souffrant dans tout son corps, Annily reprenait lentement ses esprits, sans vraiment prêter attention à la discussion des deux Sorciers juste au dessus de sa tête. Rogue baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, et remarqua rapidement des tâches rouges qui se répandaient lentement sur le sol suivant le contour de sa silhouette, la teinte vermeille contrastant sur l'herbe verte.

- Ce n'est pas l'eau qui a ainsi imprégné sa robe, déclara-t-il aussitôt. C'est du sang !

Immédiatement, il se pencha sur Annily encore hagard, lui prit les mains et examina son visage ; ils étaient couverts de sang. Les parcelles de sa peau visible au travers des lacérations de sa robe, révélaient des blessures sanguinolentes plus ou moins profondes. Annily souffrait en silence, et des larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage.

- Par Merlin et par ma barbe ! s'exclama Hagrid. Qui donc a pu la mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, répondit Rogue, mais à elle. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de le faire. Allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore du retour inopiné de cette fugitive, ainsi que de la situation pitoyable dans laquelle elle se trouve par son incroyable stupidité. Je l'emmène immédiatement auprès de Madame Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie de l'Ecole.

Bien qu'assez mal en point, Annily avait relevé la tête vers le terrible Maître des Potions, observant ce visage au teint cireux dénué de toute expression. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, dans une telle situation, elle pouvait encore mériter de telles paroles, froides, cruelles et sans la moindre compassion.

- Vous êtes abject ! souffla-t-elle avec amertume. Laissez-moi tranquille…

- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour discuter, il me semble, trancha Rogue dans un murmure. Maintenant vous allez me suivre bien sagement, si vous ne voulez pas vous vider entièrement de votre sang pendant les quinze minutes qui vont suivre.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de passer une minute de plus avec vous ! s'emporta-t-elle, grimaçant sous la douleur.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, répondit-il calmement, les alentours de la Forêt Interdite ne sont plus très sûrs ces temps-ci… A moins que vous n'estimiez que cette créature soit de meilleure compagnie…

Annily ne répondit pas ; chaque parole, chaque geste lui arrachait un gémissement douloureux. Non sans crainte, elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la Forêt, ce qui acheva de la convaincre. Elle avait besoin d'aide et de soins, elle savait pertinemment que dans les conditions actuelles, elle ne se sortirait pas de ce mauvais pas toute seule. Elle allait devoir mettre son sort entre leurs mains, entre _ses _mains, une fois de plus. Annily baissa les yeux vers le sol, serrant les poings, résignée. Rogue triomphait ; un rictus suffisant s'afficha avec lenteur au coin de ses lèvres.

- D'accord… murmura-t-elle.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle vit entrer Rogue, soutenant Annily qui avançait difficilement et dont le visage marqué était d'une extrême pâleur. Vous l'avez donc retrouvée ? Mais elle est blessée ? Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

- Une douzaine d'heures passées dans la Forêt Interdite lui auront permis de faire de charmantes rencontres, dont elle semble avoir gardé des souvenirs cuisants, répondit Rogue avec son habituel sarcasme.

- Et vous l'avez laissée marcher jusqu'ici dans cet état ? s'indigna l'infirmière, tout en aidant la jeune femme à s'allonger sur l'un des lits.

- Accepter mon aide semblait être au dessus de ses forces, répondit-il d'une voix cynique. C'est à peine si elle m'a permis d'approcher son bras pour la soutenir.

- Tout de même, vous auriez dû l'obliger à s'allonger sur un brancard ; il ne vous restait plus qu'à me l'amener jusqu'ici d'un coup de baguette.

- Il était impossible de la déplacer de quelque manière que ce fût, avec un simple « coup de baguette » ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il n'y a aucun moyen de déplacer un objet par la Magie quel qu'il soit, quand cette fille est assise dessus ou même lorsqu'elle le touche !

- C'est vrai, admit Madame Pomfresh, je l'avais presque oublié. Il va donc falloir que je soigne cette jeune personne sans avoir recours à mes potions curatives habituelles…

- Ce qui va probablement rendre sa guérison plus longue et plus éprouvante, termina Rogue, qui semblait se délecter de la situation.

Madame Pomfresh soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit pas. Elle se pencha sur Annily qui respirait difficilement. Les draps prenaient déjà une teinte rouge le long de son corps fébrile.

- Elle n'a toujours pas cessé de saigner, réalisa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Ses lésions sont plus profondes que je ne le pensais. Malheureusement, ici je n'ai pas de quoi soigner convenablement de telles blessures… Professeur Rogue, veillez sur elle ! décida-t-elle soudain. Je vais immédiatement chercher des linges propres et de quoi désinfecter ses plaies à la manière des Moldus, puisque mes élixirs et ma baguette ne seront pas efficaces avec elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'infirmière se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle prit soin de refermer derrière elle. Rogue resta seul avec la jeune femme. Annily rouvrit les yeux et posa sur lui un regard empli de souffrance.

- S'il vous plait… murmura-t-elle, j'ai… vraiment mal…

Ses mains écorchées s'étaient posées sur son ventre. Rogue s'approcha vivement d'elle et, lui écartant les bras, observa avec attention les déchirures de sa robe ; le tissu, entaillé de manière nette et précise, était lacéré par trois fois au niveau du ventre sur toute la diagonale.

- _Un coup de griffes_, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Qui avez-vous rencontré cette nuit-là ? lui demanda-t-il gravement. Et la créature, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

- Elle… elle était vraiment… très grande… monstrueuse, articula Annily avec difficulté. Elle m'a attaquée… je… je n'ai rien pu faire ! Et ses griffes… longues… tranchantes… Je n'ai pas pu les éviter… je ne pouvais pas… me défendre contre… ce monstre ! Il… il ne cessait de lever… sa patte… sur moi… Il me frappait, il ne s'arrêtait pas ! Il voulait… il essayait de…

C'est à cet instant précis que Madame Pomfresh entra en trombe, suivie par Dumbledore, qui s'approcha vivement de Rogue.

- Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

- C'est précisément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Mais avant que vous n'entendiez ses révélations pour le moins intéressantes quant à sa petite virée nocturne dans la Forêt, vous devriez examiner les blessures qu'elle porte sur tout le corps. Certaines n'ont pas été provoquées par les buissons d'épines ; elles semblent assez graves.

Madame Pomfresh prit immédiatement des ciseaux et entreprit de découper ce qui restait de la robe. Les trois Sorciers se penchèrent au dessus du corps meurtri d'Annily, et observèrent en silence l'état de ses blessures. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait étaient également imprégnés de sang. Ses bras, ses jambes et son visage présentaient de nombreuses égratignures occasionnées par les ronces. Mais son ventre dévoilait un tout autre type de blessure ; un coup de griffes, net et violent, avait tracé trois éraflures sanglantes sur toute la longueur du ventre, allant de l'épaule jusqu'à l'avant-bras opposé. La gorge avait également été atteinte.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh pour la seconde fois. Mais ces écorchures sont l'œuvre d'une créature des Ténèbres !

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Severus, avez-vous une idée de l'identité de cette créature ?

- Pas encore, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle qui a jadis décimé le peuple des Centaures, il y a de cela quelques siècles.

- Hum, dit Dumbledore, pensif. Cette histoire est si lointaine… comment pourrait-elle avoir un lien avec l'attaque de cette nuit…

- Seriez-vous en train de parler de la Période Sombre ? l'époque qui a marqué la disparition de quasiment tous les Centaures, et de beaucoup d'autres peuples ? demanda Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle prodiguait les premiers soins à Annily. Je ne sais plus moi-même ce qui s'y est réellement passé. En quelle année est-ce arrivé, déjà ?

- C'était en 1683, répondit Dumbledore, se remémorant cette partie de l'Histoire qui avait marqué le Monde de la Magie. Une époque que les Centaures garderont encore longtemps en mémoire. Ils avaient pratiquement tous disparu, anéantis par cette bête monstrueuse que nul ne parvenait à vaincre, jusqu'à ce que les Elfes de Lynn utilisent leur Ultime Pouvoir contre la créature, ce qui a plongé notre monde dans les Ténèbres pendant de nombreuses années, condamnant ainsi bons nombres de peuples. Puis la lumière est réapparue, et la vie a repris son cours. La créature avait été réduite à néant, du moins c'est ce que tous pensaient. Les quelques Centaures qui ont survécu se sont réfugiés dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais nul n'a jamais su à quel ennemi il avait eu affaire. La bête, dont on ignore le nom encore aujourd'hui, obéissait à une démone extrêmement puissante, une Elfe cruelle dont on ne sait pas grand chose, et qui semblait avoir disparu en même temps que sa créature.

- Mais, intervint l'infirmière, cette démone était-elle plus puissante que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- C'est fort possible, répondit-il. Je serais presque à même de penser qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui d'un seul et même esprit. Aussi nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes, et avertir dès à présent tous les professeurs, afin qu'ils entreprennent quelques recherches supplémentaires dans la Forêt et qu'ils renforcent la sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole. Nous devons absolument savoir si une présence nouvelle, puissante et hostile, a été décelée dans les environs ces derniers jours. Severus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions qui observait la jeune femme allongée mais consciente. Pensez-vous que cette terrible créature soit celle qui ait attaqué Annily ?

- Je ne peux rien affirmer, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue, se détournant enfin d'elle. Toutefois c'est une éventualité que nous ne pouvons écarter. Cette créature, en 1683, possédait des griffes meurtrières, extrêmement longues et fort peu communes – même les Munschkeen ne portent pas de tels ergots – et cette fille semble en arborer les marques sur le corps.

- Nous en reparlerons dans mon bureau, décida Dumbledore. Pour le moment, le plus important est de soigner Annily, qui doit terriblement souffrir. Je vais chercher le professeur Nightingale ; en tant qu'enseignant de la Vie des Moldus, excellant dans leurs pratiques, leurs cultures, lui seul pourra nous apporter l'aide et le savoir moldu dont nous avons besoin pour guérir convenablement de telles blessures.

Après un dernier regard navré vers Annily, qu'il accompagna pourtant d'un sourire encourageant, Dumbledore partit retrouver ce professeur apparemment compétent en matière de pratiques moldues. Rogue resta auprès de Madame Pomfresh, qui disparut dans la réserve de l'infirmerie pour préparer des solutions désinfectantes et en imbiber des linges propres. Annily regarda le Maître des Potions qui restait immobile, les bras croisés, et porta à nouveau les mains sur son ventre, effleurant précautionneusement sa peau lésée. Rogue lui prit alors les poignets et lui maintint fermement les mains sur le matelas, tout en évitant de lui faire mal.

- Ne touchez pas vos blessures, Mademoiselle ! intima-t-il dans un murmure. Vous risqueriez de les aggraver.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers une bassine qui avançait lentement dans leur direction par la voie des airs, tandis que Madame Pomfresh agitait sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le récipient se posa doucement sur une petite table à proximité, sans avoir renversé une seule goutte de son contenu. Rogue saisit alors un des linges qui trempaient dans une solution brunâtre, l'essora d'un geste et entreprit de nettoyer délicatement les entailles sanguinolentes, qui mutilaient cruellement le ventre et les membres de la jeune femme. Annily le laissa faire ; le produit la soulageait.

Elle ferma les yeux…

Elle sentait l'étoffe s'appliquer délicatement dans le creux de son cou, contre son épaule, puis glisser le long de son bras dans un effleurement qui adoucissait légèrement son mal. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent un instant, son esprit immergea dans le brouillard de l'imaginaire, envoûté par une torpeur légère. Le liquide était frais, apaisant. Elle sentit qu'il posait doucement sa main sur son front, sa joue. Pourquoi montrait-il soudain tant de bienveillance ? Que signifiaient ces attentions subites et troublantes à son égard ? Annily renonça bientôt à comprendre ; enivrée par l'arôme suave qui émanait du produit brun, apaisée et engourdie par la caresse du linge tiède qui cheminait avec délicatesse le long de son corps endolori, la jeune femme laissa lentement glisser son esprit vagabond dans les abysses de l'inconscience.


	14. La marque

**La marque**

Annily s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, peu reposée et bien mal en point. Son corps entier criait sa souffrance, et le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement douloureux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été passée au rouleau-compresseur, ou bien d'avoir couru pendant des heures et des heures, pour finalement terminer sous les roues d'un tracteur furibond. L'esprit encore embué après un sommeil agité, elle percevait des voix indistinctes qui planaient au-dessus d'elle et bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre Ouest, inondant de lumière le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme papillonna des paupières en plissant le front sous l'effet des multiples douleurs qu'elle ressentait sur l'ensemble du corps. Des stores furent baissés et une ombre striée l'enveloppa aussitôt. Madame Pomfresh se tenait auprès d'elle, lui prodiguant les soins adaptés que lui avait conseillés ce professeur spécialiste des Moldus. Rogue était également présent, penché au-dessus d'elle, observant chaque blessure de son corps avec une extrême attention. Annily le considéra quelques secondes d'un air absent, reprenant peu à peu corps avec la réalité, quand une onde d'effroi parcourut sa poitrine, entrainant un brusque échappement de son cœur. Refaisant complètement surface, elle réalisa avec effarement qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe sur le dos ! Elle était en tenue légère, allongée de tout son long sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, sans drap ni couverture, les professeurs à son chevet derrière un paravent. Le regard inquisiteur du Maître des Potions la mit considérablement mal à l'aise. Sa vulnérabilité, mêlée au mépris qu'elle inspirait obstinément – bien que malgré elle – à ce professeur si antipathique, la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que le regard noir s'attardait sur la fragilité de son corps. Ses plaies avaient cessé de saigner, laissant place à des traces rouge vif profondément ancrées dans la peau. Pourquoi donc Rogue la détaillait-il ainsi ? Annily voulut ramener ses bras autour de ses épaules comme pour protéger un minimum de sa pudeur, mais Rogue lui saisit les mains et obligea la jeune femme à garder les bras le long du corps. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais seul un son atrocement rauque parvint à franchir ses lèvres. La panique la fit blêmir ; elle tenta de prononcer un mot, forçant sur sa gorge, mais le son éraillé persista, tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure intense irradiait sa paroi trachéale. Ce second échec ne fit qu'augmenter son agitation, la douleur électrisant ses muscles à chaque geste.

- N'essayez pas de prononcer un seul mot, Mademoiselle, intervint Rogue. C'est parfaitement inutile pour l'instant !

Annily lui lança un regard surpris et effrayé.

- Votre gorge a été endommagée par un coup de griffes, répondit-il à la question muette. De même que d'autres parties de votre corps. Il vous est défendu de faire le moindre mouvement durant les heures qui vont suivre. La douleur que vous ressentez actuellement, ne serait-ce que lorsque vous respirez, ainsi que la perte de votre voix, sont dues à un poison contenu dans les griffes qui ont entaillé votre peau.

- P…oi…son ? réussit à prononcer la jeune femme affolée, dans un murmure guttural.

- Le poison de Laden, expliqua tranquillement le Maître des Potions. En ce moment, il se propage dans votre corps, circulant dans vos veines, envahissant vos muscles, noyant vos organes, gagnant votre cerveau…

- N…oo n ! crailla-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! ordonna-t-il durement. Vous ne faites qu'empirer l'état de vos cordes vocales. Si vous persistez dans votre entêtement, vous ne ferez que briser votre voix un peu plus, jusqu'à perdre irrémédiablement l'usage de la parole – ce qui ne serait certes pas pour me déplaire…

Rogue l'observa un instant, le visage indéchiffrable. Remarquant les soubresauts qui secouaient la poitrine de la jeune femme, il ajouta de sa voix doucereuse :

- Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle, le poison a été neutralisé avant d'avoir atteint votre cerveau et causé des dommages irréversibles au niveau de vos organes vitaux. Il a cependant eu tout le temps de s'insinuer dans vos muscles, ce qui explique la douleur lancinante que vous ressentez dans tout le corps. Aussi je vous exhorte à garder une immobilité totale ainsi que le silence, pendant le reste de la journée, voire les prochains jours à venir, si cela vous est possible.

- Professeur, regardez ! interrompit Madame Pomfresh. Là, sur le bas de la hanche, une marque…

Le sourcil perplexe de Rogue grimpa au sommet de son front pâle.

- Une marque ? répéta-t-il. Montrez-la-moi.

L'infirmière pointa le doigt sur une petite parcelle de peau au niveau du bassin ; un symbole noir, calligraphié, à peine plus gros qu'un doryphore, y était tatoué dans l'ombre de la courbure iliaque. Rogue reconnut aussitôt le dessin aux contours singuliers qu'il avait observé au dos de la gourmette, ce même symbole, en tout point identique à celui projeté par le pendentif à la forme si particulière. Ainsi donc cet étrange bijou lui appartenait bel et bien... Que signifiait donc cet emblème, et à qui appartenait-il ?

- …eah…e…, émit la voix presque aphone de la jeune femme.

- Silence ! tonna Rogue. Ou bien préféreriez-vous que je vous bâillonne et vous attache jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez entièrement rétablie ?

- Professeur, intervint Madame Pomfresh d'un ton sévère, ce qu'il faut à cette jeune personne, c'est du calme avant tout, car toute agitation risque fort de prolonger sa convalescence.

- Il est capital qu'elle retrouve sa voix, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Elle doit nous dévoiler ce qu'elle a vu dans la Forêt lors de cette fameuse nuit, et nous décrire avec précision la créature qui l'a attaquée. Il y va de la sécurité de toutes les personnes vivant au sein de cette Ecole.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais votre comportement ne conforte en rien vos attentes ! Aussi je vous demande de quitter les lieux ; vous ne reviendrez auprès d'elle que lorsque vous serez plus calme et davantage disposé à la patience.

Rogue ne répondit pas ; il abaissa sur Annily un regard irrité, puis fit volte-face et quitta l'infirmerie dans un claquement de cape rageur.

Annily ne dormit pas du reste de la matinée. Certes son corps était resté extrêmement sensible, et la moindre petite contraction occasionnait une douleur quasi insoutenable. Mais son esprit demeurait autrement tourmenté, et la jeune femme avait ressassé en boucle le comportement de Rogue pendant près de trois heures. Les paroles glacées et provocantes de cet homme arrogant, l'attitude ignoble qu'il avait fermement décidé de conserver envers elle, cet acharnement prononcé dont il usait gratuitement pour la rabaisser à la moindre occasion, tout ce qui émanait de lui lorsqu'elle croisait son regard noir aggravaient son tourment et entretenaient son mal.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'Annily trouva enfin le sommeil. Allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, seule patiente en début de convalescence dans cette grande pièce, et dans l'incapacité totale de bouger ni même de parler sans en ressentir une vive douleur, la jeune femme finit par laisser échapper ses pensées oppressantes, qui s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans des rêves encore troublés par les événements de la veille. Madame Pomfresh resta auprès d'elle, lui appliquant avec soin et patience un baume apaisant sur tout le corps. Le produit brun, préparé sur les conseils du professeur Nightingale, avait été remarquablement efficace, interrompant rapidement l'hémorragie et désinfectant les plaies, empêchant ainsi toute infection de s'installer. Grâce à la perspicacité de Rogue, qui avait rapidement détecté la présence du poison de Laden dans l'organisme au travers des coups de griffes, un antidote avait été préparé à temps afin d'empêcher la substance toxique d'atteindre les organes vitaux, sauvant la vie d'Annily de justesse. La jeune femme ignorait encore l'implication du Maître des Potions dans sa guérison.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, en début de soirée, son corps était déjà beaucoup moins douloureux ; il se trouvait enveloppé dans une grande serviette humide et tiède, qui sentait bon la feuille de vigne. Les marques sanglantes de son épaule, son avant-bras et de sa gorge étaient soigneusement couvertes par un linge frais imbibé d'un produit, qui picotait désagréablement jusqu'en profondeur de la peau. Dumbledore s'approcha du lit dès que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- Annily, lui sourit-il, visiblement soulagé de la voir reprendre vie sans trop souffrir. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Vous êtes toujours là quand je me réveille après m'avoir sauvée de mes ennuis, n'est ce pas… Rassurant, et toujours préoccupé de mon état, constata-t-elle avec reconnaissance et douceur.

Dumbledore étira davantage les coins de ses lèvres à cette juste remarque.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, saine et sauve, lui dit-il, sincère. Vous semblez déjà moins souffrir et vos nombreuses plaies se sont presque toutes refermées.

Madame Pomfresh les rejoignit bientôt et autorisa Annily à s'asseoir, tout en lui recommandant vivement de bouger avec précaution ses membres engourdis par cette longue immobilisation. La jeune femme put également utiliser sa voix, avec modération toutefois, car ses cordes vocales restaient momentanément fragilisées et produisaient un son éraillé, qui se briserait si elle en abusait.

- La Forêt Interdite n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour y trouver refuge, même pour vous qui ne craignez pas la Magie, reprit le Directeur.

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué, répondit Annily dans un rapide sourire fataliste.

- Le professeur Rogue vous a sauvé la vie, lui annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple information sur une série télévisée.

Annily lui retourna un regard médusé.

- Quoi ? Lui ? lança-t-elle, totalement incrédule.

- Oui, « lui », notre professeur de Potions, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à vous protéger lorsque vous vous êtes réfugiée dans les bras, et…

- Je ne me suis pas réfugiée dans ses bras ! interrompit la jeune femme, outrée. Je fuyais simplement mes poursuivants ! Et comme il se trouvait tout juste sur mon chemin… J'ai juste su profiter de la protection de sa baguette magique, puisque la situation l'exigeait ! Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas se défiler, puisqu'il risquait de se faire attaquer à son tour !

Devant tant de mauvaise fois, le Directeur ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Annily le regardait, l'air furieux. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse imaginer une telle chose : elle, si remontée contre Rogue, aurait recherché la protection de ce professeur arrogant et odieux ; et lui, si méprisant, si haineux envers elle, aurait accepté de lui porter secours en lui sauvant la vie ! Elle se refusait tout bonnement à y croire, entêtée dans sa fierté et sa répulsion pour cet homme.

- Le professeur Rogue a mis tout son savoir afin d'élaborer très rapidement un contrepoison, assez puissant pour arrêter la progression du poison de Laden qui coulait dans vos veines, ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Monsieur de Directeur, interrompit l'infirmière en allongeant Annily et la recouvrant de nouvelles lingettes humides. Je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir vous demander de laisser ma patiente se reposer, d'autant plus que sa voix commence à faiblir, et vos paroles semblent l'agiter. Il va falloir plusieurs jours encore, avant que les contusions et les douleurs musculaires ne disparaissent totalement. Je ne puis la guérir plus rapidement ; elle va devoir cicatriser à la manière des Moldus, sans remède magique.

- Oui Pompom, je comprends, répondit Dumbledore. Ainsi je vous laisse aux bons soins de notre infirmière, Annily. Reposez-vous et retrouvez vos forces. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir dans très peu de temps. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à nous raconter ; et nous avons également certaines découvertes à vous apprendre.

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que je…

- Non Annily. Pour le moment, vous restez bloquée dans notre Monde Sorcier, sans porte de sortie qui vous permettrait de retourner chez vous. Mais nous ne désespérons pas de trouver un moyen pour ouvrir une brèche dans le temps, comme celle que vous avez empruntée pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Ne perdez pas espoir ! Chaque événement ne survient jamais par hasard, et votre présence ici a elle aussi une raison. Nous trouverons laquelle, ce qui permettra une progression certaine dans nos investigations. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous Annily, je vous en fais la promesse.

Dumbledore posa une main ridée sur celle, fraîche, de la jeune femme, afin d'intensifier ses paroles et achever de la rassurer. Annily se tourna vers lui, acquiesçant du regard et d'un pâle sourire. Le Directeur prit enfin congé et se dirigea vers la porte, la mine soulagée ; il avait retrouvé sa confiance.


	15. Altercations

Bonsoir,

Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications. Je traverse une période de deuil particulièrement difficile, et j'ai perdu le goût de lire et d'écrire pendant un certain temps. Ca revient petit à petit, avec des hauts et des bas, puis l'envie d'écrire m'a soudain submergée il y a quelques jours, comme quelque chose d'irrésistible, et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie toux ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire malgré ma longue absence. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Altercations**

Annily était loin d'imaginer qu'un tel poison, ayant circulé dans son organisme durant plusieurs heures avant d'avoir été neutralisé, pouvait causer une aussi grande souffrance. Les courbatures qui suivirent persistèrent de manière lancinante pendant près de quatre jours, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Durant tout ce temps, la jeune femme ne put quitter son lit – hormis pour les nécessités de sa toilette. Il lui était néanmoins vivement conseillé de s'asseoir, afin d'étirer dans de petits exercices quotidiens ses membres endoloris, ce qui lui permettait de jeter de longs regards perdus et mélancoliques par l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. De son lit, elle pouvait apercevoir une infime parcelle des jardins de Hogwarts, encore verdoyants et frais pour ce début d'octobre. Le carré de ciel qui s'offrait à son regard dévoilait une course lente des nuages, soyeux, rêveurs, qui caressaient dans leur voyage un fond bleu pâle. Cette liberté dont Annily était privée depuis près de quinze jours, si proche derrière ces croisées blanches et pourtant inaccessible, l'appelait par ses couleurs, sa gaieté murmurante et sa beauté paisible. La jeune femme en avait assez ! Depuis son arrivée – plus qu'indésirable – dans ce Monde qui n'était pas le sien, elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermée, sinon couchée, malade et brûlante de fièvre ou souffrant le martyr à la suite de blessures peu communes. Elle ne supportait plus cette faiblesse qu'elle dévoilait constamment à ces Sorciers, dont elle ignorait encore tout et qui contestaient unanimement sa présence. La tristesse et le désarroi lui rongeaient le cœur chaque jour un peu plus. Perdue dans son passé, meurtrie au plus profond de son âme, elle accueillait cette nouvelle vie qui, bien que passagère, lui avait été brutalement imposée parce que ses hôtes improvisés n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, Annily retrouvait le dernier étage de la Tour Nord. Confinée derrière les hauts murs de pierres de Hogwarts, claustrée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre comme au premier jour, Annily laissait les longues heures de la journée fuir à travers la baie vitrée, sans tenter de les retenir ni même de les graver dans sa mémoire annihilée, tandis que la jeune femme perdait peu à peu ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude que l'on éprouvait à vivre, ou simplement à exister… Car elle avait cessé d'exister aux yeux de ces êtres pourvus de pouvoirs magiques, qui persistaient à la renier en la reléguant chez l'homme le plus méprisant qu'il fût. Depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, Rogue n'avait pas daigné une seule fois prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine, lui épargnant des souffrances aux frontières de l'intolérable, la soignant avec une patience et une douceur inaccoutumées qui l'avaient troublée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait elle-même. Mais cette attention n'avait pas duré. Elle n'avait pas non plus été désintéressée : il avait sans le moindre complexe enfreint une partie de sa pudeur, ignorant froidement le profond malaise de la jeune femme, dont le corps recouvert de lames de sang avait été exposé à son regard scrutateur. Il recherchait alors des traces corporelles, des indices, des éléments qui lui auraient permis de reconstituer certains des événements de la nuit dernière. Il avait examiné chaque plaie, chaque hématome, chaque parcelle de sa peau dans ses moindres détails. La jeune femme rougit de honte à ce souvenir humiliant, tandis qu'un frisson désagréable lui parcourait l'échine. Elle agrippa fébrilement la couverture sous laquelle elle était blottie, et la tira d'un coup sec jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, noyant au passage des larmes de rage dans le tissu. Son corps était tout ce qui lui restait de précieux et d'intime, puisque même son esprit avait été déserté par ses souvenirs. Mais Rogue venait de lui voler son dernier bien, la dépouillant de sa pudeur en parfaite impunité. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour la contraindre à lui dévoiler une partie de son corps, sans se soucier de son humiliation et encore moins de son accord. Elle sentait encore ce regard noir et intense lui brûler la peau, abordant ses formes féminines comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de viande fraîche dont il soupçonnait une quelconque anomalie infectieuse. Un nouveau frisson parcourut les épaules de la jeune femme, et se propagea, électrique, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Annily se recroquevilla davantage sous la couverture et enlaça ses épaules de ses bras, puis baissa la tête pour y enfouir son visage. Ses membres ne la faisaient plus souffrir, mais la honte d'avoir perdu une partie de sa pudeur, sous le regard impassible de cet homme, s'était incrustée dans sa peau. Tout comme cette étrange marque noire… Annily repensa soudain à ce symbole qu'elle portait sur le bassin, et dont elle ignorait encore l'existence jusqu'à ce que Rogue ait inspecté son corps au millimètre… Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Elle ignorait même si elle le portait depuis sa naissance. Elle ignorait encore trop de choses d'ailleurs. Inconsciemment, sa main remonta jusqu'au bas de sa hanche, sous sa chemise de nuit, effleurant le dessin du bout des doigts. A quoi ressemblait-il exactement ? La curiosité l'emportant, la jeune femme souleva la couverture et observa le petit symbole ; cette calligraphie complexe ne lui rappelait rien, pourtant Annily se sentit étrangement attirée par la beauté des ses volutes et ses contours en forme de goutte d'eau inversée.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure ; Annily se redressa en sursaut et tira vivement la couverture jusqu'à la poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue, qui entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui présenta une fiole, qui contenait un liquide opaque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Annily, méfiante.

- Votre remède, Mademoiselle, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Jamais plus je ne boirai la moindre de vos horribles mixtures, Monsieur ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez avalé chaque matin depuis que vous avez quitté l'infirmerie, rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure, et vous n'en êtes ni morte ni malade. Croyiez-vous donc réellement n'avoir bu qu'un simple jus de citrouille pour vos petits-déjeuners ?

Annily ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, ce à quoi Rogue répondit par un affreux rictus empli de malveillance.

- Alors… alors les Elfes qui m'apportaient mon petit-déjeuner étaient au courant ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il tranquillement, puisqu'ils agissaient selon mes ordres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ?

Ignorant délibérément sa question, Rogue lui tendit impérieusement le flacon, ainsi qu'un habit noir uni.

- Vous allez prendre cette potion, puis vous mettrez cette nouvelle robe de Sorcier, intima-t-il. Le Directeur souhaite vous voir rapidement.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE J'AI BU ! hurla-t-elle, la rage au ventre.

D'un revers de main, elle tenta d'éjecter la fiole des mains de Rogue, mais celui-ci la retira avec rapidité de sa trajectoire. Plissant les yeux jusqu'à les réduire en deux fines meurtrières, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, si près que son visage livide touchait presque le sien.

- Je ne permets à personne de s'adresser à moi sur ce ton, lui murmura-t-il très lentement, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans l'iris brun de la jeune femme. Est-ce que c'est clair une fois pour toute, Mademoiselle ?

La fiole était de nouveau à portée de sa main. Troublée, Annily s'était reculée de quelques centimètres, se renfonçant davantage dans le divan, la main crispée sur un coussin. Le ton sec de Rogue l'empêchait de tenter ouvertement une quelconque protestation, mais ses pensées bouillaient de rage. A contrecœur, ne quittant pas des yeux ce regard de noirceur planté dans le sien, elle se saisit de la fiole d'un geste brusque, la lui arrachant des mains pour lui témoigner sa répugnance. Satisfait, le Maître des Potions se redressa lentement et recula de quelques pas, les bras croisés, attendant que la jeune femme s'exécute.

- Je ne boirai pas de ce mélange tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit de quoi il s'agit, annonça fermement Annily, cette fois déterminée à ne pas lui céder. Ai-je été claire moi aussi ?

Le sourcil du professeur grimpa au sommet de son front, tandis que sa main s'emparait presque immédiatement de sa baguette dissimulée sous sa robe. Jamais personne encore ne s'était opposé à lui de la sorte depuis qu'il était entré dans cette Ecole en tant que professeur ! Annily ne vit pas son geste, mais remarqua cette lueur démente qui brilla au fond de son regard glacial.

- Etant donné les circonstances, ajouta-t-elle non sans fermeté, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu penser un seul instant pouvoir me faire accepter quoi que ce soit venant de vous. Votre haine envers moi est si évidente, que vous m'avez crue bien naïve pour avoir espéré la moindre coopération de ma part !

- Il est vrai que votre vie m'importe peu, répondit-il avec morgue. Mais ce que vous savez et avez à nous apprendre, justifie le fait de vous avoir sauvé la mise, veillée puis soignée durant tous ces jours, exactement comme je m'apprêtais aujourd'hui à le faire avec cette potion – une préparation que vous ingurgitez à votre insu depuis quelques matins déjà.

- Alors répondez-moi, exigea-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Répondez-moi, si vous voulez que j'accède à votre demande… ou plutôt à votre injonction, pour être plus exacte. Dites-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette bouteille, si vous voulez que j'accepte de boire son contenu.

- Très bien, concéda Rogue, glacial. Il s'agit d'un élixir prescrit systématiquement après l'administration d'un contrepoison, quel qu'il soit. Un simple antidote à un empoisonnement n'est jamais suffisant, car les effets d'un poison, neutralisé après plusieurs heures d'action, entraînent des conséquences pour le moins… étonnantes, mais non moins intéressantes ! Vous auriez très rapidement pu vous en rendre compte si vous n'aviez pas accepté votre jus de citrouille ces derniers jours.

- Il me semble, intervint Annily avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix, que l'état déplorable de mes muscles et de ma voix, étaient une preuve suffisante de la gravité des effets de ce poison. Je ne vois pas comment mes lésions auraient pu être plus importantes !

- Vous croyez ! répliqua-t-il, cinglant. Vous croyez réellement que sans ce remède, vous contentant uniquement du contrepoison, vous auriez pu vous en sortir sans autre dommage qu'une voix éraillée et des courbatures ! Vous êtes une petite idiote, de surcroît doublée d'une intrigante, qui a la prétention de s'accorder beaucoup trop d'importance, alors que vous manquez totalement d'expérience et de discernement. Votre incroyable sottise a déjà failli vous coûter la vie ! Sachez que vous n'êtes pas retenue ainsi enfermée dans ce Château pour le simple plaisir de vous garder auprès de nous, mais pour vous préserver des multiples dangers de notre Monde. Votre passé, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant insensiblement d'elle, a déserté votre esprit en vous abandonnant pitoyablement ici ! Mais vous n'y êtes pas à votre place, alors cessez de vous prendre ainsi au sérieux, et faites ce que l'on vous dit, une fois pour toute !

Il se trouvait à présent juste au dessus d'elle, et son attitude toute entière était menaçante. Il ponctua ses objurgations d'un regard chargé de haine, qui se déversa lourdement dans l'âme sensible de la jeune femme. Annily sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes cuisantes, tandis qu'une boule d'humiliation lui enserrait douloureusement la gorge. Comment se permettait-il de la traiter avec tant de virulence ? C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter ! En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa crise de larme, sur le point d'exploser à la face de Rogue, se transforma en une colère incontrôlable, qui parcourut l'ensemble de ses muscles avant de venir se concentrer dans la paume de sa main. L'envie de lui administrer une gifle magistrale fut si forte, qu'elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas céder à cette violence qui ne paraissait pas lui ressembler. Bouillonnant intérieurement, elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume, pour empêcher le tremblement qui s'était emparé de son bras. Ses pensées défilèrent à toute vitesse. Si elle levait le bras sur cet homme, la réaction de celui-ci pouvait bien être plus terrible encore. Il était de loin le plus fort. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à se battre avec lui, ni découvrir la brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve si elle s'emportait ainsi contre lui ; elle le craignait encore bien trop, pour oser l'affronter. Il parvenait toujours à l'intimider sans trop d'efforts, surtout lorsqu'il lui offrait ce regard comminatoire au milieu d'un visage livide, si proche du sien, comme en cet instant… Annily se leva brusquement, manquant de percuter la tête de Rogue, et contourna le canapé afin d'établir une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et son sujet de contrariété. Elle devait canaliser sa colère et surtout, ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir succomber sous cette pression qu'il lui infligeait depuis des semaines. La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre, plongeant son regard embué au milieu de la nature qui entourait le Château. Ses pensées s'échappèrent un instant, lui permettant d'évacuer en partie ces sentiments instables qui l'étouffaient. Tournant toujours le dos à Rogue, elle ne l'avait pas vu avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction, puis s'arrêter, hésitant, la main posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle n'avait pas vu que la haine du Maître des Potions avait momentanément quitté l'iris obscur. Mais elle devinait son regard scrutateur appliqué entre ses omoplates, tel un rayon laser accrochant sa cible avant l'ultime coup de feu. Annily s'obligea à rester face à la baie vitrée, inondant son visage de la lumière du jour, absorbant un peu de la chaleur du soleil pour en faire une force. Elle ne voulait à aucun prix croiser les yeux de Rogue ; elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même face à lui. Se calmer prenait du temps, surtout si la personne à l'origine de sa colère, se trouvait encore dans la même pièce ! Comment s'y prenait-il donc pour l'impressionner à ce point ? Finalement, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix qu'elle voulut indifférente, sans daigner se retourner :

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas sur les après-coups de ce poison, pour que vous m'obligiez à boire cet élixir inconnu, qui plus est préparé par _vous_ ?

- Votre corps, répondit lentement la voix suave dans son dos, a seulement subi les premiers symptômes du poison. Toute autre substance toxique n'aurait pas eu d'effets plus graves – sauf, bien sûr, celles qui tuent en quelques minutes. Mais le Poison de Laden a des propriétés autrement plus dramatiques, et dont vous ignorez tout !

- Vous voulez dire que ce que j'ai souffert…

- N'était rien en comparaison de ce que vous auriez pu subir… sans cet élixir que vous refusez à présent de boire !

Annily ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle se retourna vers lui, indécise ; elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Tout lui paraissait excessivement exagéré. Devant l'expression dubitative qu'affichait le visage de la jeune femme, Rogue ajouta :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'un poison est bien souvent mortel, s'il n'est pas neutralisé. Mais le Poison de Laden ne se serait pas satisfait uniquement de votre vie, même après la prise d'un contrepoison. Ce substrat, qui a sillonné vos veines, est extrêmement puissant, à tel point qu'il ne vous frappe par la mort qu'après de très longues semaines d'agonie, occasionnant des souffrances dont vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer l'emprise ! Des souffrances proches du Doloris…

Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant la réaction de la jeune femme face à l'évocation de ce terrible sortilège. Il ne songeait pas qu'Annily, ignorant tout des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, ne pouvait donc pas en faire la comparaison.

- En fait, poursuivit-il dans la ferme intention de l'effrayer davantage, il s'attaque à chaque partie de votre corps en les rendant d'abord douloureuses jusqu'à l'insupportable, puis irrémédiablement inactives par destruction latente. Il ne s'agissait donc pas seulement d'arrêter sa progression dans vos vaisseaux, mais d'inhiber les mécanismes qu'il a engendrés sur son passage dans chacune de vos cellules. Aussi ai-je du fabriquer un remède capable de rétablir vos fonctions rapidement. Le taxol que j'y ai intégré, a la propriété de…

- Du taxol ? coupa spontanément Annily, brusquement interloquée. Un anti-tumoral ?

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Rogue, visiblement surpris.

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, elle-même étonnée par cette soudaine connaissance, elle qui pensait avoir tout oublié. En fait… je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne me rappelle plus la manière dont je l'ai appris…

- Et que savez-vous d'autre ?

Annily haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Eh bien… heu…, là, tout se suite, je ne saurais pas quoi vous dire. Je…

- Soit, coupa sèchement Rogue. Nous verrons cela une autre fois. Il me semble que nous avons encore bien des points à éclaircir à votre sujet. Le taxol est en effet une substance anti-tumorale extrêmement puissante, la seule capable de vous soigner définitivement… si le mélange que j'ai apprêté à votre attention est pris de manière régulière et rigoureuse, cela va de soi ! Sans quoi, votre traitement inachevé aura été parfaitement inutile. A présent que vous savez tout, libre à vous de choisir : boire cette potion que j'ai moi-même préparée, ou bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Annily le fixa longuement, partagée entre sa défiance et la crainte d'aggraver irrémédiablement son état de santé si elle refusait de poursuivre le _traitement_ commencé à son insu. Baissant les yeux vers la petite fiole qu'elle serrait nerveusement entre ses doigts, elle noya son regard dans le produit opaque, qui se mouvait doucement au rythme des balancements de sa main. Puis dans un soupir nourri de répugnance, elle ôta le bouchon de ses doigts hésitants, et porta la fiole à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide d'une traite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta goutte. Le goût en était infect ! Noyé dans du jus de citrouille, il était passé totalement inaperçu. Rogue ne rajouta pas un mot ; il était parvenu à ses fins. Il se contenta de prendre l'habit noir posé sur le dossier en cuir, et le tendit à Annily en lui intimant de s'en vêtir, lui faisant sarcastiquement remarquer que sa chemise de nuit était loin d'être appropriée pour se promener dans les couloirs du Château. La jeune femme se saisit de la robe de Sorcier et la déplia elle était semblable à celle qu'elle portait cette nuit-là, dans la Forêt…

- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de rester là à me regarder pendant que je change de vêtements, non ? lança-t-elle soudain à Rogue, qui ne bougeait pas. Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez déjà assez vu l'autre jour ?

Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes noires, et soutint le regard de la jeune femme, dont les joues étaient soudain devenues aussi cramoisies que les pétales d'une Agrippina.

- Qu'êtes vous donc en train d'insinuer, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure alarmant.

Annily ne répondit pas. La mine déconfite, elle attrapa le reste de ses affaires et se précipita dans la salle d'eau, claquant la porte derrière elle.


	16. Retour d'une Créature démoniaque

Afin de me faire pardonner mon absence prolongée, je corrèle dès à présent mon retour avec celui d'une créature démoniaque, dont vous allez en apprendrez davantage au cours de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère avoir votre avis...^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Retour d'une créature démoniaque**

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, depuis la dernière et unique fois où Annily y avait mis les pieds. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, lorsque l'Auror Guilighan Hawk avait été dépêché sur place pour l'emmener. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter de le suivre, finalement… ; elle aurait quitté cet endroit, elle n'aurait pas fui dans la Forêt, elle ne serait pas revenue blessée, et humiliée. Elle aurait peut-être été traitée avec plus de considération et d'indulgence par les employés du Ministère. Et peut-être auraient-ils trouvé le moyen de la renvoyer dans son Monde… Annily secoua la tête pour chasser ces suppositions inutiles qui ne se vérifieront sans doute jamais, et entra chez le Directeur. Toujours aussi rocambolesque, le décor arborait un désordre incroyable parmi une multitude de petits objets, tous aussi insolites les uns que les autres. Décidément, cet endroit avait tout d'un musée d'arts datant de la Révolution. Malgré tout, cette pièce était restée chaleureuse et accueillante ; elle éveillait particulièrement la curiosité et cette envie avide d'exploration, comme lorsque l'on découvre une nouvelle chambre funéraire dans un tombeau encore indemne des pillages ravageurs. Beaucoup moins tendue que lors de son interrogatoire en présence de l'Auror, Annily se surprit à admirer bien sincèrement l'agencement de ce décor extrême et cette architecture originale. Fascinée, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par ces monticules d'instruments baroques et poussiéreux, qui s'accumulaient en rang sur le bureau, recouvraient le sol dallé aux pieds des meubles, jonchaient en ordre les tables basses et quelques sièges, ou qui se balançaient silencieusement au bout de cordelles à différentes hauteurs… Au-delà de l'imaginable, ces objets d'apparence pourtant fragile, encombraient de manière ordonnée les étagères, les armoires, les tables, les murs et même les marches de l'escalier latéral menant à une mezzanine circulaire, qui se dressait, auguste et superbe, sur la moitié de la surface au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, l'extravagance de cette grande pièce surchargée avait un charme fou ! Mais la voix de Rogue ramena bien vite Annily à la réalité. Il la fit asseoir dans ce même fauteuil, qui lui avait tenu lieu de "banc des accusés", et se plaça à sa gauche, raide comme la justice, l'ignorant avec superbe.

- Annily ! commença Dumbledore dans un grand sourire. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir de nouveau dans mon bureau…

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, interrompit-elle, amère et peu encline à coopérer, mais ce plaisir n'est pas vraiment partagé…

Ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur le bas de la nuque.

- Il me semble, intervint Rogue, que le Directeur a fait preuve de beaucoup de complaisance, de bonté et d'indulgence à votre égard. Tâchez donc de le lui rendre avec convenances et respect, Mademoiselle !

Telle était sa manière de l'humilier : la rabaisser de quelque manière, dès que la moindre occasion se présentait.

- Allons, Severus, tempéra Dumbledore avec douceur, ne la brusquons pas avec ces petites leçons de savoir-vivre sans importance, et dont elle n'a que faire pour l'instant. Annily, ajouta-t-il en s'installant confortablement derrière son bureau, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui vous est arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite… J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez vu et entendu cette nuit-là…

Un coup frappé à la porte suspendit momentanément le début de cette confrontation qui, malgré les efforts de Dumbledore pour la rendre aussi agréable que possible, indisposait profondément la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément pour laisser passage à cette femme stricte et sévère, éternellement coiffée d'un large chapeau pointu qu'elle portait bien droit sur un chignon grisonnant tiré à quatre épingles. Sa longue tenue émeraude, flottant avec élégance et classe au dessus de ses bottines, ne portait pas l'ombre d'un pli. Le professeur McGonagall était suivie de près par la démarche claudicante de cet enseignant revêche, au visage ravagé de tuméfactions et de balafres grossières. Sa silhouette entière paraissait terrifiante, et son air bougon lui valait une ressemblance frappante avec un Bouledogue anglais.

- Alastor ! Minerva ! salua le Directeur d'un ton aimable. Entrez, je vous prie ! Nous vous attendions. Severus vient tout juste de m'amener la jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à nous exposer sa terrible mésaventure.

- Bonjour Albus ; professeur Rogue, salua McGonagall. Le professeur Flitwick n'a malheureusement pas pu se joindre à nous ; l'un de ses élèves a rencontré un incident fâcheux ce matin, pendant le cours de lévitation… ce qui explique le fait que Madame Pomfresh se trouve également dans l'incapacité momentanée de nous rejoindre. En revanche, le professeur Nightingale a beaucoup insisté pour se joindre à nous, afin de rencontrer la jeune fille qu'il est parvenu à soigner et guérir sans avoir eu recours à la Magie.

- Arsène souhaite rencontrer sa jeune patiente, fort bien, approuva Dumbledore. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà être assurés de sa discrétion sur la présence d'Annily dans le Château. Quant à Filius et Poppy, je les convoquerai dès que possible, afin de leur rendre compte de cet entretien…

Annily n'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille distraite ces discussions entre collègues. Son attention fut attirée par un objet conique en tissu brun délavé, une espèce de vieux chapeau usé mille fois rapiécé, posé négligemment sur un tabouret. Dissimulé entre les bourrelets de l'étoffe – visiblement dus à un affaissement progressif de la coiffe au fil des années – se présentait une large déchirure zigzagant entre deux fronces. De cet accroc s'échappait un mince filet d'eau, qui pendait mollement tout en ne cessant de faire le yo-yo dans un rythme lent et régulier, sans jamais atteindre le sol. Machinalement, la jeune femme tendit la main qu'elle incurva pour former un creux, afin de recueillir l'extrémité du filet d'eau, qui formait une gouttelette mousseuse et tremblotante au rythme des va-et-vient verticaux. Mais avant même d'avoir pu allonger le bras, elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet, stoppant brutalement son geste en la ramenant à la réalité.

- Qu'étiez-vous donc en train de faire, Mademoiselle ! gronda Rogue, toujours attentif aux moindres mouvements de la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est une maladie, chez vous, de voir le mal partout et surtout en chacun de mes gestes ! se défendit-elle, irritée. C'était purement et simplement de la curiosité ! Je vous rappelle que tout est nouveau pour moi ici ! Alors je commence tout naturellement à m'intéresser à ce qui m'entoure ! N'était-ce donc pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Sans donner à Rogue le temps de répliquer, Annily poussa un bruyant soupir afin de ponctuer son agacement et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, tout en donnant une secousse pour se dégager de l'étreinte du Maître des Potions.

- Oh, répondit le Directeur dans un clin d'œil, c'est mon vieil ami le Choixpeau magique, qui se repose ! Il lui arrive parfois de baver en dormant…

- Le quoi… ? B… baver ? Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- En réalité, continua le vieil homme, il s'agit d'un chapeau doté de la parole ; il se met à parler lorsqu'on le pose sur la tête. Sa fonction parmi nous est très simple : pour chaque nouvel élève de première année entrant à Hogwarts, le Choixpeau magique choisit la Maison à laquelle l'élève appartiendra durant toute sa scolarité. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leur personnalité, leur caractère et leurs aptitudes. Ce choix a lieu pendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition, le soir même de l'arrivée de nos nouveaux élèves, avant le grand banquet de début d'année. Chaque jeune Sorcier vient ainsi revêtir notre vieux Choixpeau, qui annonce à haute voix sa juste décision, puis l'élève prend place parmi les autres étudiants de sa Maison. C'est ainsi que l'une des Quatre Maisons de Hogwarts devient la sienne pendant sept ans.

- Les Q_uatre Maisons _?

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette Ecole… ni les règles qui en découlent par ailleurs ! ajouta le Directeur dans un clin d'œil vers Rogue. Les Quatre Maisons sont les piliers de Hogwarts ; il s'agit de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les noms de ces Maisons, leurs couleurs, leurs symboles et leurs vertus sont l'héritage de leurs propres Fondateurs – de grands Mages ! – qui ont érigé puis dirigé Hogwarts à l'époque du Moyen-Âge.

- Les quatre Fondateurs, songea Annily, oui… Je me souviens avoir entendu parler d'eux, j'ai lu l'histoire de la fondation de Hogwarts dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque. J'ai également pu y apprendre la signification du terme _Moldu_, que vous employez si souvent avec moi. Je serais donc une _Moldue_ aux yeux des _Sorciers_…

- Eh bien, répondit Dumbledore en remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez pour dévisager la jeune femme, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Car aucun Moldu, à ma connaissance, ne possède une quelconque immunité contre des pouvoirs de Sorciers. A ce jour, vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique.

- Unique… répéta-t-elle, amère. A tel point que je suis devenue un véritable sujet d'expérience… N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres professeurs, qui l'observaient avec le même intérêt qu'au premier jour.

- Je trouve vos paroles un peu sévères à notre égard, Mademoiselle. Bien loin de nous cette idée de vous considérer ainsi.

McGonagall s'était avancée vers elle, le visage inflexible, mais entre ses traits indignés, Annily crut y déceler un imperceptible sourire à son attention. Visiblement, le Directeur et son adjointe essayaient de maintenir le début de confiance qu'ils étaient parvenus à établir avec la jeune femme, tout en allégeant quelque peu l'atmosphère, électrisée à l'extrême par l'invraisemblance de cette histoire. Que n'avait-elle mis les pieds dans cette foutue galère, certes bien malgré elle, mais qui la plongeait sans cesse dans des engrenages impossibles !

- Dans ma situation, répondit-elle tristement, il est difficile de rester optimiste.

- Je comprends votre très légitime appréhension et votre amertume, concéda Dumbledore. Mais nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, nous ne cherchons pas à vous nuire. Il est vrai que certains de mes collègues restent un peu méfiants à votre égard, car nous ignorons encore tout de vous. Mais nous souhaitons tous vous aider et vous soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile que sera la recherche de votre passé et de vous-même.

- La recherche de moi-même… répéta Annily, pensive. Ici… ?... dans ce Château… la Magie… Comment voulez-vous que je me rappelle quoi que ce soit, alors que tout ce qui m'entoure n'a jamais fait partie du moindre de mes souvenirs ? Tout m'est inconnu dans ce Monde, et même si aujourd'hui je ne me souviens plus de rien, je suis persuadée de ne jamais avoir côtoyé la Magie de toute ma vie – du moins, à ma connaissance.

- L'investigation de votre passé sera très éprouvante, je le conçois. Des déceptions, couplées à d'interminables attentes, feront très certainement office de résultats durant les premiers temps. Mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser submerger par le découragement, Annily. A aucun moment nous ne vous délaisserons ; vous pourrez compter sur toute l'aide et le soutien qui vous seront nécessaires, lorsque vous entamerez ces recherches qui vous amèneront tôt ou tard à percer le grand mystère vous entourant, soyez-en assurée.

Annily comprit en effet qu'ils ne la laisseraient jamais seule, libre de s'en aller ou de fuir cette réalité qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir. La jeune femme resta songeuse de longues secondes, incapable d'analyser objectivement la situation, un sentiment d'oppression intense lui comprimant la poitrine et obscurcissant sa vue. Un léger toussotement la ramena dans le bureau circulaire. Interrompant ses réflexions, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa l'iris bleu derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes, qui vrilla son regard lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le Directeur.

- Annily, je sais que vos réflexions vous tourmentent, je le comprends, mais je dois cependant vous demander de nous relater ce qui s'est passé, lorsque vous vous trouviez dans la Forêt Interdite ; j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez l'attaque dont vous avez été victime…

Annily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et son regard soudain fixe accrocha avec intensité une sorte de petit balancier placé devant elle sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Replonger dans des souvenirs difficiles, alors qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, imposait de conserver un certain sang-froid, sans quoi l'hystérie pourrait bien certainement prendre le dessus aux premières paroles qu'elle prononcerait.

- Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps j'ai marché, pied nus, au milieu des ronces et des arbres gigantesques, commença-t-elle enfin. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, et il m'était devenu impossible de faire demi-tour. Depuis un moment, je ne pouvais plus apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ciel, j'étais plongée dans le noir quasi absolu. Je ne parvenais plus à me diriger, j'étais complètement perdue, et désespérée, je dois bien l'admettre. J'ignore le nombre de kilomètres j'ai pu parcourir ainsi… Mais j'ai finalement trouvé un refuge improvisé dans le creux d'un tronc énorme. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis restée là à attendre, dans un froid glacial et une obscurité terriblement angoissante… Attendre que la nuit passe, attendre que quelqu'un me retrouve, que l'un d'entre vous retrouve ma trace… J'avoue que c'est ce que j'ai fini par espérer. Alors j'ai attendu, attendu… Je serais bien incapable de dire s'il s'était écoulé des heures, quelques quarts d'heure ou de simples minutes… Tout me paraissait tellement confus ! Après ce temps indéterminable, j'ai soudain entendu un souffle rauque, inhumain, terrifiant, et qui se rapprochait. Je ne voyais plus rien, il faisait nuit noire, j'étais seule, et quelque chose approchait. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis restée cachée dans mon abri. J'étais certaine ne pas avoir été suivie ; ça ne pouvait donc pas être l'un d'entre vous. Pourtant, lorsqu'_elle_ s'est adressée à moi, _elle_ savait parfaitement depuis quand je me cachais là et surtout, _elle_ savait qui j'étais !

- "_Elle_" ? interrompit Rogue, un sourcil en arcade.

- Une femme, apparue au beau milieu des arbres, et qui _m'attendait _! Le souffle rauque venait de sa bête, un monstre énorme qui a immédiatement paré ma fuite en se jetant sur moi et me lacérant le corps à coups de griffes. Cette femme n'était pas là pour m'aider. Elle était là pour me tuer ! Elle connaissait mon nom ! Elle prétendait vouloir me protéger de vous, m'encourageant à fuir avec elle, affirmant détenir le moyen de me faire retourner dans mon époque. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux m'attirer dans son piège, me poussant ainsi à sortir de mon trou en toute assurance ! Lorsque j'ai quitté ma cachette, elle se tenait là, juste devant moi, immobile. Puis, sans crier gare, elle a lâché sa bête sur moi, d'un simple geste de la main. Elle la manipulait aisément.

- Cette femme a-t-elle dit autre chose ? s'enquit Dumbledore, penché en avant.

- Oui, elle a parlé d'une chose qui m'a surprise… elle a mentionné mes… _pouvoirs_, affirmant que vous vouliez les récupérer… ce qui était totalement aberrant ! Elle se trompait visiblement de personne !

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? pressa vivement le Directeur, ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Lorsque son monstre s'est trouvé au-dessus de moi, me coinçant contre l'arbre en me plantant ses griffes dans la peau, la femme a émis un sifflement bizarre, comme un cri de gorge discordant et retentissant. La bête s'est alors brutalement arrêtée de me lacérer le ventre. Dans un grognement sinistre, elle a approché son horrible tête tout près de mon visage, si près que je pouvais apercevoir mon reflet dans ses orbites ! Elle a collé ses naseaux contre ma gorge ; je sentais son haleine sur ma nuque, et sa bave répugnante me dégouliner dans le cou ! Puis le monstre a ouvert une gueule gigantesque, et j'ai vu ses dents, longues, acérées, se rapprocher lentement de ma gorge ! on aurait dit qu'elles étaient en acier… Je n'étais plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement ! j'étais terrifiée ! Je pressentais que j'allais mourir d'une manière abominable, dévorée par cette créature monstrueuse, déchiquetée vivante par cette mâchoire effroyable ! Et tandis que je cherchais vainement des yeux une ultime échappatoire, j'entendais sa maîtresse me susurrer lentement : "Tes _pouvoirs_ vont très bientôt m'appartenir" !

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall. Albus, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

- Oui Minerva, j'en ai bien peur. Cela ne peut traduire qu'une seule chose… Annily, cette créature des Ténèbres a tenté de boire votre sang, afin de se gorger de vos pouvoirs.

- Mes _pouvoirs_ ? Mais vous savez parfaitement que je n'en ai pas !

- Apparemment, cette femme n'était pas de votre avis.

La voix calme et doucereuse du Maître des Potions fit tourner les têtes de ses collègues.

- Les intentions de cette femme étaient très claires, poursuivit Rogue. Voler vos pouvoirs en s'appropriant votre sang, par l'intermédiaire des crocs métalliques de sa bête.

- Mais…

- Cessez donc de vous retrancher ainsi dans votre entêtement ! coupa Rogue en perdant patience. Et cessez de nous mentir, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Vous étiez pleinement conscience de ce que cette bête d'apprêtait à vous faire !

N'osant s'insurger davantage contre le professeur de Potions, refusant cependant d'approuver ce qu'elle considérait comme une erreur monumentale, la jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête de droite et de gauche.

- Je suis de l'avis du professeur Rogue, intervint soudain une voix derrière eux.

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna et remarqua alors la présence d'un Sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; il se tenait légèrement en retrait, adossé contre une armoire vétuste qui regorgeait d'objets et de parchemins. Le nouveau venu gardait le silence, attentif à la situation présente, ses prunelles vert olive vrillant la jeune femme avec intensité. Annily détourna aussitôt le regard, surprise ; elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer ni approcher. Combien d'autres Sorciers encore allaient avoir l'opportunité de découvrir son existence en ces lieux ? Pour combien de ces gens si singuliers, la jeune femme allait-elle être l'objet de cette curiosité lassante ? Elle n'était pas une bête de foire ! Constatant l'irritation et l'embarras de la jeune femme, Dumbledore se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

- Professeur Nightingale, je vous présente Annily, la jeune personne dont vous êtes parvenu à soigner les graves blessures. Annily, voici le professeur Arsène Nightingale, qui enseigne l'Etude des Moldus à nos élèves. Comme vous l'aviez certainement compris, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme, aucune de nos potions préparées avec l'aide de la Magie, n'était capable de vous guérir, ni même de produire le moindre effet sur votre organisme. Nous avons donc été contraints de nous tourner vers le savoir moldu du professeur Nightingale, le seul à même de mettre au point un élixir sans le recours de sa baguette.

Annily se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune professeur, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête timide qu'elle souhaitait éloquent, le remerciant du regard, sans oser le détailler davantage. Le professeur Nightingale s'avança vers la jeune femme et prit la parole :

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Annily. Vous me voyez heureux de constater que vos blessures ont entamé leur cicatrisation ; j'espère que votre convalescence en sera adoucie. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin de mes services, ou si vous ressentez simplement le besoin de vous confier, vous ne devez pas hésiter à venir me trouver ; je me ferai un plaisir de vous venir en aide.

La voix du professeur était douce, avenante, lénifiante. Annily se sentit envahie par un sentiment de réconfort et de soulagement intenses ; ces simples mots lui avaient empli le cœur de chaleur et d'une profonde gratitude envers ce jeune professeur – une gratitude qu'elle avait toutefois déjà ressentie pour le professeur Dumbledore, sans pour autant avoir perçu un quelconque allègement du désespoir qui pesait dans son âme. Plongée dans l'olive de son regard, elle lui exprima sa reconnaissance dans un sourire sincère et brillant de larmes. Le simple fait d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle personne, un jeune Sorcier qui lui avait parlé avec gentillesse et simplicité, avait rompu les pensées mornes et l'affliction de son quotidien ; Annily se surprit à espérer de nouveau, souhaitant chasser cet accablement qui emprisonnait son âme depuis des semaines. Elle devait réagir.

- Cette créature des Ténèbres, poursuivit le professeur Nightingale, a eu lors de cette fameuse nuit, des agissements amplement significatifs, malgré votre désaccord et vos doutes Annily. S'était-elle trompée de cible, ou savait-elle pertinemment qui elle s'apprêtait à mordre, je ne saurais le dire. Mais, comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue, ses intentions étaient claires. A ma connaissance, je ne distingue qu'une seule créature capable de dérober du sang humain, en conservant toute la Magie qui coule dans les veines de sa victime.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc, professeur, s'impatienta McGonagall. Un vampire ?

- Un vampire est incapable de préserver les vertus de la Magie résidant dans le sang dont il se délecte chaque nuit ; sans quoi, les moustiques seraient eux-mêmes pourvus de nos pouvoirs. Lorsque cette jeune fille a été attaquée, elle a pu voir de près les crocs de la créature. Ce n'est pas de l'acier ; c'est un métal unique et rare, bien plus précieux que l'or, qui lui sert de réservoir lorsqu'il s'abreuve d'un fluide divin. Agissant toujours sur ordre de sa maîtresse, il lui rapporte ainsi le breuvage intact, protégé de toute altération au sein même de ses dents, le métal emprisonnant la Magie pour en conserver toute la puissance.

- Et vous dites connaître le nom d'une telle créature, Arsène ? demanda vivement Dumbledore.

- Il s'agit du dernier Dermacentor vivant sur cette Terre. Cette même créature qui a anéanti le peuple des Centaures en 1683…

- Mais je croyais que cette créature des Ténèbres avait été vaincue par les Elfes de Lynn lors de la Période Sombre, avança le professeur de Métamorphose, visiblement troublée par cette révélation.

- Je le pensais également, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas !

- Annily, poursuivit Dumbledore en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pipé mot depuis l'intervention du jeune professeur. Avez-vous pu apercevoir cette femme ?

- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir d'assez près. Lorsque ce monstre m'écrasait contre le tronc, elle s'est approchée de lui et a enfoncé ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure. La créature s'est instantanément apaisée. C'est alors qu'elle lui a ordonné de planter ses crocs dans ma gorge, en émettant cet horrible chuintement sonore qui fait froid dans le dos. Elle… elle était… grande, élancée, et d'une grande beauté je dois dire. Elle avait de très longs cheveux rouge sang, lisses, et qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille sur une cape carmin. Elle portait en-dessous une longue robe vermeille, dont les extrémités paraissaient… comment dire… indissociables des racines-mêmes de la terre : étrangement, la silhouette de cette femme semblait être le prolongement ondoyant des branchages qui jonchaient le sol. Lorsqu'elle a émergé du clair-obscur, m'annonçant ses intentions de me délester de mes… soi-disant _pouvoirs_, j'ai pu voir dans la pénombre la couleur de ses yeux : ils étaient écarlates et brûlaient de démence ! A cet instant elle m'est apparue comme une véritable forcenée ! En revanche, son visage blanc et lisse était resté très calme ; elle semblait parfaitement sûre d'elle, et contrôlait sa bête avec un calme incroyable et une maîtrise parfaite.

Maugrey s'était avancé en claudiquant, pendant qu'Annily dressait le portrait de cette femme instable et cruelle.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à lui échapper ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Est-elle parvenue à vous soutirer ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang ?

Annily se redressa en sursautant. Ce professeur aussi agressif que disgracieux, avait presque hurlé sa dernière question. Visiblement, il paraissait tendu, anxieux de la réponse, et tous les Sorciers étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Non, le… _Dermacentor_ n'a pas eu le temps de me mordre. Tandis qu'il me plaquait contre l'arbre, j'ai arraché un bout d'écorce et je lui ai transpercé l'œil, lui plantant de toutes mes forces le morceau du tronc jusqu'à la chair. La Bête m'a lâchée sur le coup et a bondi en arrière, s'écrasant sur cette femme, qui s'est écroulée sous le choc. Je me suis alors mise à courir comme une folle, droit devant moi, sans me retourner. J'entendais la créature qui rugissait lamentablement. J'ai également perçu la voix de cette femme me hurler des menaces de mort, tout en enjoignant son monstre de me poursuivre. J'étais morte de peur, j'avais tellement mal, et je ne cessais de perdre du sang ; même dans le noir, je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper : bien qu'à moitié aveugle, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me suivre à la trace ! Et puis, j'ai entendu comme des bruits de sabots qui se rapprochaient du lieu où j'avais été attaquée… Ensuite, tout est devenu confus, lointain ; j'ai poursuivi ma course, et personne ne m'a rattrapée. Je n'ai cessé de courir pendant des heures, changeant parfois de direction – j'espérais ainsi pouvoir brouiller ma piste – mais sans jamais regarder en arrière. Je me heurtais sans cesse aux troncs de cette maudite forêt, trébuchant contre leurs racines géantes, m'affalant lamentablement dans les ronces qui jonchaient le sol sur des kilomètres. Je ne parvenais pas à m'orienter, j'y voyais à peine pour me diriger, et je n'apercevais toujours pas le moindre quartier de ciel. Il m'était devenu impossible de réfléchir, mes pensées étaient écrasées par un instinct de survie décuplé, qui a donné à mes jambes une force inouïe ! Mais j'étais à bout de souffle, et une douleur insupportable, toujours plus forte à chaque pas, me transperçait la chair à tel point que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler. J'ai aussitôt terriblement redouté d'avoir été localisée par mes poursuivants, et en même temps j'ai eu l'espoir insensé d'avoir été entendue par l'un d'entre vous. Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes, souhaitant de toute mon âme l'apparition d'une aide providentielle. Mais personne n'est venu ; ni _elle_, ni vous… Personne. Alors je me suis remise à courir. Je crois que j'aurais perdu tout espoir de me sortir de cet enfer, si je n'avais finalement aperçu au loin les lumières du Château, au travers du feuillage. Mes pas m'avaient ramenés à mon point de départ ! Et je dois bien avouer que cette fois-ci, j'ai remercié le hasard de m'avoir fait retrouver le chemin de votre Ecole.

En terminant ces mots, Annily éclata en sanglots. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que des larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage tandis qu'elle relatait son incroyable épopée nocturne. Dumbledore se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, attendant que la jeune femme retrouve son calme. Tout à son émoi, Annily ne remarqua pas la pâleur inhabituelle sur le visage du vieil homme. Le professeur Nightingale s'était discrètement éclipsé, sans une parole, une vive inquiétude se reflétant dans ses prunelles olive. Les professeurs Maugrey et McGonagall gardaient le silence, échangeant des regards, incapables l'un comme l'autre de prononcer le moindre mot. Rogue quant à lui observait Annily avec intensité ; ses traits exprimaient toujours la méfiance, mais ses pensées étaient en proie à une profonde réflexion ; derrière la glace de son regard, se terrait un sentiment grandissant de stupéfaction mêlé à l'effarement, qui le laissèrent imperceptiblement interdit. Les révélations d'Annily n'admettaient aucun doute possible : _elle_ était revenue !


	17. Le Sang et le Vermeil

**Le Sang et le Vermeil**

- Annily ! rugit Maugrey en fondant sur elle tel un ours enragé. Êtes-vous bien CERTAINE de ne pas avoir été mordue par cette créature ? Montrez-moi votre épaule ! votre ventre ! vos bras ! Il va falloir que je vérifie l'état de chacune de vos blessures, sans perdre un instant de plus !

Le professeur avait surgi comme un ouragan aux côtés de la jeune femme, fracassant une chaise sur son passage. Un air dément calqué sur toute sa face, il avait brutalement saisi Annily par les épaules, les broyant sans retenue entre ses mains tuméfiées. A présent, il la secouait avec force, tout en lui réitérant sans relâche sa question d'une voix abominable et rauque, qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement animal. Surprise, effrayée par cette brusque offensive dont elle ne s'expliquait la raison, Annily tenta de se dégager de cette poigne de fer, qui commençait à lui engourdir douloureusement les bras. Le visage ravagé de l'homme s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien, et grimaçait férocement à chaque syllabe prononcée avec hargne.

- Non ! Non, je vous assure ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas été mordue ! La bête n'a pas eu le temps de…

- En êtes vous SURE ? insista-t-il en la malmenant de plus belle.

- Professeur Maugrey, calmez-vous voyons ! intervint McGonagall. Brimer ainsi cette jeune fille ne vous permettra pas d'en apprendre plus ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de lui déboîter les deux bras pour obtenir des réponses ?

- Minerva a raison, Alastor, renchérit Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh nous a déjà certifié que le corps d'Annily ne portait aucune trace de morsure. Soyez bien certain que nous nous en sommes assurés !

Annily s'était enfin dégagée de la poigne écrasante ; elle regardait les professeurs avec colère, attendant une explication justifiant cette brusque offensive à son encontre et dont la raison lui échappait. A la fin de son récit sur cette nuit de folie, Rogue avait immédiatement tenu à s'entretenir avec ses collègues, ayant exigé leur parler sans la présence de la jeune femme. Les professeurs l'avaient donc laissée seule dans le vaste bureau circulaire pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Assise dans son fauteuil au centre de la pièce, tournée vers la porte close mais n'ayant osé s'en rapprocher davantage, elle n'avait perçu que quelques bribes de mots. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Rogue, calme, languide et parfaitement maîtrisée. Il parlait de cette _femme_, pas de doute possible ! Et tous les autres semblaient l'écouter en silence…

Abasourdie par la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, comprenant encore moins ce qui se tramait derrière ses révélations, Annily s'était pris la tête dans les mains, soudain très lasse. C'est alors qu'elle avait perçu la voix tonitruante de Maugrey, qui avait brusquement laissé échapper un rugissement stupéfait mêlé à de la colère. Dans la seconde qui avait suivi, il était entré en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avait fondu sur elle en boitant lourdement.

- Très bien ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru en libérant la jeune femme, qui se massa les bras dans une grimace douloureuse.

Maugrey bougonna ce qui semblait être un juron, tout en secouant sa crinière grisonnante. Il se dirigea lourdement vers la porte, tandis que son pas boiteux l'accompagnait dans un martèlement sec. Mais avant de franchir le pas de la porte, sa tête s'inclina légèrement et il roula son œil magique vers la jeune femme qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds, puis il s'éclipsa dans une horrible moue dédaigneuse.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda soudain Annily.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall se retournèrent tous trois vers la jeune femme, dont ils semblaient avoir momentanément oublié l'existence.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? lui demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

- D'_ELLE _! Cette femme ! Cette horrible Sorcière dont les cheveux et les yeux sont entièrement inondés de sang ! Qui est-_elle_, pour susciter chez des Sorciers autant d'effroi et de mystère ?

Annily les regarda tour à tour, fermement décidée à obtenir une réponse. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne prit la parole ; ils se contentaient simplement de la fixer, comme si elle s'était brusquement mise à parler dans une langue étrangère.

- _Elle _n'est pas une Sorcière ; c'est une Elfe. Une Elfe _déchue_.

Le ton grave et laconique de Rogue n'impressionnait plus autant la jeune femme, néanmoins elle lui retourna un regard stupéfait en apprenant que de telles créatures magiques, vivant depuis des siècles dans les légendes médiévales, existaient réellement dans leur monde. Une Elfe ! Déchue, qui plus est ! Décidément, Annily était bien loin de se trouver au bout de ses surprises ! D'abord les Centaures, ensuite les Licornes, enfin les Elfes !

- Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-elle.

Dumbledore se décida finalement à prendre la parole ; il estimait temps de lui expliquer cette série d'événements, engendrés successivement depuis sa fuite.

- Cette redoutable femme se nomme Carmen. Carmen Cuervos. Elle et sa créature ont exercés leurs premiers siècles de terreur dans la Cordière des Andes. Son nom vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Annily comprit que le Directeur lui accordait finalement sa confiance, acceptant de lui dévoiler toutes les explications nécessaires au sujet de cette complexe affaire. Satisfaite, la jeune femme brisa ses dernières barrières de réticence et accepta de coopérer avec beaucoup plus de bonne volonté. Aussi répondit-elle sans hésiter :

- Non. Absolument pas. Le devrai-je ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre avec certitude, mais cela n'est pas impossible. Cette femme vous a très clairement fait entendre qu'elle connaissait l'existence de vos pouvoirs, tout en faisant allusion à votre passé.

- Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une "allusion" de mon passé, rien de plus, fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle s'est bien gardée de dévoiler quoi que ce soit de plus, et je n'ai guère eu l'opportunité de lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

- Nous nous en doutons, et ceci est fort regrettable d'ailleurs…, adjoignit McGonagall. Qu'importe ! L'essentiel est que vous vous en soyez sortie vivante.

_Trop aimable_, pensa ironiquement Annily en son for intérieur.

- Est-ce cette femme, poursuivit-elle à voix haute, qui a terrorisé le peuple des Centaures auparavant ?

- Oui, c'est fort probable.

- Attendez, attendez, reprit Annily en fronçant les sourcils, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas… Le professeur Nightingale mentionné une date… mille six cent… 1683 ! Oui, c'est ça ! Cette histoire remonte à plus de trois siècles ! Comment…

- Comment peut-elle être cette même personne qui vous a attaquée ? anticipa Dumbledore. C'est très simple. Connaissez-vous les Elfes, Annily ?

- Oui ! enfin… j'ai surtout étudié leur légende dans les livres. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer un personnellement. Ils sont très présents dans les contes et les récits fantastiques. Mais… ils ne sont qu'une légende !

- Tout comme vous pensiez que la Magie l'était. Mais je puis vous assurer que les Elfes ont réellement existé, et pas seulement ici, dans notre pays. Ils ont vécu dans toutes les plus grandes Forêts du monde. Mais ils ont toujours évité de se mêler à la race humaine, et n'ont eu que de très rares contacts avec les Sorciers. Aujourd'hui cette "Race noble" s'est éteinte, ayant été anéantie par son propre pouvoir – un pouvoir immense, si puissant qu'il a fini par se retourner contre ses détenteurs, malgré leur grande sagesse. La dernière fois que nos ancêtres Sorciers ont rencontrés des Elfes, ce fût lors de la Période Sombre, en 1683…

- La Période Sombre ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Autrefois, expliqua Dumbledore, les Centaures vivaient nombreux au sein des Monts d'Argas, à la frontière de la Forêt Interdite au-delà de l'enceinte de cette Ecole. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à la paix et à la lecture sacrée des astres. Un jour pourtant, l'un d'eux eut une prédiction : le ciel lui révéla la venue prochaine d'un monstre redoutable et sanguinaire, une véritable machine à tuer aux crocs d'un métal qui n'"existait pas". N'ayant pu découvrir la cause de cette attaque imminente, les autres de sa race ne le crurent pas et refusèrent d'en écouter davantage. Une nuit, exactement semblable à celle que vous avez connue dans cette Forêt, une femme aux cheveux ondoyant de sang et au regard démoniaque, franchit en silence les frontières des Monts d'Argas, émit un long sifflement retentissant et lâcha une créature monstrueuse sur le peuple des Centaures. Malgré leur courage, bons nombres d'entre eux périrent sous la force maléfique de Carmen et les griffes du Dermacentor. Il était le dernier de sa race, et représentait la plus puissante et la plus redoutable créature magique que le monde eut connue. En une nuit, une seule, le peuple des Centaures perdit plus de la moitié des siens, mais les survivants ne se décidaient pas à abandonner leur territoire, courageusement déterminés à protéger ce que cette femme était venue chercher.

- Qu'était-elle venue faire chez les Centaures, pour leur vouloir tant de mal ? demanda aussitôt Annily.

- Ceux qui connaissent cette histoire vous répondront : du sang de Licorne ; et c'est ce que les peuples de la Forêt croyaient à l'époque. Mais en réalité, Carmen était venue chercher autre chose… quelque chose de bien plus important… Il s'agissait d'un bébé.

- Un bébé ? répéta Annily, stupéfaite.

- Oui, une petite fille de quelques mois, confiée au peuple des Centaures, mais qui n'appartenait pas à leur race.

- Et qu'est devenu le bébé ? Cette femme a-t-elle réussi à l'emporter ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

- Nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui les raisons d'un tel acharnement. Mais Carmen a échoué dans sa tentative d'enlèvement. Les Centaures ont protégé cette enfant jusqu'au bout en donnant leur vie, jusqu'à ce que les Elfes de Lynn leur soient venus en aide. Pour parvenir à détruire le Dermacentor et abolir les pouvoirs ravageurs de sa maîtresse, les Elfes ont eu recours à leur Ultime Pouvoir, le plus puissant qu'ils possédaient lorsqu'ils s'unissaient pour le laisser couler hors de leurs veines. Cette nuit-là, les Elfes de Lynn furent si nombreux à user de cette Magie, qu'ils plongèrent le pays entier dans les Ténèbres durant de nombreuses années. C'est ainsi notre monde est entré dans la Période Sombre. Le soleil n'est réapparu que bien des années plus tard, mais bons nombres de populations magiques se sont éteintes, trop longtemps privés de la chaleur et de la lumière du jour. Ce fut le cas pour la majorité des Fées et des Nymphes de tous les bois d'Ecosse ; ces créatures graciles étaient bien trop faibles pour subsister sans l'énergie des grands arbres. Les Elfes ont épuisé la totalité de leurs forces et leur énergie vitale en quelques minutes, ils ont abandonné leur immortalité en utilisant leur Ultime Pouvoir, afin de sauver ce bébé. En une seule nuit, ils se sont éteints, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un nombre infime des leurs, trop affaiblis pour survivre sans leurs âmes immortelles. Les Centaures qui avaient survécu ont définitivement quitté les Monts d'Argas, pour venir se réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite. Quant au Dermacentor, il avait disparu, ne laissant sur le champ de bataille qu'une dent extrêmement tranchante, et constituée dans ce métal inconnu – le "Métal qui n'existait pas »…

- Et Carmen ? demanda vivement Annily.

- Elle s'était elle aussi volatilisée durant la puissante attaque des Elfes. Nous n'avons retrouvé ni son corps, ni celui de sa créature. Mais leur sang assassin inondait un rocher sur lequel ils avaient été aperçus pour la dernière fois, juste avant l'attaque ultime. Jusqu'à votre nuit dernière dans la Forêt Interdite, nous pensions que Carmen Cuervos et sa créature des Ténèbres avaient été détruits à jamais, mais aujourd'hui cette version semble malheureusement erronée.

- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas comment cette Carmen Cuervos peut être la même personne qui m'a attaquée lors de cette fameuse nuit…

- Oh oui, pardon, je m'égare ! s'exclama Dumbledore en secouant la tête comme pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Les Elfes étaient immortels, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent leur immortalité dans ce combat. Bien qu'ayant été déchue de ses pouvoirs et bannie par son peuple, Carmen possédait elle aussi cette immortalité. Il semblerait qu'elle soit parvenue à conserver son âme immortelle malgré l'utilisation de ce pouvoir par ceux de sa race. Elle a survécu… Le règne de sa terreur a maintenant plus de trois siècles, mais le vermeil de ses cheveux et l'écarlate de son regard sont restés les mêmes ; il s'agit donc bien d'une seule et unique personne. La jeunesse et la beauté de Carmen restent éternelles, cependant de tels atouts sont bien loin d'égaler sa cruauté sanguinaire.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Annily continuait de fixer Dumbledore à travers les lunettes en demi-lune, une expression interdite figée sur son visage. L'horreur de ces révélations la ramenait lentement à la réalité, lui laissant une pénible impression d'épouvante comme à la fin un film d'horreur visionné en soirée.

- Co… Comment n'est-elle pas morte ? articula-t-elle avec force. Pourquoi cet Ultime Pouvoir n'a pas réussi à la tuer, elle et sa bête… une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune explication quant à sa survie miraculeuse. Nous ne savons pas non plus pourquoi elle est restée terrée durant tout ce temps, pour ne réapparaître que trois siècles plus tard.

- Elle sait… elle sait que je suis là… murmura la jeune femme. Elle me cherche… Elle… elle veut quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner.

- Vous voulez parler de vos pouvoirs ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Oui… Mais je n'en ai pas… je n'en ai jamais eu.

- Vous ne pouvez l'affirmer ! intervint sèchement Rogue.

Annily releva la tête et plongea un regard incrédule dans l'œil scrutateur du Maître des Potions.

- Vous savez, si j'avais réellement des pouvoirs magiques, je le saurais depuis longtemps ! avança-t-elle avec hargne. Alors arrêtez de faire comme si vous aviez la science infuse, car vous ne savez rien de moi !

- Ni même vous de vous-même ! ironisa-t-il avec un calme exaspérant.

- Alors PROUVEZ-LE ! exigea-t-elle avec colère. Prouvez donc que je suis une Sorcière ! Et quand vous aurez essayé de le faire, et que vous aurez enfin compris, nous verrons bien qui de nous deux se trouvera le plus idiot !

- Comment osez-vous ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je vous ai pourtant averti que je ne tolère pas de telles impertinences !

Exaspérée mais confuse de se faire ainsi reprendre devant les autres professeurs, Annily abaissa les yeux d'un cran. Mais le comportement de Rogue n'était pas suffisant pour la faire renoncer.

- Alors… ? insista-t-elle.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle, puisque vous tenez tant à savoir !

Rogue se tourna vers McGonagall, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers Annily.

- Vous devez savoir, commença-t-elle, que Hogwarts est protégé contre toute intrusion moldue : aucun Moldu n'a la capacité d'apercevoir le Château, ni même de s'approcher du Grand Portail délimitant l'enceinte de cette école. Or, vous n'avez eu aucun mal à franchir cette barrière magique. Vous avez pu voir le Château, vous vous y êtes introduite sans le moindre mal !

- Mais cela ne suffit pas à prouver que de la Magie coule dans mes veines !

- Cela démontre que vous n'êtes pas une simple Moldue. Mais le point le plus mystérieux qui nous a été donné de constater chez vous, concerne votre bouclier, cette incroyable protection contre les sorts et que vous employez en permanence, sans même vous en rendre compte. Personne, parmi les Sorciers, ne possède une telle puissance, car nul n'a cette capacité à se défendre sans utiliser la Magie.

- Vous parlez d'une protection insolite et que je ne maîtrise pas ; vous admettez donc que je peux me défendre sans Magie !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, infirma le professeur de Métamorphose. Il est impossible, pour quiconque, de contrer les sortilèges sans la Magie.

- Annily, poursuivit Dumbledore, vous avez en vous un pouvoir extraordinaire, que nul autre ne possède. Mais il reste caché derrière une apparence ordinaire, il ne se manifeste que lorsque vous êtes en contact avec notre Magie traditionnelle.

- Je n'y crois pas ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

- Vous et votre incroyable stupidité ! aboya Rogue, qui perdait patience. Approchez, Mademoiselle… Il nous reste quelque chose que nous n'avons pas essayé avec vous.

- Ah oui ? riposta-t-elle, méfiante. Êtes-vous bien certain que vous n'avez pas déjà tout tenté avec moi ? Tous vos sortilèges lancés contre moi, votre tentative de m'affubler d'un troisième œil, cette abominable potion que vous m'avez fait boire à mon insu pendant des jours… ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Cessez donc de discuter, et levez-vous ! intima-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Acceptez de voir ce que Severus propose, Annily, encouragea le Directeur.

Annily soupira bruyamment, contrariée de toujours devoir céder à cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir.

- Très bien ! répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et vint se placer à l'endroit où Rogue pointait sa baguette. Le Maître des Potions se positionna devant elle, sortit une seconde baguette de sa poche et la lui mit entre les mains. Stupéfaite, Annily observa tour à tour Rogue et le bâton d'acajou, sans comprendre.

- Pointez cette baguette sur le tableau accroché face à vous, et faites le geste ! intima-t-il.

- Et… qu'est ce que je dois dire ? demanda-t-elle, prise de court. Est ce que je dois prononcer formule magique qui accompagnerait le geste ?

- Non. Faites seulement ce que l'on vous dit de faire ! Pensez que vous pouvez agir sur la matière même de cet objet, cela suffira lorsque vous agiterez votre baguette ; c'est là la base de toute Magie élémentaire.

Annily se détourna de Rogue et concentra son attention sur la toile. Levant le bras avec scepticisme au milieu de trois paires d'yeux suspendus à son geste, elle agita aléatoirement la baguette, dont l'extrémité dessina une spirale dans l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce, puis attendit. Rien… Le tableau ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il ne changea pas de forme, il n'explosa pas, le propriétaire qui y somnolait ne broncha même pas. L'extrémité du bois d'acajou n'émit pas la moindre étincelle, le moindre jet de lumière. Annily se retourna alors vers Rogue et lui rendit la baguette d'un geste sec.

- Satisfait ? lui lança-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil.


	18. Un semblant d'humanité

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus remis les pieds dans l'antre des fanfictions! il me faut également avouer que je n'avais plus touché à mon histoire depuis des lustres...

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui n'a pas tellement d'importance en soi; il permet simplement de donner un petit souffle de repos à l'histoire. Et il m'a plu de l'écrire, il m'a permis de me prélasser parmi mes idées, le temps de quelques pages. Aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Un semblant d'humanité**

- Severus, voulez-vous ramener Annily jusqu'à sa chambre ? demanda Dumbledore. Cette matinée a été bien longue, fortement remplie en pénibles souvenirs et en émotions intenses. Midi est passé depuis longtemps, et notre invitée doit avoir faim, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Les élèves se trouvent déjà très certainement dans la Grande Salle à nous attendre, s'impatientant probablement devant leur assiette vide.

Le Directeur adressa un sourire complice à Annily, avant de se diriger vers la porte, McGonagall lui emboîtant le pas. Rogue les regarda quitter les lieux, les bras croisés, visiblement contrarié. Sans un mot, il s'approcha à son tour de l'entrée, fit signe à la jeune femme de le précéder, puis sortit en fermant la porte. Ils repartirent en direction de la Tour Nord, à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'Annily commençait à bien connaître. Les toiles immenses et leurs habitants animés, les hauts murs tapissés, les armures guerrières et le sol dallé du parcours lui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus familiers, mais ils étaient encore loin d'apporter un quelconque réconfort à son dépaysement et à sa profonde solitude.

Le Maître des Potion et la jeune femme arrivèrent au pied de la Tour Nord sans avoir échangé un mot, accueillis sinistrement par le serpent de pierre et sa gueule béante. Rogue ouvrit la porte et poussa Annily à l'intérieur, mais se garda de franchir le seuil à sa suite.

- Montez ! lui intima-t-il. Feebly vous attend devant vos appartements, que vous ne quitterez sous aucun prétexte!

Déjà Rogue rabattait le lourd battant, quand la jeune femme revint subitement sur les premières marches.

- Attendez !

Rogue immobilisa son visage pâle dans l'entrebâillement et arqua un sourcil faussement intrigué.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, demanda-t-elle vivement, pour que Carmen ait été déchue et bannie par son peuple ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit-il sèchement.

Puis il lui tourna le dos sans plus de considération, coupant court à ses questions en fermant la porte, qu'il prit soin de verrouiller. Un autre verrou ! Il n'était pas là avant sa fuite, elle en était certaine. Avec exaspération et lassitude, Annily monta lentement les marches, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur la personne énigmatique qu'était cette Elfe bannie, et le danger bien réel qu'elle représentait.

Rogue retourna à ses appartements en fin de soirée, après le dîner qu'il avait certainement dû passer en compagnie des autres professeurs, dans la Grande Salle. Annily était restée cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque tout l'après-midi durant, tandis que les Elfes de maison s'étaient chargés de lui préparer le repas du soir – un délicieux gratin au potiron doux d'Hokkaido assaisonné au thym et au parmesan. Un véritable régal ! La jeune femme en savourait la dernière bouchée, lorsqu'une clé tourna dans la serrure. Les deux Elfes disparurent aussitôt. Surprise, Annily se retourna. Rogue se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, et l'observait tranquillement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous renvoyé les Elfes ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux pour ce soir. Ils ne seront désormais présents que pour vous apporter les repas de la journée.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Si vous pensez que c'est mieux de me laisser complètement seule et sans surveillance…

Rogue se rapprocha lentement d'elle, et lui répondit de sa voix doucereuse :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez les voir, ni même sentir leur présence, que vous vous trouvez réellement seule… Sachez que vous êtes surveillée en permanence…

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi j'ai eu tout le loisir de vous fausser compagnie l'autre soir ! interrompit-elle ironiquement.

- Si vous envisagez l'idée-même d'une nouvelle tentative d'évasion, si vous franchissez ne serait-ce que le pas de cette porte – d'un geste il désigna l'entrée principale –, je me chargerai personnellement de guider le Dermacentor et toutes les viles créatures de la Forêt sur vos traces !

Annily serra les dents mais ne lui retourna aucune remarque. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était davantage en sécurité dans cette chambre, plutôt que perdue dans les bois au beau milieu de nulle part. Bien que confinée contre sa volonté chez un homme qui la maudissait, jonglant presque chaque semaine entre cette bibliothèque et le bureau du Directeur – ce vieil homme excentrique qui pourtant la traitait avec beaucoup de bonté et de douceur –, la jeune femme n'avait plus du tout envie de fuir. Elle était devenue la cible principale d'une créature dangereuse et immortelle, qui ne manquerait pas une seconde occasion de s'en prendre à elle – et cette fois, elle ne prendra pas la peine de discuter… elle l'achèvera sans pitié ! A présent, Annily avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seule, livrée à elle-même, peur de devoir tôt ou tard affronter son passé, peur que Carmen ne débarque un jour des enfers pour achever ce qu'elle avait entrepris l'autre nuit, dans les profondeurs de la Forêt. Bien forcée de l'admettre, la jeune femme se sentait plus en sûreté sous le même toi que cet homme acariâtre. Emergeant de ses pensées sombres, Annily sentit qu'elle frissonnait. Posant son plateau sur la table basse, elle se leva et entama quelques pas timides vers Rogue, qui continuait à l'observer sans mot dire.

- S'il vous plait, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, j'aimerais… j'aimerais prendre une douche… Votre salle d'eau ne manque pas de vasques, mais je n'ai pas fait de véritable toilette depuis plus d'un mois et… j'en ai besoin.

Rogue plissa les yeux et la fixa un instant – bien qu'il n'était pas plus capable de cerner son esprit qu'au premier jour –, tout en arquant un sourcil soupçonneux.

_Il croit sûrement que je cherche à trouver une parade pour lui fausser compagnie_, pensa Annily.

Pourtant, son désir était sincère ; ce soir-là, le froid, la crasse et le désespoir qui l'assaillaient, avaient fait naître en elle un besoin irrésistible : sentir couler abondamment une eau brûlante sur sa peau pendant de longues minutes, et noyer son esprit dans la vapeur et le clapotis de l'eau fuyant sous ses plantes de pieds.

- Je vous en prie… insista-t-elle sans oser le regarder en face. Je vous promets que je n'essayerai pas de m'enfuir.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? demanda Rogue froidement. Vos mensonges ne vous ont déjà que trop discréditée à mes yeux !

Agacée, Annily se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper la riposte toute prête qui lui brûlait la langue. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'entamer une algarade ce soir – à l'issue de laquelle elle serait invariablement perdante.

- Je ne risque pas de faire la même erreur, avança-t-elle en tentant de modifier son approche. Je suis à présent parfaitement consciente du danger que représente votre Monde à l'extérieur du Château, j'ai compris que je serais davantage en sécurité si je reste derrière vos murs. Après ce qui m'est arrivé, ajouta-elle dans une ultime tentative, vous ne pouvez me croire assez stupide pour me supposer l'envie de m'enfuir encore une fois.

Rogue continuait de l'observer en silence. Ses yeux s'étaient réduits en deux fentes, signe chez lui d'une profonde méfiance ou d'une intense réflexion – ou les deux !

- Suivez-moi, intima-t-il finalement.

L'une des portes du couloir révéla un petit escalier intérieur, qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Annily ne connaissait pas son existence ; elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de visiter les appartements de Rogue. L'escalier débouchait dans un petit couloir sombre identique au précédent, qu'aucune fenêtre ni tableau ne venait égayer. La jeune femme n'y découvrit aucune tapisserie, aucun meuble, aucun ornement ni autre touche personnelle. Rogue n'était pas un homme à s'encombrer d'objets inutiles. Il la mena rapidement devant une porte en bois sombre, semblable aux deux autres qui la précédaient, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

- Vous pouvez utiliser cette salle de bain pour ce soir, dit-t-il d'un ton sec en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Mais ne songez pas à en faire une habitude. Je veillerai à compléter la salle d'eau que vous utilisez habituellement, de manière à la rendre plus… encline à satisfaire vos besoins. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez régulièrement fouiner dans mes effets !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement, vexée qu'il ne lui voie toujours que de mauvaises intentions. Mais je vous remercie pour ce soir.

Puis elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'insurge contre cette marque d'impolitesse, mais il n'en fit rien ; elle entendit simplement ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Adossée contre le battant, elle soupira et releva la tête pour regarder ce que Rogue lui permettait de découvrir ce soir. La pièce, qui épousait comme toutes les autres la forme de la tour, offrait une superficie adaptée pour une personne seule. Sobre d'apparence, elle présentait en tout et pour tout une large baignoire en fonte émaillée blanche qui occupait presque toute la largeur du fond, une vasque simple assortie sur le pan gauche, et un coffre de rangement adossé contre un petit muret dallé sur la droite. Une petite fenêtre au-dessus de la baignoire permettait un minimum de clarté durant le jour. Le sol était carrelé de blanc, que ne venait couvrir aucun tapis de bain. Quant aux murs, ils avaient été peints dans un bleu-gris clair uni, ce qui rendait la pièce à la fois pure et chagrine. Annily s'avança un peu plus et risqua un œil derrière le muret ; elle y découvrit un cabinet de toilette, semblable à celui qu'elle utilisait à l'étage inférieur. Bref, rien d'extraordinaire. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire que camouflait en partie un rideau sombre, et jeta un regard suspicieux à l'intérieur ; le fond était propre et aussi blanc que les parois. Annily était maniaque par nature, et ne supportait pas la crasse, notamment dans une salle de bain où l'on marchait pieds nus. Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers le lavabo pour continuer l'inspection des lieux. Levant les yeux pour apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir accroché juste au-dessus, elle fut très surprise lorsque son regard frappa de plein fouet le bleu marine d'une toile grossière, au lieu d'y rencontrer sa propre image. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il entièrement recouvert son miroir avec ce vieux morceau de tissu ? La jeune femme le souleva légèrement ; juste derrière se cachait un simple miroir, ni déformant, ni marqué, ni brisé. Annily haussa les épaules, un air profondément perplexe sur le visage. Renonçant à comprendre, elle détacha son regard de l'étoffe et se tourna vers la chose qui avait davantage éveillé sa curiosité : le coffre de rangement. Il semblait ancien, taillé dans un bois lourd – comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans cet appartement. Il avait dû appartenir à une riche famille dans le passé, car il était serti d'émeraudes et de pierres noires, et minutieusement travaillé. Son couvercle était emprisonné dans des barreaux en fer forgé, qui épousaient sa forme arrondie avec élégance. L'un des barreaux était scellé sur le devant du coffre avec un second roulon de fer perpendiculaire, qui parcourait l'ensemble du corps massif, écrouant sur son passage chacune des arêtes du coffre. De lourdes boucles en fer étaient positionnées de part et d'autre du système d'ouverture scellé ; en se penchant vers le mur, Annily vit qu'il y en avait également deux autres à l'arrière. Avide de découvrir ce que Rogue pouvait bien y cacher, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant la malle. Ses mains impatientes en firent minutieusement le tour à la recherche d'un quelconque système d'ouverture, mais le mode de verrouillage était solide et incontournable – et surtout il n'avait rien de sorcier.

_Il est condamné_, constata-t-elle rapidement.

Très vite, la jeune femme renonça à satisfaire sa curiosité, qui au final lui avait attiré beaucoup plus d'ennuis que de contentement. Déçue, elle se détourna du coffre et entreprit de se déshabiller, tout en préparant la baignoire au remplissage d'une eau chaude et ondoyante. Un bon bain chaud ne serait pas du luxe ce soir. Nue pied sur le carrelage froid et lisse, les mains et les avant-bras mouillés, elle frissonna au contact de l'air qui s'était considérablement rafraîchi avec le coucher du soleil.

_Phénomène de convection_, songea-t-elle machinalement.

A ce propos… pourquoi avait-elle pensé cela, au juste ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que cela signifiait ? C'était pourtant si peu commun… Aussitôt, l'étonnement de Rogue à l'évocation du taxol lui revint en mémoire… "_Comment pouvez-vous le__savoir ?_"… Elle ne savait plus… Elle ne comprenait pas ces soudaines lucidités-éclair. C'était comme si une partie bien enfouie d'elle-même avait soudain refait surface, pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Flash du passé ou pure divagation ? Annily secoua la tête ; elle y réfléchirait plus tard ; elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie ce soir. L'entrechoc de ses neurones lorsqu'elle tentait de se souvenir d'une quelconque situation, aussi anodine qu'elle pût l'être, lui donnait des douleurs cervicales de plus en plus violentes, come si sa mémoire refusait de lui ouvrir ses porte lorsqu'elle le réclamait, comme si son esprit continuait sa quête de lumière uniquement durant la nuit… Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle resserra davantage ses bras autour de ses épaules et resta debout au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, les orteils recroquevillés. Elle attendit patiemment que le niveau de l'eau monte jusqu'aux trois-quarts de la baignoire, tandis que son regard songeur se perdait dans le bleu marin du rideau de bain. Une fois la large vasque remplie, Annily ferma le robinet. Délicatement, son pied passa par-dessus le rebord. Ses orteils frigorifiés caressèrent la surface de l'onde brûlante, générant une délicieuse sensation de picotement. Lentement, la jeune femme immergea le pied, puis la jambe, attendant quelques secondes que sa peau s'habitue à la chaleur un peu excessive de l'eau. L'autre membre resté à terre enjamba à son tour le rebord et vint sombrer à côté de sa jumelle. Le contraste entre la chaleur de l'eau et la fraîcheur de l'air lui provoqua une véritable inondation de frissons. Annily ne tarda pas à satisfaire son corps avide de caresses brûlantes, et l'immergea avec délectation dans cette douceur ardente. Petit à petit, la jeune femme sentit sa peau s'enfiévrer, ses muscles se détendre, son esprit se dérober. Elle s'adossa contre le bord de la baignoire et glissa en arrière, plongeant dans l'eau sa longue chevelure brune qui irradia en ondoyant autour de son visage resté à l'air libre. Elle ferma les yeux, abandonnant ses pensées au bourdonnement de l'eau, qui ondulait par vagues infimes au-dessus de ses oreilles.

Se laisser aller…

Ne plus rien penser…

Garder les yeux clos…

Abandonner ses sens et son esprit à cette sensation grisante de l'eau chaude et douce contre sa peau…

Rogue regarda l'horloge miniature posée sur un coin de son bureau. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que cette fille occupait sa salle de bain. Excédé, il se leva et recommença à faire les cents pas autour de sa table de travail, jetant des regards bouillonnants sur le cadran toutes les deux minutes. Il avait tenté de calmer son exaspération en occupant son esprit avec l'un de ses "passe-temps" quotidiens : la correction des copies des Gryffondor de quatrième année. Rabaisser ces élèves boutonneux et arrogants en pleine crise d'adolescence, en leur administrant à la pelle des mauvaises notes régulièrement injustifiées, avait toujours eu le don de le calmer et satisfaire cette haine qu'il portait contre les Gryffondor depuis de nombreuses années – depuis qu'il était lui-même entré dans cette Ecole en tant qu'élève. Mais ce soir, son esprit était ailleurs. Pourquoi cette fille insolente, idiote et sans intérêt, ce cas unique pourtant incapable de pratiquer la Magie la plus élémentaire, le dérangeait-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi le mystère qui entourait les 22 années de sa vie jusqu'à sa venue bouleversante à Hogwarts, l'obsédait-il autant ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à percer le secret de ses pensées ? Pas une seule fois, Rogue n'était parvenu à cerner une quelconque émotion derrière l'iris brun. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait pu accéder à son esprit. Pas une seule fois, Annily n'avait cillé en le fixant droit dans les yeux lorsque Rogue l'avait par trois fois obligée à croiser son regard. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait et affirmait avec hargne il y a quelques heures encore, Rogue ne la pensait plus capable de pratiquer l'Occlumencie ni aucune autre forme de Magie à un niveau aussi avancé, alors que l'extrémité de la baguette n'avait pas émis la moindre étincelle lorsqu'elle avait fait le geste – ce simple geste que tout jeune Sorcier faisait lorsqu'il acquérait sa toute première baguette ! Lorsqu'Annily était arrivée à Hogwarts de manière totalement inattendue, avec des explications plus que douteuses comme seul bagage, il s'était aussitôt proposé pour l'établir sous son toit, afin de garder un œil sur elle et tenter de la confondre. Cette tâche s'était révélée beaucoup plus difficile, beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait préjugé, à la limite du supportable ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à la contenir dans la bibliothèque, l'obligeant à taire sa présence et à se tenir plus ou moins tranquille. Mais voilà qu'au bout d'un mois à peine, elle commençait à exiger davantage, à envahir son intimité, sans parler de cette insolence grandissante dont elle faisait preuve. C'en était trop ! Il allait la remettre à sa place et la faire redescendre un étage plus bas ! Rogue se redressa et sortit de la pièce, le visage soudain dénué d'expression, et se dirigea droit vers la porte de sa salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui n'avait que trop duré. Il allait d'une manière ou d'une autre l'obliger à lui révéler sa véritable identité, lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur ces mystères qu'elle prétendait ignorer, utilisant sa mémoire soi-disant défaillante comme une garantie de son innocence. Comment avait-il pu, l'espace d'un ridicule instant, se laisser apitoyer par le jeu pour le moins habile de cette manipulatrice ? Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait peut-être été sincère ? Comment sa fermeté s'était-elle trouvée ébranlée comme un vulgaire château de carte dans un courant d'air, lorsqu'il avait croisé la blessure et l'indignation dans ce pitoyable regard noisette ? Contrairement à lui qui était passé maître dans l'art de maîtriser ses émotions au point de tromper Voldemort lui-même, affichant en toute circonstance une façade d'impassibilité, Annily semblait parfaitement les feindre en toute occasion, jouant une remarquable comédie qui avait convaincu jusqu'à Dumbledore lui-même ! Les grandes enjambées de Rogue le portèrent rapidement devant la porte close, tandis qu'une longue main blanche plongeait dans l'une des poches de sa robe pour se saisir de la baguette en ébène. L'autre main s'empara en silence de la poignée, les longs doigts fins se refermant sur le bouton comme une toile d'araignée sur sa proie… mais ce ne fut que pour la délaisser presque aussitôt. Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de pénétrer ainsi dans la salle de bain – dont la porte était dépourvue de verrou. Il ne tenait pas à enfreindre l'intimité d'une femme, tant que celle-ci ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité dans l'instant. Rogue prit quelques secondes afin d'examiner la situation et son état d'irritation intense. S'il se refusait à entrer de force, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de la faire sortir par elle-même. C'est alors qu'un son lointain lui parvint comme dans un murmure… un son doux, caressant, apaisant. Une voix de femme… juste derrière cette porte. Elle chantait… ! Rogue tendit l'oreille. Annily chantait doucement, mais sa voix pure et cristalline, quelque peu étouffée par le confinement des lieux, s'était laissée emporter par la vapeur nébuleuse de l'eau, s'élevant et se propageant dans la petite pièce avec la légèreté d'une plume. Les notes veloutées caressaient les murs puis fuyaient les lieux en filtrant timidement à travers la porte, pour venir s'éteindre sur le seuil dans un murmure. Sans un bruit, le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette, l'agita presque imperceptiblement à quelques centimètres de la porte, et murmura une formule. Puis sa main abandonna le bâton d'ébène dans le fond de la poche, et il se retira dans la pénombre silencieuse du couloir.

Annily fit couler un jet d'eau chaude sur ses cheveux, faisant glisser la mousse savonneuse le long de son dos. Le corps entièrement alangui, la peau parfumée, la jeune femme passa une dernière fois son visage sous l'onde brûlante, savourant les dernières gouttes d'eau sur sa peau avant de fermer le robinet avec regret. Ce bain avait apaisé la tension de ses blessures, les rendant moins vives. Les doigts fripés par le trop long séjour dans l'eau agrippèrent le rideau de douche qui enveloppait la baignoire toute entière, et le firent glisser le long de l'émail, le pliant comme un éventail contre le mur. La peau frissonnant sous une myriade de gouttelettes, ses longs cheveux ruisselants, Annily enjamba le rebord humide et mit pied à terre. A sa grande surprise, son pied nu ne rencontra pas le contact froid et lisse du carrelage, mais la douceur d'un tapis de bain. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils ; ce tapis n'était pas là avant, elle en était certaine ! Instinctivement, elle parcourut la petite pièce du regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une serviette blanche proprement pliée, déposée sur le rebord du lavabo. L'iris brun fusilla aussitôt les murs – intacts – puis la porte – restée close, bien sûr. Force lui fut de constater qu'aucune infraction ne semblait avoir été commise. Ignorant délibérément l'inexistence du verrou – préférant exclure l'intolérable idée d'une possible intrusion tandis qu'elle était nue sous la douche -, Annily préféra penser à un de ses fameux "tours de magie", ou encore à l'intervention toujours si discrète d'un des elfes de maison. Elle s'empara du drap de bain, le déplia et s'en enveloppa. Il était délicieusement tiède. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et réfléchit un instant, les yeux dans le vague, une moue profondément sceptique. Son regard songeur balaya quelques centimètres sur la droite et ses prunelles rencontrèrent à nouveau le bleu-marine de l'étoffe qui couvrait le miroir.

_Ce type est dingue… _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Renonçant à comprendre le fonctionnement chaotique de l'esprit sinistre de son hôte, Annily chercha ses vêtements des yeux… mais elle eut beau regarder en tout sens, dans le lavabo, derrière le coffre, sous la baignoire, elle ne les trouva nulle part ! Ils semblaient avoir disparu de cette salle minuscule !

_Là, c'est moi qui deviens folle ! _marmonna-t-elle dans un soupir lassé, en s'asseyant sur le coffre.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, à demi dissimulée sous le voile du miroir, une chemise de nuit grise, qui reposait tel un petit bout d'étoffe proprement plié contre la partie murale du lavabo. Annily s'en saisit, à demi contrariée, et la déplia ; elle était identique à toutes celles que la jeune femme avait portées durant chaque nuit à Hogwarts. Annily s'en vêtit puis sortit de la salle de bain. Le couloir était désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres portes closes, et tendit l'oreille… L'étage était noyé dans un silence de mort ; aucun signe de vie ne semblait émaner de derrière les murs, comme si Rogue avait déserté son antre. Sans plus un regard, Annily descendit l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur et rejoignit sa chambre. Après avoir soigneusement fermé sa porte, elle se retourna, puis s'adossa contre le battant, interloquée. Quelque chose avait changé… Le bureau de Rogue, il n'était plus dans la pièce ! Et cette armoire ! Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure ! Coincée entre deux étagères qui semblaient avoir été élaguée puis réarrangées pour faire de la place, l'énorme penderie acajou avançait son corps bedonnant sur plus de soixante dix centimètres. Que pouvait bien faire une armoire de cette taille dans une bibliothèque ? Annily ne possédait pas d'effets personnels, ses seuls et uniques biens lui ayant été retirés dès la première semaine. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'intrus massif et tendit une main hésitante vers une poignée en laiton. Le contact tiède de cet alliage lui rappela étrangement la poignée forgée du Grand Portail que gardaient les deux sangliers de pierre. La jeune femme tira vers elle l'un des battants, et engouffra un regard prudent à l'intérieur. Sa prunelle, encore troublée par la lumière de la pièce, balaya à tâtons l'obscurité somnolente que venait renforcer la profondeur des entrailles désertes. Rogue comptait-il installer sa garde-robe sinistrement noire et austère dans la bibliothèque ? L'armoire était si vaste, que la jeune femme pouvait s'y enfermer avec les deux Elfes de maison, l'infirmière et le Directeur de l'école.

- Est-elle à votre convenance ? s'éleva une voix doucereuse derrière elle. Ou peut-être vous attendiez-vous à y trouver des effets personnels…

Annily se retourna et sa pupille encore dilatée heurta un regard sombre et froid.

- Pourquoi est-elle là ? demanda-t-elle vivement. Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai rien… je n'ai plus rien ! Vous m'avez pris tout ce qu'il me restait !

- Apprenez donc à regarder avec un peu plus d'attention et de rigueur. Cela vous éviterait peut-être d'exposer à tout-va ce comportement hargneux que vous semblez avoir du mal à maîtriser, Mademoiselle.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ponctue chaque parole par des remarques acerbes et gratuites ? Et comment faisait-il pour rester si calme, si imperturbable, alors qu'elle-même enrageait intérieurement chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence ? Mais il n'avait pas tort au fond ; la patience était loin d'honorer le caractère emporté de la jeune femme, et son incorrigible susceptibilité primait bien souvent sur son sang-froid. De plus, Annily était quelqu'un de mauvaise foi ; elle reconnaissait difficilement ses erreurs, surtout lorsque cet homme insupportable lui claquait ainsi ses quatre vérités à la figure sans le moindre égard – le tout ponctué d'une satisfaction évidente ! Annily se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard irrité, puis délaissa les prunelles de charbon pour se replonger dans les vastes tréfonds de l'armoire. Elle sentait le regard scrutateur de Rogue qui pesait lourdement dans son dos. A quoi rimait donc cette comédie ? Cherchait-il à la ridiculiser ? Testait-il une nouvelle manière de l'humilier, ou de lui montrer qu'elle n'était bonne à rien, qu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité pour personne ici ? Cédant à cette facétie, Annily se pencha en avant, faisant entrer la moitié de son corps à l'intérieur, et plongea une main hasardeuse qui alla gratter le plancher poussiéreux. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer quelque chose de froid, lisse et qui formait un assemblage de maillons réguliers, comme une petite chaîne en métal. La jeune femme s'en saisit fébrilement et sortit l'objet de l'ombre pour le porter à la lumière des bougies. C'était sa gourmette ! Une bague surmontée d'une améthyste avait été soigneusement accrochée à l'extrémité du bracelet, de même que des boucles d'oreille en spirale. Qu'est ce que ses bijoux faisaient là-dedans ? une armoire aussi encombrante avait-elle donc été nécessaire pour les lui rendre ? et pourquoi ce soir ? Stupéfaite, Annily se retourna vivement vers Rogue et lui exhiba les bijoux sous le nez, attendant visiblement une explication.

- Vous ne semblez pas entièrement satisfaite, Mademoiselle, fit-il remarquer de sa voix doucereuse.

- Où est le reste du butin ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de cette croix étrange que vous portiez autour du cou… Sachez que nous vous avons jugée trop immature et beaucoup trop peu expérimentée en matière de Magie, pour posséder un tel bijou.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! répliqua-t-elle dans une colère à peine contenue. C'est un pendentif que je possède depuis ma naissance, et je ne vois pas en quoi ma soi-disant immaturité et mon manque de connaissance en Magie, m'enlèvent le droit de le conserver ! Et surtout, je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne, à vous, le droit d'en juger, Monsieur !

Rogue la toisa avec mépris mais ne répondit rien. Il ne semblait visiblement pas décidé à lui rendre son bien, ce qui attisait prodigieusement la fureur de la jeune femme. Mais Annily était bien consciente que quelque chose lui échappait ; son pendentif ne devait certainement pas être si… ordinaire. Elle se promit intérieurement de découvrir ce que ces Sorciers savaient sur cette croix égyptienne, en usant simplement de patience et de ruse. Tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de l'armoire, Feebly apparut derrière elle, portant sur ses bras trop grands pour sa taille réduite, des vêtements repassés et proprement pliés.

- Voici les habits de Mademoiselle, Monsieur, couina l'Elfe dans une révérence qui faillit faire basculer la pile de linge sur le sol. Dois-je également apporter le sac de voyage ?

- Non, répondit le Maître des Potions sans même daigner lui accorder un regard. Pose tout ça sur le divan, et laisse-nous.

L'Elfe s'empressa de s'exécuter puis disparut dans une courbette, saluant rapidement Annily au passage. La jeune femme lui sourit furtivement puis se tourna vers la pile de linge ; elle reconnut les vêtements qu'elle portait à son arrivée, et qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis que l'Elfe les avait emportés pour les faire nettoyer.

- C'est mieux, ironisa-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue., il y a du progrès.

- Inutile de jouer les malignes avec moi, la tança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Mais Annily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait déplié ses vêtements – un petit haut à bretelles, un pantacourt beige et une fine veste assortie – et les rangeaient soigneusement dans l'armoire. L'été avait fui dès la fin de septembre, la saison ne se prêtait plus à cette tenue trop légère. Rogue observa un instant son manège, mais l'interrompit bien vite en lui claquant la porte acajou au nez.

- Laissez ça là, intima-t-il. Quelque chose vous attend dans mon bureau.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que nous allons ressortir à cette heure ? Et que nous allons en plus retourner dans ce bureau qui se trouve à des kilomètres et où l'air est aussi gelé que dans un frigo de carcasses ? Si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, je vous signale que j'ai les cheveux mouillés !

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter deux fois, Mademoiselle ! murmura-t-il lentement, en détachant chaque mot et la menaçant du regard.

A présent, il était si près d'elle que son nez crochu touchait presque le visage de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Annily fit un imperceptible pas en arrière, mais elle stoppa presque aussitôt sa retraite et contourna finalement Rogue pour se diriger vers la porte, tout en évitant soigneusement le moindre contact.

- Très bien, lui répondit-elle d'un ton volontairement détaché. Puisque vous me le "demandez" si gentiment et avec tant d'insistance… Mais permettez qu'avant, je m'habille un peu plus chaudement ; car ni votre impatience ni votre redoutable autorité ne me feront sortir d'ici en serviette ou en chemise de nuit. Feebly… ! appela-t-elle alors en ce tournant vers le centre de la pièce.

Aussitôt, la petite créature réapparut, saluant maintes et maintes fois.

- Feebly, dit la jeune femme sur le même ton dégagé, j'aurais besoin d'une bonne cape bien chaude, avec une capuche. Et essaye de faire vite s'il te plait, car ça semble uuuurgent !


	19. Le sac de voyage

**Le sac de voyage**

Un air glacé s'abattit sur Annily tel un voile de givre lorsque Rogue ouvrit l'une des sombres portes menant aux cachots. Avec répugnance et une certaine mauvaise volonté, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le couloir lugubre à la suite du Maître des Potions. Ils parcoururent pour la seconde fois les souterrains humides et crasseux du Château, Rogue ouvrant la marche, éclairant leur passage taciturne avec l'aide de sa baguette. Il ne prenait plus la peine de se retourner ; il savait que, malgré sa contrariété et sa réticence manifestes, elle le suivait avec une curiosité non feinte. Noyée dans le sillon de sa longue cape noire qui soulevait de gros nuages de poussière, Annily avançait avec peine derrière le Maître des Potions, qui progressait à grandes enjambées, visiblement pressé d'en finir. La jeune femme ne disait mot, trop occupée à se demander ce qui l'attendait à nouveau dans ce cachot sinistre dont elle ne gardait pas un souvenir heureux. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être trimballée de la sorte selon les désirs ou le bon vouloir de ces Sorciers. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à la fin ? Avaient-ils donc tous les droits dans ce Monde ? Jusqu'à quel point devait-elle accepter cette situation oppressante, et obéir à chaque injonction, reniant ainsi sa volonté, sacrifiant jusqu'à sa propre liberté ? La jeune femme fut soudain tirée de ses réflexions lorsque Rogue stoppa net devant la porte de son bureau, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec. Puis il s'effaça et lui fit signe d'entrer. Comme Annily s'en était doutée, Dumbledore se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil devant un feu bleuâtre de cheminée – ainsi donc ce foyer crasseux était encore fonctionnel, malgré son état délabré.

- Bonsoir, Annily, dit Dumbledore dès qu'il la vit entrer.

- Monsieur le Directeur, qu'elle surprise ! vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le sommeil, vous non plus ? ironisa-t-elle tout en resserrant la cape autour de ses épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions trouvés tous réunis. Je suppose que le professeur McGalo… heu, McGonagall, oui c'est ça, va nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Et je pense que le professeur Maugrey ne devrait également plus tarder…

- C'est tout à fait exact Mademoiselle, lui répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire amusé, tout en adressant un signe apaisant à Rogue qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. Vous êtes très perspicace.

- N'est ce pas ! Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner ! Vous me sollicitez si fréquemment… c'en est presque devenu… quotidien, pour ne pas dire lassant. Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous surpassez ! Deux fois dans la même journée ! Ma présence vous manquerait-elle à ce point ? Mais vous devriez me prendre définitivement chez vous! Ou encore mieux, m'expédier directement dans votre grand bureau ! un petit lit de camp dans un coin sous l'escalier, et le tour est joué ! d'autant plus que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires à emporter… Vous feriez ainsi plus d'un heureux, croyez-moi ; et terminé les pertes de temps !

Annily s'était installée au bureau de Rogue, juste en face du directeur. En terminant ses mots, elle croisa ses doigts sous son menton et releva le regard avec arrogance. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu déchaîner un peu de sa rancœur, même si son mépris n'était pas destiné à la bonne personne. Elle savait pertinemment que la sentence pour son insolence n'allait pas tarder à tomber ; en effet, elle s'abattit sur son bras dans une poigne de fer qui lui broya impitoyablement les os et la fit se mettre brutalement sur ses pieds. Mais Annily fut prompte à réagir. Elle dégagea avec colère son bras des mains de Rogue, et lui fit rapidement face, le regard flamboyant.

- Je vous INTERDIS de porter une fois de plus la main sur moi ! lui lança-t-elle avec force. Je ne suis pas l'une de vos élèves, ni votre fille, et encore moins votre propriété ! Je ne suis pas un meuble que l'on peut déplacer à loisir ! Et pour la dernière fois, je-ne-suis-pas-une-vulgaire-chose-que-vous-pouvez-expérimenter-comme-bon-vous-semble ! Est-ce que c'est CLAIR, une bonne fois pour TOUTE ?

Fort surpris par ce violent accès de colère qui lui avait brusquement explosé à la figure, Rogue était resté figé devant la jeune femme, une expression interdite calquée sur son visage livide. Sa main qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était refermée sur du poignet gracile, était restée en suspens devant lui, comme statufiée. Les lèvres finement serrées, le Maître des Potions regardait fixement Annily, incapable dans l'instant de lui retourner la moindre réplique. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une petite créature faible et fragile, à la limite du pathétique. A présent elle se tenait devant lui, bien droite, haletante et rouge de colère, les poings serrés, le visage déterminé, le regard foudroyant poignardé avec force dans celui de Rogue. Cette fermeté débordante de rage déstabilisa légèrement le Maître des Potions ; cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser impressionner aussi facilement – pas comme toutes les fois où Rogue s'était complu à l'humilier dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Progressivement, et malgré sa grande solitude, Annily avait repris goût à la vie. Sa gêne et son profond mal-être qui l'accablaient depuis son arrivée, avaient petit à petit fait place à une curiosité, une répartie et une hardiesse qui frôlaient parfois l'insolence. La force de son caractère refaisait lentement surface, menaçant dangereusement l'emprise de Rogue sur la jeune femme : elle ne se laisserait plus manipuler aussi aisément. Il ne pouvait pourtant se permettre de tolérer un tel comportement. Il ne supportait pas de pareilles impertinences. On ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton, on ne s'opposait pas à lui, jamais. Il s'avança lentement vers Annily, l'œil étincelant, et ouvrit la bouche, tel un juge prêt à prononcer la sentence. Mais le professeur McGonagall, qu'Annily n'avait pas vu arriver et qui avait seulement perçu la fin de cette déclaration virulente, fut plus prompte à réagir :

- Vous allez immédiatement vous calmer, Mademoiselle ! intima-t-elle d'un ton sévère, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Je vous rappelle que vous être en train de vous adresser à un professeur, cela en présence du Directeur de cette Ecole. Il est scandaleux de voir quiconque se permettre pareille insolence au sein de cet établissement ! de ma carrière je n'ai vu un tel comportement ! Aussi je vous prierais d'employer un autre ton lorsque vous vous adressez à l'un d'entre nous, et j'attends que vous présentiez immédiatement vos excuses au professeur Rogue pour votre irrévérence inacceptable !

- Vous n'êtes PAS mes professeurs, et je compte bien m'exprimer comme je l'entends ! répliqua-t-elle rouge de colère. Quant à faire des excuses… !

- Cela suffit ! aboya McGonagall. Je ne saurais tolérer pareille insolence ! Vous mériteriez une bonne dizaine de retenues pour un comportement aussi honteux ! Votre caractère emporté aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de discipline !

Annily foudroya McGonagall du regard ; la jeune femme la trouvait profondément injuste, car le professeur de Métamorphose, ignorante des origines de cette discussion houleuse, ne pouvait en comprendre les raisons. Elle semblait négliger le fait qu'elle ne possédait qu'une infime partie de l'état de la situation, et paraissait ignorer chacun des instants qui avaient opposé Rogue à Annily depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui. Elle ne pouvait deviner les motifs d'une telle colère, mais elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir. Annily regarda successivement Maugrey, également arrivé sur ces entrefaites, et qui ne disait mot mais dont l'œil magique la détaillait avec une intensité féroce, McGonagall, qui à présent était rouge de colère, et Rogue dont le visage contracté trahissait une certaine satisfaction. La jeune femme ne supportait plus tous ces regards qui la jugeaient constamment. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur la submerger, mais elle songea aussitôt qu'un autre esclandre ne contribuerait qu'à aggraver la situation.

- Très bien ! finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix tremblante de rage. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, c'est terminé ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. Adieu !

Annily leur jeta un dernier regard rempli d'indignation et de fureur, et se dirigea vers la porte, la rage au ventre. Un bras promptement placé en travers la coupa dans son élan et lui barra son unique retraite. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le propriétaire du bras et soupira très profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Vous, s'adressa-t-elle à Rogue dans une colère contenue, je vous conseille de retirer ce bras et me laisser partir…

- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sans se départir de son calme.

- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir ! cracha-t-elle au comble de la fureur.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, elle sentit une main qui se posait doucement quoique fermement sur mon épaule.

- Ne partez donc pas si vite, Annily, lui recommanda Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous oubliez votre sac et son contenu.

- Quel sac ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque en se retournant.

- _Ce_ sac, répondit-il en le montrant d'un geste de la main.

Annily suivit son geste et son regard heurta un grand sac de voyage posé en plein centre de la pièce, et dont elle n'avait encore pas remarqué la présence.

- Désolée, mais je ne le reconnais pas ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Annily, reprit doucement Dumbledore, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans mot dire, puis son visage perdit un peu de sa dureté.

- Je sais… dit-elle d'un ton las. Ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre vous. Vous avez toujours été très bon avec moi – même si vous refusez toujours de me laisser partir. Mais… ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, je… _lui !_… cette situation…

- N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, coupa-t-il gentiment. Je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir parce que j'aimerais vous remettre ce sac de voyage qui semble vous appartenir.

Annily baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le sac et l'observa plus attentivement. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta au niveau du Directeur, n'osant s'approcher davantage. Ce bagage ne lui évoquait absolument rien, pas le moindre souvenir. A présent, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, son vif sentiment de colère cédant progressivement la place à la honte. Personne ne disait mot. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et sur ce sac qui restait parfaitement étranger à ses yeux.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous maintient ainsi clouée sur place ? demanda McGonagall avec une certaine aigreur.

- Rien, seulement… je ne reconnais pas ce sac, répéta-t-elle. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut apporter de plus…

- Vous ne semblez pas très curieuse, renchérit Maugrey en affichant son air bougon.

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais…

- Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il contient, coupa Rogue.

- Vous m'étonnez, dit la jeune femme en affichant un air faussement surpris. Ne me dites pas que vous-même n'avez pas eu la curiosité d'y jeter un coup d'œil ! Je ne vous croirais pas.

- C'est vrai, Annily, avoua Dumbledore, nous savons ce qu'il contient, et nous savons qu'il vous est destiné. Nous y avons trouvé une lettre… une lettre qui porte votre prénom et… votre nom de famille.

Annily releva vivement la tête. Un nom de famille… _Son_ nom de famille… ! celui qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, laissé derrière elle, pour toujours. Elle s'était habituée à n'avoir qu'un prénom, un âge, une nationalité. Mais voilà qu'un élément de son passé refaisait surface, brutalement.

Une lettre…

La jeune femme se saisit du morceau de papier blanc que Dumbledore lui tendait, et l'enserra de ses dix doigts fébriles. Elle le regarda un instant qui parut être une éternité, ne pouvant y croire ! L'enveloppe était petite et mince ; elle n'avait pas été ouverte, et ne présentait aucune trace de l'expéditeur. Elle offrait seulement deux mots… Deux noms…

_Annily Chane_…

- Annily _Chane_, murmura la jeune femme en accrochant son regard à l'encre noire. _Chane_, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme pour laisser la consonance de ce mot envahir son esprit, comme pour l'imprimer de manière indélébile dans une mémoire avide de renaître – un nom qui pourtant lui restait totalement étranger.

Elle n'avait plus du tout conscience de ces quatre paires d'yeux qui espionnaient attentivement sa découverte, attendant de happer avidement la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe, ne songeant pas même à l'ouvrir, se répétant inlassablement ce nom qui lui offrait une identité, _son_ identité. Dumbledore fut le premier à la tirer de son état de choc :

- Annily, nous avons immédiatement recherché toutes les familles françaises portant le nom de _Chane_. Chez les Sorciers, aucune famille ne répond à cette identité. En revanche, du côté des Moldus, il existe un couple qui porte votre nom de famille. Ces deux personnes sont françaises – bien qu'il s'agisse d'un nom à consonance anglaise, si je ne m'abuse. La femme n'a jamais connu d'autres pays que sa patrie natale, mais le mari à certaines origines anglaises – je crois que son arrière grand-père était né en Angleterre. Les Chane vivent dans le Sud-ouest de la France, aux alentour de la ville de Bayonne. Est-ce que cet endroit vous évoque un souvenir ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour mis les pieds dans cette région de France. Elle ne perdit cependant pas espoir de découvrir un peu plus qu'un nom de famille, et écoutait Dumbledore avec une extrême attention.

- Nous leur avons longuement parlé, reprit le Directeur. Ils ont tous deux plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais affirment ne jamais avoir eu d'enfants. Ils ont cependant accepté de vous rencontrer. Ce sont des gens charmants.

- A quoi cela servirait-il de les rencontrer, s'ils affirment que je ne suis pas leur fille ? demanda Annily, sceptique et profondément déçue.

- Parce que je pense que chaque famille peut dissimuler un secret, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Comme me porter un coup sur la tête et m'abandonner dans un champ, avec comme seule consolation une lettre d'adieu ? releva la jeune femme avec amertume.

- Il est trop tôt pour les juger ou les blâmer, Annily. Vous ignorez encore ce qui les a poussé à agir ainsi – en admettant que ces personnes soient bien vos parents. Attendons cette première rencontre, avant de porter un jugement trop hâtif.

- Vous avez raison… admit la jeune femme. Malgré la raison qui les a amenés à m'abandonner ici, me laissant amnésique et complètement démunie, j'aimerais tant que ces personnes soient mes vrais parents ! … ils pourraient apporter les réponses à toutes ces questions que je me pose depuis des semaines, et éclaircir une très grande partie de ma vie. Quand aura lieu cette rencontre ?

- Demain.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama Annily, soudain prise de panique. Mais je ne me suis pas préparée… je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire…

- Ne soyez pas si inquiète, la rassura Dumbledore. Etant bien entendu du voyage, je pourrai rester à vos côtés durant cet entretien, si vous le souhaitez.

- D'accord… Je vous remercie pour votre soutien. Mais, serez-vous le seul à m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle en jeta un regard en biais au Maître des Potions, qui la toisa avec mépris.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire. Soyez tranquille, vous ne serez pas embarrassée par une présence importune autre que la mienne.

- D'accord, répéta-t-elle, soulagée. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur eux ?

- Mr et Mme Chane sont tous deux agriculteurs. Ils possèdent une ferme dans la campagne landaise, comme ils se plaisaient à le dire.

- Agriculteurs ? s'étonna Annily. Dans les Landes ? Mais où habitent-ils exactement ? Et quels animaux élèvent-ils ?

- Leur ferme est établie dans la campagne avoisinante de Capbreton, à quelques kilomètres de la commune. Ils possèdent une majorité de moutons et quelques chèvres.

- Des moutons et des chèvres ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée. Quelles races ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Dumbledore dans une moue comique.

- A quoi ressemble leur exploitation ? Possèdent-ils également des cultures ?

- Leur ferme est perdue au milieu d'innombrables champs ; le paysage est réellement magnifique !

- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de visiter les lieux ? la bergerie est-elle proche de l'habitation principale ? travaillent-ils avec d'autres personnes ? ont-ils également une habilitation dans la fabrication de fromages ?

- Que signifient toutes ces questions incohérentes et qui ne semblent pas avoir la moindre importance, Mademoiselle ? interrompit Rogue dans un froncement de sourcils. Est-ce dans vos habitudes de vous renseigner de cette manière sur des Moldus dont vous allez faire la connaissance d'ici peu ?

- Mais… je m'informe ! je tente de voir si les réponses à mes questions m'apporteraient un quelconque souvenir, même infime. Ce serait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

- Vous avez une bien drôle de manière d'orienter vos demandes.

- Question de pratique, répondit Annily machinalement. Pour moi c'est évident, c'est…

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi de telles interrogations étaient si claires pour elle.

- Eh bien, s'impatienta Rogue, terminez donc votre explication ! Qu'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à nous dire ?

- Je… je ne sais plus… cela me paraissait… si… évident, il y a juste un instant.

- Cela suffit ! Assez de contes, Mademoiselle !

- Je conçois parfaitement qu'il est difficile de me croire, concéda Annily en se tournant vers Dumbledore, d'autant plus que je ne peux vous apporter aucune preuve. Mais ces bribes de souvenirs, ces passages éclairs de lucidité que je ressens parfois, sont réellement inexplicables. Tous ces ressentis ne restent que peu de temps dans ma tête ; ils s'évaporent aussitôt et… et ensuite je… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Je peux très bien comprendre ce que vous pouvez ressentir, Annily, répondit Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Et je vous crois. Je pense même que c'est une excellente chose pour vous d'exprimer ces rares moments qui ressurgissent ; je les encourage et vous recommande même à venir m'en parler. Mais ne forcez pas votre mémoire ; laissez doucement ces souvenirs se révéler à vous, accordez-leur un libre accès à votre esprit, comme lorsque celui-ci se remémore des bribes éphémères de votre dernier rêve, tandis que vous émergez tout juste du sommeil. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous pourrez retrouver votre mémoire intacte.

- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme, soupira la jeune femme. Je suppose que si vous étiez capables de lire dans mon esprit, de pratiquer la… _Légilimencie_, vous parviendriez à trouver aussitôt ce que vous cherchez, et à combler ce grand trou noir…

- Ce serait sans conteste une certitude ; malheureusement dans votre cas cela nous est impossible, votre immunité surpassant sans effort les talents de notre meilleur Occlumens.

Annily suivit des yeux le regard du Directeur.

- A croire que dans mon malheur, j'ai quand même de la chance, dit-elle avant de se détourner de Rogue. Et ce sac ? Est-ce que ce sont… _eux_, qui l'ont envoyé ?

- Les Chane n'ont pas reconnu l'existence de ce bagage. S'ils ne sont pas vos parents, ignorant donc tout de cette histoire, il est évident que ce sac ne proviendra pas de chez eux. Mais nous ne pouvons rien affirmer tant que vous ne les aurez pas rencontrés.

- Comment et où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Nous l'avons découvert tout à fait par hasard à proximité du Grand Portail de Hogwarts, il y a quelques jours. Il se trouvait à proximité d'un arbre, à demi caché dans les hautes herbes sauvages. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Cependant, ce sac ne semblait pas avoir passé de nombreuses nuits dehors, au vue de son état de conservation. Ne voulant pas le laisser à l'abandon mais ignorant l'identité de son possesseur, nous l'avons rapporté dans mon bureau, le soumettant à de multiples sortilèges afin de juger des dangers éventuels qu'il pouvait renfermer. Sans succès ! aucun de nos enchantements n'a fonctionné. Nous n'étions cependant pas décidés à l'ouvrir sans en connaître au préalable son contenu ; ce serait un peu comme prendre en charge un bagage suspect abandonné dans une aérogare. Le professeur Maugrey a alors tenté de regarder à l'intérieur…

- « Regarder à l'intérieur » ? répéta Annily en interrompant le Directeur. A travers le tissu ? Parce que les Sorciers peuvent voir à travers la matière ?

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. En principe, ce pouvoir ne fait pas partie de nos facultés. Mais vous avez sans doute remarqué le physique quelque peu… dissymétrique du professeur Maugrey ?

Annily ne désirait aucunement contempler de nouveau le visage repoussant de Maugrey ; elle s'empressa d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, tout en réprimant un geste de répugnance.

- Cet œil bleu qu'il possède sur le côté droit, est un œil magique qui a en effet la faculté de voir par delà la matière ; il peut par exemple projeter sa vision derrière les murs d'une maison, plonger le regard jusque dans les profondeurs d'un océan, ou encore voir au sein-même du corps humain. Nous faisons toujours appel à Alastor lorsque nous nous trouvons face à un meuble clos, douteux, susceptible de renfermer une « chose » qui nous est totalement inconnue. Nous voulions ainsi éviter de libérer une éventuelle créature maléfique en ouvrant votre sac. Mais, fait étrange, il fut impossible à Alastor de traverser visuellement ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ce tissu, et nos sortilèges restaient tout aussi inefficaces face à cet objet. Ce sac semble aussi bien immunisé contre la Magie que vous-même, ce qui nous a laissé supposer qu'il vous appartenait. Nous n'avions donc pas eu d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir en aveugle, en usant de mille précautions cependant, espérant que nos suspicions étaient fondées. Nous y avons tout d'abord trouvé une lettre – celle que vous tenez dans vos mains, et que nous ne nous sommes pas permis d'ouvrir. En ce qui concerne le reste de son contenu, je pense en effet que cela vous appartient – ou tout du moins, cela conviendrait parfaitement à une jeune femme de votre âge et appartenant au Monde des Moldus.

La curiosité attisée comme une flamme sur une traînée de poudre, Annily n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'emparer de l'anse rouge du sac. Parfaitement consciente d'être la seule dans ce bureau à ignorer encore ce qu'il contenait, elle l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie ni de mystère. Ses yeux avides de savoir tombèrent alors sur une masse de vêtements de couleurs variées, pastelles, sombres ou chatoyantes, d'aspect simple ou frivole mais indiscutablement moldu, le tout proprement plié et rangé en piles selon la catégorie. Maugrey s'approcha de son pas lourd et claudicant, et pencha sa tête difforme au-dessus du sac.

- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces affaires comme étant les vôtres, Mademoiselle Chane, puisque "Chane" il y a ? bougonna-t-il en roulant son œil magique avec méfiance.

Annily sortit la première pile qui lui tomba sous la main et déplia un à un de petits débardeurs d'été qui sentaient bon le linge frais. Certains étaient simples, unis et légers, d'autres paraissaient beaucoup plus stylés et raffinés.

- Oui, il y en a quelques-uns qui me semblent familiers, répondit-elle après une minute d'inspection. Ils me rappellent… certains moments où je les ai portés… des occasions… mais… Flûte ! raga-t-elle soudain en jetant à terre le débardeur qu'elle avait en main. A chaque fois que j'essaye de m'accrocher à un souvenir qui m'apparaît sans crier gare, celui-ci disparaît aussitôt ! C'est frustrant, à la fin !

Annily était en colère contre elle-même. C'est comme si son esprit refusait inconsciemment de recoller les maigres morceaux de son passé qui affluaient de manière bien trop furtive. La jeune femme eut alors à l'esprit l'image rapide mais précise d'un enchevêtrement de neurones qui refusaient obstinément d'établir la moindre connexion-mémoire ; et lorsque par malheur deux d'entre eux entraient en contact, ils étaient aussitôt séparés avec violence sous l'effet d'une puissante décharge électrique, de manière à ce que plus jamais ils ne se rapprochent. Pourquoi avait-elle donc de telles images en tête ? Annily émergea brusquement de ses pensées, et s'aperçut que tous les professeurs la fixaient avec insistance, sans mot dire. Elle se tourna alors vers Rogue.

- L'armoire, dans la bibliothèque, c'était pour ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Vous semblez avoir finalement compris, Mademoiselle Chane. Une brillante idée du professeur Dumbledore.

- Merci… dit-elle simplement en se tournant vers le vieil homme assis à ses côtés, et qui lui adressa un signe de tête amical. Professeur McGonagall… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, je suis sincèrement désolée, pour tout à l'heure… Je tenais à m'excuser de la manière dont je vous ai parlé ; ma colère n'était pas non plus dirigée contre vous.

McGonagall se redressa de toute sa hauteur et rajusta ses lunettes derrière un regard offensé. Puis l'indignation fit place à l'indulgence, ses traits s'adoucirent et le professeur de Métamorphoses accorda à la jeune femme un de ses rares et quasi imperceptibles sourires.


	20. Les effluves du passé

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! me voici de retour, avec une nouvelle publication, lente certes, mais progressive. Ce chapitre a été celui que j'ai préféré écrire ; il est aussi l'un des plus longs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et m'excuse par avance pour les prochains chapitres qui seront tout aussi longs à paraître, me trouvant en ce moment et pour de longs mois encore dans la rédaction et la correction de ma thèse...

* * *

**Les effluves du passé**

Lorsqu'Annily regagna la bibliothèque, un lourd sac rouge pendu à l'épaule, sa tête bourdonnait comme si elle abritait tout un essaim d'abeilles. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient comme un écho interminable à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne, chacun des mots s'entrechoquant à grande vitesse contre ses parois cérébrales, sans réussir à se stabiliser. C'était comme si son esprit, confus et hors-contrôle, refusait de concevoir ce qu'il venait d'ingérer, luttant contre l'entendement et la prise de conscience des dernières révélations. Hormis ce formidable mal de crâne, la jeune femme éprouvait une sensation étrange ; un sentiment d'espoir mêlé à de la déception, une curiosité couplée à une profonde frustration dont elle ne s'expliquait la raison. Mais le sentiment qui prédominait était la peur. L'appréhension d'en apprendre davantage, l'angoisse de découvrir enfin son identité, une identité à part entière, alors qu'elle venait de passer plus d'un mois dans l'ignorance la plus totale. C'est pourquoi ce sac pesait si lourd sur son épaule. C'est pourquoi la lettre, adressée au nom de Mademoiselle Chane, n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle, Annily se dirigea directement vers l'immense armoire, l'ouvrit et lança le sac à l'intérieur. Puis elle referma la porte acajou d'un geste automate et appuya son front contre le battant.

- Vous ne rangez pas ces vêtements, Mademoiselle Chane ? demanda une voix suave à sa gauche.

Annily releva lentement la tête et se tourna vers la porte, une expression irritée et profondément lasse sur le visage. Rogue se tenait dans l'entrée, appuyé posément contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés.

- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que ce sac et tous ces vêtements m'appartiennent ?

- Cela me semblait pourtant évident, rétorqua-t-il. Malgré votre médiocrité en matière de raisonnement, je pensais votre perspicacité d'un niveau supérieur à l'échelon zéro. Mais votre esprit manque visiblement de discernement et de logique, cela étant dû sans conteste à votre tempérament bien trop impulsif.

- Vous êtes vraiment intarissable d'éloges, professeur Rogue, ironisa-t-elle avec un cynisme non dissimulé. Cependant, malgré mon pauvre niveau de réflexion et de justesse, pensez-vous pouvoir m'accorder votre réponse avant demain matin ?

Rogue la fixa durant plusieurs secondes, le visage lisse comme la surface d'une patinoire.

- Je ne vois pas la raison de vous laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, Mademoiselle, concéda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Après un mois passé à vous observer, nous avons pu constater certains faits concernant quelques-unes de vos… _facultés_. Par exemple, nous savons à présent que chacun des effets vous appartenant, reste imperméable à toute forme de Magie venant de l'un d'entre nous. Il en va de même pour tout ce que vous touchez, toute action que vous effectuez. … Devant votre mine pantoise, ajouta-t-il en la détaillant avec un certain mépris, je pense que davantage d'explications s'imposent : Il nous a été impossible de pratiquer une quelconque Magie sur vos bijoux ou sur votre sac, car ils sont entièrement et indubitablement immunisés, comme vous l'êtes vous-même. Cela prouve sans conteste qu'ils vous appartiennent. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais prendre l'exemple de cette armoire, qui a été mise à votre disposition pour vos effets. N'en étant pas vous-même la réelle détentrice, je peux sans difficulté la soumettre à n'importe quel sortilège de mon choix ; cependant, si vous décidez un jour d'y apposer un verrou, aucun de nos enchantements ne parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Je peux métamorphoser en Bandimon un livre que vous avez déposé sur une table, mais il reste intouchable si vous l'enfermez dans une pièce ou dans une boite, ou simplement si vous le détenez entre vos mains. Il en va de même pour ce canapé, le fauteuil dans le bureau du Directeur, ou tout autre siège que vous occupez : nous n'avons aucun moyen de les faire léviter, tant que vous êtes assise dessus. Est-ce que vous saisissez, à présent, ou dois-je davantage approfondir mon explication ?

- Non ça va, j'ai compris. Mais j'ai la nette et fâcheuse impression que vous sous-entendez que je suis responsable de cela !

- Cela va sans dire, Miss Chane.

- "Miss" ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement en haussant un sourcil, préférant ainsi changer de sujet. Où donc est passé votre "Mademoiselle" ?

- Il semblerait, répondit-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle, que ce sac qui vous est _miraculeusement _tombé du ciel, vous inclue définitivement dans notre Monde, et dans notre pays. Les _personnes_ qui vous ont abandonnée à nos portes semblaient bien décidées à ce que vous y restiez ; car dans le cas contraire, _elles_ n'auraient pas pris cette peine de préparer vos effets personnels pour organiser ce long, très long voyage… Votre séjour parmi nous risque, je le crains fort, de durer un certain temps… Aussi est-il grand temps que nous vous soumettions rigoureusement à notre culture et à notre langage – bien que vous parliez l'anglais à la perfection – et, bien sûr, aux règles de cette Ecole. De ce fait, et selon la volonté de ces _personnes_, vous devenez une citoyenne britannique, même si je doute toujours de vos prétendues origines françaises, _Miss_ Chane.

Rogue affichait un rictus satisfait ; il se plaisait à l'humilier en lui rappelant cette solitude profonde qu'avait offerte son abandon dans ce champ fané, à l'entrée de Hogwarts. Elle avait été bazardée avec quelques vêtements à l'entrée d'une école, exactement comme l'on abandonne un bébé devant les portes d'une église.

- Sortez ! répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans leur paume.

- Voyons, continua-t-il de son ton le plus doucereux, vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous intégrer parmi nous si vous ne montrez pas un minimum de bonne volonté. Il suffirait pour cela que vous fréquentiez plus souvent les Sorcières et Sorciers de cette Ecole, que vous appreniez les pratiques de la Magie aux côtés des élèves, que vous abandonniez ce mutisme qui vous empêche de nous faire partager quelques-unes de vos expériences personnelles. Mais j'oubliais… Vous avez perdu tous vos souvenirs ; vous n'avez aucun pouvoir magique ; vous êtes coincée ici dans cette bibliothèque, à longueur de journée, sans jamais voir personne ; vous n'avez ni passé, ni famille, et pas le moindre avenir qui se profile à l'horizon.

- Taisez-vous et sortez ! répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Pas assez de Magie pour pouvoir être admise notre Monde, plus de passé ni le moindre souvenir pour pouvoir réintégrer le vôtre. Vous vous retrouvez rejetée par le Monde des Sorciers autant que par celui des Moldus. Vous n'avez plus personne aujourd'hui ; vous êtes seule, et vous…

- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-elle en abattant violemment son poing contre l'armoire.

Sa voix se brisa ; Annily se prit la tête dans les mains et s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de tremblements. Et tandis que son esprit sombrait dans le néant, des fenêtres à l'étage volèrent en éclat dans un vacarme assourdissant.

... ... ...

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le moment était venu, _ils_ avaient franchi le seuil de la maison. _Ils_ venaient la chercher ; elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'y résigner. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle était seule dans cette chambre qu'elle ne pouvait quitter, attendant _leur_ intrusion, le grand chambardement, le dernier acte.

_Dans 17 jours, tu partiras…_

Elle ne le savait que depuis deux semaines. _Ils_ avaient attendu 22 ans, pour tout lui raconter. _Ils_ avaient attendu le premier jour de Septembre 2006, la veille de la rentrée scolaire.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Avoir attendu si longtemps…_

L'année de ses 22 ans devait marquer un tournant exceptionnel, un destin qu'elle devrait accomplir seule, désormais.

_Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'extraordinaire… jamais !_

_Ils_ ne voulurent jamais lui révéler le mystère qui entourait sa naissance. Pourtant, _ils_ savaient tout ! depuis le début ! _Ils_ n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. _Ils_ ne l'avaient jamais été… A 22 ans, elle réalisait qu'elle ignorait tout de sa véritable famille.

_Qui suis-je ? J'ai le droit de savoir !_

Elle avait toujours vécu dans le mensonge, et la vérité était tombée, imprévisible, brutale.

_Je ne veux pas abandonner tout ce qui a fait ma vie !_

Elle avait tenté de fuir, dénier cette réalité qui lui était tombée dessus comme un sac de plomb écrasant, comme un coup violent qui l'avait fait tomber face contre terre. _Ils_ l'avaient contrainte à accepter un avenir différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, une nouvelle vie à laquelle elle était loin d'aspirer. Son futur. Son destin.

_Je vous en supplie ! Non ! Je ne veux pas aller là-bas ! Je suis française… française…_

Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un mensonge, une ignoble expérience, une préparation secrète pour son dernier voyage… Le_ dernier _voyage_…_

_Non, je ne partirai pas… Vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer !_

Elle avait fui sa famille, cette famille qu'elle croyait connaître, qu'elle croyait aimer et dont elle avait été sûre d'être aimée. Cette famille, qui était devenue une étrangère. Mais _ils_ l'avaient retrouvée, moins de deux jours avant le grand départ, signant la fin de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, sans aucun retour possible… _Ils_ l'avaient alors enfermée, espérant qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle attendrait avec résignation et recueillement le jour du Grand Voyage…

_… le 17 Septembre... Tu oublieras… tu oublieras…_

... ... ...

- Elle continue de débiter ces mêmes phrases incohérentes, entrecoupée de crises de panique. Elle est aussi régulièrement sujette à de rapides et impressionnantes montées de fièvre, qui la plongent dans un délire récurrent. Ces pics de fièvre sont bien trop fréquents, ils deviennent dangereux…

- S'agit-t-il des mêmes mots qu'elle répétait inlassablement lors de son précédent malaise ?

- Oui et non… ils n'expriment pas exactement la même idée… ils semblent un peu plus précis, cette fois, et plus douloureux, plus violents…

Annily fronça faiblement les sourcils. Les mots tortueux qui dansaient encore dans sa tête s'évaporaient lentement, cédant la place à des voix plus réelles qu'elle distinguait à travers une sorte de brouillard. Les paroles, qu'elle percevait comme un écho sourd, progressaient en flottements lents dans l'atmosphère irréelle de son esprit, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau où elles prenaient petit à petit un sens. La jeune femme prit alors conscience de sa position allongée sur le dos, sous une couverture bien chaude et remontée jusqu'au cou ; elle sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes penchées au-dessus d'elle, et dont le sujet de discussion ne pouvait être qu'elle-même.

- Elle a cessé de parler, entendit-elle soudain. Ça y est, elle se réveille, professeur !

En effet, Annily entrouvrait les yeux, émergeant péniblement d'un long rêve agité. Elle distingua aussitôt les silhouettes reconnaissables du Directeur, du Maître des Potions et de l'Infirmière. La jeune femme tourna la tête ; elle se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque, couchée sur le canapé – son lit de fortune. Un feu timide aux émanations bleutées avait été allumé dans la cheminée. La clarté du jour qui filtrait à travers la baie vitrée indiquait qu'on se trouvait plus ou moins en milieu de journée. Annily cligna des yeux ; cette luminosité l'indisposait. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et un horrible goût acerbe lui parcourait le palais et la langue – ce même goût qu'elle avait eu en bouche lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après une longue semaine sans connaissance. Annily réalisa qu'elle venait d'avoir un second malaise.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Deux jours, répondit Dumbledore en lui passant une main rugueuse sur le front. Mais vous avez encore pas mal de fièvre. Notre infirmière n'est pas parvenue à la faire tomber complètement. La dernière fois, nous avions mis plus de huit jours pour y parvenir.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de tels malaises auparavant.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? demanda une voix glaciale et méprisante sur sa gauche.

Annily ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers la personne d'où provenait la voix.

- Je le sais, professeur Rogue, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air las. Je vous rappelle que, même si j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, il y a malgré tout certaines choses qui me sont restées, comme mes capacités à lire, écrire, compter, parler, et même parler plus que ma langue natale – c'est d'ailleurs vous-même qui aviez constaté que je maîtrisais parfaitement l'anglais ! et ce, malgré mon amnésie ! Je me souviens encore à quoi sert une fourchette, des dangers qu'il peut y avoir lorsqu'on traverse une rue, de la sensation que l'on éprouve quand on pose une main sur le four en marche. Vous voyez donc que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que le bébé qui vient de naître !

Rouge de colère et de fièvre, Annily commençait à s'agiter sur le canapé. Dumbledore, craignant pour la santé si momentanément fragile de la jeune femme, lui imposa doucement le silence, la fit se rallonger et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Severus, je sais que nos connaissances dans la manière d'appréhender la science biologique des Moldus restent limitées, mais il est vrai que l'amnésie n'est pas axée sur la totalité des souvenirs… Chez Annily – et je cite notre professeur expert en Moldus –, il lui reste ce que l'on appelle la mémoire sémantique ; elle est nécessaire aux connaissances générales, comme le langage. Elle est préservée dans le syndrome amnésique, qui perturbe précisément la mémoire épisodique – c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'elle a personnellement vécu.

- C'est pourquoi je ne me souviens ni de mes parents, ni de mon entourage, ni des 22 ans de ma vie, insista la jeune femme pour achever de convaincre Rogue.

- Mais vous avez toujours en mémoire votre prénom, votre âge, votre nationalité et votre époque, ce qui n'est pas courant chez les amnésiques de votre sorte, lança brusquement Maugrey qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

Rogue, Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh se retournèrent vers leur collègue, surpris par son apparition soudaine et inattendue. Rogue semblait furieux de cette intrusion à son domicile. Il entretenait une aversion vieille de plusieurs années contre l'ex-Auror – depuis que celui-ci l'avait poursuivi sans relâche pour le dénoncer comme l'un des plus redoutables partisans de Voldemort. Maugrey ignora le regard haineux du Maître des Potions à son égard, et entra dans la bibliothèque, gardant ses yeux dissymétriques fixés sur la jeune femme. Annily se redressa sur un coude et soutint le regard du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, surprise et contrariée par son intervention – elle avait déjà assez de Rogue pour lui démonter un à un tous ses arguments ! une personne de plus n'était pas franchement nécessaire.

- Il s'agit certainement d'une perte partielle de mémoire, ce qui, contrairement à ce que vous affirmez, est parfaitement courant chez les gens de mon "espèce", rétorqua-t-elle de nouveau.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et sa respiration restait haletante, mais Annily conservait assez de force pour lui faire face. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait dû défendre chaque mot qu'elle prononçait quand elle s'expliquait devant les professeurs, chaque réponse qu'elle leur donnait lorsqu'ils la questionnaient, chaque justification dont elle jurait la véracité quand Rogue lui soutenait le contraire et l'accusait de mentir. Tout ceci l'avait contrainte à se maintenir constamment sur la défensive, et son agressivité s'en ressentait un peu plus chaque jour.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple dans votre cas, avança doucement Dumbledore.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense, répondit le Directeur avec patience, que votre perte de mémoire a été provoquée par ce voyage incroyable que vous avez fait à travers le temps et l'espace. Je pense également que cette amnésie était volontaire.

- Vo… volontaire ? s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été provoquée volontairement ?

- Oui.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, qui ne se départit pas le moins du monde de son calme habituel.

- Ce n'est encore qu'une supposition, poursuivit-il, mais je pense que l'on a voulu vous envoyer ici, chez nous à Hogwarts, à cette époque précise, sans aucun moyen pour vous de retrouver votre chemin – le chemin de votre passé. Pour cela, la manière la plus efficace était d'effacer les moindres souvenirs de votre mémoire. Mais il semblerait que tout n'ait pas fonctionné comme prévu… Non seulement vous vous souvenez de votre prénom, ainsi que de votre pays et de votre époque, mais vos rêves en disent bien plus long que votre conscient.

- Mes rêves ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais… quels rêves ? Je ne vous ai jamais raconté le moindre de mes rêves…

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous en parler lors de votre premier malaise, car vous aviez pris la fuite peu de temps après.

Annily ne cilla pas ; elle attendait la suite, sur la défensive.

- Durant cette longue semaine où nous ne parvenions pas à vous tirer de ce sommeil agité, vous n'avez cessé de délirer, proférant des phrases incohérentes que vous répétiez sans cesse, dans une douleur et un tourment profond.

- Oui… je m'en souviens à présent ! … Vous l'aviez évoqué à mon réveil ; vous aviez dit que vous m'en reparleriez plus tard…

- Et vous souvenez-vous de ces rêves, Annily ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête d'un air affligé. Non, je n'en ai pas gardé la moindre image. Mais apparemment, j'aurais rêvé tout haut… Qui était là dans ces moments ? Et qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Dans la voix de la jeune femme perçait un sentiment d'espoir mêlé de crainte. Qu'avait-elle donc pu dévoiler sur son passé ? Dumbledore s'assit sur le canapé, face à Annily, et l'observa intensément derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Puis il sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses innombrables poches et fit apparaître un verre rempli d'un liquide opaque, qu'il posa devant la jeune femme sur la petite table basse. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'âtre et raviva le feu agonisant, qui reprit aussitôt une jolie teinte bleutée flamboyante.

- Buvez ceci, l'invita Dumbledore, il vous redonnera un peu de forces et vous aidera à maintenir une température stable de votre corps.

Annily prit le verre entre ses mains fébriles, qui furent immédiatement envahies par une sensation glacée. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil prudent au mélange ; depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette Ecole, elle n'était pas vraiment devenue une adepte des potions. Mais elle était encore trop affaiblie pour opposer une quelconque résistance, et avouait avoir déjà cédé un peu de sa confiance en Dumbledore. Elle but donc le contenu d'un trait, et sentit aussitôt une cascade de glace descendre depuis sa gorge et se répandre dans tout son corps.

- Ne soyez pas inquiète, poursuivit Dumbledore. Vous n'avez dévoilé aucun souvenir vraiment personnel, ou qui pourrait vous compromettre.

- Me compromettre ? répéta-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Rogue, qui avait déjà élevé un sourcil accusateur. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète ! Je n'ai aucun souci à avoir ; j'ai la conscience tout à fait tranquille. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme en lançant un regard de défit à la ronde.

Tout le monde garda le silence. Un silence lourd de scepticisme et de méfiance. Annily croisa l'iris bleu du Directeur et y lut une totale confiance et une bienveillance toute paternelle.

- Lors de votre premier malaise, reprit Dumbledore, vous parliez sans cesse d'une porte qui se refermait derrière vous et qui vous enfermait dans un espace confiné, comme un sas. Vous ne cessiez de supplier un groupe de personnes, de l'autre côté de cette porte, pour qu'il vous libère et vous laisse partir. Vous rêviez de ce moment profondément perturbant chaque jour ! Lors de chaque montée de fièvre, ce rêve récurrent ne vous laissait pas une minute de repos ! Et il se terminait toujours de la même manière : ce sas dans lequel vous vous trouviez enfermée se remplissait de fumée, une fumée si intense qu'elle vous faisait suffoquer. C'est, du moins, ce que nous avons pu déduire de vos paroles entrecoupées, mais nous ne sommes pas certains du sens exact de vos termes.

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt et fixa gravement la jeune femme, espionnant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Annily paraissait profondément perplexe ; elle fronçait les sourcils tandis que son esprit analysait les paroles insensées du Directeur.

- Non, dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Non, c'est… ce n'est pas… je ne me souviens pas avoir été enfermée dans un sas… Je n'ai jamais été enfermée… enfin, à part ici bien sûr ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour rêvé de sas, ou de fumée… Et qui donc est ce que je suppliais ? Les Chane ?

- Non, malheureusement, vous n'avez cité aucun nom.

- Mais… Les Chane ! s'écria brusquement Annily. Je devais les rencontrer hier !

- Rassurez-vous, nous les avons immédiatement mis au courant ; nous avons tout simplement repoussé cette rencontre de quelques jours, jusqu'à votre complet rétablissement. Et c'est finalement mieux ainsi. Il est vrai que cette confrontation se présentait de manière quelque peu hâtive. Il est mieux que nous vous laissions un peu plus de temps afin de vous préparer à cette rencontre.

- Ce sera quand ?

- Dans une vingtaine de jours, lors de la première semaine de Novembre.

Annily n'était pas mécontente de ce délai. Elle se sentait un peu moins prise au dépourvu.

- Et les autres rêves ? questionna-t-elle. Ceux lors de mon second malaise… De quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Nous avons eu moins de temps pour comprendre ce que vous prononciez, répondit Dumbledore en se lissant la pointe de la barbe. Vous étiez très agitée, vous parliez très vite. Nous avons dû vous veiller nuit et jour car votre corps était en proie à de violentes convulsions. Cette fois, votre température a à plusieurs reprises dépassé les 41°C, vous plongeant dans un délire quasi incompréhensible, et vous provoquant des secousses telles, que nous avons été obligés de vous maintenir les poignets et les chevilles. Nous n'avons malheureusement pu trouver aucun remède pouvant calmer cette agitation dangereuse.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! s'exclama Annily, le front toujours en sueur. Vous… vous voulez dire que j'ai eu plus de 41 de fièvre, et vous ne m'avez rien donné ? Vous n'avez fait que me regarder délirer en me clouant au lit dans le sens littéral du terme, sans rien tenter d'autre ?

- Détrompez-vous ! s'indigna Madame Pomfresh. Je ne suis pas si incompétente ! Certes je ne peux rien faire contre ce mal qui vous ronge, mais je suis finalement parvenue à diminuer votre température corporelle avec des linges humides, ainsi que cette potion que vous venez de boire ; il s'agit de la Potion _Glacialis_ ; elle a été confectionnée sans Magie, donc apte à agir sur votre organisme, et son effet givré a été quasi instantané – bien qu'incomplet.

Annily la regarda un instant, puis reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle frissonnait et ressentait un début de mal de crâne.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas compris un mot de ce que j'aurais pu dire, durant ces deux jours ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

- Si, la rassura Dumbledore. Nous avons malgré tout pu saisir quelques bribes de mots qui, mis bout à bout, semblaient vouloir dire ceci : vous faisiez allusion à un départ, un départ forcé – le vôtre. Vous sembliez ignorer tout de ce voyage, qui avait été préparé à votre insu et dans le plus grand secret. Vous avez été mise au courant quelques jours avant votre départ, et cela semblait vous avoir profondément bouleversée, à tel point que l'annonce de ce voyage paraissait avoir remis en cause jusqu'à vos origines… Vous avez également mentionné une date : le _17 Septembre _; et si je ne m'abuse, c'est précisément à cette date-ci que vous êtes arrivée chez nous. Vous avez donc rêvé des derniers instants passés en France, en l'an 2006, avant que vous ne perdiez la mémoire. Aussi, si je fais le lien entre vos deux rêves, et utilisant les bribes d'informations que votre inconscient nous a confiées, le 17 Septembre, vous avez été préparée à un très Grand Voyage, contre votre gré, et vous avez été enfermée dans un engin hors du commun, qui vous a permis de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace… Un dispositif, qui vous a permis de revenir 12 ans en arrière, chez nous, dans le Monde des Sorciers. Reste à présent à découvrir qui, et pourquoi.

- Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de quelque chose… se désola-t-elle ; un quelconque détail de ce que vous venez de m'apprendre… Mais il n'y a RIEN ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage. Je ne me souviens de RIEN ! Il n'y a plus RIEN dans ma tête ; pas la moindre fumée, pas le moindre sas, pas de porte, ni de gens, ni de voyage, ni de désespoir, ni de cris, ni de larmes… RIEN !

Annily cacha son visage dans ses mains, se tourna contre le dossier du canapé, et pleura. Dumbledore leva un regard navré vers les autres professeurs, qui observaient la scène sans ajouter un mot.

- Alastor, dit soudain Dumbledore en se tournant vers Maugrey qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, n'avez-vous pas un cours à donner aux élèves de quatrième année, et qui doit débuter dans quelques minutes ?

- Oh si, vous avez raison, Albus, bougonna Maugrey qui ne semblait pas tellement ravi d'être ainsi congédié devant ses collègues. Aussi je vous laisse avec notre malade, je reviendrai aux nouvelles ce soir.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua Rogue. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous passer de votre présence, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une présence non convoitée au sein de _mes_ appartements.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, Rogue, grinça Maugrey d'un ton menaçant.

- Messieurs, veuillez régler vos différends ailleurs que devant notre jeune public, somma Dumbledore d'un ton sévère. Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus importants dont il faut se préoccuper en priorité.

Maugrey ne rajouta pas un mot, et Annily entendit son pas claudiquant s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Elle distingua également des pas plus petits et plus légers sortir à sa suite ; Madame Pomfresh lui avait emboîté le pas. La jeune femme avait cessé de sangloter durant cette courte altercation. Un peu honteuse de s'être ainsi laissé aller devant eux, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes dans un coussin et se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui regardait toujours en direction de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

- Monsieur… appela-t-elle timidement.

Dumbledore se retourna ; son visage se radoucit et retrouva cet air jovial et paternel qui lui était habituel.

- Oui… ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai pu vivre réellement tout ce que j'ai rêvé pendant mes délires ?

- Il est vrai que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, reconnut-il. Mais ces rêves pourraient bel et bien être l'explication de ce qui vous est arrivé. Le fait que vous vous souveniez avoir vécu jusqu'en 2006 prouve sans conteste que vous avez voyagé dans le temps – dans le temps et dans l'espace, puisque vos derniers souvenirs conscients se cantonnent au territoire français. Votre dernier rêve parle d'un voyage qui semble avoir bouleversé votre vie ; il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse de ce voyage spatio-temporel. Le 17 Septembre de votre départ et cette même date de votre arrivée dans notre Monde, des années en arrière, ne peuvent être une simple coïncidence. Vos premiers rêves relataient votre enfermement dans un sas, puis une fumée qui vous plongeait dans le noir… A mon humble avis, il ne peut s'agir que de cette machine qui vous aurait permis de voyager de manière spatio-temporelle – malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un tel appareil ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, en tout cas. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Cela me paraît possible, répondit Rogue, glacial. Mais je m'étonne que Miss Chane ne se souvienne absolument pas du moindre de ses rêves…

Annily releva vers lui un visage rougi par la fièvre et l'exaspération.

- Non ! vous n'allez pas recommencer ? s'emporta-t-elle. Quand est ce que vous allez vous décider à me croire ?

- Et vous, riposta-t-il sans se départir de son calme, quand allez-vous vous décider à nous dévoiler l'entière vérité ?

- Cela suffit ! trancha Dumbledore. Il est inutile de porter des accusations ou d'affirmer quoi que ce soit tant que nous n'aurons rien prouvé ! Rappelez-vous, Severus : "Innocente, tant que nous n'avons pas démontré qu'elle est coupable" ! Pour le moment, je préfère lui faire confiance ; c'est avant tout ce dont elle a besoin pour retrouver ses souvenirs ! Son subconscient semble déjà y travailler, mais il ne relie pas encore ces bribes de souvenirs avec son esprit conscient. Nous nous devons donc d'être patient, et l'aider dans cette épreuve qu'elle traverse avec beaucoup de courage.

Rogue jeta un regard rempli de mépris sur Annily, qui lui renvoya un regard furieux et désespéré.

- Que d'éloges pour cette jeune personne que vous ne connaissez que depuis quelques semaines seulement, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore en le regardant fixement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, consentez-vous toujours à m'apporter votre aide, et à soutenir cette jeune personne dans sa recherche d'elle-même ? Souhaitez-vous encore _nous_ aider à découvrir la vérité sur son identité et à percer le mystère qui entoure sa venue dans notre Monde ? Et surtout, Severus, acceptez-vous toujours de l'accueillir sous votre toit et de lui apporter votre soutien ?

Rogue le regarda sans ciller, une lueur de défit dans le regard, et répondit aussitôt :

- Bien sûr. Vous savez que je ne vous refuserai pas mon aide. Vous le savez !

- Je sais que je vous ai déjà demandé tant de choses, mais j'ai encore besoin de vous, Severus. Je pense très sérieusement que cette histoire relève d'une importance qui nous dépasse, et je suis convaincu que la venue d'Annily n'est pas le fruit du hasard – même si Annily n'est pas responsable de cela.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, murmura-t-il.

Annily observait tour à tour les deux hommes, sans comprendre se qui se passait entre eux. Pourquoi Rogue adoptait-il cette attitude devant Dumbledore – une attitude qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, une attitude qui semblait proche de la soumission… A moins que cela ne fût autre chose… Mais par discrétion, la jeune femme s'abstint de poser la moindre question, malgré cette curiosité maladive qui la rongeait pour chaque situation qui lui échappait. De toute manière, sa vie entière lui échappait, alors une situation de plus ou de moins… Ce fut Dumbledore qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Annily, il y a cependant deux choses qui m'intriguent… La première est que, lors de votre dernier rêve, vous avez parlé d'un voyage en le citant comme le _dernier_ voyage… ce qui signifie qu'il y en a eu au moins un autre avant…

Annily le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais _déjà_ effectué un voyage dans le temps ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Vos rêves ont malheureusement laissé bien trop peu d'indices. Mais il semblerait en effet qu'il y en ait eu un _autre_… J'en parlerai aux personnes du Ministère qui répertorient et identifient tout spécialement des appareils à usage moldu – je pense notamment à Arthur Weasley, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue. Car je suis à présent convaincu que vous n'avez pas voyagé dans le temps avec l'aide de la Magie. Je suis persuadé que ce _sas_ a été conçu par des Moldus très ingénieux, qui auraient réussi à inventer une _machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace _! ce qui consisterait en une prodigieuse avancée sur nos Retourneurs de Temps.

- Des _Retourneurs de Temps _? s'étonna Annily. Vous… vous savez donc voyager dans le temps ?

- Oui. Ces Retourneurs sont des sphères tournantes suspendues à des chaînes, que nous passons à notre cou pour pouvoir nous déplacer dans le temps, et uniquement dans le passé. Ces sphères ne possèdent pas plus de 24 tours, et un tour équivaut à une heure en arrière. Nous pouvons ainsi remonter dans le passé, sans pouvoir dépasser une journée cependant. De plus, les Retourneurs ne nous permettent pas de nous déplacer dans l'espace. Nous avons néanmoins la possibilité de nous déplacer d'un lieu à un autre en quelques fractions de secondes : il s'agit du transplanage, un moyen simple nous permettant de disparaître de là-même où nous nous trouvons, pour apparaître un instant plus tard dans le lieu de destination que nous avons choisi, n'importe où sur cette planète – hormis dans les zones protégées par des sortilèges anti-transplanage, comme à Hogwarts par exemple. C'est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace que nous ayons pour nous déplacer, mais qui reste dangereux tant que la personne qui tente de voyager ainsi ne possède pas le permis de transplaner – un permis que les Sorciers peuvent tenter à partir de 17 ans seulement. D'autres moyens de déplacement et de communication ont été mis en place, bien sûr, comme les réseaux de cheminée ou les portoloins, mais ces systèmes plus complexes – et dont je ne vous détaillerai pas le mécanisme maintenant – sont régis par des lois très strictes du Ministère. Aussi vous constatez que nos moyens de transports rapides restent assez limités…

- Mais comment se fait-il, s'étonna Annily, qu'avec toute la Magie que votre Monde possède, vos scientifiques, ou vos chercheurs Sorciers – je ne sais pas comment vous les nommez – n'aient pas réussi à mettre au point un véritable système pour voyager librement dans le temps – puisque dans l'espace, vous semblez quand même assez avancés ?

- Notre sagesse et nos lois ont des limites, répondit-il simplement.

- Et nous, je veux dire les Moldus, serions parvenus à concevoir et mettre au point une telle machine ?

- Je sais par certaines personnes du Ministère de la Magie, que vos scientifiques s'attèlent depuis de nombreuses années à la conception d'un appareil à remonter le temps, par ce que vous appelez la _téléportation_. En ce qui concerne vos recherches et vos avancées technologiques, vous ne semblez pas avoir de limites. Chez les Moldus, le progrès occupe une place prioritaire sur tout le reste.

- Je sais, répondit Annily dans un profond soupir. Les humains – enfin, les Moldus – sont profondément stupides à ce sujet. Ils ne prennent pas assez en compte les problèmes de développement et de richesse des pays du Tiers Monde, ils préfèrent se préoccuper de leurs propres avancées, et surtout ils ne prennent pas suffisamment au sérieux le danger que courent notre environnement et notre planète – ces problèmes de pollution et d'épuisement des ressources justement dues à toutes ces avancées technologiques. Mais je crois que je vais arrêter là ce débat ; c'est un sujet sensible aux multiples polémiques, et je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment d'en parler. Il reste une seconde chose qui semble davantage vous préoccuper…

- En effet, répondit le Directeur, qui lança un regard appuyé sur Rogue. Le professeur Rogue était présent lorsque cela a eu lieu…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a eu lieu ?

- Annily, reprit Dumbledore, est ce que vous vous souvenez des derniers instants avant votre malaise ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite ; elle paraissait réfléchir.

- Je me souviens, répondit-elle enfin en tournant un regard vers Rogue, que j'étais en train de me prendre la tête avec lui – comme toujours. Je vous éviterai les détails de ses sarcasmes.

- Vous vous êtes emportée, assez violemment, je crois, continua Dumbledore.

- C'est possible, avoua-t-elle. Je ne parviens pas à réagir autrement quand je suis avec lui ; il est vraiment exaspérant, et le pire c'est qu'il se complait à m'humilier chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion !

- Ce n'est pas ce que Monsieur le Directeur demande, répliqua sèchement Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Contentez-vous de répondre aux questions, sans extrapoler vos différends, Miss Chane !

Annily lui lança un véritable regard assassin, mais n'osa pas s'insurger davantage devant Dumbledore, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande patience et de beaucoup de douceur avec elle ; elle ne souhaitait pas en abuser davantage et ne voulait pas, en plus de Rogue, se mettre à dos le Directeur en se plaignant constamment de l'un de ses professeurs.

- Donc oui, répéta-t-elle dédaigneusement, je me suis en effet _violemment_ emportée. J'ai même essayé de le mettre à la porte ! Je voulais qu'il retourne à ses copies et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite… il est resté là à cracher ses sarcasmes ; il refusait de partir. Alors… alors je lui ai hurlé de se taire, et c'est là que je me suis sentie partir… Après, c'est le trou noir, comme pour mon premier malaise.

- Annily, poursuivit gravement Dumbledore, lorsque vous vous êtes effondrée, toutes les vitres d'une chambre au premier étage se sont brisées. _Au même moment !_

Annily le regarda sans comprendre.

- Et alors ?

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas, petite sotte ? s'impatienta Rogue. C'est _vous_ qui avez brisé toutes les fenêtres de ma chambre ! Vous et votre incroyable force mentale ! Une force mentale aussi grande que votre stupidité ! Vous êtes parvenue à les faire exploser sous l'influence de votre colère incontrôlée !

- Non c'est faux ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Ce… ce n'est qu'une coïncidence !

Elle paraissait beaucoup plus effrayée que furieuse.

- Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences, Miss Chane, rétorqua Rogue.

- Et pourquoi les fenêtres de votre chambre, hein ? pourquoi pas celles de la bibliothèque, ou d'une autre pièce voisine ?

- Ma chambre, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec, se situe juste au-dessus de cette pièce. Vous n'avez pas su canaliser correctement vos émotions, vous les avez donc naturellement dirigées vers le haut.

Annily leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je ne vois aucune trace, constata-t-elle froidement.

- Certaines forces magiques ne sont pas matérielles, répliqua-t-il, exaspéré par l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c'est moi qui en suis responsable ? insista-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous n'avoir aucun doute ?

- Voyons, Miss Chane, répondit Rogue, doucereux. J'étais présent, juste devant vous ; j'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne vous permettriez pas de remettre ma parole en doute, n'est ce pas ?

Annily se garda bien de le contredire ouvertement ; il cherchait à la provoquer, sans doute pour la faire sortir de ses gonds une fois de plus. Mais elle ne voulait à aucun prix se laisser emporter devant Dumbledore, qui observait la scène, sans mot dire. Frissonnant toujours, Annily s'assit bien droite sur le canapé et plongea son regard dans celui, étincelant, du Maître des Potions.

- Oh non, professeur, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix Je ne me permettrais certainement pas de vous contredire, ni même oser douter de ce que vous affirmez ! En revanche, j'attends de vous que vous me fournissiez quelques preuves. Il va évidemment de soi qu'un bon professeur qui met en avant ses propres conclusions sur un sujet ayant fait l'objet d'un débat, ne le fait jamais sans avoir au préalable argumenté ou justifié ses dires… Quelles preuves, donc, pouvez-vous avancer quant à votre très intéressante théorie ?

Rogue réduisit ses yeux en deux fentes, telles deux meurtrières prêtes à cracher ses flèches. Il se rapprocha lentement d'Annily, telle une ombre ondoyante et silencieuse, jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha alors au-dessus de sa tête, obligeant la jeune femme à se renverser en arrière pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

- Ma parole suffira, Miss Chane, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement déçu. J'attendais beaucoup mieux de votre part.

Rogue se pencha davantage vers elle, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien. Une lueur de fureur démente luisait dans le fond de ses prunelles noires. Une de ses mains s'était appuyée sur le dossier du divan, tandis que l'autre s'était refermée en un poing serré. Annily ne put s'empêcher de se renfoncer dans le canapé en se ratatinant légèrement sur elle-même. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une gifle pour son insolence, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Cela suffit, Miss Chane, murmura-t-il lentement.

Dans le ton de sa voix dansait une dangereuse menace. Annily jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister sur la voie de la raillerie, et changea de tactique ; elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie et tenait à avoir des preuves pour sa soi-disant capacité à briser des fenêtres par la pensée.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre, se défendit-elle en adoptant un ton plus doux, presque plaintif.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, trancha Rogue en se redressant. Il semble évident que vous possédez malgré tout certains dons pour la Magie, et je ne compte pas en rester là pour découvrir ce que vous nous cachez encore…

- Mais je ne cache rien, répéta-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Annily, intervint Dumbledore, c'est bien vous qui avez brisé ces fenêtres, juste au-dessus de nos têtes ; il n'y a pas de doute possible. Lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance, il s'est dégagé une aura très puissante autour de vous, une aura qui a brusquement émané de votre corps. Cette force mentale a échappé au contrôle de votre esprit, et s'est rapidement élevée vers le plafond. Dans l'instant qui a suivi, toutes les fenêtres de la chambre ont été foudroyées, pas une seule n'est restée intacte.

Annily écoutait Dumbledore comme s'il parlait une autre langue. Dépassée par ces révélations surprenantes, elle se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce… c'est impossible.

- Rappelez-vous, Annily, poursuivit patiemment Dumbledore. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici, vous ne croyiez pas en l'existence de la Magie ; vous étiez bien loin de penser que les Sorcières et Sorciers étaient réels, et qu'ils côtoyaient les Moldus au quotidien. Les jeunes Sorciers qui viennent étudier dans cette Ecole, ont découvert à tout âge qu'ils possédaient certains dons pour la Magie ; il n'est pas trop tard pour vous…

- Mais comment… comment est ce que ça a pu m'arriver sans que je ne m'en rendre compte ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses encore que vous ignorez de vous-même… peut-être même autant de vous que de ce Monde. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre et pour se découvrir, ou se redécouvrir soi-même…

Dumbledore observa la jeune femme, qui frissonnait de plus en plus, malgré la couverture. Posant une main compréhensive sur son épaule, le Directeur l'obligea à se recoucher, puis il se leva et murmura à Rogue quelque chose qu'Annily ne put saisir. Mais elle n'en avait que faire ; elle ne voulait plus penser, son esprit était déjà trop douloureux. Elle vit Dumbledore lui adresser un sourire puis sortir de la bibliothèque, sa longue robe vert émeraude caressant sur son passage l'embrasure de la porte dans un nuage d'étoffes. Rogue resta là à l'observer, les bras croisés comme à son habitude lorsqu'il la détaillait avec insistance et sans la moindre gêne. Mais Annily ignora sa présence et ce regard de charbon qui la privaient de toute intimité. Elle se sentait mal, dans sa tête et dans son corps. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette conversation. Elle refusait de croire que sa vie, ses convictions, ses croyances, n'avaient jamais été ce qu'elle avait cru être. Tout ce à quoi elle croyait, tout ce à quoi elle se rattachait, venait d'être bouleversé, balayé par de simples paroles. Et ses rêves… toute sa vie n'aurait-elle été qu'un ignoble mensonge ? Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore ne cessaient de tourner et tourner dans sa tête, cherchant désespérément un trou par lequel fuir pour vider son esprit, lui permettre d'oublier cette révélation, renier cette réalité qui venait de s'abattre comme une bille de plomb sur un échiquier dont la partie n'était pas encore achevée.

_Se redécouvrir soi-même_…

- Non… non, c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, … je le saurais… je l'aurais su…

Soudain, Annily ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Poussant un gémissement involontaire, elle se reprit la tête dans les mains et se courba en avant, faisant basculer ses longues boucles brunes sur ses genoux. La douleur s'éleva rapidement en intensité et devint si insoutenable, qu'Annily ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle glissait du canapé et s'écroulait sur le sol en hurlant. Elle ne vit pas Rogue se précipiter vers elle, écarter violemment la table basse sous laquelle elle avait roulé, et lui saisir les mains pour tenter de les lui éloigner de la tête. Mais il ne parvint pas à lui décrocher les bras du visage ; recroquevillée en chien de fusil à même le sol, tous les muscles d'Annily étaient contractés à l'extrême, tétanisés par la douleur. Des voix aiguës, sonores et extrêmement douloureuses lui emplissaient la boite crânienne dans un vacarme assourdissant, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, la plongeant dans une souffrance si grande, qu'Annily ne sut si elle allait pouvoir y survivre. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Au milieu de toutes ces voix, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : qu'on la frappe, qu'on l'assomme, pour que la douleur s'arrête. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps dura son supplice – il lui semblait qu'elle se roulait par terre depuis des heures. La douleur diminua enfin en intensité et se concentra finalement dans un coin de sa tête, où elle se fit lancinante, mais beaucoup plus supportable. Annily avait cessé de hurler. Elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait les bras et qu'on les lui écartait du visage. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle aperçut Rogue penché au-dessus d'elle ; il la regardait d'une étrange manière et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, dans le noir de ses prunelles luisait une très légère pointe d'inquiétude. Mais la vision d'Annily se troubla et elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de réveiller cet abominable tumulte intérieur. Rogue considéra un instant la jeune femme immobile sur le sol, hébétée, tremblante, les yeux clos, les joues humides des larmes de souffrance qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Doucement, il glissa un bras sous ses épaules de manière à lui soutenir la tête Avec prudence et beaucoup de délicatesse, il la releva lentement et l'adossa contre le canapé, sans que la jeune femme fît mine de s'y soustraire. Puis il s'agenouilla face à elle, agita légèrement sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre d'eau – à moins que ce ne fût encore une potion –, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Annily le contempla un instant, le regard vide, puis le prit et en vida son contenu. Elle posa ensuite le verre sur le sol et ferma de nouveau les yeux. La douleur s'atténuait progressivement, comme un nuage de vapeur se dissipant à la surface d'un liquide brûlant.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton à peine plus audible.

- Quoi… ? s'étonna-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux et relevant légèrement la tête.

- Vous ne cessiez de hurler pour que ces voix se taisent… Vous n'en étiez donc pas consciente ?

- N… Non… c'était si intense… si douloureux… Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tout hurlait dans ma tête. Ces voix, ces vibrations… Ça cognait si fort, c'était si violent, que j'ai cru que mon crâne allait exploser. J'aurais voulu mourir…

Rogue ne répondit rien ; il paraissait perplexe. Annily porta une main sur le côté de la tête, là où la douleur aiguë persistait. Le front toujours en sueur, elle tenta de se lever mais son pied glissa sur le parquet. Ce que voyant, Rogue la saisit par les bras, l'aida à se relever et la fit asseoir quelques centimètres plus haut sur le canapé. Il fit ensuite apparaître un second verre rempli d'une substance opaque – la Potion Glacialis – qu'il lui tendit d'un geste autoritaire. Puis il la força à s'allonger et ramena la couverture jusque sur ses épaules. Annily sentit rapidement une sensation d'engourdissement envahir son corps et son esprit douloureux. Son mal de tête fut peu à peu noyé par une vague de torpeur, qui la glissa dans une apathie doucereuse proche de l'endormissement. Rogue s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand Annily rouvrit les yeux et le regarda à travers un voile de brume.

- Que vous a-t-il dit, à l'oreille… tout à l'heure… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et somnolente.

Rogue l'observa un instant, le visage indéchiffrable, tandis qu'Annily sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

- … qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de vous, répondit-il dans un murmure.


	21. Lettre à Mademoiselle Chane

**Lettre à Mademoiselle Chane**

Annily se rétablit bien plus rapidement que la première fois de cette seconde "crise de rêves", comme l'avait surnommée Madame Pomfresh. La jeune femme fut sur pieds deux jours plus tard, sans fièvre, ni rêve, ni aucune autre forme de délire. Les voix avaient fini par délaisser son esprit tourmenté, lui accordant des nuits plus calmes.

Ce matin Annily était assise devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité rougeoyante de l'automne. Le soleil rayonnait paresseusement sur le parc à cette heure-ci désert, épuisé par la force de ses émanations ardentes dont il a inondé le pays durant l'été. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite agitaient langoureusement leurs branches sous une faible brise, libérant par intermittence une poignée de feuilles multicolores dans une envolée de bruissements. Quelques rares oiseaux traçaient de petits points noirs frétillants qui chahutaient avec entrain au cœur d'un ciel transparent. Au pied de la Tour Nord, les eaux lisses du lac venaient lécher dans des remous infimes les premiers galets du rivage. Mais Annily ne prêtait aucune attention aux ébats tranquilles de la nature. Le front appuyé contre la fraîcheur du carreau, elle fixait l'horizon, l'air absent. L'une de ses mains serrait fiévreusement une lettre décachetée. Annily l'avait lue et relue plus d'une dizaine de fois ; elle en connaissait à présent chaque passage, chaque ligne, chaque mot. Elle l'avait parcourue durant des heures, jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. A force de manipulation, le papier s'était froissé entre ses doigts ; il y avait recueilli des larmes, le tremblement de ses mains, et des serrements de cœur. Annily avait pourtant fini par décrocher son regard de cette lettre écrite à la main, de cette écriture fine et élégante qui emplissait ce papier blanc sur son recto, mais les mots continuaient de danser dans son regard.

On frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit Annily, très surprise par cette marque de respect à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été habituée depuis que cette bibliothèque lui tenait lieu de demeure.

La porte s'ouvrit d'abord sur une kyrielle d'étoffes rouges sur lesquelles scintillait une myriade de petites étoiles argentées. Au milieu de ces couleurs, sous un chapeau pointu chamarré aussi large que l'embrasure, la tête enjouée de Dumbledore apparut, un sourire esquissé sous un nez aquilin.

- Bonjour, Annily ! Je constate avec plaisir que vous vous portez comme un charme, ce matin !

- Bonjour, Monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un peu moins d'entrain. Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, merci.

Dumbledore entra tout à fait dans la pièce, s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir vert, et agita négligemment sa main vers la cheminée ; aussitôt, un bon feu aux flammes bleutées prit vie dans l'âtre, projetant des reflets chaleureux dans la pièce.

- Je devrais demander à Severus de faire allumer un feu ici chaque matin, songea Dumbledore ; l'hiver ne va pas tarder à s'installer, et le froid commence à se faire sentir dans le château.

- Vous pensez vraiment, fit remarquer Annily, une pointe de cynisme dans la voix, qu'il prendrait la peine de se déranger chaque matin, venir me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie puis m'offrir un peu de chaleur ?

- Oh non non, bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix égale. Il ne viendrait pas lui-même ! Nous allons être… assez occupés durant les semaines qui vont suivre… Mais il pourrait en donner l'ordre à l'un des Elfes de Maison ; je suis certain que Feebly serait ravi de vous rendre ce petit service. Oh, ajouta-t-il en apercevant la lettre entre les mains de la jeune femme. Vous l'avez lue…

- Oui…

Annily froissa un peu plus la lettre entre ses doigts tandis que sa main se refermait en un poing serré. Puis, sans un mot, sans quitter des yeux l'étendue sauvage, elle desserra lentement son étreinte et tendit le papier à Dumbledore. Le Directeur s'en saisit et retourna s'asseoir à la lueur bleutée des flammes. Il déplia délicatement la lettre trouvée dans le sac de voyage et lut :

_._

_Annily, ma fille…_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, les premières années de ta vie auront été effacées de ta mémoire. Jamais plus tu ne pourras les reprendre ; elles font partie de ton passé, elles lui appartiennent, pour toujours._

_Quand tu découvriras ces mots, tu auras trouvé un nouveau pays, un nouveau toit, une famille._

_Une nouvelle vie…_

_Cette vie que tu connais à présent est la tienne. Elle l'a toujours été… Elle t'est destinée depuis que tu es née, bien avant que tu n'arrives ici, dans notre famille, cette famille qui a pourtant été la tienne durant les premières années de ta vie._

_Ce n'est pas dans le pays que tu considérais comme le tien, que tu as vu le jour ; tu n'es même pas née dans notre époque, malgré ce que tu as pu croire durant toutes ces années, de par nos mensonges ou nos silences…_

_Je ne peux pas te révéler les secrets de ta naissance, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi… Je n'en ai pas le droit… Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même, quand le moment sera venu, lorsque tu te trouveras à nouveau parmi les tiens._

_Pardonne-nous notre faiblesse… Je ne t'ai pas vue naître, mais ta venue et ton amour auront été mon plus grand bonheur dans ma vie de mère. Nous t'avons aimée comme notre propre enfant… Je t'ai aimée plus que ma vie. Mais je savais qu'en t'accueillant comme ma fille, lorsque dans mes bras j'ai pris ce bébé à l'aube de sa vie, je devrais t'abandonner un jour._

_Ce jour est arrivé. Nous t'avons arrachée à tout ce que tu as connu, tout ce que tu as aimé, tout ce qui a fait ta vie, cette seule existence que tu as vécue mais qui n'était qu'un leurre, une illusion, malgré notre amour pur et sincère… Notre rôle était de te protéger des créatures de ce monde étrange qu'à présent tu as retrouvé. Te protéger, et t'aimer._

_Ma chérie, ne cherche pas à retrouver la mémoire ; tu ne te souviendras jamais de ton ancienne vie, tu ne retrouveras jamais plus les souvenirs qui ont rempli les premières années de ton existence. Ne te retourne pas vers le passé, mais avance, poursuis ta route vers ton destin…_

_Tu n'as rien à regretter, rien ni personne à pleurer, mais tu as encore tout à découvrir… Tu as une tâche à accomplir, c'est pourquoi tu as vu le jour, cette nuit-là, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans. C'est pourquoi tu as fait ce si long voyage. C'est pourquoi tu es finalement revenue chez toi, dans le pays de ta mère._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir permis que l'on t'arrache à tous ceux que tu as aimés. Et je souhaite au plus profond de mon être que ce jour, tu parviendras à me pardonner de t'avoir abandonnée…_

_J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras…_

.

La lettre ne portait aucune signature ; le bas de page était vierge. Dumbledore la relut une seconde fois, comme l'avait fait Annily. Le contenu, écrit dans un parfait anglais, le plongeait dans une profonde perplexité ; il n'y avait rien dans cette lettre que Dumbledore ne sût déjà, mais chaque phrase était telle qu'elle conservait entier le mystère du voyage et de la naissance d'Annily, comme un fait exprès. L'auteur de cette lettre – la mère adoptive d'Annily – restait même évasif quand à l'âge de sa fille et le pays dans lequel elle avait vécu durant toutes ces années, comme si Annily était sensée avoir oublié ces seules informations qu'il lui restait, au même titre que tout le reste. La jeune femme était-elle réellement sensée _tout_ ignorer de son passé ? Ce voyage dans le temps aurait-il dû lui provoquer un lavage de cerveau dans son intégralité ? Dumbledore observa intensément la jeune femme, qui avait fini par décrocher son regard de la fenêtre et le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux.

- _Ils_ m'ont menti… ! _Ils_ m'ont menti durant toute ma vie ! Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement expliqué ce qui m'attendait ? Dites-moi pourquoi ?

Sa voix tremblait, elle tremblait de rage, de douleur, de mépris, et d'anéantissement… elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement en cet instant. Elle paraissait bouleversée, anéantie face à cette réalité brutale qui, par une simple lettre, de simples mots, balayait définitivement son passé en le rayant de sa vie, comme un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Ecœurée, elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Pleurer pour quoi ? pour une vie fictive dont il ne lui restait plus le moindre souvenir ? Pour qui ? pour des gens qui pensaient que quelques mots sur un papier pouvaient tout réparer, effacer toute cette souffrance ? Mais Annily n'avait plus rien à effacer de sa mémoire. Plus rien ! On lui volait définitivement son enfance en tuant son passé pour l'enterrer très profondément, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Dumbledore continuait d'observer la jeune femme, une expression émue et grave figeant les traits ridés de son visage.

- Rien de tout ça n'était vrai ! lâcha-t-elle avec force. Rien !

- Annily, je…

- _Elle_ n'est même pas ma mère ! _Elle_ ne l'a jamais été… _Elle_… _eux_… _Ils_ ne sont plus rien ! … plus rien… Je ne me rappelle même pas _leur_ existence ! … C'est comme s'_ils_ sont morts… pour moi _ils_ sont tous morts ! … c'est fini…

Dumbledore ne rajouta rien ; il ne savait quoi dire en de telles circonstances. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était directeur à Hogwarts, il ne su trouver les mots appropriés pour tenter d'apaiser le trouble profond qui s'était emparé d'Annily et la précipitait à une vitesse fulgurante dans un abîme de désarroi, de traumatisme et de détresse. Mais de par sa sagesse due à son rang et à son âge, il savait que seule la jeune femme était capable de trouver la force d'accepter cette réalité, aussi éprouvante et destructrice fût-elle, en commençant par faire le deuil de son passé. Cette lettre allait lui permettre de panser la blessure des vingt deux premières années de sa vie, cette _autre_ vie qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Avec un peu de recul, le Directeur commençait à douter des bienfaits de cette poursuite obsessionnelle après une vérité terriblement traumatisante, une vérité qui appartenait à un passé semblant receler bien trop de secrets douloureux. Certains mystères devenaient parfois plus supportables lorsqu'ils demeuraient sous terre, ignorés de tous, et s'acharner à vouloir à tout prix les exhumer risquait de faire beaucoup plus de mal, en traumatisant définitivement les personnes concernées.

_Laisser le passé là où il est, ne jamais regarder en arrière, mais continuer à avancer, toujours, sans jamais se retourner ; continuer à construire sa vie, vivre dans le présent et broder son avenir, mais sans survivre dans les souvenirs ; vivre et rêver sans un seul regret pour le passé, ni pour tous ceux que nous ne reverrons jamais…_

- Qui est ma mère ? demanda brusquement Annily.

Dumbledore s'extirpa aussitôt de sa méditation, plongea à nouveau son iris bleu dans la prunelle dilatée de la jeune femme, et secoua négativement la tête. Il se trouvait bien plus démuni qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre face à toute cette histoire. D'autant plus que d'ici très peu de temps, il allait devoir consacrer chacun de ses moments à un événement exceptionnel qui allait très prochainement se dérouler à Hogwarts, et donc laisser entièrement Annily et son histoire entre les mains de Rogue…

- Vous n'en savez rien, n'est ce pas ! reprit-elle avec amertume. Tous ces efforts, toutes ces recherches n'ont servi à rien ! Cette famille qui m'a élevée a très certainement tout fait pour que je ne la retrouve jamais ! Je doute que les Chane, ce couple qui vit dans le Nord de la France, aient un quelconque lien avec moi. Vous avez dit vous-même que la femme n'avait jamais connu un autre pays que sa patrie. D'après cette lettre, je suis _revenue_ dans le pays de ma _mère _! Je pense que vous pouvez dès maintenant annuler notre rencontre avec ces Chane ; ça m'évitera une nouvelle déception ainsi qu'une perte de temps !

- Je comprends votre rancœur et votre amertume, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je peux concevoir l'effet que cette lettre a provoqué dans votre esprit. Et je pense en effet que la famille Chane n'a aucun lien avec tout ce qui vous concerne, de près ou de loin. Aussi, si vous ne souhaitez plus les rencontrer, je ne vous y contraindrai pas.

Dumbledore s'était levé et s'approchait doucement de la fenêtre, à travers laquelle Annily avait de nouveau transporté son regard. Il posa une main ridée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et y exerça une douce pression. Ce simple contact eut raison des dernières forces qu'elle tentait de maintenir pour refouler sa douleur. Elle ressentit une envie folle, incontrôlable, vitale, de se jeter dans les bras de ce vieil homme, si gentil et si compréhensif, cet homme qui depuis le début s'occupait d'elle avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour laisser libre cours à ses sanglots qui lui enserraient la gorge depuis qu'elle avait lu cette lettre. Elle avait besoin de déverser son désespoir et sa colère, le visage camouflé dans l'étoffe multicolore. Elle avait besoin de sortir de ce cauchemar, si écrasant dans son absurdité qu'il lui donnait un tournis sans fin. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Comprendre, pour ensuite être capable oublier… Mais Annily ne se laissa pas aller dans les bras du vieux Directeur ; enfermant son trouble derrière un visage soudain placide, elle ne laissa rien paraître de cet émoi nourri par cette main sur son épaule. Elle se contenta simplement de reprendre la lettre que lui tendait Dumbledore.

- Et moi, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, qu'est ce que je vais devenir…

- De ce côté-ci, répondit Dumbledore, vous n'avez rien à craindre ; je ne vous abandonnerai pas maintenant, pas tant que vous vous débattrez au bord de ce gouffre sans lumière ! Je serai toujours là tant que vous aurez besoin d'aide, Annily !

La jeune femme détourna lentement la tête de la fenêtre pour retrouver le regard du Directeur, un regard rassurant et profondément sincère.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit et Rogue entra, sa longue cape accompagnant avec volupté le mouvement de son pas pressé. Il passa rapidement devant Annily sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt et se dirigea sans attendre vers son collègue.

- Tiens, bonjour Severus, l'accueillit aimablement Dumbledore.

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il en hâte. Le Directeur de Durmstrang désire vous voir ; cela semble urgent, d'après ses dires.

- Ah, très bien Severus. Je vous rejoins sous peu dans votre bureau.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir, une volée d'étoffes noires virevoltant sur ses talons. Dumbledore joignit ses mains sous son menton et parut méditer un instant, le regard perdu dans le bleu des flammes. Il se leva finalement et amorça un pas vers la porte. Mais il se ravisa et accrocha le regard de la jeune femme, qui semblait décidée à ne pas abandonner la baie vitrée. Il avisa la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours fébrilement entre ses mains.

- Annily, reprit-il avec douceur, si vous souhaitez m'en parler…

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout est dit. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

… … …

Après quatre jours de solitude et d'égarement, Annily avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur douloureuse, pour regarder autour d'elle d'un œil hagard. Elle avait passé ces quatre jours assise près de la fenêtre, la pupille fixe, le regard anéanti perdu au-delà de l'horizon. Son corps avait refusé toute nourriture et une apathie avait rapidement pris le dessus, la plongeant dans un état second. Son esprit s'était momentanément figé, ses larmes s'étaient taries, ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Le monde autour d'elle s'était brouillé, elle ne l'avait perçu qu'à travers un épais brouillard d'où filtrait un bourdonnement lointain. Dumbledore avait respecté ce repli intérieur, c'était une manière certes brutale mais nécessaire à l'acceptation de cette réalité qui englobait la vie entière d'Annily, une vérité qui avait provoqué ce violent état de choc. Le Directeur avait néanmoins veillé à ce que cette dépression mentale n'aggrave pas la santé physique de la jeune femme, ni ne perdure à l'excès dans le temps. Aussi s'était-il décidé à intervenir à l'aube du cinquième jour, si la jeune femme persistait dans son isolement psychique. C'est pourquoi Curtsey était restée auprès d'elle, discrète comme un Elfe de maison était capable de l'être, mais épiant ses moindres gestes, veillant sur son sommeil éphémère, tentant même de prévenir une quelconque intention suicidaire. Mais Annily était d'elle-même sortie de sa torpeur quatre jours plus tard, affamée, harassée et fébrile, souhaitant cependant que son esprit torturé trouve finalement l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir revivre. La première personne qu'elle reconnut fut l'Elfe, qui se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle tourna la tête.

- Mademoiselle ! couina l'Elfe en se jetant par terre. Enfin ! Vous avez regardé Curtsey, vous avez cessé de rêver les yeux ouverts !

Annily ne répondit pas et continua de regarder la petite créature d'un œil hagard.

- Mademoiselle souhaiterait-elle manger quelque chose ? demanda Curtsey, voyant avec quelque inquiétude que la jeune femme persistait dans son mutisme.

Annily secoua négativement la tête. Elle sentait un rayon de soleil lui caresser timidement la nuque en y laissant une empreinte de tiédeur.

- J'aimerais… prendre l'air, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, tandis que Curtsey se précipitait déjà pour la satisfaire.

- Prendre l'air ? Rien que cela ? lança une voix grave derrière l'Elfe, qui se figea soudain.

Annily leva les yeux et aperçut Rogue qui la regardait fixement, les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte – comme à son habitude lorsqu'il annonçait sa présence sans avoir au préalable été convié.

- Souhaitez-vous que je fasse appeler votre chauffeur pour qu'il selle des chevaux et qu'il prépare votre calèche ? poursuivit-il, glacial.

L'ironie fort mal placée du Maître des Potions acheva de tirer Annily de son égarement. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

- Voyons, Miss Chane, répondit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse, un hôte ne se doit-il pas de rendre visite à la personne qu'il héberge ?

Annily en demeura bouche-bée. En l'espace d'une seconde, ces quatre jours d'absence furent momentanément balayés de son esprit, et la rancœur de la jeune femme refit soudain surface tel un ras de marée prêt à s'abattre. Comment cet ignoble individu se permettait-il de pareilles abjections, alors qu'elle-même traversait une période extrêmement pénible qui l'avait déjà réduite en miette ? Elle était à terre, vaincue dans son abandon, meurtrie au plus profond de son être, tentant de survivre et de trouver sa place dans ce Monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Et cet homme, qui semblait décidément privé de la moindre once de pitié, trouvait un plaisir sadique à la piétiner, éparpillant ses restes à la merci des charognards. La jeune femme se sentit soudain très lasse, et la colère fit place à des larmes cuisantes, qu'elle s'évertua à maintenir derrière ses paupières. Et c'est d'une voix maîtrisée, quoiqu'encore élimée, qu'elle répondit tout en lui faisant face :

- Mais cet hôte en question ne se doit-il pas de respecter la vie privée de la personne accueillie ? vous savez, je parle du respect minimum qu'elle est en droit d'attendre envers elle-même ? Et ne se doit-il pas de veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, à commencer par un logement décent et une certaine liberté dont tout être humain peut normalement bénéficier ? Ecoutez, ajouta-t-elle avec lassitude, je souhaite juste sortir un instant pour prendre l'air, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un scandale.

- Mais certainement, Miss Chane, continua-t-il d'une même voix. Je vais de suite vous indiquer comment rejoindre directement le groupe de Mangemorts le plus proche. Ainsi, vous ne risquerez pas de vous perdre en chemin, cette fois.

Cette phrase fut la goutte de trop, et le ras de marrée s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Quand allez-vous arrêter de me croire rattachée à je ne sais quel groupe de hors-la-loi ? JE-NE-FAIS-PAS-PARTIE-DE-CES-MANGEMORTS ! Je sais maintenant qui ils sont et pour qui ils travaillent – le Directeur m'en a déjà longuement parlé. Et je peux vous certifier que je ne côtoie pas ce genre de personnes ! Ce sont des monstres, des criminels, de véritables horreurs humaines qui ont torturé, violé, assassiné sans la moindre pitié ! Et pour ça ils ne méritent qu'une seule chose : passer le reste de leur misérable vie en prison pour y mourir ! Voilà ce que je pense de ces gens, aussi je vous le dis pour la dernière fois : je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec eux !

Les prunelles sombres de Rogue s'enflammèrent aussitôt et il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les traits menaçants, le regard étincelant.

- Pauvre inconsciente sans cervelle ! Vous les côtoyez bien plus que vous ne le pensez, petite idiote ! répliqua-t-il la mâchoire serrée et à voix si basse, qu'Annily ne put en saisir le moindre mot. Elle perçut néanmoins une fureur sourde et violente qui la laissa stupéfaite, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, sans plus un mot, chacun tremblant de rage. Puis Rogue fit soudain volte-face et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte laissée ouverte. Annily restait interdite quant à ce revirement de situation. Elle ne comprenait pas la colère soudaine de cet homme d'ordinaire impassible, alors qu'elle-même venait d'être calomniée et méprisée une fois de plus. Elle ne comptait cependant pas renoncer si facilement, et avança de plusieurs pas à la suite du Maître des Potions, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

- J'en ai assez de rester enfermée ici toute la journée ! lui cria-t-elle avant que Rogue ait pu franchir le pas de la porte. Je veux sortir de cette bibliothèque, respirer un autre air que celui-ci, voir du monde et ne plus être obligée de vous côtoyer chaque jour ! Je n'en peux plus de rester là à ruminer sans arrêt les mêmes choses ! J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, et pas seulement pour faire un aller-retour jusqu'à votre bureau ou celui du Directeur ! Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas capable de le comprendre ?

Rogue avait stoppé ses pas sur le palier et avait écouté sans se retourner la révolte de la jeune femme, une main sur le cadre en chêne. Lorsque la voix de la jeune femme laissa place à une respiration essoufflée, il se retourna et lui adressa un regard empli de colère – une colère profonde, haineuse. Blessée…

- Il n'en est pas question, Mademoiselle !

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Juste un petit rappel pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas vu : j'ai ouvert une nouvelle "histoire" qui est en fait une réponse à toutes vos reviews. Je n'avais trouvé que cette alternative, plutôt que de répondre aux reviews en début de chapitres, ce que je n'appréciais pas tellement de faire. Je crois cependant avoir trouvé le moyen de répondre à chacun et chacune... tout simplement en cliquant sur l'icône "bulle" (qui dit "reply to review"). J'avoue ainsi ma faiblesse : mon niveau plutôt médiocre en anglais ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai eu particulièrement du mal à décortiquer ce site, mais j'arrive enfin à l'apprivoiser, petit à petit...^^


	22. Désaccord

Voici un petit chapitre, bien court il est vrai, mais le suivant, que j'ai déjà corrigé et qui ne tardera pas à venir, sera beaucoup plus long et fera intervenir un nouveau personnage...^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Désaccord**

- Severus ! l'interpella Dumbledore, fort surpris. Comment avez-vous pu lui sous-entendre votre ancienne appartenance aux Fidèles de Voldemort ?

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il se sentait suffisamment furieux contre lui-même vis-à-vis de cette perte de contrôle qui ne lui était pourtant pas habituelle. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à détacher de sa mémoire les paroles froides et cruelles d'Annily, des paroles empreintes du plus profond des mépris…

_Ces Mangemorts… Je ne côtoie pas ce genre de personnes ! Ce sont des monstres, des criminels, de véritables horreurs humaines…_

Comment se permettait-elle de porter de tels jugements ? Les connaissait-elle seulement ? Qui était-elle, _elle_, pour sous-entendre de la sorte que tous étaient à jeter dans le même chaudron ? Savait-elle seulement, que bons nombres d'entre eux avaient été contraints de suivre les rangs des Ténèbres, sous peine de perdre la vie ou condamner leurs proches ? Savait-elle que plusieurs de ces adeptes, détruits, repentants, s'étaient détournés de la voie du Mal au péril de leur propre existence ? Au nom de quel tribunal les jugeait-elle ? Qui était-elle, pour se croire meilleure et se déclarer ainsi bien au-dessus de ces gens-là, ces personnes_ qui ne méritent qu'une seule chose : passer le reste de leur misérable vie en prison pour y mourir ! _? Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette gamine stupide qui avait débarqué comme une fleur dans leur Monde, à peine deux mois plus tôt ? Que savait-elle vraiment de Voldemort et ses disciples, cette jeune insolente, ni Sorcière, ni Moldue, et qui ne connaissait pas sa propre histoire ?

- Severus ?

Rogue releva vivement la tête et s'aperçut que Dumbledore l'observait fixement, une légère ride sillonnant le milieu de ses sourcils argentés. Sa voix s'était faite plus intense et avoisinait l'inquiétude. Le Maître des Potions prit alors conscience de ses ongles qui lui entraient dans la paume de ses mains. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il leva les poings et constata ses jointures blanchies sous l'effort. Douloureusement, il décontracta ses doigts privés de circulation, et les déplia lentement, sans en détacher le regard, comme pour retarder le moment où il devrait à nouveau rencontrer celui de Dumbledore. Il observait les marques de ses ongles laissées dans la chair, et qui s'estompaient doucement. Mais Rogue sentait le regard clair du Directeur lui brûler la nuque. La sensation d'engourdissement de ses doigts avait disparu. Il tourna un visage illisible à son collègue, l'iris de charbon percutant le bleu limpide à travers le verre en demi-lune.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il froidement.

- Détrompez-vous, Severus, contredit calmement Dumbledore. Mais il ne s'agit là que d'une simple précision : Annily a finalement accepté de rencontrer la famille Chane. Nous partirons donc après-demain, elle et moi, pour la France. Tout est déjà fixé. Notre retour est prévu dans trois jours, quatre au plus tard.

Rogue parut interloqué.

- Vous voulez dire… Vous comptez quitter l'Ecole pendant quatre jours, malgré les événements qui vont avoir lieu d'ici peu ?

- Oui Severus, répondit posément Dumbledore. Je pense que cela s'avère nécessaire. Minerva prendra la direction de Hogwarts en mon absence. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien être parmi vous lorsque les deux Ecoles atteindront notre horizon.

- Je ne conçois toujours pas, rétorqua Rogue dédaigneux, pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de mal pour cette fille. Vous lui portez bien trop d'attention, les élèves eux-mêmes ne bénéficient pas d'autant de considération ni de bonté.

- Vous avez pourtant accueilli ma considération et ma bonté avec reconnaissance, et même soulagement, Severus, lorsque vous êtes revenu.

- Mais j'étais repentant ! s'exclama Rogue avec véhémence. J'ai quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si j'en porte toujours la Marque… même si je ne pourrai jamais oublier ni effacer tout ce que j'ai fait… Je ne méritais pas votre indulgence à mon égard. Je n'aurai jamais assez de tout le reste de ma vie pour mériter le pardon de tous ces gens, ni le vôtre…

Rogue avait pâli derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Le contact visuel était de nouveau rompu. Le Maître des Potions restait debout devant Dumbledore, immobile, ses mains blanches cramponnées au dossier d'une chaise.

- Il ne faut pas… commença doucement Dumbledore.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, coupa Rogue brutalement. Cette fille résiste à toute forme de pouvoir, elle peut briser n'importe quel enchantement, aller et venir où bon lui semble si elle parvient de nouveau à s'échapper, et dans ce dernier cas rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter. Sa présence ici devient une menace, et cette situation peut se révéler extrêmement dangereuse pour les Sorciers. Elle est recherchée par l'une des plus redoutables meurtrières du Temps des Elfes, qui a mystérieusement refait surface alors que cette fille atterrissait sans plus d'explication devant les portes de cette Ecole. La démence incommensurable de Carmen l'a suivie durant tous ces siècles passés dans l'ombre ; elle et son Dermacentor la traqueront sans relâche et anéantiront quiconque osera s'opposer à eux ou se trouvera malencontreusement sur son chemin. Nous devons la livrer au Ministère ! Ils seront plus aptes à gérer une situation qui ne tardera pas à nous échapper, malgré vos grands pouvoirs.

- Non, je refuse d'abandonner Annily au Ministre, qui ne manquerait pas une si belle occasion de l'exposer en première page sur la Gazette telle une bête de foire, sans se soucier des conséquences ! déclara Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Ils n'auront que faire de sa détresse, et ne trouveront aucun intérêt à lui apporter l'aide et le soutien dont elle a infiniment besoin. Je veux la protéger contre les agissements du Ministère que je désapprouve sous bien des aspects. Je souhaite l'aider à sortir de son trou noir, tout en lui assurant une protection et un hébergement derrière les murs de Hogwarts ; il n'y a pas lieu plus sur pour elle.

- Elle persiste dans son mensonge, insista Rogue. Pourtant vous vous obstinez à lui accorder votre confiance. Cette fille ne mérite pas une telle marque de générosité.

- Si Severus, et même bien plus que vous ne vous l'imaginez.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi la soignez-vous et la traitez-vous comme si votre vie en dépendait ? Qu'a-t-elle de si précieux pour que vous lui accordiez autant d'attention et de temps, au point de négliger le Tournoi… au point d'en oublier la sécurité des élèves ?

- Je n'oublie rien de tout cela. Je sais rester extrêmement vigilant, même si une partie de mon attention est, ces temps-ci, mobilisée par une seule personne qui ne présente aucun rapport avec les épreuves du Tournoi qui se préparent. Vous devriez conserver un peu plus de confiance en moi, Severus. Quant à savoir ce qu'Annily a de précieux, je l'ignore encore, mais je sais que la laisser entre les mains du Ministère serait une erreur, aussi bien pour elle que pour nous. Je sais qu'elle est en danger, hors de ces murs ; sa précédente fuite l'a prouvé. Son immunité contre la Magie risque d'être fortement convoitée si des gens mal intentionnés apprennent son existence. Les Mangemorts rôdent toujours, à l'affût du moindre pouvoir extraordinaire, et n'hésiteront pas à marcher sur les traces de Voldemort si l'occasion se présente. Enfin je persiste à croire que sa venue dans notre Monde et dans notre Ecole n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous sur ce point ! Je n'en ai même jamais douté. Mais c'est ensuite que nos points de vue divergent ! Vous connaissez mon opinion ; vous avez pris la décision de l'ignorer. Mais sachez que je resterai toujours dans l'ombre, derrière elle, prêt à intervenir si elle cause le moindre trouble suspect.

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Severus, répondit calmement Dumbledore en esquissant un imperceptible sourire. Sur ce point je peux vous accorder toute ma confiance.

- Riez donc de mes mises en gardes ! répliqua Rogue en serrant les poings. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à regretter de ne pas avoir pris mes paroles au sérieux, Monsieur !

Et dans un ample mouvement de cape, Rogue fit volte face et prit congé, laissant le Directeur pensif, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle le Maître des Potions venait de disparaître.


	23. L'azur d'un regard dans l'ombre

**L'azur d'un regard dans l'ombre**

Debout derrière l'une des hautes fenêtres du hall d'entrée, Rogue observait deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et silencieuses s'éloigner dans la pénombre du crépuscule. L'une des silhouettes était plus petite que l'autre, et progressait légèrement en retrait. Toutes deux marchaient d'un pas rapide le long de l'allée sinueuse qui menait au Grand Portail, leur ombre s'allongeant au-devant d'elles tandis que le soleil d'automne disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. Durant plusieurs minutes, le Maître des Potions ne les quitta pas des yeux, suivant du regard leur progression solitaire, jusqu'à ce que les silhouettes de Dumbledore et d'Annily deviennent deux petits points noirs qui ne tardèrent pas à se fondre dans l'obscurité grandissante.

Ils étaient à présent hors de vue, mais Rogue continuait à fixer l'horizon qui filait au-devant de l'allée centrale, tout comme les dernières heures de la journée. Lorsqu'enfin il reporta son regard dans le hall silencieux, la nuit était tombée sur les jardins de Hogwarts. Annily et son accompagnateur étaient certainement déjà assis dans le Hogwarts-Express, le train des Sorciers qui faisait la navette entre cette Ecole et Londres. Puis, de la capitale anglaise, ils prendraient un autre train, puis un bateau pour la France, voyageant de nuit à la manière des Moldus – l'immunité de la jeune femme ne leur laissant pas d'autres choix – pour enfin arriver à l'aube dans le pays voisin. Mais Rogue ne s'intéressait guère au territoire français, sur lequel il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis les pieds, se préoccupant davantage du départ précipité du Directeur, alors que se préparait un événement aussi important que le _Tournoi des trois Sorciers_. Trois écoles européennes de sorcellerie – dont Hogwarts – devaient y prendre part, chacune d'elles soutenant un Champion qui, suivant les règles d'une compétition amicale, devait accomplir trois épreuves exceptionnelles, ici même à Hogwarts. L'arrivée des directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, accompagnés de leurs élèves-candidats respectifs, était prévue dans moins de sept jours ; il s'agissait là d'un événement grandiose, qui, à ce seul titre, était en droit de mériter toute l'attention du Directeur. Pourquoi donc le vieil homme avait-il tenu à accompagner lui-même Annily chez cette famille étrangère ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confié cette tâche d'importance secondaire à un autre professeur ou un Auror ? Hawk aurait très bien fait l'affaire !

Rogue en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'une ombre furtive s'insinua brièvement dans son champ de vision. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'angle d'un mur, derrière lequel un élève venait de disparaître. Rogue se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite. De toute évidence, cet élève était sciemment resté tapi dans l'ombre, prenant bien soin de taire sa présence, ayant ainsi eu tout le loisir d'espionner les allées et venues dans le hall sans se faire remarquer. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait assisté au départ de Dumbledore, et qu'il ait entrevu Annily sous son capuchon ? Rogue se mit à courir plus vite. Personne d'autre ne devait soupçonner la présence de cette fille dans le Château. Et surtout pas un élève ! Tournant à gauche dans un couloir désert, il entrevit une porte se refermer avec rapidité et précaution. Son visage cireux s'anima d'un léger rictus. Il ralentit l'allure et se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à cette porte derrière laquelle se terrait sans nul doute l'élève en fuite. Sans attendre, il brandit promptement sa baguette vers le battant qui s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une vaste salle de classe plongée dans une semi pénombre. Le Maître des Potions s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée, balayant l'intérieur silencieux d'un œil vigilant.

- _Lumos _! murmura-t-il avant d'entrer.

Aussitôt l'extrémité de sa baguette émit une lumière vive, à la manière d'une lampe torche, qui projeta ses faisceaux bleutés contre des tables et des chaises impeccablement alignées. D'un simple coup d'œil il repéra une armoire dans le fond, entièrement dissimulée dans l'ombre. Le reste de la salle de classe ne semblait pas offrir de recoins suffisamment discrets pour s'y cacher en toute confiance. Rogue se dirigea à pas furtifs vers le vaste meuble, dont l'une des portes était restée entrouverte. Lentement, il avança une main pâle vers la poignée, s'en saisit en silence puis tira dessus d'un geste prompt. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un grincement sinistre, révélant un jeune corps recroquevillé qui sursauta violemment. Rogue s'empara du bras de l'élève découvert et le tira violemment à l'extérieur, manquant de le faire tomber par terre. Il l'adossa sans ménagement contre l'armoire, le maintenant fermement debout, et lui envoya le faisceau lumineux en pleine figure, révélant deux grands yeux bleus terrorisés qui se plissèrent sous la clarté aveuglante de la baguette. De fines mèches d'un blond pâle, tombant jusqu'aux épaules, encadraient de manière éparse un visage décoloré et tremblant.

- Tiens tiens, susurra Rogue d'un ton mielleux. Miss Sullivan ! Que faites-vous seule dans cette salle de classe à une heure aussi tardive… ?

Terrifiée d'avoir été prise en faute en pleine nuit, et par le terrible Maître de Potions qui plus est, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son professeur d'un air apeuré et coupable. Rogue la sentit frémir sous sa poigne ; il abaissa légèrement la lumière aveuglante de son visage, et desserra son étreinte. Il était habitué à susciter la crainte parmi ses élèves ; il en tirait même une satisfaction non dissimulée. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer un mutisme chez cette fille déjà suffisamment réservée, en l'effrayant davantage.

- Voyons, Miss Sullivan, reprit Rogue dans un murmure à peine audible, vous ne souhaitez certainement pas me contraindre à vous emmener jusque chez le Directeur à cette heure aussi indue… Vous ne voulez pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez actuellement, n'est ce pas… Alors répondez ! Que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir, cachée dans le hall en pleine nuit ?

La jeune fille continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus ; et sous ses éclats de panique, le Maître des Potions crut y déceler une infime pointe de défi.

- Chez Monsieur le Directeur ? répliqua-t-elle enfin d'une voix pourtant mal assurée et tremblante. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me consacrer le moindre temps ce soir… Monsieur.

Rogue arqua un sourcil irrité et perplexe.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose, Miss Sullivan ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas là… Il est partit tard dans la soirée.

- Ainsi donc, constata Rogue d'un air menaçant, vous vous trouviez dans ce hall depuis déjà quelques heures, espionnant vos professeurs et violant par la même occasion un certain nombre de règles !

- Je… balbutia-t-elle, prise de court. Non… ! Ce… ce n'était pas mon intention ! … Je…

- Cela suffit ! coupa Rogue sèchement. Il est inutile de me mentir ! Vous vous trouviez dans ce hall lors du départ du Directeur et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de vous retirer ou de signaler votre présence. Ce qui me contraint à penser que vos intentions ne devaient pas être très louables. Aussi je vous conseille de me révéler ce que vous aviez en tête. Sur le champ ! si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée !

La jeune fille plongea un regard implorant dans celui de Rogue, puis fondit en larmes. L'espace d'un instant, le Maître des Potions fut déstabilisé par ces sanglots soudains, désespérés, mais il conserva un visage de marbre. Il devait savoir si cette élève avait aperçu Annily. Il l'attira jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et la fit asseoir, se plaçant lui-même en face.

- Voyons Miss Sullivan, reprit-il sans hausser la voix, pourquoi vous obstiner dans un silence qui pourrait vous porter plus de préjudices qu'il n'est réellement nécessaire ? Vous mériteriez une trentaine de points en moins pour avoir erré dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais je suis prêt à oublier ce petit incident, si vous consentez à me révéler ce que vous faisiez là et ce que vous avez vu, cachée derrière ce mur.

La jeune élève releva la tête, surprise. Jamais Rogue ne s'était permis de passer ne serait-ce qu'un infime coup d'éponge sur la moindre petite entorse au règlement – du moins pour ceux qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Pourquoi était-ce si important qu'elle lui apprenne ce que lui-même avait vu ce soir, ayant été témoin du départ de Dumbledore ? Avait-elle aperçu un événement qui aurait dû rester dans le secret ? Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas à ouvrir la bouche, Rogue se pencha un peu plus en avant, dans une attitude qu'il voulait convaincante, sans toutefois exagérer dans la menace :

- Pour ce qui est de rapporter au Directeur votre petite escapade nocturne, aggravée par votre fuite et votre refus d'obtempérer, il sera toujours temps de vous mener auprès de lui lorsqu'il reviendra, dans trois petits jours… Nous verrons alors jusqu'où ira son indulgence à votre égard… Mais en attendant son retour, il est bien évident que je ne pourrais me permettre de vous laisser vous en retourner librement. Aussi je pense que trois ou quatre jours chez Monsieur Rusard, suivis de chacune des nuits dans une des salles des cachots, seront tout à fait appropriés pour les premiers temps d'une très longue série de retenues… Si vous persistez dans votre silence, bien sûr.

La jeune fille leva de nouveau vers lui des yeux implorants, tandis que sa tête oscillait précipitamment de droite et de gauche, dans de petits mouvements frénétiques et désespérés.

- Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que je veux entendre ! … Eh bien, Miss Sullivan…, j'attends !

- Heu …, bredouilla-t-elle, je… j'étais là dans le hall, cet après-midi, quand… quand le Directeur a passé sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules, une valise à ses pieds, visiblement prêt à partir. Et… j'ai trouvé ça étrange, qu'il parte comme ça… à la tombée de la nuit… à si peu de jours de l'arrivée des Sorciers des autres écoles… alors que le Tournoi doit commencer bientôt…

- Et vous avez jugé utile de vous cacher pour observer ce départ plus à votre aise, espérant peut-être que nous épier derrière ce mur convaincrait le Directeur de renoncer à ce voyage, ironisa Rogue – un voyage qui, par ailleurs, ne vous regarde aucunement.

- Non, non, répondit-elle. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne voulais pas vous espionner… Ça n'a jamais été mon intention, je vous assure ! Seulement… j'ai trouvé étrange que cette jeune femme l'accompagne, alors qu'elle ne sort presque jamais de chez v…

Mais la jeune élève s'interrompit soudain et Rogue la vit rougir à la lueur de sa baguette posée sur la table. Le Maître des Potions se raidit légèrement en entendant ce qu'il avait redouté, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il tenait à ce que son élève achève cette révélation fâcheuse.

- Eh bien, Miss Sullivan, poursuivez donc votre intéressante explication ! Qu'y avait-il donc de si étrange dans le fait que le Directeur parte accompagné ?

- Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! répliqua la jeune fille avec un peu plus d'assurance. Il était avec cette femme que vous aviez tenté de stupéfixer, en début d'année ; je me rappelle que votre sortilège n'avait eu aucun impact sur elle, bien que vous vous soyez trouvé à quelques mètres… il était impossible de la rater à une telle distance ! termina-t-elle comme pour se défendre d'avoir porté un tel intérêt à la jeune femme.

- Au risque de me répéter, murmura lentement Rogue, en quoi cette fille et son départ vous concernent-ils ?

L'élève restait sur ses gardes. Mais quoi qu'elle choisisse de dire, elle savait que son professeur ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de lui infliger une punition à la hauteur de ses dernières transgressions au règlement. Aussi se décida-t-elle à répliquer, tout en baissant les yeux :

- Elle était chez vous…

De mieux en mieux ! ainsi cette jeune élève détenait bien plus d'informations que Rogue ne l'avait jugé, remettant en cause l'efficacité des moyens de discrétion mis en œuvre. Qui d'autre était au courant ?

- Poursuivez, intima-t-il, imperturbable.

La jeune fille perdit le peu de contenance qui lui restait ; elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Ses yeux restaient obstinément rivés sur ses genoux, où ses mains se tortillaient comme deux serpents aux prises avec une proie commune.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, Miss Sullivan, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton cassant. Aussi je vais vous poser deux questions, en essayant d'être très clair, et j'attends de vous des réponses tout aussi nettes, précises, franches et sans détour. N'essayez pas de gagner du temps avec moi, Miss ! Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir de cette salle de classe tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu de réponses ! Voici la première : comment se fait-il que vous n'ignoriez pas la présence de cette jeune femme au sein du Château ? La seconde est la suivante : pourquoi semblez-vous accorder autant d'importance à cette jeune femme, ayant eu jusqu'à l'imprudence d'épier son départ, puis de vous enfuir comme une coupable lorsque vous vous êtes vue découverte, enfin de vous obstiner dans votre silence alors que vous n'ignorez pas les sanctions encourues ? … Parlez !

L'élève sursauta et rougit de nouveau, cependant le regard menaçant et glacial de son professeur la persuada qu'il était plus sage de ne pas garder le silence.

- Lorsque nous avons vu cette femme traverser la cour intérieure du Château, vêtue de ces habits si étranges, à la manière des Moldus, nous nous sommes tous demandés qui elle était, d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait là… Elle ne parlait à personne, elle s'est assise, toute seule… elle paraissait complètement perdue… Alors je me suis approchée d'elle, je voulais l'aider, savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là… Mais vous m'avez dépassée et vous l'avez accostée avant moi. Elle a pris la fuite en vous voyant, vous avez essayé de la neutraliser avec un sortilège, mais elle a résisté… sans baguette, sans geste…, sans rien ! On… on aurait dit une force magique aussi puissante que celle de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ensuite le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé, elle a finalement accepté de vous suivre et vous l'avez emmenée. Puis le professeur McGonagall est revenue nous dire qu'un Auror s'était déplacé pour l'interroger, qu'il avait souhaité l'emmener au Ministère pour régler cette histoire, et qu'en conclusion elle avait définitivement quitté l'Ecole. Je pensais que c'était vrai, continua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de ce qui nous avait été annoncé la concernant… jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive, peu de temps après… derrière l'une des fenêtres du Château… celle de vos appartements. Je me trouvais dans les jardins de l'Ecole, près du Lac… ; en levant les yeux, je l'ai vue assise derrière la grande baie vitrée de la tour. Elle paraissait… si triste. Cette femme m'intriguait… pour toutes ces raisons…

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de la table, ses sourcils de charbon se joignant au bas de son front blême. La lueur de sa baguette accentuait l'extrême pâleur de son visage et rendait ses traits plus menaçants encore.

- Comment, Miss Sullivan, avez-vous pu reconnaître cette fille, alors que vous vous trouviez à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas ?

- Je… eh bien… J'ai utilisé un sortilège de Long'vue pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- Mais que voilà une magnifique transgression de plus, qui vient s'ajouter à votre palmarès déjà bien fourni ! susurra le Maître des Potions en affichant un rictus des plus déplaisants. Non contente d'épier le départ de votre Directeur, vous vous permettez de violer mon intimité en allant jusqu'à regarder par mes fenêtres ! Vous n'ignorez certainement pas que le Long'vue, l'Alohomora ou tout autre sortilège d'intrusion chez un professeur sont formellement interdits dans l'enceinte de cette Ecole !

Les grands yeux implorants de la jeune fille se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, qui cependant ne dépassèrent pas l'extrémité de ses longs cils blonds.

- Vous êtes sur le point de battre le record de la plus grande perte simultanée de points, Miss Sullivan, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, et cette victoire si peu glorieuse risquerait fort de débarrasser le grand sablier de la totalité de ses saphirs. Serdaigle menace dangereusement de glisser bien en deçà de Gryffondor, je dirais même plus bas, bien plus bas que la plus mauvaise des Maisons ait jamais eu à descendre depuis la création de cette Ecole ! Sans parler du nombre incalculable de retenues en ma compagnie ou celle du concierge, ici même dans cette salle de classe… Cependant, il se peut que je montre une certaine indulgence à votre égard, si vous consentez à poursuivre vos aveux ! Mais avant que vous ne vous prononciez, sachez que si vous tentez encore de me fournir un conte, je le devinerai bien évidemment et je n'hésiterai plus à vous renvoyer sur le champ ! Et je ferai en sorte qu'aucune autre école de Sorcellerie n'accepte de vous prendre comme élève !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? s'écria l'élève, horrifiée.

Rogue se pencha davantage au-dessus de la table, ses yeux noirs réduits en deux fentes menaçantes plongées dans les prunelles bleues agrandies par l'effroi.

- Vous voulez tenter ?

La jeune Serdaigle ravala ses larmes et secoua négativement la tête.

- La seconde fois que je l'ai vue, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche, c'était lorsqu'elle entrait dans le bureau du Directeur, avec le professeur Maugrey, le professeur McGonagall… et vous, … et…

- Dans le bureau du Directeur ? répéta Rogue d'un ton mielleux. Tiens donc ! Comment se fait-il, Miss Sullivan, que vous ayez eu l'occasion d'apercevoir cette jeune femme entrant chez le professeur Dumbledore, alors que vous étiez censée, à ce moment précis, vous trouver dans un endroit autre que le couloir directorial ?

- Co… comment… ? bégaya l'élève, prise de court.

- Vous aviez reçu l'ordre formel, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton tranchant, de vous rendre soit dans votre salle commune, soit à vos cours, soit dans la Grande Salle, et de ne vous trouver dans les couloirs sous aucun prétexte, ceci suivant divers horaires bien définis, au cours de certains jours clairement établis durant ce mois dernier !

- Mais, tenta la Serdaigle au comble du désespoir, il faut bien que nous traversions les couloirs pour nous rendre ne serait-ce que d'une salle à une autre… !

- Sachez une chose, Miss, répliqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse ; le professeur McGonagall avait exigé de _tous_ les élèves – et vous n'êtes pas une exception ! – que les couloirs de l'aile nord jusqu'à l'aile ouest soient entièrement libérés durant plusieurs minutes, ceci chaque fois qu'elle en donnait l'ordre ! Cela signifiait on ne peut plus clairement que personne ne devait s'y attarder, ni même les traverser ! Soyez bien certaine que ces dites-heures ne correspondaient à aucun interclasse ni heure de repas – ce qui exclut la possibilité de _devoir_ se trouver en ces lieux prohibés durant ces périodes instaurées. Or, il se trouve que vous étiez en train de fouler les dalles de l'un de ces couloirs au moment précis où cet ordre était en cours d'application. Vous saviez pertinemment que vos pas vous menaient dans ces lieux momentanément proscrits ! Je formule donc une nouvelle question : que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs du Directeur, alors que leur accès vous était formellement défendu ? Et quelles réflexions ce que vous y avez vu, a pu faire naître dans votre cervelle sans jugeote ? Là encore, je vous conseille de me répondre, si vous ne voulez pas, et ce pour tout le restant de votre scolarité déjà précaire, faire perdre plus de points à votre maison que son sablier ne contient de saphirs ! Et je n'exclus toujours pas la visite promise chez le Directeur.

Totalement désappointée, la jeune Serdaigle resta tremblante devant Rogue. De nouveau muette, le visage blême, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes silencieuses et désespérées, qu'elle ponctua d'un léger reniflement. De toute évidence, la jeune fille venait de lentement creuser sa propre tombe, se fourvoyant un peu plus à chaque mot, alors qu'elle tentait de vaines explications visant à se disculper. L'élève releva les yeux et dévisagea un instant son professeur. Cette situation la dépassait, elle était loin d'imaginer s'être enlisée si profondément dans les ennuis, elle ne voyait plus aucune issue pour se tirer de cette mauvaise passe. Elle était certes consciente d'avoir transgressé plusieurs fois le règlement ; elle n'estimait cependant pas d'une gravité exceptionnelle le fait d'avoir vagabondé une fois en des lieux momentanément interdits durant certains horaires de la journée – ce qui, pour elle, n'avait aucun sens logique. Et surtout elle ne comprenait pas en quoi son écart de conduite, qui plus est inhabituel, avait pris une telle ampleur aux yeux de son professeur, alors qu'elle-même n'y voyait aucun lien avec la présence de cette inconnue. Mais Emma était certaine que quoi qu'elle pût dire, Rogue allait se délecter à lui infliger des punitions à la hauteur de sa terrible réputation. Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains en même temps que la parole :

- Ça ne sert à rien que je continue de répondre à votre interrogatoire, répondit-elle si bas qu'elle vit Rogue tendre légèrement l'oreille. Vous retournez chaque réponse que je vous donne contre moi. La femme n'est pas partie avec l'Auror le jour où vous l'avez interpellée, elle n'a jamais quitté Hogwarts ; vous nous avez tous menti à son propos. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me mentiriez pas encore en me promettant de vous montrer clément si je parle… Je suis sûre que vous ne m'accorderez aucune indulgence !

Rogue la dévisagea à son tour, surpris par cette insolence qui n'était pourtant pas habituelle chez cette élève généralement silencieuse, modérée et raisonnable. Mais l'irritation dissimula rapidement l'étonnement de ses traits.

- Vous surpassez Potter en matière d'insolence et de violation du règlement, Miss Sullivan. Pour une Serdaigle, dont la Maison est sensée représenter la sagesse, ceci est fort surprenant. Mais peut-être avez-vous décidé d'entrer en concurrence avec Gryffondor… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte, et je suis bien décidé à employer toutes les méthodes mises à ma disposition, pour vous décider à me dire ce que je veux savoir ! Pour commencer, votre insolence vous coûtera dix points. Votre refus d'obtempérer équivaut au quadruple : quarante points en moins. Vos vagabondages après le couvre-feu et de surcroît dans des lieux interdits vont ôter quatre vingt dix points à votre Maison. Quant à votre sortilège de Long'vue qui vous a permis d'introduire un œil chez moi, cela va vous coûter dix autres points. Ce qui nous fait un total de cent cinquante points, que je vous retire sur le champ ! Je pense que vos petits camarades se montreront très satisfaits de votre comportement, lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de la perte d'autant de saphirs en une seule nuit ! Ce n'est pas le plus beau record, mais je pense pouvoir vous accorder la seconde place ! Passons maintenant au nombre de retenues : vous allez passer tous vos vendredis soirs dans les sous-sols des cachots, en ma compagnie ou celle de Monsieur Rusard, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il y a toujours beaucoup de travail à faire dans un château comme celui-ci ! Vos parents recevront bien sûr une lettre relatant votre conduite scandaleuse. Et pour terminer, il est évident que le Directeur désirera s'entretenir avec vous lorsqu'il sera de retour.

L'élève n'avait pas prononcé un mot face à son châtiment, mais elle n'avait pu empêcher son menton de trembler, ni ses larmes de couler abondamment. Elle trouvait le poids de sa punition abusivement lourd et terriblement injuste en regard de ses fautes. Mais Rogue ne s'en tint pas là :

- Et si vous parlez à quiconque de ce que vous avez vu ce soir, et notamment de la présence de cette femme, la menaça-t-il dans un murmure, je vous ferai renvoyer définitivement, m'assurant qu'aucun autre établissement de Magie ne puisse vous reprendre, mettant ainsi fin à votre carrière de Sorcière ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair, Miss Sullivan ?

Mortifiée, la jeune Serdaigle fit oui de la tête, et se recula dans le fond de sa chaise, les yeux baissés, honteuse et désespérée. La sentence était tombée, accablante, impitoyable. Emma était pétrifiée à l'idée du lendemain. Pas une seule fois, en six ans de scolarité à Hogwarts, elle n'avait fait perdre un seul point à sa Maison. Elle s'était toujours tenue discrète durant les cours, attentive et disciplinée. C'était une élève sérieuse quoiqu'effacée, révisant ses leçons en solitaire, ayant toujours rendu à temps ses exercices préparés avec soin. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était fait remarquer. A présent tout allait être différent… En une seule nuit elle héritait d'une popularité et d'une disgrâce qui allaient la hisser tout en haut du podium des montrés-du-doigt. Elle allait être malmenée et bannie sans pitié, de la même manière que l'on traite les bouc-émissaires ! Rogue l'observa un court instant tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer ses doigts en se tortillant sur sa chaise, comme si éviter tout autre regard pouvait l'aider à disparaître.

- Retournez dans votre dortoir, Miss, intima le Maître des Potions en se levant. Je vous conseille de profiter de votre sommeil pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Nous nous reverrons demain.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; elle se leva rapidement et se faufila à travers la sortie, telle une petite souris que l'on venait de délivrer d'un piège. Une fois échappée de cette salle glaciale, et sans cesser de courir, elle laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle parcourut les couloirs déserts, son ombre silencieuse glissant le long des murs sous la pâle lueur de la lune. Arrivée devant les quatre gigantesques sabliers, qui contenaient les pierres représentant les points gagnés ou perdus par les quatre Maisons respectives, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil désespéré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que pas un seul saphir – à vue d'œil – ne semblait avoir quitté sa pyramide de verre ! Lorsqu'un professeur décidait de retirer des points à une Maison, les pierres disparaissaient instantanément de leur sablier. Il était impossible que cent cinquante saphirs en moins puissent passer inaperçus. La jeune Serdaigle ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il pas mis la première partie de sa sentence à exécution ? L'élève ne s'attarda pas davantage à chercher une explication ; elle reprit sa course jusqu'à la tour Ouest du Château, et chuchota le mot de passe à une statue qui semblait garder l'entrée d'une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors, et l'élève s'engouffra silencieusement à travers l'ouverture, sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

Debout dans l'ombre face à la porte laissée entrouverte, Rogue était resté immobile de longues minutes après le départ précipité de son élève. Cette situation était extrêmement fâcheuse… Ainsi donc la présence d'Annily à l'intérieur de ces murs n'était pas restée inaperçue, malgré les mille précautions dont les professeurs s'étaient entourés. Combien d'élèves encore étaient au courant ? La jeune Serdaigle en avait-elle déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? Le Maître des Potions espérait que ses menaces – qu'il ne comptait pas mettre à exécution si cela ne s'avérait pas strictement nécessaire – se révèleraient suffisamment convaincantes pour effrayer cette élève trop curieuse, et la contraindre à se taire. Il devenait primordial que le Directeur écourte ce voyage aussi inutile que risqué pour Annily, qui n'était pas suffisamment protégée en dehors des murs de Hogwarts, malgré la présence de son accompagnateur. Bien que Dumbledore ait usé de multiples sortilèges tentant de rendre la présence de jeune femme indétectable par toute forme de Magie, l'Elfe sanguinaire responsable de l'assassinat du Peuple Centaure était à sa recherche, et Rogue savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur elle. Carmen Kuérvòhs ne délaissait pas sa proie. Jamais ! Le Maître des Potions était persuadé qu'Annily avait été repérée par le Dermacentor et son mentor à l'instant même où elle avait mis un pied en dehors de l'enceinte de Hogwarts. C'est pourquoi il avait été décidé de la tenir le plus longtemps possible à l'abri derrière les murs du Château, et ce dans le plus grand secret. Lorsque Annily avait été aperçue pour la première fois au beau milieu d'une cour animée par une centaine d'élèves, après avoir été appréhendée puis reconduite sous leurs yeux ébahis, le professeur McGonagall avait officiellement annoncé l'arrestation de la jeune intruse par l'Auror Guilighan Hawk, notifiant ainsi clairement qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur le territoire de l'Ecole, mais entre les mains du Ministère. L'enseignante s'était refusée à davantage de commentaires, interrompant d'un regard les tentatives des élèves pour en apprendre plus, mettant ainsi fin aux ragots naissants quant à l'intrusion inopinée de cette jeune inconnue. Mais après la fuite d'Annily dans la Forêt Interdite et sa rencontre avec la plus dangereuse des créatures qu'il leur eut été donné de connaître dans l'Histoire – et dont fort heureusement aucun élève n'avait été témoin –, les professeurs avaient été contraints d'user d'un stratagème plus fin pour faire croire à la disparition définitive de la jeune femme. Il était devenu vital que Carmen la croie irrévocablement partie du Monde des Sorciers. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour refouler les traces de la jeune femme au-delà des frontières de l'Europe, égarant les preuves factices de son passage dans divers pays du monde oriental. Mais cette information était-elle toujours d'actualité aujourd'hui… ? Avait-elle à un seul moment dupé le prédateur ?

Un pli soucieux entre les sourcils, Rogue s'approcha de la fenêtre faiblement éclairée par un rayon de lune. Glissant machinalement sa main dans l'une des poches de sa longue cape, il en retira le petit pendentif dérobé à la jeune femme. Malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore quant à la restitution de l'intégralité de ces bijoux à leur propriétaire, Rogue avait conservé le collier, bien décidé à percer son secret. Depuis qu'il l'avait en sa possession, il n'avait pas découvert le moindre petit indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de progresser dans ses recherches. Pas un seul livre ne faisait la moindre allusion à ce collier, que ce soit sur sa forme atypique, son origine, son histoire ou l'étrange symbole qu'il projetait. Et pas une seule de ses potions dont lui seul avait le secret, ne lui avait permis de découvrir la nature de ce métal inconnu dans lequel le pendentif avait été forgé. Pourtant Rogue l'avait étudié chaque nuit, l'observant sans relâche à la lumière d'une bougie lorsque la lune se faisait discrète. Il connaissait par cœur chaque contour, chaque gravure, chaque ornement qui constituaient le pendentif et qui en faisaient un bijou exceptionnellement beau, malgré sa petite taille. La seule et unique information qu'il avait très vite découvert autour de ce pendentif, concernait un bijou plus ou moins similaire, appelé Ankh ou la Croix de Vie, dont il avait trouvé divers explications sans grand intérêt dans un livre moldu appartenant au professeur Nightingale. Il s'agissait d'une croix égyptienne, quasiment identique au pendentif d'Annily, à la seule différence près que cette croix restait parfaitement symétrique.

Adossé contre le mur juste sous la fenêtre, Rogue fit pivoter le bijou dans le creux de sa main, l'observant attentivement pour la énième fois, puis il le porta lentement sous le rayon pâle. Aussitôt un faisceau bleu traversa obliquement la salle de classe et alla heurter le plafond, y inscrivant l'étrange symbole. La trajectoire était restée inchangée depuis les fois où un rayon lunaire était venu éclairer le métal. Que ce soit dans sa chambre, dans le bureau du Directeur ou dans cette salle de classe, le faisceau bleuté filait obliquement vers le ciel, du côté opposé où le soleil se lève. Tout en maintenant le pendentif à la lumière que projetait la lune, Rogue dirigea sa main vers le centre de la salle de classe, et la fit progresser devant lui, à droite, à gauche, en bas, en haut, en avant, en arrière, faisant courir de manière aléatoire le petit symbole le long du plafond inégal. Rien ne semblait montrer que le dessin minuscule indiquait un point précis. Rogue ne semblait plus aussi sûr de ses convictions… Ce bijou avait-il réellement un lien avec Hogwarts, comme il s'était obstiné à le penser depuis le début ? Il était pourtant persuadé que le pendentif avait été introduit délibérément à Hogwarts, en utilisant Annily et sa perte de mémoire comme stratagème. Il aurait été si simple d'effacer tous ses souvenirs, de lui en inventer d'autres, pour ensuite l'abandonner, collier au cou, devant le Grand Portail de l'école… Trop simple peut-être ; Dumbledore se serait méfié d'un tel stratagème ! Rogue observa longuement le pendentif, dont la forme, l'image et l'alliage restaient inconnus de tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ce joyau dont le métal n'avait pu être révélé par aucune de ses potions ! Ce bijou, si petit et pourtant si riche en gravures calligraphiques, n'avait pas été fabriqué par la main des Gobelins. Aucune des créatures magiques vivant dans le Monde des Sorciers ne semblaient connaître l'existence d'un tel bijou. Même Dumbledore n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ni ici sur les territoires de la Grande-Bretagne, ni en France, ni dans aucun autre pays. Ce bijou si complexe restait définitivement inconnu du Monde des Sorciers, ainsi que de celui des Moldus, et de toutes les communautés des créatures magiques recensées sur le territoire des Sorciers. Rogue commençait à douter de ce lien qui semblait unir le pendentif à l'Ecole… Il avait certes exploré chaque recoin du Château, pendentif en main à la lueur de la lune, sans que ces investigations nocturnes ne lui apportent la moindre réponse. Et si ce n'était pas le plafond d'un lieu du château que le faisceau bleu visait… ? Et s'il orientait tout simplement sa trajectoire vers le ciel ? Refermant brusquement ses doigts blancs sur l'objet, le Maître des Potions sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe, franchit les quelques couloirs sombres et déserts qui le séparaient de la Grande Porte, puis il se précipita dehors et se dirigea derrière l'un des hauts résineux qui bordaient l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, à l'abri de regards éventuels. Après l'aventure malheureuse de cette élève trop curieuse, il devait redoubler de prudence. Jetant un rapide regard vers la lune puis vers la tour Nord afin de s'orienter, Rogue se tourna légèrement sur sa gauche, rouvrit sa main et la présenta à la clarté nocturne, tout en levant son regard vers l'Ouest. Aussitôt, le faisceau bleu jaillit du bijou et fusa droit devant lui, pour se fondre des milliers de kilomètres plus loin dans l'immensité du ciel. Rogue plissa ses yeux de charbon à l'extrême, les réduisant à deux fentes étincelantes, mais son regard de chat ne parvint pas à déceler une quelconque surface qui aurait interrompu la course folle et lointaine du rayon lumineux. Cependant, le Maître des Potions en était certain ; le pendentif indiquait un point précis – précis mais invisible – dans le ciel, un emplacement tourné très loin, vers l'Ouest…


End file.
